Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare!
by IndigoWerewolf
Summary: A truth or dare game with all of your (aka my) favorite Adult Swim women. If you want to see a truth answered or a dare performed, please leave a review or send in a PM after reading the first chapter. Full of lemons, randomness, and who knows what else.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with my newest story, Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! This story will feature the ladies of Adult Swim shows such as Family Guy and Futurama playing Truth or Dare against their will for the amusement of you, the audience! If there's something you'd like one of them to do or confess to, leave a review or send me a PM and if I approve it, it'll get put in the story! Sexual dares are allowed and encouraged, with a few rules.

First of all, women only. This does extend to male characters who have a canon female gender bend or who could be easily feminized. If you want them to have sex with a man, then that's fine, but men cannot be truthed dared and will not be in the story. Also, no loli! Any underage characters will be aged up to eighteen at the minimum, and baby characters like Stewie won't be put in at all.

Second, there are a limited number of shows I'm willing to pull from. They have to be in the same vein as the ones I start out with, so no one from shows like Teen Titans. If you want a character to join that isn't in the story yet, put it in a review or PM.

Finally, there are limits to what I will write. This mostly applies to the lemons, so if there is a certain fetish or sexual act you want to see, send it in, but there's no guarantee that I'll write it. Dares may also only last one chapter. Dares do not have to be sexual; if you want to see someone eat a rotten apple or fight somebody, send it in!

With that out of the way, I do not own any of the shows depicted in this story, let's read!

An androgynous being with long, tangled purple hair, purple eyes, and a purple shirt and pants sat in a chair in what resembled a sound booth at a music studio, but had a computer screen and keyboard alongside several sliders and dials on the panels. A furry purple tail sprouted out of a hole in their waistband, and a pair of furry canine ears was on their head. This being was none other than IndigoWerewolf.

Indigo typed on their computer and looked to the large room outside of their booth. It had blue plaster walls and light purple carpeting. Comfortable couches and chairs were scattered about.

Indigo nodded. They pressed a key on their keyboard and the screens lit up. Eight circles of light appeared in the room beyond them, all facing the floor. All at once, a woman fell out of each one with cries of pain and surprise.

Two of the women, a redhead with a nasally voice and a brunette with glasses and a pink hat, looked around them. "Where the hell are we?" Lois Griffin said.

"What's going on? How did we end up here?" Meg Griffin said.

Another two women, a blonde in a pink dress and a raven with a headband, looked to them. "Who are you two?" Francine Smith said.

"And who are they?" Hayley Smith said.

Two more women, a cyclops with purple hair and a Chinese woman in pink sweats, looked up at the portals, which closed. "Great. Looks like we're not going back that way," Leela Turanga said.

"Who opened those up?" Amy Wong said.

Two more, a woman with yellow skin and blue hair, and a girl with yellow skin and a red dress, looked to Indigo's booth. "Who is that?" Marge Simpson said.

"Hey, who are you?" Lisa Simpson said.

Indigo pressed a button in their booth and their voice filled the room. It was just as androgynous as their appearance. "Hello there, ladies! My name is IndigoWerewolf! Welcome to my writing studio, where I make all of the stories that entertain a very small margin of fanfiction readers on the Internet! I've brought you all here to be in my newest story, Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare!"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What? You kidnapped us so that you could write us all into a porn story for lame-os to jerk off to?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Marge growled and put her hands on her hips. "And you're including my Lisa in this? You sick pervert!"

"I will freely admit to being a pervert, Marge, but I have no intention of involving a small child in this story. To that end…" Indigo typed on their keyboard and slid a slider up on their console.

The women gasped as, before their eyes, Lisa grew taller. Her hair lengthened to curl back at their points and her body aged until she was a fully developed woman, wearing a larger version of her red dress and her pearl necklace.

"What the hell?" Lisa said as she looked over her new body.

Indigo said, "Happy Birthday, Lisa, you are now eighteen and a half years old. As of now, you are fully qualified for sex dares!"

"How did you do that?" Francine said.

"With my computer and my controls, reality is my design, within the confines of this room at least. Your bodies and minds are mine to manipulate as I see fit. Or, to be more accurate, as the audience sees fit."

"The audience?" Hayley said.

"Yes, Hayley, the audience! The truths and dares comprising this story are fully up to my readers, so they're the ones you bow to right now."

"What? What if one of them dares us to kill each other or something?" Meg said.

"Then you'll do it. Don't worry, I can revive you and reconstruct your bodies at any time. I can give a demonstration if you'd like."

Lois crossed her arms. "You know what, yes, I think we would like some proof that you really can do this and you're not just trying to scare us into doing what you want."

Indigo grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that, Lois."

They typed on their keyboard and the floor opened up beneath her. She screamed as she fell far beyond what any of them would expect. There was a sickening crunch, and the screaming stopped. All of the other women looked into the hole and backed away in horror. Amy threw up in the corner.

Indigo typed on their keyboard and the vomit disappeared. Lois appeared out of another portal and stood with shaky legs. "O-Okay, it's real."

Leela looked to Indigo. "What about our jobs?"

"And Lisa's school?" Marge said.

"Don't worry, once the story ends, you'll all be returned to exactly where you were with no time having passed. It'll be like you were never gone," Indigo said.

Francine crossed her arms. "And just what exactly makes you think that we'll do what you say?"

"Well, putting aside the fact that I can control your every action at any time, how many of you are satisfied with your sex lives right now? Raise your hands. Lisa, don't answer." None of them raised their hands. "Exactly. This is your chance to have some guilt-free, mindblowing sex without any repercussions whatsoever. You're stuck here until I decide to release you, so you might as well enjoy it."

"But what about all the humiliating or painful dares?" Hayley said.

"And all the truths? The horrible, revealing truths?" Marge said.

"Those are the price you'll pay for the amazing, consequence-free sex. And like I said, you have no choice," Indigo said.

Nobody spoke for a moment until Lisa sighed. "Fuck it, we might as well go along with it."

"Lisa!" Marge said.

"Excuse my language, Mom, but it's true. We're stuck here indefinitely, so there's no point in fighting it. Who knows, we might even have fun."

Meg sighed. "Whatever, it's not like I haven't had worse from my own family."

"We died in every conceivable way in a virtual reality version of The Oregon Trail. Bring it," Francine said. Hayley nodded.

Leela and Amy paused. "I'm a little afraid of those two," Amy whispered to Leela.

Leela shrugged. "Well, it's not like they can throw anything at us that we haven't seen before."

Indigo smiled. "Great! Now, most of you have met each other at some point but we'll do introductions anyway, and after that I'll answer any questions you have and we'll rest up before the first round of dares. Everybody please say your first and last names, your show, sexual experience, and cup size."

"Cup size?" Lois said.

"Sexual experience?" Lisa said.

"Right. Lisa, you're exempt from that part," Indigo said. "Now, everyone go around. Lois, you start."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'm Lois Griffin, from the Family Guy."

"It's just Family Guy!" Meg said.

"Right, Family Guy. My college years are a little blurry, but that I can remember, aside from my husband, I've had sex with Bill Clinton, an old roommate, Gene Simmons, an old boyfriend named Jerome, and I did a porno in college. My cup size is BB."

Meg gulped. "Okay, well, my name is Megan Griffin. I'm from Family Guy. I've made out with a couple of people, but the only people I've ever gone all the way with are Jimmy Fallon, a boy named Michael, and Jerome, the same one as Mom. I'm a B cup."

Francine raised her hand. "Francine Smith, of American Dad. I have a sex garden that's featured on the cover of 'Sex Garden' magazine. Aside from my husband, I can remember Adam Ant, Billy Gibbons, and Dexys Midnight Runners. My high school nickname was 'Suckmachine' if that tells you anything. I'm a D cup."

Hayley said, "I'm Hayley Smith, from American Dad. Aside from my husband, I've had sex with an Arab guy named Kazim and my dad's boss, Avery Bullock. I'm a C cup."

Marge sighed. "What the hell, might as well get this over with. I'm Marge Simpson, from The Simpsons. I've never had sex with anyone except my husband, and I'm a D cup."

Lisa raised her hand. "I'm Lisa Simpson, of The Simpsons. And I'm…" She paused and checked the tag on her bra. "A DD cup."

Leela said, "I'm Turanga Leela, but you can call me Leela. I'm from Futurama. I've had sex with an old boyfriend, Sean, a shapeshifting alien named Alkazar, my husband, Fry, and, regrettably, a pompous ass named Zapp Branigan. I'm a DD cup."

Amy cleared her throat. "Um, hi. I'm Amy Wong, of Futurama. I've had sex with my husband Kif, a robot friend, Bender, Fry before he and Leela started dating, and, just as regrettably as Leela, Zapp Branigan."

Indigo clapped. "All right, now that that's out of the way, any questions?"

Leela said, "Yeah. Are you a man or a woman? I can't tell."

Indigo wagged a finger. "Uh-uh, sorry, can't answer that one. I would prefer to reveal as few details about my irl self as possible, so I am 'they' and 'them' to you. Anything else?"

"How long are you going to keep us here?" Lois said.

"Well, I plan to make this story at least ten chapters, but if it goes well and people want me to continue it, who knows? Any more?"

Francine said, "So you're just going to stick us in this room and have us do stupid things, answer questions, and have sex with each other?"

"Yes. You'll have sex with each other and anyone else the audience wants you to. I can pull in anyone from any of your shows, or even more if I decide to. And of course there's anyone else I decide to keep around."

"Wait, you'll take other people and make them do this too?" Amy said.

"Of course! I can't just stick to the same eight women. That would eventually get old no matter how many truths and dares we did. Any dares involving other characters will be performed, and then those characters will be returned to the exact same place once they're done, their memories erased," Indigo said.

They all exchanged nervous glances. "One more thing," Meg said. "What kinds of sex will we be having here?"

"Well, seeing as how you're all at the mercy of random Internet pervs, I'd expect anything and everything. But don't worry, there's only so much I'm willing to describe. Of course, if things get a bit dull, we can always turn to… The Wheel of Sex!"

Three giant multicolored wheels appeared in the room with them in puffs of smoke. They all looked to them. "What the hell are those things?" Hayley said.

"Okay, I was slightly misleading. The 'Wheels' of Sex will be used if we find ourselves with a shortage of sex dares, or really just dares in general. The two on either side will determine who has sex. The one in the middle will determine what kind of sex. If we find ourselves in an absence of truths, I'll just come up with some."

Marge grumbled. "I don't see this going well for us."

"To be honest, it won't," Indigo said. "Okay, now that all of that's out of the way, we will see all you readers in the next chapter! Feel free to submit any act or question you would like to see and if they get approved, they'll be written! IndigoWerewolf out!"

Their booth dimmed and the lights turned off in the women's room. Four sets of bunk beds appeared on one side of the room. They all exchanged a look and got into the beds, each pair from a show taking one set of bunk beds.

They all lay in silence. "So… Is anyone else weirdly horny?" Hayley said.

And that's the end of the first chapter. The rules are at the top of the page, and feel free to submit any truth or dare you'd like as a review or PM. The next chapter will be posted one week after this one. IndigoWerewolf out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! I do not own any of the shows featured in this story, let's read!

Indigo chewed on a piece of gum as they fiddled with the dials on their dashboard. They typed on their keyboard and the lights turned on in the other room, waking up the eight women inside.

Lois, Meg, Francine, Hayley, Marge, Lisa, Leela, and Amy woke up with groans and various noises of disapproval. "Ah, crap. It wasn't a dream," Leela said.

"You couldn't let us sleep in?" Francine said.

"No. Porn waits for no gender-inconclusive being, so we're starting bright and early!" Indigo said. "All right, here's how this is going to work. We're going to answer the truths first, and then we'll do the dares. The non-sexy dares will come first, and then we'll get to the sex dares! So, without further ado, let's get to the truths!"

Two electronic signs appeared on one wall, one with the word 'Truths' at the top, the other 'Dares'. The women all watched as letters flickered and flashed down the length of them and eventually left the boards blank. There was a pause. "Uh, is something supposed to be on those?" Lisa said.

"Yes and no. You see, the funny thing is, no one submitted any truths or dares!" Indigo said.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "What? Not a single person?"

"Not a one. Like I said, I only write for a small margin of readers. I don't have a big audience."

Amy crossed her arms. "Spluh, we couldn't even get kidnapped by a good fanfiction writer?"

"I said that I'm not popular, not that I'm not good. Just be glad I use proper grammar. Seriously, you should see some of the crap on this site." Indigo cleared their throat. "Anyway, I sadly have no ability to make people submit truths or dares. The audience is the one thing that I don't control in this story. So for now, we will have to rely on my creative mind and the Wheels of Sex!"

The three wheels appeared next to the Truths and Dares boards. Hayley sighed. "Great. So now we're going to get tortured."

"That's the spirit!" Indigo said. "Now, for the first truth. How this will work is you have three chances to give the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. You cannot lie by omission. You cannot exaggerate or downplay anything. If you fail to answer properly the third time, I will force you to do so anyway and you'll get an automatic spin on the Wheels of Sex!"

Lois said, "How will you know if we're lying?"

Three green check marks appeared on the wall next to the boards. "Excellent question, Lois. The simple answer is that I am omniscient. Time for the first truth!

"Okay, this is for Lois. Who is Meg's real father?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? That's easy. It's Stan Thompson."

"What?" Meg said. "Wait, Peter's not my dad?"

The three check marks flashed and a ding went through the room. "Apparently not. Good job, Lois," Indigo said.

"I can't believe this! You lied to me for my whole life!" Meg said.

"Shut up, Meg!" Lois said.

Marge grumbled. "You really talk to your daughter that way?"

"We can talk about Lois' parenting later. It's time for the next truth!" Indigo said. "Now, a truth for Francine."

"Both of my children are biologically Stan's," Francine said.

"Since that wasn't going to be the truth, I won't count that against you. But for the record, that is canonically unconfirmed." Indigo read off of their screen. "Francine, have you ever had… Let's say 'inappropriate thoughts' about either of your children?"

"Inappropriate thoughts? I don't understand the question."

"You know, thoughts that a mother doesn't usually have about her children."

"What?"

Indigo sighed. "For Pete's sake, Francine, I'm asking whether or not you've ever thought about fucking Hayley or Steve."

"What?" Francine said. "What kind of question is that?"

"The kind you have to answer. Go ahead, we're waiting."

"The answer is no! I have never thought about having sex with Hayley or Steve!"

One of the check marks turned into a red X with a buzzing sound. Hayley said, "Whoa. This just got awkward."

"That thing must be faulty! I have never even considered having sex with either of them!"

Another check mark turned into an X. "Francine, maybe you should answer honestly," Leela said.

"I'd take her advice. One more and you tell us all anyway and get a spin on the Wheels of Sex," indigo said.

"All right, all right! I once thought about having sex with Steve to get back at Stan when he was ignoring me for slot cars!" Francine said.

A ding sounded and the X marks turned back into check marks. "Mom?" Hayley said.

"In my defense, I was high."

"Oh, big surprise."

Indigo said, "Another truth, this one for Marge. What is the kinkiest thing that you and Homer have ever done?"

Marge blushed and shifted from one foot to the other. "Well… It was when we were young, and we had just gotten back from our honeymoon. We… We had sex in one of the dressing rooms in the outlet mall."

There was a ding. "Thank you very much, Marge. Still a little tame, but nothing to scoff at. One more truth and then we'll get to the dares. Amy, how much does a loaf of bread cost in your time?"

Everyone looked to Amy. "I have no idea," she said.

There was a ding. "And it looks like the Wheels of Sex will be spinning unassisted today!"

"What?" Marge said. "But she didn't know the answer. How is that not a penalty?"

"Because she answered honestly," Indigo said.

"Wait, how do you not know how much a loaf of bread costs?" Lois said.

"My parents are rich. I always just have my groceries delivered," Amy said.

Indigo said, "Moving on, now it's time for the dares! First up is one Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith." All of the women turned to look at Hayley. "Hayley, for your dare, you have to… Eat a rare steak."

A chair and table with a silver dish appeared in the room. Hayley lifted the dish to reveal a cooked steak. "Uh, you do realize that I'm not a vegetarian anymore, right?"

"Yes, but it's only recently become canon. Eat up!"

Hayley shrugged and sat down, then picked up the knife and fork on the table and cut into the steak. They all watched as Hayley ate, and once she was done, it all disappeared.

As Hayley picked herself up off the floor, a ding went through the room. "And thank you, Hayley! Underwhelming but still a dare well performed."

"Hey, what would have happened if she had refused to do the dare?" Francine said.

"The same as if she had lied three times when she got a truth. You do it anyway and you're bookmarked for a spin on the Wheels of Sex!" Indigo looked at their screen. "Now, a dare for Meg."

"Oh, crap," Meg said.

"Relax. Remember, this is from me, not the audience," Indigo said. "Meg, your dare is to wear a chicken costume and do the chicken dance with Ernie the Giant Chicken!"

"What?" Meg said.

A portal opened up and Ernie fell out of it. "Ernie!" Lois said.

She helped him to his feet. "Lois?" he said. "What's going on? Where the hell am I?"

Indigo said, "Welcome to the story, Ernie. You are now an unwilling participant in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare!"

"What?"

"It's some pervert fanfiction story, and they've taken us all hostage," Lois said.

Ernie turned to Indigo. "What? Wait, so now I'm a prisoner?"

"You? No. You're only here to help Meg do a dare."

Indigo hit a key on their computer. With a puff of smoke, Meg was dressed in a chicken costume. The Chicken Dance started to play in the room with no discernable source. Ernie sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not. Have at it!"

Ernie rolled his eyes but stood next to Meg. In tandem, they danced The Chicken Dance. All of the other women watched awkwardly and stifled laughs as they flapped their arms and shuffled their feet. Meg just looked awkward, but Ernie was glaring daggers at Indigo the entire time.

Once the song was over, they stopped dancing. Indigo clapped. "Well done, both of you! Ernie, thank you so much for coming. And don't worry, you won't remember a thing." A portal opened up beneath his feet and swallowed him up. Meg's costume disappeared. "Okay, everyone, we've only got one non-sexual dare left and then it'll be time for what the audience came for! This one is for Leela. For your dare, you have to… Hit a bullseye on a dart board!"

A dart board appeared on the wall with a puff of smoke. Leela said, "Really? I was expecting something worse."

"You're not out of the woods yet, Leela. Whenever you're ready."

Leela took the three darts from the board and stepped back. "I'll be done with this before you can say 'I dare you'!"

She took aim and threw a dart, missing the board by several inches. She scowled and threw another, missing again. She growled and threw the last dart, hitting the floor underneath the board. Indigo chuckled. "Do you want us to give you to the count of 'depth perception'?"

Leela huffed. "Okay, I get it. Give me a minute."

She retrieved her darts and took aim again. After a few minutes of carefully lining up her throw, Leela threw her dart, just barely hitting the edge of the board.

The next two throws missed horribly. "I'd take a seat if I were you, gals, this might take a while," Indigo said.

The other women sat down on the floor or on chairs or couches. Leela threw her darts and missed the board over and over. After the thirtieth throw, she finally hit the bullseye. Everyone sighed in relief. "Finally!" Meg said.

"How many times can one person miss a dart board?" Lisa said.

"Hey, you try doing it with one eye!" Leela said.

Indigo said, "Okay, everyone, Leela has finally finished her dare, so it's time to move on to the main event!"

"Crap, I forgot about this part," Amy said.

"Since this is our first time spinning the wheel, I'll explain how things work," Indigo said. "The first wheel is for our primary participant. That's one of you. The second is the sexual act being performed. Spanking, bondage, those kinds of things. The third is the secondary participant, if the act requires one. That can either be one of you or another character from one of your shows. Don't worry, no pregnancy, diseases, or other consequences can come from it. Because this is the first chapter, we'll only be doing two sex dares. Now if you would all please turn your attention to the Wheels of Sex!"

They all looked to the three wheels on the wall. The one on the left lit up and all of their faces appeared on it. It spun with a loud clicking noise as they all held their breath.

The wheel slowed down and landed on Lisa's face. Marge's eyes widened. "What? Lisa?"

"Looks like it. She was the only one not to do a truth or a non-sexual dare, too, so it all works out," Indigo said. "Now to spin the second wheel!"

The middle wheel spun. There was an assortment of symbols and minute words on the different sections. Marge crossed her arms. "Now wait just a minute! Lisa isn't old enough to do anything even remotely sexual!"

"Correction, Marge. She is perfectly of age to participate in sexual activities."

"Oh, because you worked your weird magic on her? She's still just a child!"

"Mom," Lisa said.

Marge glanced at her before turning her attention back on Indigo. "Not now, Lisa. Anyway, there's no way that I'm letting Lisa be subjected to your sick perversions!"

"Mom! I want to do this!"

Everyone looked to Lisa. "What? Lisa, are you serious?" Meg said.

Lisa sighed. "Look, I know that this isn't ideal, but it seems like we can either enjoy ourselves or be dragged into this kicking and screaming. I'm going to choose to enjoy it, if only because it's the only thing I have control of in this situation."

Marge looked to her with shock. "Lisa…" She sighed. "I suppose you're right. And I guess, for now, you are an adult. I won't stand in the way. Not that I could, I suppose."

"Uh, if you all are done, the wheel stopped," Indigo said.

The women all looked to the wheel on the wall. It was stopped on a symbol of a single silhouette. "What does that mean?" Lisa said.

"Take a look. I think you know."

Lisa tilted her head. "Actually… Yeah, I do. Masturbation, right?"

"Exactly."

Francine looked to them. "How do we all know what that means?"

"It wouldn't do for you to have to rely on me to tell you all what the symbols mean. You could accuse me of foul play, and I can't have that in my own story. I made them automatically translate in your heads. Now, Lisa, since this is a solo act, we'll skip the third wheel. If you'll step into that door."

A pink door appeared underneath the middle wheel with a puff of smoke. "What's that for?" Lisa said.

"I thought you might appreciate a private space. Everyone will still be able to see you, of course, but I figured that feeling everyone's eyes on you would be a bit uncomfortable. I call it the Lemon Room. Whether you use it or not is up to you."

Lisa nodded and entered the room. Screens attached to nothing appeared throughout the main room, showing Lisa in a small dimly lit room with burgundy carpet and light pink walls. Candles in brackets were on the walls and a poufy, wide, red loveseat was in the middle, beside a long table.

Lisa blushed. On the table was an assortment of sex toys. They ranged from basic dildos to strange-looking contraptions that she couldn't even imagine the purpose of. "What is all this?"

Indigo's voice filled the room. "I thought that I'd give you a variety to choose from."

Lisa jumped. "What the… Are you really letting me choose?"

"Of course! I'll always leave the small details up to you. How much of your clothes to wear, what position to use. Things like that. Now, for your dare. You can use any of these toys or none, so long as you orgasm."

Lisa sighed. "Well, all right then."

She went over to the table and looked over the toys. She hovered over a few of them before picking up a standard pink vibrator, eight inches in length and made of hard plastic. Lisa took a deep breath and sat down in the loveseat.

Lisa's cheeks reddened and she spread her legs. She pulled up her dress to reveal her plain white cotton panties and looked to the sex toy in her hand. She bit her lip and lifted her rear off of the chair to slide her panties down her legs. They hung off of one ankle as she closed her eyes and sucked on her left index and middle finger.

Lisa turned the toy to its lowest setting and touched the tip and the first two inches of the shaft to her outer labia. She moaned and arched her back slightly, the toy buzzing against her lower lips as she sucked on her fingers.

Lisa breathed deeply as she rubbed the buzzing vibrator over her cunt, her labia opening up and growing moist as she stimulated herself. Soon she and the end of the dildo were sufficiently wet. She angled it up and gently inserted it into her inner passage, her eyes twitching beneath their lids as she sighed.

In the main room, Meg said, "Wow. She's… Really getting into it."

Francine smiled appreciatively. "Yeah, she is."

Lisa took a deep breath before increasing the vibrations of her sex toy, sighing as she turned it up until she could barely stand it. Her hand pumped and she thrust the toy in and out of her pussy, rotating and rolling her wrist as she squirmed on the loveseat.

Lisa masturbated herself with the dildo as she sucked on her own fingers, sighing and gasping as she fucked herself with the vibrator. She rolled her hips, her juices running down her hand as she pleasured herself.

She increased the vibrations gradually until the toy was buzzing at its highest setting. She squirmed in her seat as she gasped and moaned, sucking her fingers furiously as she hammered the dildo in and out of her cunt.

Lisa masturbated heatedly, her wrist flying as she fucked her cunt with the fake cock until her back arched and she screamed through the fingers in her mouth. The flow of juices from around the toy inside of her increased and stained the seat as she shuddered and trembled.

After a moment, she relaxed and withdrew the vibrator from inside of her with a sigh. She removed her fingers from her mouth and opened her eyes. A ding sounded through both rooms.

Indigo said, "And a very good start to the sex dares by Lisa! Whenever you're ready, feel free to rejoin the rest of us."

Lisa blushed and turned off the toy. She fixed her clothes and blushed as her panties got soaked. She left the room and felt them dry as she crossed through the doorway, but the feelings of afterglow remained.

The door closed and the screens disappeared. "Okay, since Lisa went already, she will be taken off of the Wheels of Sex until the next chapter," Indigo said. The first wheel flashed and Lisa disappeared off of it. "Now let's spin the wheels one more time!"

The first wheel spun and all of the women watched with bated breath. The wheel slowed down until it landed on Leela's face. "Oh, come on! Don't you think that I've been through enough?" she said.

"Nope. Now, for the second wheel!"

The middle wheel spun and eventually landed on an image of a woman's rear end. "Anal sex?" Leela said.

"You know, I thought that there would be a lot more weird stuff on this thing," Hayley said.

"Oh, there will be. But I decided to stick to the relatively vanilla themes for now. You know, ease you in," Indigo said. "And now, to find your partner!"

"Not Zapp Brannigan, not Zapp Brannigan," Leela said, her fingers crossed.

The wheel on the far right flashed and a number of faces appeared on it, including all of them save Leela and Lisa in addition to many characters from each of their shows. It spun and the women looked to each other nervously as they waited for it to land on someone.

The wheel slowed down and landed on the face of Hermes Conrad. "Hermes?" Leela said.

"Looks like it," Indigo said. "Let's get him here, shall we?"

A portal opened in the middle of the room and deposited the Jamaican bureaucrat, Hermes Conrad. He groaned and stood up. "Great sand crane of the Ukraine! Where am I?"

"Hello there, Mr. Conrad. My name is IndigoWerewolf and I've brought you here to be a part of my fanfiction story, Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! You've just been chosen to be Leela's partner in a sex dare, so if you would follow her to the Lemon Room to perform the dare. I am omnipotent and omniscient here, so it will happen regardless of any refusal on your part."

Hermes looked around at all of the women present. "Wait, are you tellin' me that you kidnapped me to be a part o' your sick sex story?"

"Pretty much."

Hermes shrugged. "Okay, just checking."

Leela sighed and led Hermes into the Lemon Room by the arm. The loveseat and table were gone, replaced by a heart-shaped bed, a comfortable couch, and a dining room table. Indigo's voice filled the room. "You can choose from any of the surfaces in this room, so long as you penetrate Leela anally and you both orgasm."

Screens filled the main room. On them, Hermes could be seen talking to Leela. "So how did you want to do this?"

Leela looked around. "I don't know… The bed, I guess." She climbed on and got on her hands and knees.

Hermes positioned himself behind her, undoing his belt as Leela pulled her pants and panties down to her knees and spread her cheeks. "You know, Hermes, I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

Hermes shrugged and took out his ten-inch cock. "LaBarbara always told me that if I ended up in a smutty fanfiction with an all-powerful author tellin' me to have sex with someone, to just do it so that I could get back to 'er faster."

Leela raised her eyebrow. "Really? LaBarbara said that?"

"Multiple times, yes."

Hermes stroked his cock as his eyes roved over Leela's ass, a slight smile on his face as he surveyed her. Once he was fully erect, he pressed the head to her anus and paused. "Wait a second, we don't have any lube."

"It might help if you actually tried to arouse Leela, as well. If that's all the foreplay you usually do, I feel sorry for LaBarbara," Indigo said.

Leela snickered. Hermes looked to the door. "How will dat help us in this situation?"

"Give it a try."

Hermes looked to Leela and shrugged. His hands left his cock and went to the insides of her thighs, stroking her skin slowly. Leela shivered as his hands migrated to her ass, squeezing her cheeks for a moment before moving under her shirt.

Hermes used one finger to stroke up and down her spine as the other found her breasts, palming each in turn. He pinched and tugged her nipples ever so slightly as he blew into one ear. Leela blushed as she felt arousal growing in her, and moaned as his hands glided up and down her ribcage. "Hermes, you're… Really good at this."

"Tank you. LaBarbara says I've got da magic touch."

Once Leela was flushed and squirming, Hermes looked to her anus to find that it was leaking clear lubricant to match her pussy. "Okay, dat is just not right."

In the main room, the other women were watching with red cheeks. Francine was rubbing her thighs together and Lois had her arms crossed in front of her breasts, her forearms moving back and forth discreetly.

Hermes lubricated his penis with her juices before pressing the head against her anus. Leela took a sharp breath, and let it out in a shuddering sigh as Hermes slowly pushed forward, penetrating her asshole. She closed her eye and bit her lip as he carefully fed more and more of himself inside of her, letting her adjust to his length inside of her before pushing forward again.

Leela moaned once he was hilted inside of her, the presence of his throbbing cock a strange sensation but not an unwelcome one. Her eye rolled into the back of her head as he withdrew himself and slid back inside of her, thrusting slowly but picking up speed until he was fucking her ass at a moderate pace.

Leela gasped and moaned as Hermes thrust inside of her anus, his hips pumping into hers as the two of them groaned in pleasure. She bucked her hips back into him, thrusting herself onto his cock and making him grit his teeth and grab a hold of her hips.

In the main room, the other women all watched with flushed skin. Lois' blouse was open and she was rubbing her breasts through her bra. Francine's hands were clamped over her crotch through her dress, and everyone else was squirming in place.

Leela's eye snapped open as one of Hermes' hands found her pussy, the middle and ring fingers plunging inside of her passage as the index rubbed her clit. She screamed in pleasure and thrust back into him harder, fucking herself on his thick Jamaican cock as her tongue lolled.

Hermes could feel his testes tightening. He set his jaw and reached up to palm her breast, rolling the mammary in his hand as he pinched her clit.

Leela's vision went white as she screeched, her cunt and anus contracting around Hermes as she came hard. Her juices ran over his fingers to drip onto the bed as she shuddered and twitched underneath him, Hermes still pumping into her rectum all the while.

Hermes gave a few more thrusts into her anus before snapping his hips and hilting himself inside of her, shooting thick white spunk into her bowel as he gave a strangled shout.

The two of them shuddered in orgasm for a few moments before relaxing, panting as they caught their breath. Hermes removed his cock from Leela's rectum, prompting a moan from her as his cum leaked out of her gaping anus.

A ding went through both rooms. Indigo said, "And a steamy performance by Hermes and Leela! Very well done, you two. Hermes, thank you for your cooperation, and don't worry, you won't remember any of this. Leela, go ahead and rejoin the group whenever you're ready."

A portal opened up beneath Hermes and swallowed him up with a yelp. Leela took a few moments to recover before shakily getting to her feet and fixing her clothes, her juices and Hermes' spunk staining her pants. They dried when she walked out of the Lemon Room.

The screens, boards, and wheels disappeared. Lois closed her blouse with a grumble and Francine smoothed her dress down as everyone sighed. Indigo said, "And that's the end of that! We'll be back next week with another chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! You know what to do, audience! Good night!"

"Wait!" Francine said. "If you're going to keep us prisoner here, aren't you going to at least feed us?"

Indigo smiled. "Well, Francine, do you feel hungry?"

She opened her mouth, then paused. "Actually, no, I don't."

"Exactly. As long as you're in this story, none of you will need any food or water. So unless you have anything else to say, I believe we're done here."

They waited as the women looked to each other but said nothing. Indigo nodded. "All right, then. See you in the next chapter!"

The lights dimmed and their beds reappeared. They got in but none of them made a sound for a few minutes. "So, Leela… How was it?" Meg said.

Leela smiled. "Honestly, amazing. I wouldn't mind going again."

"Same here," Lisa said.

Hayley said, "Well, hopefully it's as good for the rest of us. Now come on, we need to rest."

They all murmured assent and closed their eyes. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of deep breathing.

And there is the chapter. To anyone and everyone reading and enjoying this, please send in a truth or a dare. I will be taking truths and dares for the next chapter until the day before this one is posted, and then the next chapter will be posted one month after this one. IndigoWerewolf out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the newest chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! Thank you to everyone who sent in dares, and for those of you reading, please submit a truth or a dare. I do not own any of the shows depicted in this story, let's read!

In their booth, Indigo had a smile on their face as they read over their computer screen, occasionally scrolling down with the trackpad. After a few moments, they nodded and tapped a key. The lights turned on in the main room, waking the eight women who slept in it. "Ugh, I hate when they do that," Hayley said.

"Rise and shine, everyone! It's time for another chapter," Indigo said.

They all got up and stretched. "So, what have we got to look forward to this time?" Marge said.

"Well, I've got some good news, everybody! We got our first dares! And to make it even better, we got three of them, two sex dares and one regular!" Balloons and confetti rained down from the ceiling and the sound of a party horn went through the room. Indigo sighed. "I've got to be honest with you all, I half expected to not get a single truth or dare for this chapter, so to get some now is a huge honor, I want to thank the Academy, yada yada, let's get to work. But alas, we are still working mostly by ourselves for now."

"Oh, no, what a tragedy," Amy said sarcastically.

Indigo shrugged. "No matter. That's what the Wheels of Sex are for, after all! They'll have to wait though, because again, we're doing the truths, then the dares, then one spin on the Wheels of Sex and finally the submitted dares!"

"We're still using the wheels when you actually got dares?" Leela said.

"Yes. First, however, we have a more urgent matter to address. It's time for our first new character!"

"What? Wait, you're bringing someone else in already?" Meg said.

"Yes! I've decided to add one new woman every other chapter starting now. The audience is welcome to give suggestions in reviews and PMs, but ultimately I'll be making the final decision. Now, for our first new character of the story, please welcome Mrs. LaBarbara Conrad!"

A portal opened up inside the main room and LaBarbara dropped out. She stood up and looked around. "What da… What's goin' on here?"

"LaBarbara!" Leela said.

LaBarbara looked to her. "Leela? Amy? And… Who are dese people? And who's dat in the room over dere?"

Indigo said, "Welcome, LaBarbara! As of now, you are an official character in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! It's an erotic fanfiction story where the audience can send in truths and dares for you all to complete."

LaBarbara raised an eyebrow. "So… I'm in a perverted internet story? Well, Hermes and I already talked about this, a lot. I'll get to go home eventually?"

"Absolutely. You will remember nothing and no time will have passed."

"Den bring it on."

Indigo nodded. "I appreciate your cooperation. Now, would you please state your first and last name, the show you're from, your sexual history, and your cup size?"

"LaBarbara Conrad, Futurama. I've had sex wit me husband, Hermes, and an old lover, Barbados Slim. I'm a D-cup."

"All right, then. Now, if you would all turn your attention to the Wheels of Sex?"

The three wheels appeared on one wall. LaBarbara said, "What are dose?"

"Those, LaBarbara, are the Wheels of Sex! You see, when we have less than three sex dares for the chapter, these will be used to add some extra sex to the story. And since we only have two sex dares at the moment, we'll be using them to supplement our lemons for this chapter. For those of us who weren't here last chapter, the first wheel is for the primary participant, one of you ladies. The second is the sexual act being performed. I have to warn you, there are a few new, more 'out there' things on it, and there'll be kinkier things on it as the story goes on. The third wheel is for the secondary participant, which can be one of you or someone from one of your shows. Any participants will be taken off of the wheels after their first spin. We'll be doing one spin this chapter and then we'll get to the dares that were sent in.

"So, for our first truth of the chapter, we'll be doing a group truth! This is for all the married women in the story, so LaBarbara, Leela, Marge, Francine, Hayley, and Lois. How big is your husband's penis? Amy, you're exempt since your husband is an alien."

LaBarbara grinned. "Hermes ain't lackin' dere. He's ten inches."

Leela said, "Fry's eight inches."

Marge shifted awkwardly. "My Homey is about seven and a half, give or take."

Francine said, "Stan's seven inches even."

Hayley said, "Jeff's only four and a half inches, but man does he know how to use it."

Lois sighed. "Peter's three and a quarter inches."

All of the women gave sounds and words of sympathy. There was a ding. Indigo said, "Thank you all for your honesty, ladies. Now, a truth for Lisa. If you were both the appropriate age, who would you most want to have sex with from your school?"

Lisa blushed. She chuckled awkwardly and looked around the room. After a moment, she sighed. "Um… Nelson Muntz."

There was a buzz and one of the check marks on the wall turned into an X. Lisa winced. "Okay, okay! Jessica Lovejoy."

There was a ding and the X turned back. All eyes went to Lisa. "Jessica? Reverend Lovejoy's daughter?" Marge said.

Lisa groaned and put her face in her hands. "Yes."

Marge smiled and hugged her. "Lisa, you don't have to be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with liking other girls."

Everyone awwed and Meg nudged Lois. "See, that's the right reaction when your daughter comes out of the closet to you."

"Oh, shut up, Meg. You were lyin' to yourself anyway."

Marge glared at Lois. Indigo said, "Thank you for your honesty, Lisa, and thank you and Marge for the touching mother-daughter scene. Next up for a truth is Amy Wong. Amy, how does sex work with you and Kif?"

Amy shrugged. "It doesn't, really. Kif's species reproduces asexually, so he doesn't have any 'parts'. He pretty much just has to finger me. And even then, we have to be careful so that he doesn't get pregnant."

There was a ding. Everyone looked to Amy in confusion and murmured amongst themselves. "And a good last truth from Amy Wong. Will we ever get someone who just plain refuses to tell the truth? I don't know. Now, we get to the dares.

"First up is a dare for Meg Griffin. Meg, you have to kick Peter Griffin, in the testicles, as hard as you can."

Meg blinked. "Wait, I get to kick Dad… Uh, Peter… In the balls?"

"That's right."

Meg grinned widely. "Hell yeah! Bring it on!"

A portal opened up and Peter fell out of it. He groaned and stood up slowly. "Ah, damn it! What the hell, where am I?"

Indigo said, "Hello there, Mister Griffin. My name is IndigoWerewolf and you are now in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, a fanfiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the entertainment and pleasure, but mostly pleasure, of my readers. You have been selected to help one of those women perform a dare."

Peter looked around. A wide, toothy grin came over his face. "Aw, hell yeah! Bring it on! I will do every single one of you, except Meg, right here, right now. Drop 'em and let's go!"

He dropped his pants and bounced on the heels of his feet. There was a long pause until indigo pressed the intercom button in their booth. "Uh, it's not a sex dare, Peter."

Lois was grinding her teeth furiously as Peter let out a whine and reluctantly pulled up his pants. "Awright, so what do I gotta do?"

"Just stand there. Meg, go nuts."

Meg smiled and backed up to the far wall of the room, then ran at Peter. "This is for all the times you made my life a living hell!"

Once she reached Peter, she swung her foot as hard as she could and kicked him square between the legs. Peter doubled over with a gasp and held his crotch as Meg backed away.

Peter's mouth was wide open. His breathing rattled and his eyes watered as he struggled to get words out. "I… Wha… You… It…" He fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. His face turned red.

The women suppressed chuckles and tried to hide smiles as Peter fell onto his side, holding his crotch. Lois was smirking smugly as he let out a high-pitched whine from the back of his throat. He vomited, then started crying.

Everyone burst out laughing as Peter held his crotch and rolled on the floor. Even Indigo couldn't keep composed in their booth. "What da hell?" Peter said in a voice several octaves higher than normal.

"Sorry, Peter, I only write this thing."

Indigo pressed a key on their computer and Peter fell through a portal. Lois wiped a tear from her eye. "That. Was. Amazin'."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, this next dare is for Francine Smith. Francine, you have to fight Deirdre Jackson in a six-round boxing match."

Lois and Meg hissed through their teeth, but everyone else looked to them with confusion. "Who's Deirdre Jackson?" Hayley said.

"The toughest female boxer in Rhode Island. She's killed three people in the ring," Lois said.

"That's right, and Francine has to fight her. Let's see if your old street-fighting days will help you out," Indigo said.

A portal opened up and Deirdre Jackson fell out of it. She picked herself up and groaned. "What the… Where am I?"

"Hello, Miss Jackson. My name is IndigoWerewolf and this is Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare. Before you say anything, you do not have to have sex with anyone. You are here to fight Francine Smith in a six-round boxing match."

Deirdre looked around. "Which one is Francine?"

"The blonde."

Deirdre looked her up and down, then grinned. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun."

A boxing ring rose out of the floor and Deirdre and Francine were enveloped in clouds of smoke that cleared to reveal boxing uniforms and gloves. They climbed into the ring and a bell appeared in the air next to it. The rest of the women all gathered around the ring as the lights shut off and spotlights shone on the ring.

"Welcome, ladies and ladies, to the Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare first official boxing match! In one corner, weighing in at 215 pounds, with ten wins and one loss, Deirdre Jackson!

Deirdre put her gloves in the air as canned applause went through the room. "And now, in the other corner, weighing in at 109 pounds, with an indeterminate amount of wins and losses, Francine Smith!

Francine put her gloves in the air and canned applause went through the room. "Now if you would both touch gloves and wait for the bell."

Deirdre and Francine went up to each other and touched gloves. The bell dinged. The two of them bounced on the balls of their feet and spent a few moments giving experimental jabs. Deirdre punched Francine in the face, making her stumble backwards. She followed up with a pair of punches to the stomach, then another to the nose.

Deirdre repeatedly punched Francine in the stomach, face, and ribs. Francine tried to block or deflect her punches, but Deirdre knocked her gloves away and simply kept punching her. She didn't punch too hard at first. The first round went by, then the second and third. Deirdre grit her teeth and gave a roundhouse punch. The bell dinged for the fourth round but Deirdre didn't stop punching Francine.

A tooth flew from Francine's mouth, then another. Dents appeared in her ribs and black bruises stood out against her stomach. Her nose broke and her cheekbones shattered. She threw up blood. "Oh my god, stop this! She's going to kill her!" Hayley said.

"Sorry, Hayley, the dare has to be completed," Indigo said.

One of Francine's eyeballs burst and some of the women retched. Leela and Lisa threw up. Deirdre roared and reared both of her fists back, then drove them into either side of Francine's head. Her skull broke open.

Deirdre stepped back and Francine wavered before falling to the floor. Everyone screamed. Deirdre spat on the floor of the ring. "Pathetic."

Indigo cleared their throat. "Well, that was… Gratuitous. Thank you, Deirdre. We'll be sending you back to wherever you were now, and you will remember nothing of this."

They pressed a key and she fell through a portal. The ring sank into the floor and all of the women looked to where Francine was lying motionless. "She… She's dead!" Hayley said.

"Not for long."

Francine's body fell through a portal. She fell through another one a moment later, alive and whole. She stood up and shook her head. "Holy. Shit."

"Mom, are you okay?" Hayley said.

Francine crossed her arms. "No, I'm not okay! I just got my ass kicked like a punk bitch in front of everyone! Damn I'm rusty."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she's okay."

"She certainly is. Now, for our last dare, the one submitted by a reader. I have to be honest with you all, I was a little conflicted about it," Indigo said.

"Holy crap, how bad does it have to be to make _you_ wrestle with your morals?" Lisa said.

"Oh no, not in that way. I'm definitely doing it. It's just… Well, listen to this." Indigo read off of their computer. "It's a pony girl race. One practice lap and then one real one. Older women are the ponies and the younger ones steer them in carts."

"What's so conflicting about that?" Leela said.

"Because, while it is a kink, there's no actual sex act being performed, so I wasn't sure whether it should count as a sex dare or a regular one. In the end, in the interest of keeping the story as lemony as possible, I decided that it will be a regular dare. This is a group dare, so everyone will be participating. Except for you, LaBarbara, enjoy the show. Lois, Marge, Francine, and Leela will pull the carts, and Meg, Lisa, Hayley, and Amy will steer them," Indigo said. "Let's get started!"

A racetrack with four lanes appeared in the middle of the room. A two-wheeled cart was in each lane. "Ladies, if you would each take a cart."

The pairs each got a cart. With puffs of smoke, the ponies were hitched and the riders had the reigns. The ponies were wearing latex bikinis and thigh-high boots that forced them to stand on their tip toes, the feet formed into hooves. Their arms were in latex armbinders that kept their arms behind their backs. They had bridles in their mouths and latex hoods on their heads that obscured their vision and had holes in the backs of their heads that gave them ponytails. Lois' latex was teal, Marge's was green, Francine's was magenta, and Leela's was black.

The riders were in latex straightjackets that kept their arms bound in front of them. Their legs were in latex thigh-high heels that had D-rings attached to the ankles that held the reigns. Ball gags were in their mouths. Meg's latex was dark blue, Hayley's was white, Lisa's was orange, and Amy's was light pink. "Wait, why are da drivers bound, too?" LaBarbara said.

"Because reasons. So, we'll have one practice lap before the real one. Begin on my mark!"

An air horn sounded through the room. The riders awkwardly snapped the reigns and propelled the ponies forward on the track. LaBarbara watched and snickered as they slowly and uncertainly made their way around the track, the riders guiding them with the reigns attached to their ankles.

Once they had all made a lap, Indigo said, "And there's the practice lap! This next one is for real. On my mark!"

There was another air horn. The three teams raced around again. Marge and Lisa were in the lead at first, then Hayley and Francine pulled ahead. Leela and Amy lagged behind for most of it, but gained some ground at the last turn. Meg and Lois were barely in the lead for the last leg until Lois stumbled and Marge and Lisa won, Leela and Amy right behind them. Francine and Hayley came in third and Meg and Lois in last.

Once they were all over the finish line, the track disappeared and they were all back in their normal clothing. Indigo and LaBarbara clapped. "And it's Marge and Lisa in first, Leela and Amy in second, Hayley and Francine in third, and Meg and Lois in last! Fitting, isn't it?" Indigo said.

Meg flipped them off. Lois said, "Oh, go fuck yourself."

Indigo said, "Maybe later, Lois, but it'll have to wait, because it's time for what everyone came for. We have officially reached the lemons of the chapter! We'll be doing one spin on the Wheels of Sex and then we have two dares that were submitted by our readers. Without further ado, let's turn our attention to the wheels! If you look closely, you might even find out who was dared, since they are not on them."

The first wheel lit up. Almost all of their faces, including LaBarbara's, appeared on it. It spun with a loud clicking sound, and all of them watched with nervous eyes. It slowed and landed on Marge's face.

"So it's my turn now?" Marge said.

"That it is, Marge. Let's see what you'll be doing."

The second wheel lit up and spun. After a few minutes, it landed on a space with a female symbol in between two male symbols. "Now how in da world do I know that dat means she'll be getting' double penetrated?" LaBarbara said.

"Because I, with my unlimited fanfiction powers, have made it so. Let's see who you'll be pleasing, Marge!"

The third wheel lit up. Almost everyone's face but Marge's appeared on it along with a variety of others. It spun and flashed as everyone looked to each other nervously. Eventually, it landed on Hayley's face. "Wait, what? How am I supposed to penetrate her? I don't have a penis," Hayley said.

"That's what sex toys are for, Hayley. And now, for the second participant!" Hayley's face disappeared off of the wheel and it spun again. They all looked to each other as it clicked and landed on the face of Cleveland Brown. "And it looks like participant number three is Mr. Cleveland Brown! Let's bring him here!"

A portal opened up and out of it dropped Cleveland Brown. "Ah! Son of a bitch!" He stood up. "What the hell? Where am I?"

"Hello, Mr. Brown! This is Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story where the women of shows like yours come together to answer truths and perform dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet! You have been randomly selected to participate in a sex dare with Mrs. Marge Simpson and Mrs. Hayley Smith! If you would kindly follow them into the Lemon Room!" Indigo said.

The door to the Lemon Room appeared under the Wheels of Sex and Hayley and Marge entered. Cleveland held up his hands. "Oh no, no way. I'm a married man!"

"You don't have a choice. I am omnipotent within this space, and if it helps, I will send you right back where you were once it's done, no time will have passed, and you will remember nothing."

"I don't know if I could do that to Donna."

"You canonically cheated on her at your bachelor party."

Cleveland crossed his arms. "Now that's a low blow!"

Indigo said, "They can't get pregnant and there will be no consequences."

Cleveland paused. "Okay."

He entered the Lemon Room. There was a bed, a couch, and a table with an assortment of strap-on dildos inside. "As usual, choice of surfaces and toys is yours. The conditions of the dare will be considered met so long as Cleveland and Hayley, via strap-on, penetrate Marge simultaneously and the three of you all orgasm. Start whenever you're ready," Indigo said.

Cleveland was the first to strip. He threw off his clothes and sat on the bed, his eight-and-a-half-inch cock already fully erect. Hayley shot him a look as she took off her clothes more slowly and looked over the strap-ons.

Marge's face was bright red as she shimmied out of her green dress. She unclipped her bra and slid down her panties before climbing onto the bed. Cleveland leered at her as Hayley selected a bright blue nine-inch strap-on. The brunette buckled it around her waist, moaning slightly as the dildo inside the harness slid into her. She climbed onto the bed.

Cleveland licked his lips and groped Marge's breasts harshly, making her wince. "Easy, easy! Those are sensitive, you know."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Okay, Stanley from _The Office_, I'll take it from here."

"I do NOT look like Stanley from _The Office_!"

Hayley pushed his hands away and rubbed Marge's nipples gently, making the yellow-skinned housewife sigh. "That's nice."

Hayley kissed the back of Marge's neck, the mother closing her eyes and moaning slightly as the younger woman played with her body.

Outside of the Lemon Room, everyone was watching intently as Hayley worked over Marge. "Wow, Hayley is… Really good at that," Amy said.

Marge panted and moaned as Hayley fingered her wet pussy. Cleveland had his arms crossed. "Hey, come on! I'm a part o' this too!"

Hayley took her hands away from Marge's cunt and rubbed her strap-on against the blue-haired woman's lubricated anus. Cleveland jerked Marge's hips towards him and plunged his cock into her channel, making her yelp. He immediately started pistoning in and out of her, bouncing Marge on his lap.

Marge grunted. "Slow down, will you?"

"No can do!"

Hayley held Marge's hips steady to ease her strap-on into the housewife's anus as Cleveland pumped his hips rapidly. Marge moaned and bucked back into Hayley as the two of them fucked her in both holes. Cleveland artlessly drove himself into Marge, drilling her cunt without regard for her pleasure.

Hayley rolled her hips. Her strap-on glided in and out of Marge's asshole, making her back arch in pleasure. Hayley's hands stroked over the erogenous zones of Marge's body as the yellow-skinned housewife moaned and thrust her hips backwards. Hayley's fingers found her clit, and she rubbed it in circles as Cleveland continued to pound up into Marge roughly.

Cleveland's hips suddenly stilled. He grunted and made a face, then laid backwards. "And boom goes the dynamite."

Marge moaned. "Okay, since he's done, can we get rid of him now?"

"Sure. Goodbye, Cleveland!" Indigo said.

They pressed a button and Cleveland disappeared through a portal. Hayley and Marge repositioned themselves so that Marge was lying on her side and Hayley had a leg thrown over her shoulder. She continued to slide herself in and out of Marge's hot ass, the Simpson matriarch moaning at her smooth pace.

Outside, all of the other women had red cheeks and were fidgeting in place. Francine's eyes were darting to and from the screens, her arms crossed and locked. LaBarbara's thighs were rubbing together.

Hayley reached to Marge's freshly fucked cunt to rub and finger her. Marge bucked back and let out a cry of pleasure as Hayley used two fingers to pump and rotate inside of her, her thumb rubbing her clit.

Marge moaned and writhed on the bed, rolling her hips and thrusting back into Hayley's strap-on as the hippie fucked her ass. Hayley licked the inside of Marge's knee, laving her tongue over her sensitive skin and making Marge tremble as the erogenous zone was stimulated.

Marge's eyes rolled into the back of her head as a whine rose in her throat. Hayley's body tensed and she grit her teeth. The two of them gasped and panted as they thrust into each other, sweat running down their bodies, and cried out as their hips locked together.

Hayley and Marge shuddered in orgasm, their juices forming a puddle on the sheets. They sighed and relaxed, Hayley lying down on top of Marge and her strap-on slipping out of her anus. Marge moaned and pulled Hayley in to kiss her deeply, their tongues tangling together as their hands squeezed each other's tits and asses.

As they were making out, a ding sounded through both rooms. "And a steamy performance by Marge and Hayley! Not the way that I expected this scene to go, but still a good show. If you two would kindly vacate the Lemon Room so that we can get to the next scene?" Indigo said.

Hayley and Marge separated and dressed themselves, their hair fixing itself and their bodies drying as they passed through the doorway of the Lemon Room. Francine fixed her clothes with a smile of bliss on her face.

Indigo said, "And with the completion of the dare comes the end of the Wheels of Sex for this chapter." They pressed a button and a canned noise of disappointment went through the room. "But with one end comes a new beginning, in our case the beginning of the reader-submitted dares! We have two dares provided by our audience for us, meaning you, to perform. And the first participants are…

Indigo pressed a button and a drumroll went through the room. "Meg and Lois!"

Meg gasped and Lois' eyes widened. "What?" Lois said. "Someone dared us two to have sex with each other? That's disgusting, she's my daughter!"

The other mother-daughter pairs protested. Indigo pressed a button and an air horn went through the room. Indigo cleared their throat. "With all due respect, what the fuck were you all expecting? Pretty much half of you are related to the other half. People on the internet aren't exactly prudes, you know. Incest is hardly the worst thing they put out there these days. I might also add that you don't have a choice. If you would both step into the Lemon Room, and Meg, I think that you in particular will be pleased by the dare in question."

Meg and Lois exchanged a look and entered the Lemon Room. Inside was a set of stocks, a sex swing, a table with an assortment of sex toys and dominatrix gear, and a chair with no bottom. "Oh, god," Meg said.

"So how do we start?" Lois said hesitantly.

"First, a minor adjustment," Indigo said.

Indigo typed for a moment. Meg's body glowed and she grew. Her clothes shrank and her curves filled out until she was a few inches taller than Lois, with long, flowing hair, DD breasts, an hourglass figure, and statuesque legs. "Holy crap!" Meg said.

"What the hell?" Lois said.

"Meg, you may not have been there, but you were the subject of a bit in 'Road to the Multiverse' in which you had a significantly hotter body. The reader who submitted the dare requested it. Here, I'll read the dare," Indigo said. They cleared their throat. "I'm paraphrasing here, but the reader requested for Meg to have her hot body and for her to dominate Lois."

"What? Dominate like, sexually?" Meg said.

"It wasn't explicitly stated, but that's the idea. I'll consider the requirements satisfied as long as both of you orgasm and Meg is physically dominant of Lois for the duration of the scene. Meg, feel free to take the lead."

Meg opened her mouth, then paused. A smile spread across her face. She stripped out of her clothes and grabbed Lois by the shoulders. "Meg!"

Meg ripped off Lois' blouse and tore her bra off with her teeth, then tore her pants by the front and snapped her panties in half. Lois squirmed as Meg put her in a headlock and dragged her to the stocks. After locking her in, Meg went over to the table and looked over the domme gear.

The brunette selected a set of latex thigh-high boots that linked to a garter belt, leaving her pussy bare. She also put on an underbust corset that emphasized her new cup size. Lastly, she applied some black winged eyeliner and scarlet red lipstick.

"Meg, what's gotten into you?" Lois said.

Meg fastened a bright red ball gag in her mouth. "That's enough out of you." Meg circled around the stocks as she looked over Lois' body. She picked up a riding crop from the table and tapped it against her palm. "Well, well, well. Looks like I finally get a chance to get back at you for eighteen years of shit."

She smacked Lois' ass with the crop, making her yelp through her gag. Meg switched Lois' rear with her crop until it was bright red and bruised. Lois had tears in her eyes as Meg rubbed her glowing cheeks. "That's a good color on you."

Meg got a pair of nipple clamps from the table and clipped them onto Lois' nipples, making her wince. The brunette slapped the inside of her thighs a few times before roughly groping the redhead's cunt. Lois squeezed her eyes shut as Meg rubbed her outer lips harshly. "Such a slutty cunt. You must have fucked hundreds of guys before Peter. Fuck, women too. You're such a whore."

Meg gave an open-handed slap to Lois' pussy. Lois grunted and squirmed in her stocks as Meg ground the heel of her palm into the redhead's cunt. "I hope you're ready, because I'm going to make you scream."

Meg plunged two fingers into Lois' channel, making her wince and tremble as Meg fingered her roughly. She twisted her fingers and pumped them in and out of Lois, making red spread over her face.

Lois' cunt moistened and dripped. Meg giggled condescendingly. "Fucking hell, you're such a slut."

Lois took deep breaths through her nose as Meg sped up her fingers until her wrist was pumping rapidly, the redhead's eyelids fluttering as her hips thrust back into Meg.

Right before Lois came, Meg took her hand away, making her whine. Meg spanked her. "Fucking bitch, trying to cum already. You're not getting off that easy."

Meg smacked her ass as hard as she could, adding a fresh red mark, and got a thick nine-inch black dildo from the table. She slapped Lois in the face with it a few times before taking out her gag and shoving the dildo in her mouth. "Suck, unless you want it going up your ass dry."

Lois protested but bobbed her head on the dildo as Meg held it in front of her face. Meg fucked her throat with the dildo as Lois gagged and choked on it. Once it was sufficiently lubricated, Meg removed it from her mouth and circled behind her.

"Get ready, whore!"

Meg shoved the dildo into Lois' anus, making her scream and her legs twitch. Meg thrust the dildo inside of her a few times and listened to her screams before replacing her ball gag. Meg chuckled and fingered Lois' pussy as she harshly thrust the dildo into her ass.

Meg fingered Lois with two fingers, then three, then four, then added her thumb. Soon she was thrusting her fingers into Lois' cunt up to the knuckles. "Your fucking slutty hole is opening right up to me. You've taken way bigger things up here, haven't you? Of course you fucking have."

Lois squirmed as her legs shook and she pulled at her bonds. Her eyes rolled and her pussy dripped around Meg's fingers. The brunette smirked as she worked both of Lois' holes, the redhead thrusting back into her daughter.

Meg let go of the dildo and spanked Lois harshly. "You're fucking getting off on me stretching your bitch ass, aren't you? Of course you are."

Meg plunged the rest of her hand into Lois, making the redhead scream around her gag. Meg pumped her hand into her mother, fisting her cunt roughly. Lois was bucking back as Meg thrust more and more into her, going past her wrist and giving a sadistic grin.

Meg fisted Lois, thrusting her arm up to her elbow into her mother's channel and stretching her wide. Lois' eyes rolled in their sockets as Meg brutally fucked both of her holes, juices leaking from her own ass and pussy. Lois' knees suddenly locked and she screamed through her gag as a flood of womanly nectar squirted around Meg's arm.

Meg laughed. "Fucking whore, you're squirting! How does my fist feel, Lois? Do you love it? Of course you fucking do. Cum, slut!"

Meg continued to work Lois' holes as she orgasmed, prolonging her mother's pleasure until she went limp in her stocks. Her daughter withdrew her arm but left the dildo in Lois' asshole. She circled to the front and removed Lois's gag to replace it with her fingers. "Taste your cunt, you slut."

Lois licked over each of Meg's fingers until they were clean. The brunette then turned around and bent over, grabbing Lois' hair to force her face into her ass. "I've been waiting to say this for years. Eat my ass, bitch!"

Outside the Lemon Room, the women were trying not to look at the screens. Leela had her legs crossed and was working them slightly. LaBarbara's hands were at her side and she was squeezing her fists tightly. Marge and Lisa were holding each other from the side, their hands lightly stroking across the bare skin of each other's shoulders.

Meg moaned as Lois rimmed her, her mother's tongue wriggling inside of her and rubbing over her anal walls. "Fuck yeah. This definitely isn't the first time you've eaten ass, is it? No fucking way. You're a pro, aren't you? 'Lois Griffin, rimjob slut'. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Lois groaned through her analingus but didn't stop. Meg kept a tight grip on her hair as she humped back into her mother's face, fucking herself on Lois' tongue. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, rocking herself back and forth as she moaned.

Lois ate out Meg's asshole, plunging her tongue in and out of her daughter's backdoor and circling around the tight ring of muscle. The redhead groaned as she licked, her lipstick smearing around Meg's hole as the brunette pressed herself back into her mother.

Meg rocked herself faster and faster, moaning and letting out little gasps of pleasure as her mother orally pleased her. Her legs trembled and she tightened her grip on Lois' hair, twerking on Lois' face as she forced her tongue deeper into her butt.

Meg grit her teeth and screamed as juices ran from her cunt, forming a puddle beneath them as she came. Her anus gripped Lois' tongue tightly, trapping it in place. The brunette gasped and moaned a she humped back into her mother's face.

After a few moments, Meg's orgasm ended and she sighed as she stepped forward, releasing Lois' face from her cheeks. A ding went through both rooms. "And a quality lemon from Lois and Meg, if I do say so myself. Lois, feel free to get dressed and leave the room, but Meg, you're going to have to stay," Indigo said.

The stocks unlocked and Lois straightened up and tugged the dildo out of her anus. Meg said, "What? Why do I have to stay in here?"

"Because you are also featured in the second sex dare! Once Lois leaves, we'll get things ready."

Lois put her clothes back on and left the Lemon Room. There was a flash of light inside, and Meg had her normal body and the room was different. The floors were tiled and there was a wall cutting the room in half. There was a single door along with a waist-high hole in the wall.

Meg said, "So I'm doing two sex dares in a row?"

Indigo said, "Yes. The dare is, and again, paraphrasing, that you have to press your vagina up to a gloryhole and let at least three men 'use' you, their words not mine, while you also give oral sex to Bart Simpson through another gloryhole at the same time. And none of them know that it's you in there."

Meg blinked, then smiled. "Wow. That… Actually sounds pretty nice. Who's Bart Simpson?"

Outside of the Lemon Room, Marge said, "That's my son!"

"He certainly is, Marge. So, Meg, if you'll just enter the gloryhole?" Indigo said.

Meg paused before entering the door. There was a small space with a second hole opposite the first and a padded bench that would let Meg recline on her front. "So just lie down?" Meg said.

"In a minute. First, we need our other participants," Indigo said. "First of all, Bart Simpson!"

Outside the Lemon Room, a screen showed Bart falling out of a portal into the room beyond the second gloryhole. He stood up. "Ay caramba! What is this place?"

"Hello, Bart, and welcome to Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! This is an erotic fanfiction story where women from shows like yours perform truths and dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You have been selected to take part in a sex dare. A woman on the other side of that gloryhole will be giving you oral sex," Indigo said.

Bart looked to the hole. "What? But I'm a kid."

"Which is why we're going to age you up." Indigo typed on their keyboard.

Bart glowed and grew in height. He gained muscles and lost his gut. At the end, he stood at six feet tall, had defined muscles, and his hair was cropped close to his ears. "Whoa! Holy crap!"

"Happy birthday, Bart! You are now nineteen years old, and fully qualified to participate in this sex dare. When I give the say-so, just drop your pants and go for it."

Outside the Lemon Room, Amy said, "Wait, I thought that there were going to be three other guys?"

Indigo said, "At least three, Amy, and we're getting to them now. Since the dare didn't specify any other participants but Bart and Meg, and the Wheels of Sex have been shelved for now, I'll be choosing them myself.

"So, let us now welcome Peter Griffin, Stan Smith, Homer Simpson, and Philip J. Fry!"

Four portals opened in the main part of the Lemon Room and Peter, Stan, Homer, and Fry dropped out. They all picked themselves up and looked around. Stan said, "What the… Have I been captured?" He spoke into his sleeve. "Eagle's Nest, this is Falcon! Come in, Eagle's Nest!"

Homer yelped. "Where the hell am I?"

Fry said, "What is this place? Leela, I got lost again!"

Peter said, "Ah crap, is this what I think it is?"

"It certainly is, Peter. Hello, everyone, for those of you unfamiliar, this is Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You all have been chosen to participate in a sex dare. There is a woman on the other side of that gloryhole and all of you will be having vaginal sex with her. Before any of you say anything, I am omnipotent here and none of you have a choice in this matter. Once you're done, you will be returned to wherever you were and you will have no memory of this. There are no consequences to sex here," Indigo said.

"Now hang on, whoever you are! I married Francine Smith and I sure as hell don't plan on cheating on her!" Stan said.

"Yeah, I'm not cheating on Leela, either!" Fry said.

Homer said, "Same with me, but for Marge!"

Peter said, "This better not be another trick!"

Indigo said, "Again, none of you have a choice. In fact, Leela, Marge, and Francine are all here if you'd like to speak to them."

Microphones appeared in Marge, Francine, and Leela's hands. Leela said, "Fry, it's me. Just do it."

Marge said, "Homey, I know this isn't ideal, but please just go along with it."

Francine said, "Stan, I really don't feel like finding out what happens if one of us refuses to do this."

Lois glared at the screen as the three men looked to each other and Peter eagerly rubbed his hands together. "I'll leave it to you to decide the order. Bart, mystery woman, take your places," Indigo said.

Peter eagerly shoved his way past the other men and dropped his pants. He stroked his small prick, and inside the middle room, Meg laid down on her front on the bench, her vagina facing the first gloryhole and her head facing the second.

Peter chuckled as he saw a vagina on the other side of the gloryhole. He pressed himself against the wall and tried to insert his penis into the hole. It wouldn't go in. He grunted as he tried to get his cock through the hole, but his gut was in the way. He couldn't press himself forward far enough to get himself into the gloryhole.

Peter jabbed his hips and tried to penetrate Meg, but he simply couldn't. The men in the room and the women outside of it smirked and chuckled as they watched him struggle. "Having a little trouble there, Peter?" Indigo said.

Peter pushed but he still couldn't do it. Everyone burst into laughter, and Peter backed away from the hole. "Shut up! Everyone shut up! It ain't workin'!"

"That's because you're a fatass with a tiny dick!" Indigo said.

They hit a key and Peter fell through a portal. Everyone laughed, and Lois fell to the ground as she held her sides. Indigo sighed. "Just a bit of comic relief there. I'm not about to put Peter Griffin in a sex scene in my own story. Bart, go right ahead. Everyone else, sort out the order."

Bart's penis came through the hole in front of Meg's face. The brunette blushed as she licked over the head.

Fry, Stan, and Homer were all playing Rock Paper Scissors. Homer lost, then Fry and Stan played each other. Stan won. They formed a line at the hole, Stan in front, Fry second, and Homer last.

Stan took off his pants and positioned himself in front of the gloryhole. His seven-inch cock was stroked to life and he sighed before pushing himself into the pussy of the woman on the other side. "Forgive me, Francine."

Meg moaned as she felt someone enter her from the first hole. She was bobbing her head on Bart's cock, stroking her tongue over his skin and listening to the sounds he made from the other side of the wall. She blushed as she felt the cock inside of her thrust back and forth, fucking her cunt as she sucked off Bart.

Stan grunted as he fucked the woman on the other side of the wall, awkwardly placing his palms against the wall as he thrust his hips. "Fuck, this is so wrong but it feels so right." His cock twitched and leaked precum inside of its sheath. He didn't even know who was on the other side, just that they had a warm, wet hole for him to fuck, and a part of him was excited by that.

Meg moaned around Bart's cock, wiggling her hips slightly as Stan fucked her pussy. She took a deep breath through her nose and pushed her head forward, taking Bart into her throat. She heard a moan from behind the wall and stroked him with her tongue as she closed her eyes.

Outside the Lemon Room, all of the women's eyes were on the screens. Most of their cheeks were red and their legs were pressed together. Francine was letting out little whimpers as she kept her arms crossed and her fingernails were digging into her upper arms.

Meg moaned as the cock in her mouth was pulled out and thrust back in. Bart grit his teeth as he pumped his hips, beginning to fuck Meg's throat. The brunette kept still and let Bart use her for his pleasure, being fucked from both ends as she made small noises of pleasure.

Stan grunted and groaned, his hips moving like a jackhammer as he used the cunt on the other side of the wall. He pressed himself flush against the wall and cried out, his testes tightening and shooting cum deep inside of the woman whose name he didn't know. He pumped semen deep into her womb as her channel tightened and spasmed in orgasm around him. He withdrew himself after a moment and stepped back. "Okay, I fucked her. Am I done now?"

"We'll send you home once the dare has been completed. Next up!" Indigo said.

Fry stepped up to the gloryhole. He undid his pants and took out his hard eight-inch cock. He took a deep breath before penetrating the vagina behind the wall. "Fuck, sloppy seconds feels weird."

Meg's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt a second cock enter her already cum-filled pussy. Her channel, still sensitive from her recent orgasm, tightened as she bobbed her head on Bart's cock. She didn't even know was using her, and the thought made her even wetter than she already was.

Meg was spit-roasted on Bart's and Fry's cocks, moaning as she was fucked from both ends. Her throat swallowed around Bart as cum and juices dripped from her vagina. She moaned and sighed, bucking her hips backward as she sucked.

Inside his area of the Lemon Room, Bart was panting and hugging the wall. His hips thrust on automatic, driving his cock into the mouth of the woman on the other side of the gloryhole. He suddenly gasped and pressed his hips into the wall, cumming deep inside of Meg's throat.

Meg moaned as her stomach was filled with cum. She swallowed the hot seed as quick as it came, but a trickle still leaked out of the corner of her mouth. She didn't stop sucking even as Bart came, working her tongue over his shaft.

Fry groaned as he thrust in and out of the gloryhole, fucking the unknown woman behind it. "Oh, sorry, Leela, but this feels amazing!"

Outside of the Lemon Room, Leela's hips were moving back and forth slightly. She was panting. "It's okay, Fry!" Most of the other women were awkwardly looking away and biting their lips.

Meg's fingernails were leaving crescents on her palms as she was used by two men. She bucked back into the cock penetrating her, desperately trying to get more friction and more pleasure. Her cunt was flexing and constricting, trying to milk Fry dry, and she took in a sharp inhale as she felt another orgasm wrack her body.

Hot spunk filled her channel again and she moaned as heat filled her stomach. Bart shot another load of cum down her throat and she sucked deeply on him. Fry withdrew once he had filled her up, and another, much thicker, cock took his place.

Homer groaned as he fucked Meg's tight twat, his beer gut making it slightly awkward. "I love you, Marge!"

Marge bit her lip as she took deep breaths through her nose. "I love you too, Homey."

Homer was bottoming out inside the unknown gloryhole woman with every thrust, gliding in and out of her as moans and groans came from the other side. He was breathing hard, his cock throbbing inside of a hole that was thrusting back into him.

Meg's eyes were rolling in their sockets as she sucked hungrily on Bart, trying to milk him into a third orgasm as his father's penis slid in and out of her. She was rubbing her breasts on the bench as best she could, and as she felt a knot tighten in her midsection, she reached a hand back to rub her so-far-neglected clitoris. Her eyes squeezed shut as lightning went up her spine.

Homer yelped as the cunt he was inside tightened dramatically, its owner letting out a keening scream behind the gloryhole. He grit his teeth as his cock burst, shooting cum directly into Meg's womb as the brunette shuddered behind the wall.

Her mouth was filled with cum as Bart groaned out an orgasm behind his wall, and a ding went through the room after they had all collapsed. "And the completion of our final dare of the chapter! Thank you all for your cooperation, everyone!" Indigo said.

Homer pulled up his pants. Fry said, "Great. Can we go home now?"

"In a moment. Let's see who you've all just creampied first, shall we? Bart, you too." Indigo typed on their computer. Bart entered the main section of the Lemon Room through a portal.

Meg stood up on shaky legs and exited the gloryhole. Her hair was a mess and her face and the insides of her thighs were covered in cum. She gave a sultry smile and a wave to Fry, Stan, Homer, and Bart.

They all vomited and made sounds of disgust. Meg crossed her arms. "Oh, come on!"

Indigo stifled a laugh. "I think that they've all cum plenty already, Meg."

The brunette huffed. "Whatever. Just get them out of here already."

"Yeah, okay."

The four of them fell through portals and Meg dressed before exiting the Lemon Room, the fluids on her skin drying and her hair fixing itself.

"And that is the end of the chapter," Indigo said. "To those of you who sent in dares, thank you so much! For those of you who followed or favorited the story, please, send in dares! Or truths! They don't even have to be sexual, contrary to the story's name."

"So we're done now?" Lois said.

"Almost." Indigo typed on their computer. "You see, there was one more aspect to our pony race dare."

The room expanded and three structures appeared inside. One was a luxury mansion, with a grand entrance hall and over a dozen bedrooms inside. The second was an apartment, tastefully furnished and moderately comfortable. The last was a barn filled with hay.

Indigo said, "You see, the reader who submitted the dare also included prizes for the participants! Marge, Lisa, as the first place winners, you get to spend the night in a luxurious mansion and enjoy a three-course meal. Francine, Hayley, Leela, and Amy, in second and third place, you get a nice apartment and a pizza for each team. The lodgings for third place weren't specified, so you're sharing. And Lois and Meg, in last, get a barn and some oatmeal. Oh, and you're also in your ponygirl suits. As for LaBarbara, you get your normal bed."

With a last type of a key, Meg and Lois were back in their ponygirl attire, minus the gags. Meg led Lois to the barn and they ate their oatmeal out of buckets. Hayley, Francine, Leela, and Amy sat on the couch of their apartment and enjoyed their pizza, and Marge and Lisa sat in the dining hall of their mansion and stuffed themselves on gourmet food. LaBarbara humphed. "Wish I'da raced. Even some oatmeal sounds good right about now."

And there is the chapter. Thank you to those of you who submitted dares, and if you are reading this, please submit a truth or a dare via review or PM. Also submit suggestions for women to add and I will pick one on the chapter after next. IndigoWerewolf out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with another chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare. Thank you to all of you who sent in truths and dares and to those of you reading, please send in one of your own through PM or review. I do not own any of the shows associated with this story, let's read!

Indigo was reclining in their chair as they read over their computer screen, a smile on their face. They spun the chair once before pressing a key on the keyboard.

The lights turned on in the main room and all of the women woke up. Marge and Lisa sighed as they emerged from their four-poster canopy bed, Leela, Amy, Francine, and Hayley stretched and got out of their full-sized beds, and Lois and Meg stood up stiffly from their bales of hay. LaBarbara slid out of her bunk bed. Once all of them had exited their temporary homes, the structures disappeared and Meg and Lois went back to their normal clothing.

"Good morning, everyone! Ready for another chapter?" Indigo said. All of them responded in the negative. Indigo rolled their eyes. "Oh, come on. It hasn't been that bad so far, has it? Meg, you enjoyed yourself last chapter, right?"

Meg crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter how many times I cum, I'm still a prisoner."

"Message received. You hate me. I get it. Now, you all know how things work by now! Let's jump into the truths!"

"Wait, how many truths and dares did you get?" Leela said.

Indigo said, "I'm glad to report that we have received a number of truths and dares! Let's get right into it, shall we?" They read off of their computer. "Let's see, this truth is for… Leela and Amy! Both of you, how is Zapp Branigan in bed?"

Leela crossed her arms. "Pathetic, just like every other aspect of him."

Amy nodded and a ding went through the room. "Thank you, ladies. Man, I'm going to have to step these up," Indigo said. "Now, a group truth, one that was actually submitted! Everyone, how did you all feel in the ponygirl race?"

Marge shrugged. "A little silly, to be honest."

Lisa blushed. "I felt like it was pretty weird."

Francine smiled. "Honestly, I felt kind of sexy."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I felt like it was something that Roger would do in his spare time."

Lois said, "I felt like a piece of meat."

Meg said, "I felt mad about losing."

Amy said, "I felt like Leela was staring at my ass."

Leela smiled. "I felt like Amy's ass looked hot."

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And a funny truth completed. Thank you, ladies. Lois, this next truth is for you, and it was also submitted! The question is, and I'm paraphrasing, why are you such a bad person and/or mother?"

Lois' eyes widened. "What? What do they mean, I'm a bad mother?"

Indigo said, "Are you serious? After all the shit that you and Peter have done to your children? Answer honestly, now."

Lois crossed her arms. "I'm not a terrible mother! I'm a great mother!"

A ding went through the room and one of the check marks turned into an X. Indigo said, "You sure about that?"

Lois scowled. "I am a good mother, I don't care what that says!"

Another check mark turned into an X. Hayley nervously said, "Uh, Lois, maybe you should be honest."

Lois stared Indigo down. "I. Am. A. Good. Mother."

The last check mark turned into an X. Indigo said, "And three lies. Sorry, Lois, but you have officially been bookmarked for a spin on the Wheels of Sex! And don't think you're safe if we get three sex dares this time, I'm adding it in addition. You'll also be telling the truth against your will."

Lois rolled her eyes. "You know what, I would like to see that. Go ahead. Make me say that I'm a bad mother."

Indigo grinned. "I was hoping you would say that." They typed on their keyboard.

Lois jumped and her eyes turned completely white. She had a neutral face and spoke in a robotic monotone. "I'm a bad mother because I'm trapped in a failing sham of a marriage to an obese, mentally handicapped moron. I feel like I wasted my best years partyin' and now I'm just a frumpy middle-aged housewife with no skills or education. I got no options and I can't escape from my life. I'm getting older and my looks are fading and I feel ugly and unlovable, so I take that all out on the kids, especially Meg."

Indigo nodded. "A pretty thorough recap, wouldn't you say?" They typed on their computer.

Lois stumbled backwards and gasped. She took deep breaths as the others looked to her with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?" Lois said.

"That was me showing you that I could make you tell the truth. You said that you wanted to see it," Indigo said.

"Holy crap, that was… Disturbing," Hayley said.

"Wait, if you can do that, then why haven't you been doing it to all of us this whole time?" Lisa said.

"Because I want the story to be entertaining, and a bunch of women acting like robots isn't."

Francine shuddered. "This feels… Okay, this already felt wrong, but now it feels extra wrong for some reason. I want to go home."

Everyone started clamoring and chattering. Indigo pressed a key and an air horn sounded. "Might I remind you all that none of you have a choice of whether or not to be here? I've been nice so far." They paused. "Okay, well, I haven't been cruel, at least. But that can change really fast. We haven't gotten a lot of dares, you know. I have a lot of wiggle room here. Now, you can all either play along, tell the truth, and do your dares, and I won't have to do that again, or things can get a lot more unpleasant." They all quieted down. "We done? Good. Because now it's time for the dares!"

"Oh crap, what do we have to do now?" Lisa said.

"We have two regular dares submitted so far. The first is a motocross race, with an added twist in the form of dildo seats!"

"What? You're joking, right?" Amy said.

"Not at all. Again, this is another kink dare that contains a sexual theme but no actual sexual act. So it was a tough decision, but I'm treating it as a regular dare. So, all of you, take your places!"

The room expanded and rumbled. A motocross track rose out of the ground with nine bikes on it, each one with a different-colored six-inch dildo protruding out of the seat. "We have to sit on those?" LaBarbara said.

"Yes, you do. And race around the track. And try not to crash and horribly injure yourselves. Have fun!" Indigo said.

The women all approached the bikes, and with puffs of smoke, they were all wearing helmets and motocross jumpsuits with the crotches cut out. They each took a few moments to tease themselves for lubrication before sinking down on the dildos, penetrating their vaginas and letting out mixed noises of arousal and discomfort.

Indigo's voice echoed throughout the room. "Welcome, everybody, to the first ever Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare Dildo Seat Motocross Race!" Heavy metal music sounded out. "Nine women will race across this track, but only one can win! Racers, start your engines!"

All of the women revved the engines, moaning as the dildos inside of them vibrated. The lights at the start of the track flashed green three times, then red once. They all drove forward, some more coordinated than others.

Francine crashed instantly. The rest of them swerved and wavered across the track. They moaned and sighed as the dildos inside of them shook and vibrated. Hayley made it a quarter of the way across the track before crashing, taking Meg and Lisa with her.

LaBarbara crashed a third of the way. Amy screamed out an orgasm before crashing halfway through. Lois flipped over her and crashed as well. Marge made it to the last turn before losing control and tumbling head over heels. Leela slowed to a crawl and moaned her way across the finish line.

Clapping went through the room. Leela trembled as she rose off of her dildo seat, juices slicking onto the floor. "And Leela is the winner of the first ever Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare Dildo Seat Motocross Race!" Indigo said.

Leela looked over the track. Twisted bodies and destroyed bikes were scattered all around. Blood covered the tracks and smoke was billowing. "This… This is so fucked up."

"Yeah, it kind of is. Thankfully, it can all be undone!" Indigo typed on their computer and portals opened up, swallowing all the carnage. Everyone except Leela fell out of new portals, as good as new. They were all in their normal clothes, and Leela's changed back with a puff of smoke. The track disappeared.

"All right, and now that that's been completed, it's time for the second submitted dare! This is a group dare for Marge, Amy, and Meg," Indigo said.

"What are we going to have to do?" Marge said.

"The reader said, and I'm paraphrasing as usual, 'Marge, Amy, and Meg will go to a lingerie store and tease Jimbo Jones, who will be a security guard, until he faints, runs out, etc.' In addition, Marge will regress to her teenage years and Meg will have her hot body again."

Marge groaned. "How young exactly will I go back?"

"No further than eighteen, Marge, don't worry. Now, let's get everything set up!"

Indigo typed on their keyboard. A women's clothing store rose out of the floor. It was fully stocked and had a wide variety of panties, bras, stockings, negligee, and lingerie. Marge and Meg glowed and their bodies started changing.

Meg transformed back into her hot body from Journey to the Multiverse. Marge lost a couple of inches in height, and her beehive hairdo lost a little of its volume, but her breasts and ass perked up a bit, her skin smoothened out and tightened, and her lips plumped up. Meg smiled and hefted her new breasts. "Damn, I missed these."

Marge looked her body over. "Ooh, I haven't felt like this since before I met Homey."

Amy crossed her arms. "Hey, how come I didn't get a hot body?"

"Because you already have one," Indigo said.

Amy giggled. "Oh yeah."

"All right, now that everything's set up, you ladies go ahead, pick a couple of things out, and start trying them on. We'll send in Jimbo in a minute. When he gets there, you'll take turns teasing him until one of you makes him break."

The three of them entered the store. Each of them picked out a few pieces of lingerie and took a dressing room. Indigo drummed their fingers on their console for a few moments before hitting a key. A portal opened up and Jimbo Jones dropped out of it.

He stood up and looked around. "Ah! What the hell is going on here?"

"Hello, Jimbo, and welcome to Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, a fanfiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the reading pleasure of the internet! You have been chosen to participate in a dare. It's not a sex dare, so keep your clothes on."

Jimbo crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, and why exactly should I do the dare?"

"You'll get to ogle half-naked women."

Jimbo smiled. "I'm in."

"Okay. Now, it may not be a sex dare, but you will still be exposed to some sexual themes, so we're going to age you up a bit." Indigo typed on their computer, and Jimbo glowed and grew a few inches in height. He also got a prominent beer belly and wore a mall security uniform. "Okay, Jimbo, just head into that store whenever you're ready, go up to the dressing rooms one at a time, and knock on the doors. Oh, and you're supposed to be a security guard."

Jimbo had a smile on his face as he entered the store. Pieces of lingerie were hung up on the doors of the dressing rooms that Amy, Marge, and Meg were in. He strolled up and knocked on one, clearing his throat. "Hello? Does anyone need any help in there?"

Meg's voice came from inside. "Yeah, actually I do. This hook is caught and I can't get my bra off! It's too small and it's squeezing my boobs!"

Jimbo had a big grin as he opened the door. On the other side was Meg, in a lacy pink bra and panty set. She was pouting and standing in a position that pushed her upper body forward and emphasized her breasts and ass. Her hands were behind her back, fumbling with the hook of the bra. It was too small and compressing her breasts into her torso. She was looking back into the mirror. When she spoke, her voice was sultry and teasing. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, Mister Security Guard! The hook is caught. Can you please undo it for me?"

Meg turned around, showing her back to him as she gave him a pouty, pleading look, jutting her ass out at the same time. Jimbo took a shuddering breath. "Y-Yes, ma'am, I-I can certainly help you with… that thing."

With trembling hands, he undid the hooks of the bra and freed her breasts, which jiggled as they returned to their normal shape. Meg gave a practically pornographic moan as she turned around, keeping an arm over her nipples. Her eyes were half-lidded. "Oh, thank you _so _much, Mister Security Guard. I don't know _what _I would have done if you hadn't been here." She took a step towards him, leaning forward and lowering her arm so that he could just see the tops of her nipples. "Is there… _anything _I can do to repay you for your kindness?"

Jimbo gulped, a visible tent in his pants. "U-Uh, I'm s-sorry, ma'am, but I-I need to assist the, um… other customers. Goodbye."

He left the dressing room, making Meg snap her fingers. "Damn, nothing happened. Oh well, might as well try and look sexy." She picked up another bra in the correct size and put it on, posing in the mirror for herself.

Jimbo took a moment before knocking on the next door. "Hello, ma'am, do you require any assistance?"

Marge's voice came from inside. "Yes, could you come in, please? I could use your help with something."

Jimbo opened the door to see Marge posing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a green bustier and a thong. Jimbo swallowed.

Marge smiled to him. "Thank you for coming in. See, I just got married and my honeymoon is tomorrow, so I'm picking something up for… _during_, if you know what I mean. I just wanted you to tell me what you thought of this." She took a seductive pose.

Jimbo's jaw dropped. "Uh… it… looks… nice."

Marge giggled and turned around to stretch her arms over her head. "Are you sure? It feels like this thong is a bit too tight. I'm wondering if it'll snap during… _strenuous activity_." She bent over, letting the string of the thong big between her cheeks.

Jimbo was visibly sweating, and his pants sported an impossible-to-miss erection. "That… I think that looks good. I-It shouldn't break."

"Oh, good. Now, about the bustier. I'm worried it might chafe me while my husband and I are _canoodling_. My nipples get so hard." Marge bit her lip as she pinched her nipples through the garment.

Jimbo drooled slightly. "Um, n-no. All of our products are designed for maximum comfort." He swallowed. "I-I should really assist the next customer." He left.

Marge sighed. "I don't know if it's good or bad that I didn't break him."

Jimbo took deep breaths outside of the last dressing room. "Okay, okay, keep it together, Jimbo. You gotta make this last. Dead puppies, dead puppies."

He slapped his face a couple of times before knocking on the last door. "Ma'am, do you require any assistance?"

"Come in," Amy's husky voice said.

Jimbo opened the door to see Amy wearing a red see-through nighty. She gave him a seductive smile and leaned back, almost sprawling herself against the wall. "Hello, sir. Could I… get your _help _with something?"

Jimbo took a deep breath, his erection already returning. "W-Whatever you need, ma'am."

Amy turned around, showing her back as she cocked one leg and gave a forlorn expression. "Oh, sir, I've just been so lonely. I wanted to buy a new nighty to try and feel sexy, but it just doesn't fill the _void _that I have inside me."

Jimbo had a dazed look on his face as he paused for a moment. "Uh, d-do you need any help with the… With the lingerie?"

Amy turned around slowly, holding her shoulders as she pouted. "Well… I guess maybe I could use a man's opinion?" She pushed her breasts up, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Do you think this makes my breasts look good? Look closely."

Jimbo's eyes were looked on her breasts. "U-Uh, they look v-very good, ma'am."

Amy pouted. "But do they really look good? I feel like it makes them look fat."

Jimbo cleared his throat. "N-No, not at all. They look… Amazing."

Amy smiled bashfully, a blush coming over her cheeks. "Oh, you charmer." She turned around and squat down, holding her ass with her hands. "And what about my butt? It doesn't look too… round, does it?"

A trickle of blood leaked out of Jimbo's nose. "N-No."

Amy's eyes were half-lidded as she straightened up and backed up against the wall, touching her arms to the wall beside her head as she bent her knees. "Tell me, sir, if I was all tied up, at your mercy, completely helpless… Would you ravage me?"

A small dot of moisture could clearly be seen at the edge of Jimbo's tent. "Fuck yeah."

Amy smiled and took a deep breath, then let it out in an orgasmic sigh as she spread her legs. Jimbo's eyes widened, and he made grunting noises as he bucked his hips. His face contorted strangely, and a bit wet spot grew in his pants. He went still and fell onto his back, unconscious.

Amy smiled and pumped her fist. "Fuck yeah, I win!"

Marge and Meg both came from the other dressing rooms. "No way!" Meg said.

Marge groaned. "Oh, he's out cold."

Indigo said, "He certainly is, and he also jizzed in his pants. I'd say that fulfills the dare. Let's get Jimbo home, shall we?"

He disappeared through a portal, and the store sank back into the ground. Meg, Marge, and Amy were back in their normal clothes and with the others at the end of it. "How are you so good at that?" Haley said.

Amy smiled. "Are you kidding me? Guy teasing was a professional sport in my sorority."

Indigo said, "All admiration aside, it's time for the last normal dare of the chapter, which was not submitted by a reader, but is the product of my own twisted mind! Lisa, you have to eat brownies until you throw up."

A table, a chair, and a plate of brownies appeared next to Lisa. She pointed to them. "Are these vegan?"

"Yes."

Lisa shrugged and sat down. She picked a brownie and sighed. "Here we go."

She popped the brownie into her mouth, chewed for a few moments, and swallowed. Everyone watched on as she finished the tray, then another, then another.

When the fourth tray appeared, Lisa groaned in pain. Her mouth was stained with chocolate and her stomach was distended. "No more. For the love of Buddha, please, no more."

"Sorry, Lisa, the dare was to eat until you throw up."

Lisa groaned. "I _feel _like I'm going to puke."

"Feeling like something and actually doing it are two very different things. Now come on, eat."

Lisa gagged and picked up another brownie. She put it in her mouth and slowly chewed, then swallowed with difficulty. Her stomach gurgled and she put her hands over her mouth before vomiting brown sludge.

All of the others made sounds of disgust as she emptied her stomach onto the floor, and once she was done, she wiped her mouth. "Oh, Buddha. Thank goodness it's over."

The table, chair, vomit, and brownies disappeared. Indigo said, "It certainly is, Lisa. And now we've completed the normal dares portion of the chapter and reached the part that everyone came for, the sex dares! At this point of the story, I do unfortunately have some bad news. We did receive a sex dare, but it is disqualified." A canned noise of disappointment went through the room.

Leela shuddered. "You mean that it was so bad that even you won't write it?"

"No, I totally would have written it. But it involved characters that were not approved by the rules, so I had to nix it." Indigo read off of their screen. "To reader 'GloryToTheHole', I will only be using Adult Swim characters for this story, so only ones from shows like the ones shown or other shows on the Adult Swim network. But I do like where your head's at. Please feel free to leave more dares in the future. There was also a review that I didn't understand. They just wrote 'ranma chan/locked and nodoka', their words. If you were trying to recommend a new character, again, only women from Adult Swim shows, please. Well, men too, if they have a canon genderbend. But enough of that. On to the dares! First up is an obligatory spin on the Wheels of Sex for Lois, as punishment for lying about being a good mother."

"Screw you!" Lois gave them the finger.

"I'm going to ignore that. Now if everyone would turn their attention to the Wheels of Sex!" The Wheels appeared on the wall. "Since this is a punishment, we'll forgo the first wheel. Let's see what you'll be doing, Lois!"

The second wheel spun, lit up, and clicked. Eventually, it landed on an image of a female symbol surrounded by green tentacles. "Tentacle sex? What does that even mean?" Lois said.

"It means you'll be having sex with a bunch of tentacles. Or, to be more accurate, they'll be having sex with you. This is a one-woman act, so we'll forgo the third wheel as well. If you would kindly step into the Lemon Room?"

The door to the Lemon Room appeared under the Wheels. Lois stared Indigo down as she entered. Tiles covered the floor, walls, and ceiling. An inch of water covered the floor, and bath and pool toys, bars of soap, and rubber ducks were floating in it. Lois said, "So where are the tentacles?"

"I was hoping you would say that."

Dark blue, slimy tentacles rose out of the water. One grabbed Lois around the waist and lifted her into the air, making her cry out. Her clothes were torn off, leaving her naked. Her wrists and ankles were restrained, pulling her spread-eagle. "What the hell?" Lois said.

A tentacle plunged into her mouth, making her gag. It pumped into her throat harshly, a bulge appearing in her neck. Two circled around her breasts, squeezing them and flicking her nipples. Two more went to her vagina and anus, rubbing at her holes gently. Lois' cheeks turned red as she was stimulated. Gags, groans, and moans were coming out of her mouth with every thrust into her throat.

Once she was dripping, the tentacles stimulating her genitals penetrated her at both ends, making her cry out in surprise. The two appendages squirmed deep inside of her, making her hips buck into them. The tentacles binding her wrists pressed into her palms, fucking her hands as the rest of them pumped into her holes.

Lois moaned, her eyes rolling as every part of her body that could be was used. Her neck was bulging slightly as the tentacle fucking her mouth pumped in and out of it. Her pussy was slippery with her own lubricant and the tentacle's slickness. It squirmed and writhed as it fucked her cunt wildly, making pleasure spark like lightning in her stomach.

Her asshole was used similarly, her sphincter being stretched out by every thrust of the dark blue appendage as it slid in and out of her hot, tight rectum. It ached slightly, a deep ache that came with having something fuck a hole that wasn't meant to be.

Lois' eyes rolled, liquid heat filling her veins as she was pounded into by the unknown, inhuman entity. Her hips rolled and bucked, moving unconsciously to get it to fill her more, to fuck her harder, faster, and deeper. Her holes contracted and squeezed around the tentacles fucking her as she stroked the ones in her hands and suckled as best she could on the one in her mouth.

More tentacles slithered across her body. One went between her tits, pumping between them as the ones groping them squeezed them together. The ones holding her ankles moved to stroke and slide across the soles of her feet, and more rubbed against her back, her stomach, through her hair, wherever they could. More still hung in the air around her, pointing their heads at various parts of her body as they pulsated.

Suddenly, they all redoubled. The tentacles fucked, rubbed, and stroked harder. Her holes were violated with increased vigor, making her back arch and her eyes roll into the back of her head as the pace of the tentacles' squirming increased.

Lois screamed in orgasm, her legs shaking and her eyelids fluttering. Juices squirted from her cunt as she came, trembling with the pleasure running through her body. The tentacles pulsed as they held and fucked her, increasing in pace until they were moving wildly.

All of them stilled in place. White liquid dripped from the ends before squirting over her in a torrent, filling her ass and pussy, flowing down her throat, and coating her skin until it was completely covered. Tentacle cum covered her tits, her stomach, her ass, was rubbed into her hair, and was squirted onto her face.

When it was over, Lois was a panting, cum-covered mess, her eyes empty. When the tentacle withdrew from her throat, her tongue hung out, giving her a fucked-stupid expression as she was lowered to the water's surface and released. The tentacles disappeared.

Indigo's voice sounded through the room. "And Lois' punishment is complete. Lois, if you would vacate the Lemon Room, please?"

Lois stood up on shaky legs and left the Lemon Room, her clothes reappearing and the cum covering her body disappearing. Everyone looked to her as she panted in the middle of the room, resting her hands on her knees. "How was it?" Leela said.

Lois paused. "Honestly? The jury's out."

"Regardless of your feelings in the matter, Lois, it's time for the next spin! Let's see who's next up!" Indigo said.

The first wheel spun and lit up, showing everyone's faces but Lois as they all watched in anticipation. It eventually stopped on Amy's face, making everyone look to her. She smiled. "I've been waiting for this for three chapters. Bring it."

"Gladly, Amy! Let's see what you're doing."

The second wheel spun, showing sexual symbols that flashed by in the blink of an eye. It landed on a vertical female symbol and a horizontal male symbol. "Is that… Pegging?" Amy said.

"It certainly is. For the sake of this dare, we'll be taking all of the women off of the third wheel. Let's see who the lucky guy is."

The third wheel flashed, every woman disappearing off of it. It spun, with Amy watching it, her hands rubbing together. It stopped on Steve Smith's face. "Steve?" Francine said.

"Gross!" Haley said.

"Gross or not, it's happening. Let's bring him here!" Indigo said.

A portal opened up and Steve dropped out of it. He yelped and shot to his feet, his eyes going all over the room. "What the hell? What's going on here?"

"Hello, Steve! As of right now, you are officially a participant in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, a sex-filled fanfiction story featuring the women of Adult Swim shows such as yours. You have been randomly selected to participate in a sex dare with one of our lovely ladies, a miss Amy Wong!"

Steve looked around. "Is she the Asian one? Not to be racist."

"She certainly is, Steve. And you are going to have sex with her. After some adjustments, of course."

Indigo typed on their computer. Steve glowed and grew, lean muscle bulking out his pecs and arms. His hair swept back and his glasses thickened and changed style into something without rims on the bottoms. "Holy shit!"

"Congratulations, Steve, you are now twenty-one years old, perfectly legal to participate in sex dares. Steve, Amy, if you would both enter the Lemon Room?" Indigo said.

Steve smiled and followed Amy into the Lemon Room. Inside was a heart-shaped bed, a couch, and a dining room table. On the table was an assortment of strap-ons. Steve said, "So, Amy, would you by any chance happen to be pregnant?"

"No, why?"

Steve shrugged and looked away from her. "No reason." He looked to the table. "So what's with all the sex toys?"

"That relates to the actual sexual act you'll be performing, which is pegging. Amy, go ahead and take a dildo," Indigo said.

Amy undressed, stripping out of her clothes as Steve watched with lecherous eyes. "Oh, yeah. Wait, what? What's pegging?"

Amy buckled a ten-inch black strap-on around her waist. She patted the bed. "On your hands and knees."

Steve chuckled nervously. "Uh, what? W-What's that for?"

"You see, Steve, pegging is the act of a woman using a strap-on to penetrate a man's anus. So you're going to be the taker here, not her," Indigo said.

Steve's eyes widened. "What? Y-You can't make me do that!"

"Oh, but I can," Indigo said. "I am omnipotent here, so either you do what I say, or I make you, and it'll feel better for you if I don't have to make you."

Steve went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "No way. I am not taking it up the butt!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop whining. Butt sex is great! And it's better for men than it is for women."

"How do you figure?"

Amy smiled. "The prostate, spluh! It's like a male G-spot, and apparently, when it gets touched, it feels amazing."

Steve stopped trying to open the door. "Really?"

"I can't confirm first-hand, but yes. The prostate is supposed to feel very pleasurable when it's stimulated," Indigo said.

Steve let go of the doorknob. He put a hand on his chin. "Well… I don't know."

"Again, you have no choice. So you can either enjoy finally losing your virginity, or not."

Steve hummed for a moment. "I really have no choice?"

"You do not. I control all here."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." He took off his pants and got onto the bed on his hands and knees.

Amy licked her lips as she climbed onto the bed in front of him. "You're in good hands, don't worry." Her hands went to his ass, groping and squeezing his fleshy cheeks. "Man, you've got a good ass."

Outside the Lemon Room, Francine squinted. "That isn't just any good ass. That's my good ass! Holy shit, Steve has my ass! That lucky SOB."

Amy played with Steve's butt, spanking, kneading, and groping him. Steve's face was red as she enjoyed his body, and she parted his cheeks to look at his hole. She leaned in, her tongue out, to give it a lingering lick.

Steve shuddered. "Oh, jeez. Isn't that kind of gross?"

Amy said nothing, continuing to eat his ass. Indigo said, "Rule number one of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, Steve. Butt stuff is always clean. I'm even nice enough to give you built-in lube."

Steve bit his lip. "That's so fucked up, but I honestly don't care right now."

Steve panted as Amy tossed his salad, writhing her tongue into his butthole and making him push back into her unconsciously. The nerd moaned as his backdoor was eaten out, Amy groping and squeezing his butt as she licked.

Steve's anus was dripping with lube when she pulled away, and she moved up and lined up her strap-on at his asshole. She took a few moments to rub the shaft around it, lubricating it, before positioning herself.

He moaned as she pushed the head inside, penetrating his anus. Amy had an appreciative grin on her face as she rocked her hips gently, pushing a bit in at a time before pulling out and sliding more into him on the next small thrust.

Amy continued to work her way into Steve's ass, making him wince and cringe occasionally. He took deep breaths as he was fucked slowly. He sighed when she bottomed out, holding her fake cock in his rectum for a moment.

Steve bit his lip. "So, uh, where's the prostate, exactly?"

Amy smiled and groped a handful of his butt. "It's just inside. It's a bit tricky to hit with something this long, but I'll manage it."

Amy withdrew until only the tip of the strap-on was inside of him, then pushed forward again. She repeated the process, sliding in and out and picking up speed until she was pumping her hips against his at a quick but careful pace.

Steve moaned and groaned, his hips giving short backwards thrusts back into Amy's strap-on as he was fucked by the Martian heiress. He was trembling slightly, the unfamiliar sensation making his frame shake, but his eight-inch cock was stiff as Amy pumped him.

Amy groaned, the dildo inside her cunt shifting and stimulating her as she fucked Steve in the ass. The two were thrusting against each other, Amy kneading Steve's cheeks and Steve trying to keep supporting himself as Amy's hips pounded into his.

Steve groaned and collapsed forward, his elbows buckling and his face pressing into the bed as he fell. Amy hummed and took a hold of his hips. "Buckle up."

She gave a hard, deep thrust, making him groan out. He gripped the sheets as she gave deep, powerful thrusts into his tight butt. His cock dripped pre-cum slowly, making a puddle form.

Amy angled her thrusts, making Steve groan as his rectum was stretched and reshaped. After a few minutes, he screamed out and arched his back, his cock jumping. "Holy fuck, I think you just hit my prostate!"

Amy smirked and leaned over him, pressing her still-clothed breasts into his back. Her hands continued to grope and play with his butt as her strap-on plunged in and out of his asshole. He panted and moaned, driving his hips back to meet her thrusts as she rolled hers into him. She made sure to brush against his prostate with each pump into him.

Amy bit her lip, heat growing in her stomach as her cunt dripped around the dildo inside of it. She and Steve groaned and panted, bucking into each other wildly. "Oh, fuck, Steve, I'm going to cum soon!"

Steve moaned. "Me too, Amy!"

The two of them slammed their hips together, abusing Steve's hole. Amy let go of his butt to grab his shoulders, using the extra leverage to drive her strap-on further into him. They gasped and shouted in pleasure, Steve's cock leaking pre-cum and Amy's pussy flexing.

Amy gave on last powerful thrust and screamed, her pussy streaming juices onto the sheets. Steve's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a strangled cry came from his throat. His cock jumped and twitched, shooting cum onto the bed below him.

The two of them shuddered, groaning through their orgasms as pleasure ran through their bodies. Steve bit down on the pillow to keep from grinding his teeth as Amy's hands left bruises on his shoulders.

After a moment, Steve slumped forward, his cock going soft. He groaned as Amy let herself fall backwards, her strap-on popping out of his asshole. They panted, trying to recover from their exertion.

Steve moaned, his asshole gaping wide. "Oh, fuck, that was intense."

"No kidding," Amy said.

A ding went through the room. "It was, and it was also a well-performed lemon! Thank you very much, Steve, and we'll see you another time!" Indigo said. A portal opened up and swallowed Steve up. "And Amy, if you would exit the Lemon Room whenever you're ready?"

Amy picked herself up, removed the strap-on from her cunt with a moan, and got dressed. Her skin dried and her hair fixed itself as she left the Lemon Room to rejoin the others.

Indigo said, "And now we're coming up to our final lemon of the chapter. It's time for one final spin on the Wheels of Sex! Anyone have anything to say before we start? Any volunteers?"

All of the women looked to each other and murmured, but none of them said anything. Indigo shrugged. "All right, then! Let's spin!"

The first wheel lit up and Amy's face disappeared off of it before it spun and clicked and lit up. After a few moments, it slowed down and stopped on LaBarbara's face. "So it's my turn now?" she said.

"It certainly is. Let's see what you'll be doing."

The second wheel spun and lit up. After a minute, it slowed down and landed on one female symbol surrounded by five male symbols. "Is dat a gangbang?" LaBarbara said.

"That it is. We'll be spinning the third wheel five times for five people to join the fun."

The wheel spun three separate times, landing on, in order, Tom Tucker, Mort Goldman, Lenny Leonard, Hermes Conrad, and Barbados Slim. Each of them dropped out of a portal in the middle of the room, groaning. Hermes took a look around. "Oh, no, not again."

Mort Goldman groaned and held his arm. "Oh, God, I think I fractured my ulna."

Tom Tucker said, "This just in, news reporter Tom Tucker has been mysteriously transported to an unknown location for an unknown purpose. More details at six."

Lenny said, "Holy crap, where am I?"

Barbados looked to LaBarbara. "LaBarbara?"

"Barbados and Hermes?" she said.

"LaBarbara!" Hermes said. He rushed over to her. "I've got to be honest, when we were talkin' about this happenin', I never thought it really would."

LaBarbara smiled and hugged him. "No one ever does. This ya first time here?"

"No. I had to have butt sex with Leela in chapter 2."

Lenny said, "Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

Indigo said, "Welcome, everyone. As of now, you are all official characters in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, a sex-filled fanfiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet! You have all been randomly selected to take part in a sex dare with Mrs. LaBarbara Conrad here!"

"All of us?" Barbados said.

"Yes, all of you. If you could all step into the Lemon Room?"

Hermes and LaBarbara led Tom, Lenny, Mort, Barbados into the Lemon Room. Inside was a large heart-shaped bed, a large couch, and an expansive dining room table. "As usual, choice of surfaces belongs to the primary participant, LaBarbara in this case. Go ahead and get started whenever you're ready, and the conditions of the dare will be met so long as all of you are having sex with her simultaneously and you all orgasm. None of you have any choice of whether or not to do this, I will make you if you refuse, and there will be no consequences such as disease, pregnancy, or anything else, so don't even start, Mort."

"Hey, I can sue you for that!" Mort said.

Hermes looked to him. "No ya can't." He looked to LaBarbara. "So, where you want ta do this?"

She smiled and led him over to the table. "I tink we're going to have to get a little creative, so let's go here."

Barbados grinned and held out a hand to her. "I'll never pass up a chance to ravage your beautiful body, LaBarbara. Where do you want me?"

She laid him down on the table. "Just lie there with ya shorts off."

Barbados removed his shorts, exposing his thick 12-inch cock. He got onto the table and laid down on his back. LaBarbara stripped down to nothing, and Barbados had an appreciative grin as his cock hardened. "Well don't leave us as the only ones in our birthday suits, boys," she said.

Hermes, Mort, Tom, and Lenny all took all of their clothes off. Once all of them were naked, LaBarbara hugged her husband tightly. "Mind helpin' me get ready, Hermes?"

Hermes smiled and his hands went all over her body, fondling and stroking her erogenous zones. Soon she was moaning and sighing, juices dripping from both holes. Hermes and the others were hard watching her, and all of them were ready to go soon. Tom and Mort were six inches and Lenny was seven.

LaBarbara pulled away from Hermes and hovered over Barbados' cock, grabbing it to position her anus over it. She moaned as she penetrated herself with his thick shaft, working him into her rectum slowly until he was bottomed out in her asshole. She then laid back so she was laying back-to-front with Barbados.

She panted. Her hands patted the table beside her torso. "Yellow man, red and curly, beside me. Moustache, crouch ova me so I can suck you. Hermes… Fuck my cunt." Everyone got into position. LaBarbara moaned as Hermes lubricated himself with her juices before sliding into her cunt. She took a deep breath, rubbing her outer lips around Hermes to collect her moisture in her hands and grabbing Lenny and Mort's cocks. "Hermes and Barbados, whenever you're ready."

She took Tom's cock into her mouth, licking the head and getting him wet before sliding her lips up and down his length. Her head bobbed on him as her hands stroked Mort and Lenny. Hermes grabbed her hips and Barbados grabbed her ass. They both pumped into her, fucking both of her holes as her hands and mouth were occupied.

LaBarbara moaned as her ass and cunt were fucked and she sucked and stroked three more men. Barbados groaned as his hands squeezed and groped her cheeks. "LaBarbara, your body is as luscious as ever."

Hermes bit his lip. "Barbados, this is hardly the place for romance, especially with someone who _ain't ya wife_."

LaBarbara groaned and flexed her holes, making them both cry out and increase the speed of their thrusts. Mort was groaning and whining, making gibbering noises as his hips bucked into LaBarbara's hand. Lenny was taking deep breaths and staying still, letting her stroke him as his cock leaked pre-cum.

Tom grit his teeth as LaBarbara's lips bobbed on his cock. Her tongue stroked over the head and down the shaft, lapping up his pre. Her eyes were closed as she sucked him off. His hands went to her hair, grabbing her braids to try and take control of the blowjob, but she let go of Lenny to bat his hands away.

The six of them writhed and moaned, all thrusting and pumping into each other. Sweat was running down their bodies, slicking them up and making their skin glisten. LaBarbara's breasts were bouncing and dripping as her body heaved with pleasure. Her toned stomach constantly had sweat running down it, and her thick thighs were slick with sweat and her own womanly juices.

Five men used LaBarbara's body. Her eyes were twitching behind their lids as pleasure shot through her body and heat sizzled on her skin. Her hips bucked and thrust into her husband and her former lover. Her mouth sucked on Tom Tucker, tasting the pre that leaked from his cock as her hands stroked Lenny and Mort, using the pre that came from them to lubricate their shafts and stroke them faster.

All of them sped up their thrusts, fucking LaBarbara faster and faster until they were all slamming together, Hermes in her pussy pumping into her and his hand going to her clit to rub it in circles, making her scream out. Barbados was squeezing and kneading her plump butt, his cock pistoning out of her hot asshole rapidly. Tom was gasping as LaBarbara bobbed her head on his shaft, her lips sliding up and down him hotly. Mort was spasming and groaning as she stroked him and his cock leaked. Lenny's eyes were shut tight and his jaw was clenched as his cock jumped in LaBarbara's hand.

LaBarbara bucked her hips, rolling into Hermes and Barbados as they fucked her hard. Her eyelids fluttered as she moaned, pleasure coiling in her stomach. She squirmed in the middle of them all, her back arching as she groaned.

All at once, they shouted out. Hermes and Barbados hilted themselves in LaBarbara's holes as their testes tightened. Tom pulled out of her mouth to shoot cum all over her face, coating her cheeks and her forehead and shooting a good amount into her mouth. Mort and Lenny groaned out as their cocks jumped, shooting spunk all over her tits.

LaBarbara shuddered and moaned as she reached orgasm, juices leaking out of her cunt and ass, mixing with the semen that Hermes and Barbados were shooting into her. The six of them came together, filling LaBarbara full of cum and coating her body with it. After a few moments, they all relaxed and sighed, their orgasms ending.

The six of them panted and tried to catch their breath. A ding went through the room. "And the final dare of the chapter is complete! Thank you, everybody, and maybe we'll see you again!" Portals swallowed up everyone but LaBarbara. "LaBarbara, come on out whenever you're ready," Indigo said.

LaBarbara took a few moments to recover before getting off the table and dressing. Her skin cleared and her hair fixed itself as she left the Lemon Room. "So that's the last of it?" Lois said.

"For this chapter, yes, but there will be another one at the end of the next month," Indigo said. "But before that, we have something else to take care of. The readers who submitted the motocross and lingerie store dares also stipulated rewards!"

Amy and Leela high-fived. "So what did we win?" Leela said.

Indigo read off of their computer. "Because Leela won the motocross dildo-seat race, she wins a spa day for herself and two other women of her choice! Leela, who are you taking with you?"

Everyone looked to Leela. She hummed. "Well, I suppose I'll take… Lisa and… Hayley."

Everyone else groaned as Lisa and Hayley cheered. Indigo typed on their computer. A day spa rose out of the ground. "You three will stay here until the next chapter. Enjoy!"

The three of them entered the spa. Amy said, "So what's my prize?"

"You, Amy, for winning the lingerie teasing contest, win all of the lingerie that you tried on during the contest!"

A clothes rack full of lingerie appeared next to Amy. "What am I supposed to do with it here?"

"Absolutely nothing!" The rack disappeared. "Which is why it'll be waiting for you in your closet once the story ends."

"Okay, that's kind of cool," she said.

Indigo said, "And now that that's out of the way, a final message for our readers! Please, _please _submit more truths and dares! We are still working on our own here for the most part, so if you have something you want to see them do or confess to, please send it in and it will probably get written. Also, I'm going to have to add to the rules. No more prizes! They've been amusing so far, but no more. Please keep in mind, as well, that I will only be using characters from the shows that are included in this story or that are related to them, or are on the Adult Swim network. Finally, we'll be getting a new character next chapter, so send in your suggestions, but keep in mind that I will be making the final decision. IndigoWerewolf out!"

Their booth dimmed and the lights shut off in the main room. Everyone not in the spa went to the corner of the room that their beds were in.

And that's the end of the chapter. Like Indigo said, no more prizes, and only characters from Adult Swim shows or related ones. If you read this story and enjoy it, please submit a truth or a dare. Also send in your character recommendations for next chapter. IndigoWerewolf out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the newest chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare. We got some great truths and dares, but we're always looking for more! If you're reading this and enjoying it, please submit one of your own. I do not own any of the shows associated with this story, let's read!

IndigoWerewolf sat in their booth off of the main room of the story. They read over their computer screen, a smile on their face, and typed on their keyboard. The lights came on in the main room, waking all of its occupants.

Lois, Meg, Hayley, Francine, Marge, Lisa, Leela, Amy, and LaBarbara all woke up with groans. Leela, Hayley, and Lisa exited the spa and everyone else got out of their bunk beds. The spa sank into the ground. Indigo said, "Rise and shine, everyone! Time for another chapter!"

Lois groaned. "Another one?"

"That's right, Lois, we are on chapter five, so halfway through the planned story. But again, it could go on longer than that."

Francine said, "So we're doing some truths now?"

Indigo smiled. "After a couple of announcements. First of all, we have our second new character coming!"

"So who are you bringing in now?" Leela said.

Indigo leaned back in their chair. "I got a few suggestions, but none of them quite hit the mark. So I made an executive decision, and please welcome Mrs. Bonnie Swanson!"

A portal opened up in the middle of them all and Bonnie Swanson dropped out of it. She stood up and looked around. "What's going on here? Where am I?"

Indigo said, "Hello, Bonnie. As of now, you are officially a character in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, a sex-filled fanfiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet. There are no consequences to sex here and when the story is over, you will be returned to your normal life with no memories of it and no time having passed."

Bonnie said, "So, if I'm hearing this right, you want me to have a lot of sex so that people on the internet can masturbate to it?"

"Pretty much."

Bonnie smiled. "Sounds good."

"Bonnie, just like that?" Lois said.

Bonnie looked to them all. "Lois, my husband is in a wheelchair and has a dead penis. I have sex with him once a year if I'm lucky. I need this."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's all introduce ourselves before the next announcement. Bonnie, please state your name, what show you're from, your sexual history, and your cup size," Indigo said.

Bonnie said, "My name is Bonnie Swanson, from Family Guy. I've had sex with my husband, Joe, my priest, Father Donovan, I had pseudo-sex with another man in a wheelchair, Francois, and I made out with Brian but didn't actually have sex with him. I'm a CC-cup."

A drumroll went through the room. "And now for our next announcement. Ladies and ladies, allow me to introduce you all to the newest aspect of the story, the Wheel of Theme!" Indigo said.

Right above where the second Wheel of Sex usually appeared, a new wheel appeared, this one covered in entirely different symbols than the rest. "Another wheel?" Hayley said.

"Yes, Hayley, another wheel. This one is different," Indigo said. "As of right now, regardless of the number of submitted sex dares we receive per chapter, we will always be doing at least one spin on the Wheels of Sex. And on one of those spins, we will be spinning the Wheel of Theme! Also known as the Wheel of Setting, which is pretty much what it is. On a spin where we're using the Wheel of Theme, the participants will only ever be having vanilla sex, but they'll be in a certain location. On that one fateful spin of the Wheels of Sex, the Wheel of Theme will be used in order to spice things up a bit. We'll be spinning it, and whatever setting it lands on, that's what that lemon will be centered around."

"What kind of settings?" Marge said.

"Don't worry, they won't be anything too dangerous. But since we're halfway through the projected story, we'll be stepping the rest of it up a bit. So without further ado, let's get started with the truths!" Indigo read off of their screen. "First up is a two-part truth for Leela! The first part is, are you into BDSM?"

Leela said, "To be honest, I've never really tried it. That's more Amy's thing."

"It is," Amy said.

"All right, we'll get to the second part then. Which side do you prefer to be on? I'm assuming they mean dominant or submissive."

"Dominant, definitely," Leela said.

A ding went through the room. "Thank you for your honestly, Leela. Now, a truth from my own imagination. This is for our newcomer, Bonnie. How does sex work between you and Joe?" Indigo said.

Bonnie said, "Well, he has a prosthetic that he feeds himself into to penetrate me, and a crane that moves him back and forth. It's honestly pretty unsatisfying, and we're only covered to use the equipment once a year."

A ding went through the room again. "Thank you, Bonnie. Finally, one more truth for our very own Marge Simpson! One of our readers wants to know if you miss your boob implants."

Lois looked to Marge. "You got boob implants?"

Marge was blushing. "By accident!" She sighed. "No, I don't miss them." There was a buzz, and one of the green check marks on the wall turned red. "Wait, what? I didn't lie."

Indigo said, "I said that you couldn't lie by omission. You have to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, Marge. So look deep inside yourself, and choose your next words carefully."

Marge hummed and rubbed her chin. After a moment, she said, "Well… I guess I miss the attention that I got from Homey while I had them."

There was a ding, and the check mark turned back. "Thank you, Marge," Indigo said. "And now for the dares! We have two regular dares submitted so far, and they're both more head-scratchers!"

"Why do you say that in every chapter?" Amy said.

"Because it's true in every chapter!" Indigo said. "The first is a group dare for all the younger ladies of the story. Meg, Hayley, Lisa, and, oh… You know what, we're leaving it there. You all have to, and I'm paraphrasing as always, 'participate in a spelling bee with naughty school girl costumes and double dildo vibrator chastity belts that will vibrate with full strength every time they try to say a letter.' There's also a punishment and a reward involved!"

Meg, Hayley, and Lisa all shrugged and murmured amongst themselves. Indigo cleared their throat. "Unfortunately, last chapter I was very clear that there will be no more rewards." A noise of disappointment went through the room. "Oh well."

"What's the punishment?" Meg said.

"One hundred spanks." All of the younger women hissed through their teeth. "But since I'm a fair gender-inconclusive-being, I am willing to compromise on the reward rule. The new rule is that there is no rewards outside the story. Anything that happens within one chapter is fair game. And I'm also making an executive decision and deciding that the winner will get to administer the spankings."

"So is this a sex dare or a regular dare?" Hayley said.

"I have to say, Hayley, it was tough again. But since there is no actual sexual act being performed, it will be a regular dare. Ladies, let's start up the dare!"

With a puff of smoke, Meg, Hayley, and Lisa were all in naughty schoolgirl outfits consisting of white button-up shirts tied around their waists and unbuttoned at the top to expose their cleavage, and plaid miniskirts that flashed their bare genitals. They were each holding a locking chastity belt with two dildos on the inside. Each of them stepped into them and moaned as they penetrated themselves. The locks clicked shut right after.

A stage with a podium and three seats rose out of the ground. Indigo said, "Hello, everyone, welcome to the First Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare Dildo Vibrator Chastity Belt Spelling Bee! Wow, that was the longest one yet. Now, how this is going to work is you'll take turns spelling words and we'll keep going until each of you has gotten one wrong. The loser will be the one who cums the most times over the course of the competition. The winner will be the one who cums the least. Participants, please take the stage." All three of them stepped onstage and took a seat. "First up is Meg. To the podium." Meg stepped up to the podium. "Now, Meg, your word is 'geriatric'."

Meg took a deep breath. "Geriatric. G…" She moaned as the dildos in her chastity belt vibrated intensely. She had to grip the podium to stay upright. Her cheeks grew red and she panted. "E-R-I…" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned through an orgasm. She bit her lip as juices leaked around her chastity belt, and she took deep breaths for a few moments. "A-T-R-I-C."

Meg sighed as the vibrations stopped. She stood, trembling, at the podium for a few moments before sitting back down. "That is correct, Meg, and you are on the board with one orgasm," Indigo said. "Hayley, you're up." Hayley swallowed and walked up to the podium. "Hayley, your word is 'misnomer'."

Hayley licked her lips. "Misnomer. M…" She hissed through her teeth, feeling the dildos inside of her vibrate. "I-S-N…" She moaned, her hips rolling. "O-M-E…" Hayley gasped, her eyes crossing as she struggled not to cum. "R!"

Haley sighed as the vibrations stopped and she sat down. "That is correct, Hayley! And no orgasms. You are currently in the lead. Lisa, you're next." Lisa stood up and went up to the podium. "Lisa, your word is 'excellence'."

Lisa cleared her throat. "Excellence. E…" The dildos inside of her vibrated and she took a deep, shuddering breath. After a moment, she sighed. "X-C-E…" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she crossed her legs. "L-L-E…" Lisa groaned and bit her lip. "E-N-C…" She let out a moan and her knees buckled as she came. Her juices dripped onto the floor. "E!"

The vibrations stopped and she panted as she collapsed into her chair. "Thank you, Lisa, that is correct, and with one orgasm, you are tied with Meg for second place. Speaking of Meg, you're back up next!" Meg went to the podium. "Meg, your word is 'technicolor'," Indigo said.

Meg said, "Technicolor. T…" Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned as the dildos inside her vibrated. "E-C-H-N…" Her knees knocked and she bit her lip, struggling not to cum. "I-C-O…" She moaned. "L-O-R!"

Meg took deep breaths as the vibrations stopped. "Thank you, Meg. And you are still at one orgasm. Hayley, you're up." Hayley went to the podium. "Hayley, your word is 'ethereal'."

Hayley said, "Ethereal. E…" She whimpered and bit her lip, her cheeks turning red as the dildos inside of her buzzed to life. "T-H-E…" Her eyes squeezed shut and she groaned. Her hands squeezed the podium and she cried out as her holes constricted around the dildos inside of them, cumming hard. "R-E-A-L!" She groaned and sat back in her seat.

"That is correct! And with one orgasm, you are now all tied. Lisa?" Lisa adjusted her skirt before going up to the podium. "Lisa, your word is 'hindsight'."

Lisa took a deep breath through her nose. "Hindsight. H…" She moaned and her hips bucked. She threw her head back and screamed as she squirted around the dildo inside of her. After her orgasm ended, she sighed. "I-N-D-S…" She hissed and moaned. "I-G-H-T!" The vibrations ended and she sat down heavily.

"Thank you, Lisa. That is correct, and you are now in last place with two orgasms. Meg, you're up," Indigo said. Meg walked up to the podium, her legs trembling. "Meg, your word is onomatopoeia."

"Oh, come on!" Meg said. She sighed. "Onomatopoeia. O…" Her eyes crossed and she moaned. Her legs trembled as pleasure ran through her body. "N-O-M…" She screamed as an orgasm hit, juices leaking from her belt to join the ever-growing puddle. "A-T-O…" She bit her lip, groaning as she came again. Her hips thrust back and forth as she was sent into multiple orgasms, the next one starting before the previous one ended. She moaned her way through no less than six orgasms before gritting her teeth and composing herself. "P-O-E-A!"

A buzz went through the room. "Sorry, Meg, but that is incorrect," Indigo said. "And now at eight orgasms, you are currently losing in a big way. But keep in mind that until the spelling bee is over, you'll still have to keep playing. Please take your seat." Meg staggered to her chair and sat down heavily. She panted as she tried to recover. "Hayley, you're up next." Hayley got up and went to the podium. "Hayley, your word is 'appropriate.'"

Hayley took a deep breath. "Appropriate. A…" She gasped, squeezing her thighs together. "P-P-R-O…" Her eyes squeezed shut and she screamed as she came. "P-R-I-A-T-E-E!"

There was a buzz. "Sorry, Hayley, that's incorrect. And with two orgasms, you're in second place. Please take your seat." Hayley sat down, panting. "Lisa, you're up next." Lisa stood at the podium. "Lisa, your word is 'cardiovascular'."

Lisa cleared her throat. "Cardiovascular. C…" The vibrators inside of her turned on, making her groan with need. "A-R-D-I…" Her legs trembled and her eyelids fluttered. "O-V-A…" Her hips wiggled and she moaned as she reached orgasm. "S… C…" She screamed as she came again, her knees buckling. "U… L… L…"

There was a buzz, and the vibrations stopped. Lisa groaned. "Sorry, Lisa, that's incorrect." The stage sunk back into the ground and Meg, Hayley, and Lisa's clothes returned to normal. "And the spelling bee is over! The final score stands at eight orgasms for Meg, two for Hayley, and three for Lisa. Hayley is the winner, and therefore gets to administer the punishment to the loser, Meg," Indigo said. "Both of you, please assume the positions."

Hayley and Meg exchanged a look before Hayley sat on one of the nearby couches. Meg laid over her lap, resting her chin on her crossed arms. Hayley pulled down Meg's pants and panties, exposing her bare butt. The raven rubbed the brunette's cheeks for a moment before rearing her hand back and spanking her harshly.

Meg winced as Hayley spanked her, alternating cheeks with every other strike. A counter on the wall kept track of how many spanks had already been administered. Meg's rear turned red quickly, and only grew darker and more bruised as time went on.

Hayley held an awkward expression as she swatted Meg's ass. She glanced away occasionally, a blush going over her face as she punished the brunette.

As the counter reached the fifties, Meg burst into tears. She sobbed as she was struck repeatedly, Hayley's hands leaving visible prints on her ass. Hayley winced and sped up her efforts, spanking Meg faster. Tears flowed down her face as she grit her teeth and the counter crept closer to the goal.

It reached sixty, then seventy, eighty, ninety, and finally, one hundred. A buzz sounded out and Hayley stopped spanking Meg. "And the penalty is complete. Thank you, Meg and Hayley, and would you please now rejoin the others?" Indigo said.

Meg stood up, her legs shaking badly, and pulled her pants and panties back up with a wince. She was sobbing. "Fuck, this hurts like hell!"

Hayley winced. "Sorry, Meg."

They went back to where the others were standing. Indigo said, "And now it's time for the next submitted dare! This is a group dare for Leela and Amy, with an appearance by Fry! I'm paraphrasing, but 'Leela and Amy in their male bodies from Neutopia must try to seduce female Fry into a threesome. The others will be watching in a movie theater with free popcorn and drinks, and at the end, they will give them points based on how they did'."

"So we'll be having a threesome with Fry?" Amy said.

"Actually, Amy, the dare only specified you had to talk Fry into the threesome, not that you actually had to do it. So this will be a regular dare, not a sex dare. As long as you can get her to either agree or refuse, the requirements will be considered fulfilled. Now let's get everything set up!"

Indigo typed on their keyboard. A movie theater, with popcorn and soda in the cupholders, attached to a replica of the Planet Express break room rose out of the floor. With puffs of smoke, Leela and Amy were in their male bodies. Fry, in his female body, fell out of a portal onto the couch. She turned on the TV and got a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table.

Indigo said, "Okay, for the purposes of this dare, I messed with Fry's head a bit. She thinks she's always been female and you two have always been male. She doesn't even know that she's in the story right now. So, Leela and Amy, once everyone's taken their seats, go on inside and do your best."

"Will there be a penalty?" Amy said.

Indigo hummed. "You know, I didn't intend for there to be one. But since you brought it up, I think I'll add a new rule. For dares that I've come up with, or that readers have submitted but didn't specify one, I'll come up with a penalty! For this dare, if you two fail, you'll both be suspended in rope bondage from the ceiling with vibrators inside of you that will edge you for an hour but not let you cum. Have fun!"

All of the women but Leela and Amy sat in the theater seats. Leela and Amy entered the break room, and Leela sat next to Fry and hugged her close. Fry giggled and leaned into her. "Hey, hubby."

Leela smiled. "Hey, sweetheart." They kissed.

Fry closed her eyes. "We're still on for our plans tonight, right?"

Leela nodded. "Absolutely. But I needed to talk to you about that."

Fry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Leela hugged her closer. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to try something new."

Fry smiled. "Oh, like that. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were okay with Amy joining us."

All of the women in the theatre hissed through their teeth. "Uh-oh," Lois said.

Fry blinked. "What? W-What do you mean, join us? Like, in the bedroom?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, we thought it'd be fun!"

Fry blushed heavily. "Leela, what the hell? You two just made this whole plan and didn't consult me at all until now? How did this even come up?"

Leela shrugged. "We were just talking about our plans tonight and-"

Fry stood up. Her face turned entirely red. "What? Leela, you were discussing our sex night with Amy? What do you think you're doing?"

Leela blinked. "Fry, calm down. It was just guy talk, you know."

Marge groaned. "Oh no."

Fry crossed her arms. "Don't tell me to calm down! I don't appreciate you talking about our private life with other people!"

Leela stood up. "Okay, okay, Fry, I'm sorry. I didn't think that it was that big of a deal."

Fry turned around. "Well, it is."

Leela hugged her. "I'm sorry, Fry. I won't do it again."

Fry closed her eyes and smiled. After a moment, Amy said, "So, about that three-way…"

Fry blushed and looked to her. "Amy!"

Amy chuckled. "What? We got a little off-topic."

Fry sighed. "I guess, but… I don't know, I've never even thought about something like that."

Leela smiled and hugged her close. "Come on, it'll be great. Double the fun, right?"

Fry fidgeted. "Leela… You two are really putting me on the spot here."

Amy put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, think about it. Both of us, our hands on your body."

Leela's hand moved down to cup Fry's breast. "You'll have all of our attention, just think about it. Two muscly hunks all over you."

"Making you feel amazing," Amy said.

Fry shivered. "You two… You're kind of asking a lot here."

Leela said, "Well, we're offering a lot too."

"Yeah, you remember how great it was when we were dating, right? Just imagine us both at once," Amy said.

Fry blushed. "Well, that does sound nice, but… I still don't know, it's a big step."

Leela grabbed her ass. "It's not that big a deal. We're all friends, right? Friends share."

Fry's eyes widened and she glared at him. "Share? Is that how you see this? Like I'm something you can pass around?"

"They're sunk," Hayley said.

Leela put his hands up. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"Then what did you mean?" Fry said.

"I just meant that this could be something we'd all enjoy." Leela rubbed the back of his head. "Look, that came out really wrong, and I'm sorry."

Amy said, "Fry, as badly as we've been putting this, a threesome would still be nice. You and Leela were already going to have sex, so now we'll just be adding something extra. It can only make it better, right?"

Fry blushed and shifted in place. "Well… I guess you have a point."

Leela smiled. "So…"

Fry smiled. "Okay, let's do it!"

She immediately dropped through a portal. A ding went through the room and the theater and break room dissolved into smoke. Leela and Amy turned back to their normal selves with two puffs of smoke.

Indigo said, "And Leela and Amy have completed the dare! It was a rocky start, but they got there in the end. And now for the second part, ladies, how do you think they did? Assign them points from one through ten."

Marge groaned. "It seemed kind of skeevy. Four points."

Meg said, "They pretty much said everything wrong possible. Two points."

Hayley said, "I have no idea how they pulled it off. Six points."

Francine said, "Why did you two sound like every boyfriend I've ever had who tried to talk me into a three-way? Five points."

Lois said, "Me too. And it usually didn't work that well. Four points."

Lisa said, "I don't have a lot of experience with this stuff, but it seemed a lot like you were taking advantage of Fry. One point."

LaBarbara said, "Knowin' Fry, I expected it to be a lot easier than dat. Seven points."

Bonnie said, "I can't decide whether that would have worked on me or not. Six points."

"And the final score is thirty-five points out of eighty. Not good, but you still got her to agree, so you avoid getting edged for an hour," Indigo said. "And now it's time for our final dare of the chapter, which came directly from me to Lois. For your dare, you will be locked in a set of foot stocks and have your bare feet tickled for one minute."

"What are foot stocks?" Lois said.

"I'm glad you asked." A small set of wooden foot stocks appeared next to Lois. "If you would just take off your shoes and lock yourself in."

Lois hesitantly sat down and took off her shoes, then placed her ankles in the stocks and locked her feet in. Two feathers appeared near her feet and a clock appeared on the wall with a countdown of sixty seconds. It started counting down and the feathers wriggled against her feet wildly. Lois snorted.

The women all watched as Lois' feet were tickled. Her chest jumped as she tried to keep from bursting out in laughter. The feathers went between her toes and she clapped both hands over her mouth. Her eyes watered and muffled laughter filled the room.

Lois' legs thrashed in her stocks. The feathers went all over her feet as the clock neared thirty seconds. Her face turned red and tears fell from her eyes. She burst out laughing. "Oh no, no, no! Stop! Please stop, it's too much!"

She laughed in hysterics, tugging at the stocks as the feathers tortured her feet. The clock reached ten seconds and Lois gasped for breath. She flopped onto her back and feebly laughed as her toes curled tight enough for the knuckles to turn white.

The clock hit zero and the feathers and stocks disappeared. Lois trembled as she caught her breath and put her shoes back on, then slowly stood up.

"Well done, Lois. We'll give you a moment to rest and then we'll get to the sex dares," Indigo said.

Lois sat down and all of them stood around awkwardly for a few minutes. When Lois was breathing normally and had stopped trembling, Indigo spoke up. "Okay, and now it's time for what everyone came for! The sex dares! We have two sex dares submitted, so we'll be doing that and then one spin of the Wheels of Sex, which will feature the new Wheel of Theme!"

"So what's the first dare?" Meg said.

"Well, I'm paraphrasing as always but, 'Lisa and Meg will each choose one girl that they hate from their respective series and team up in order to make them their sluts until they mind break'. And Meg, you cannot choose Lois."

"What's a mind break?" Marge said.

"Well, basically, it's when someone is so completely overwhelmed by sexual stimulus that their mind 'breaks' and they enter a slavish mindset. I've encountered it in a couple of other fanfiction stories, but I'm fairly confident that it's not a thing in real life. Thankfully, we're not in real life, so the dare will go on as planned! Meg, Lisa, please choose a girl from your series."

Meg smiled. "Oh, this is easy. Connie D'amico."

Lisa blushed. "Um… I don't really hate anyone, but if I had to choose someone, I guess… Jessica Lovejoy."

"Well damn, now I wish I had written a different answer for you in chapter three," Indigo said.

"What?"

"Nothing." Indigo cleared their throat. "Anyway, Meg, Lisa, please enter the Lemon Room. I'll drop Connie and Jessica in once you're inside."

Meg had a smile and Lisa a blush as they both entered the Lemon Room. There was two sets of stocks in the far right corner, two sets of handcuffs and collars chained to the left wall, some heart-shaped furniture by the far wall, and two sets of restraints hanging from the ceiling in the left right corner. A table on one wall sported a variety of sex toys and bondage gear.

Meg smiled. "Nice. Hey, can I have my hot bod again?"

"Sorry, Meg, that's by reader request only. But I will turn your butt back to normal." Indigo typed on their keyboard and Meg sighed as her stance relaxed. "And now for our guests."

Two portals opened up and out dropped Connie D'Amico and Jessica Lovejoy. They both looked around in shock. "What the… Where am I?" Connie said.

"What is this place?" Jessica said.

Indigo said, "Connie, Jessica, welcome to Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, a sex-filled fanfiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet! You two have been selected to participate in a sex dare by one of our readers. I think you'll recognize your partners."

The two looked to Meg and Lisa. Meg smirked and Lisa shyly waved to them. Connie put her hands on her hips. "Meg Griffin, seriously? You want me to have sex with her? When hell freezes over!"

"And is that Lisa Simpson? We're both kids!" Jessica said.

"Lisa isn't anymore, and you won't be for long," Indigo said. They typed on their keyboard.

Jessica glowed and grew. She became taller and her figure filled out until she was an adult with D-cup breasts. "Holy crap!"

"Congratulations, Jessica, you are now eighteen years old, fully qualified for sex dares."

"Well we're still not doing it," Connie said.

"The nature of the dare doesn't require your consent, so I wouldn't say that yet. Before you give an answer, let me just point out that there are no consequences for sex here, it will happen whether you like it or not, and it will be a lot more enjoyable for you if you go along with it."

Jessica smiled. "I'll do it!"

Connie looked to her. "What the fuck?"

"Hey, this might be my only chance to get laid before high school. I'm taking it."

Connie scoffed and crossed her arms. "You do whatever you want. I'm not doing anything."

"Connie, since I'm a fair gender-inconclusive-individual, I'm going to give you one last chance. Again, it will happen regardless. I am all-powerful here, so I can make you do whatever I want," Indigo said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. In fact, let me give you a demonstration." Indigo typed on their keyboard.

Connie's eyes turned completely white and she did a cartwheel. The color returned afterward, and she shook her head. "Holy shit."

"Yeah. Last chance, Connie."

She looked around nervously, then huffed. "Fine! I'll do it. What are we doing?"

"Meg, Lisa, go nuts."

Meg smirked and grabbed Connie by the wrist. She dragged her over to one of the sets of collars and cuffs on the wall. "Hey! What the hell?" Connie said.

Meg slapped her in the face and pushed her to the ground. She locked her wrists in the handcuffs and her neck in the collar. Connie's clothes were quickly torn off, and Meg took her own off slowly. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Remember when I said that the dare didn't require your consent? Yeah, you two are Meg and Lisa's sluts until this dare is over."

Connie's eyes widened. "What the fuck?"

Meg put a ring gag in her mouth, turning her words into unintelligible babble. She got a riding crop from the table and tapped it against her palm. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this." She smacked Connie's breasts with the crop, making her yelp. Meg had an evil smile as she switched her torso, leaving red marks on her breasts and stomach until tears were streaming down her face.

Meg pulled Connie to her knees and gripped the hair on top of her head. She widened her stance and pulled her face into her wet cunt. "Start licking, bitch."

Lisa had a blush on her face as she watched Connie eat out Meg. Jessica cleared her throat. "So, I guess I'm supposed to be your slut?"

Lisa took a deep breath. "Right! Um, wait here."

She went over to the table and got a strap-on, a ball gag, and some fuzzy pink handcuffs. She went back over to Jessica, who had already stripped. Lisa cuffed her hands behind her back, put the ball gag in her mouth, and buckled the strap-on around her hips, making the raven-haired woman moan as the dildo was inserted into her pussy.

Lisa pulled Jessica over to the far side, where she stripped and sat in one of the heart-shaped chairs, her legs spread wide. "Okay, Jessica, give it to me."

Jessica moaned through her gag and awkwardly bent over to line up her strap-on with Lisa's cunt. She rubbed the plastic over her outer lips, making Lisa groan and bite her lip. When it was sufficiently lubricated, Jessica pushed her hips forward and penetrated Lisa.

Lisa groaned and bit her lip as she was filled with the plastic cock. Jessica bottomed out inside of her and pulled out to thrust back inside, her eyelids fluttering as the dildo inside of her shifted and made her moan through her ball gag. Jessica fucked Lisa awkwardly with her strap-on, having to almost continuously shift her feet to keep stable without the use of her arms.

Meg held Connie's face into her cunt, her eyes closed and a smile on her face as the blonde's tongue writhed inside of her. She tensed and moaned, then relaxed. "Fuck, you're good at eating pussy, Connie. No way you haven't done this before. Well, Connie, are you a pussy-eating dyke slut?" She smacked her slut's stomach with her crop, leaving red welts on her skin.

Connie groaned as she ate Meg out. Her ring gag made it awkward, forcing her to stretch her tongue further than she would otherwise. She glared up at the brunette as she pleasured her, her former victim smirking down at her.

Meg closed her eyes and bit her lip, rolling her hips and thrusting her cunt into Connie's mouth. "Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum, Connie. I'm going to cum all over your pretty popular face and glaze it with pussy juice. Are you ready for that, Connie? Are you ready to swallow my cum?"

Connie protested but continued to lick Meg's box, waggling her tongue faster to bring the brunette to orgasm faster. Meg's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she pulled Connie's face as close into her twat as she could. She screamed as she squirted into Connie's mouth, filling it with her nectar and coating the lower half of her face.

Her juices dripped down Connie's chin and onto her tits. Meg shuddered in orgasm as Connie shouted expletives through her mouthful of pussy. Meg relaxed after a few moments and pulled Connie's face away from her, smirking at the sight of her covered in womanly juices. "Fuck, you look good like that. You better swallow all that, you fucking slut." Connie glared daggers at Meg as she swallowed multiple times, drinking down Meg's cum slowly. Meg hummed and stroked her cheek with her thumb. "That's it, good girl. Good little lesbian pussy slut."

Lisa gripped the arms of the chair tightly as Jessica pounded her dripping cunt with her strap-on. She was moaning and bucking her hips as best she could in her seat, and Jessica's eyes were crossing in pleasure. Her voice was muffled through her gag.

Lisa groaned. "Oh, this is so good! Jessica, fuck me harder!"

Jessica groaned and leaned into Lisa, pumping her hips with greater force. Lisa crossed her legs behind her ass and pulled her in closer, helping her to fuck her deeper and harder. Her hands went to the raven-haired's breasts, groping and feeling her old tormentor. Jessica used the stability to fuck her harder.

Lisa's eyes rolled. She panted and bit her lip, her cunt constricting around the strap-on. Jessica thrust into her, making her breasts bounce. Her own tits were squeezed by Lisa, the other woman pinching her nipples harshly. Lisa squealed and arched her back as Jessica's strap-on hit a spot inside of her that made her see stars.

"Jessica, I'm going to cum!" Lisa said.

Jessica muffled something out through her gag and increased her pace. The two of them moaned and groaned as their hips met repeatedly. Jessica's thrusts grew erratic and lost their rhythm as her cheeks turned red. They bucked together as juices flowed from their pussies. Lisa's eyes squeezed shut and her legs locked behind Jessica, pulling her close as she screamed in orgasm.

Jessica's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shouted out through her gag. Her hips snapped into Lisa's, burying the strap-on into her as they both came. They shuddered and rolled their hips into each other, womanly nectar staining the chair beneath Lisa.

Meg smirked as Connie swallowed her cum. She caressed the side of her face, then slapped her harshly. The blonde protested through her gag as Meg put two fingers in her mouth, sliding them all over her tongue and feeling all inside her mouth. Lisa said, "Meg, y-you know they need to cum too, right?"

Meg smirked down at Connie. "Oh, I know."

She went back to the toy table and got a black latex armbinder, a strap-on, a dildo, and a dildo gag. She went back to Connie and took out her ring gag, replacing it with the dildo gag before she could say anything, thrusting the six-inch black into her throat and buckling it behind her head. She moaned as she buckled the strap-on around her own waist, the dildo on the inside sliding into her cunt.

Meg undid the restraints attaching Connie to the wall and turned her around, cinching the armbinder on her and encasing her arms in black latex. She dragged the blonde over to the bed, where she positioned her with her ass raised in the air and her face in the sheets.

Lisa pushed Jessica off of her and pulled her by her elbow to the bed. She put her on her back next to Connie, her strap-on pointing up in the air. Meg licked her lips as she kneaded Connie's ass, squeezing her cheeks appreciatively. The blonde's pussy and anus were both dripping with lubricant, and Meg gave a lingering lick of both, making her moan.

Meg positioned herself behind Connie and penetrated her cunt with the dildo. She leaned back and admired the sight before her for a moment. Her old bully was naked, bent over, gagged and in restraints, with a dildo in her cunt, and about to get fucked with Meg's strap-on. Meg spanked her. "Fuck, you're such a slut, Connie. You probably do stuff like this with guys every week, don't you? I wonder how many cocks you've taken up this slutty ass of yours. Ooh, or if this will be the first strap-on you'll have ever had? Well, if you've never had one before, you're about to!"

Connie's eyes widened as Meg slicked up her strap-on with the lubricant leaking from her anus. Meg smirked and lined it up with Connie's asshole before thrusting forward, sliding right into the blonde and making her scream through her gag. Meg moaned as the plastic phallus inside of her moved and shifted in time with the thrusts she gave into Connie's butt. Her hands gripped her hips as she worked her plastic phallus in and out of the blonde.

As Meg fucked Connie in the ass, Lisa straddled Jessica's hips, her strap-on going between her cheeks and slicking with her lubricant. Lisa moved her hips up and down, covering the plastic in her juices. Once it was coated, Lisa pulled her cheeks apart and lined the tip up with her anus.

Lisa moaned as she sank down, penetrating herself on Jessica's strap-on. She panted as she slid down, taking it to the hilt inside her asshole. Jessica groaned as her end moved inside her and Lisa rose up. She bit her lip as she bounced on the plastic cock, her butthole flexing around the fake cock.

Meg had a smirk on her face as she pounded into Connie's ass. Her hands were leaving bruises on her hips, the blonde's holes constricting around the dildos inside them. The one in her cunt was slipping out further with every thrust. Meg grabbed the base before it slipped out completely, and used one hand to pump it in and out of her twat, thrusting it into her channel when she pulled out of her ass and pulling it out of her cunt when she thrust into her tight butt.

They both moaned. Meg was panting, her cheeks red and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Oh, fuck, Connie, you look so hot like this. You have no idea how many times I fantasized about doing something like this." She rotated her wrist, twisting the dildo inside Connie's cunt and making her scream and squirm.

Lisa moaned and panted as she bounced her hips, fucking herself on Jessica's strap-on as her slut gave short jabbing thrusts up into her. One of Lisa's hands went to her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple as her back arched and she hissed through her teeth.

Juices were flowing from her cunt and staining the sheets. Lisa rolled her hips, buggering herself on the plastic cock. Sweat shone on her skin as she whined in pleasure and drove her hips up and down as hard as she could. Jessica was squirming and her eyes were crossing as she dripped around the fake cock in her pussy. They both fucked each other as their cheeks turned red.

Meg moaned as she looked over to Lisa and Jessica. "Look, Connie, Lisa and her slut are doing anal too. You like getting it up the ass, don't you, Connie? Of course you do, your pussy's dripping. You're a big fucking anal slut with a huge bubble butt, aren't you?"

She spanked Connie, leaving a red handprint. Connie's back arched and her hips bucked. Meg laughed condescendingly. "Oh, looks like someone's a little fucking pain slut, isn't she? Well, take this."

She leaned over Connie, pressing her front into the blonde's back. The hand not pumping the dildo in and out of the blonde went between her and the sheets and groped her breast, twisting her nipple harshly and making her scream through her gag as the brunette continued to fuck her ass.

Lisa's entire body was bouncing as she rose up and down on the strap-on. Jessica's eyes were squeezed shut as she moaned through her gag. Lisa was crying out with every thrust, her eyelids fluttering. The hand not fondling her breast went to her cunt, fingering herself and pinching her clit. Her back arched and she screamed as juices ran from her pussy. Jessica's hips bucked up and she cried out through her gag, her channel squeezing around her dildo as she came.

Meg licked her lips and pounded into Connie, the blonde whimpering in pleasure. The brunette watched Lisa and Jessica cum, her cheeks bright red. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bottomed out in Connie's asshole, crying out in orgasm. Connie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she bucked back into Meg. Her pussy and ass squeezed around the plastic in both as she came.

The four women came together, their bodies tense and their vaginas flowing with womanly nectar. They pressed into each other, their hips bucking, and shuddered and moaned for a few moments until they all relaxed and collapsed onto the bed.

Meg was the first to recover. She sat up and pulled her strap-on out of Connie's ass, then patted her face slightly. "Hey, slut, are you still awake?" Connie glared at her and squirmed. Meg smirked. "Looks like she's not broken yet. Lisa?"

Lisa shook Jessica. "Hey." Jessica sat up and muffled something out through her gag. Lisa shrugged. "I don't think she is, either."

Meg groped Connie's ass. "I guess we need to keep going, then. What do you want to do next?"

Lisa looked to Jessica. "Well… There is something I've wanted to do for a while now."

She undid the strap-on from Jessica's hips and set it aside, then laid down with one leg crossed over Jessica's and one of Jessica's legs under hers. She shuffled forward until their cunts were touching, and sighed as she slowly bucked her hips and slid their pussies together.

Meg licked her lips as she watched Lisa and Jessica start to scissor. "Not a bad idea, Lisa. In fact…"

She pushed Connie onto her side and yanked one of her legs up, setting it over her shoulder. She shifted her hips to touch their wet pussies together, moaning as she bucked her hips and scissored Connie.

Meg and Lisa scissored with Connie and Jessica, both moaning as their sluts shuddered and squirmed. They both bucked their hips faster until they were fucking furiously, Meg gasping and panting and Lisa moaning as they used their sluts.

Connie's eyes fluttered and she squirmed as Meg's hips rolled into hers, their wet cunts sliding together and their clits rubbing against each other's outer lips. The brunette kept a tight grip on her leg as she bucked her hips, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

Lisa writhed on the bed as she thrust into Jessica. The raven was moaning through her gag as she tried to meet Lisa, doing her best to match her motions despite her restraints. The two moved together, their juices staining the sheets beneath them as they thrust and ground and gyrated. Lisa's arms pulled Jessica's leg toward her and she opened her mouth to lick her foot. Jessica's breath hitched and she gave a few powerful thrusts into Lisa's hips before resuming their rhythm.

Meg groaned and panted as she thrust into Connie. The position she had the blonde in prevented her from moving back into her, meaning that Meg was humping her old bully into the bed. Connie's eyes were glassing over as Meg used her body, and her skin was flushing and turning red.

The Lemon Room was filled with the sounds of squelching and thumping. Meg was rocking into Connie, grinding her outer lips into the blonde's and making them both pant in pleasure. Lisa and Jessica were thrusting together, Lisa licking the sole of Jessica's foot. The two pairs scissored heatedly, each bucking and crying out. Their backs arched and they leaned into each other, their pace increasing until all four of them were furiously tribbing.

Meg groaned, her hips moving rapidly into Connie's, making the blonde woman shriek and her eyelids flutter. "Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum! Get ready, Connie, you fucking slut!"

Connie squirmed and writhed as her eyes squeezed shut. Her cunt pulsed and juices squirted from inside her, soaking Meg's skin. The brunette cried out and snapped her hips, pressing their outer lips together as she reached orgasm along with her tormentor.

Lisa screamed and her back arched, bringing it off the bed, and she trembled as she came, her nectar coating her and Jessica's skin. The raven-haired woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her hips gave short, sharp thrusts into Lisa's as she reached orgasm.

Meg's hand shot to Connie's cunt and she rubbed her clit in circles, making the blonde's eyes go wide as she screamed through her gag. The flow of juices renewed and she trembled as she came again, then again.

Lisa quickly lubricated two fingers with her own juices and thrust them into Jessica's anus, making her slut cry out and her cheeks turn red. She was sent spiraling into another orgasm, and the four of them came together.

Meg rubbed Connie's clit and Lisa thrust her fingers in Jessica's anus, making the two sluts thrash as they screamed their way through multiple orgasms. The previous hadn't finished when the next started, and they simply couldn't stop cumming under the ministrations of their old victims.

By the time they all relaxed and slumped onto the bed, Connie and Jessica's eyes were blank. Their skin was red and covered in sweat, and they were panting through their noses.

Meg sighed. "I guess we should check to see whether they're broken yet."

She and Lisa undid their gags. Connie and Jessica moaned and squirmed towards them. "Mistress," Connie breathed out.

Jessica said nothing, but tried to bury her face in Lisa's pussy, stopped only by her victim's hand on her head. A ding went through the room. "I'd say that's pretty broken, wouldn't you?" Indigo said.

Two portals opened up and swallowed the two up. Meg and Lisa got off the bed. Lisa got her dress back on and Meg picked her clothes up. Indigo said, "I wouldn't bother putting those on, Meg. You're in the next dare, too."

Meg looked around. "Seriously? Two in a row again?"

"Yup."

Meg smiled. "Wow, so what is it?"

"First, Lisa, go ahead and join the rest. And Marge, Amy, can you go ahead and enter the Lemon Room?"

Lisa left the Lemon Room. Meg's vision went black, and when it returned, her skin and hair were fixed. The room had paw pad wallpaper and thick shag carpet, and there were cat trees and pet beds scattered around. A table of sex toys was against the left wall, and three crates were on the far one. Marge and Amy entered. "So what are we doing?" Meg said.

Indigo said, "Well, I'm paraphrasing, surprise surprise, but the dare is 'Meg, Marge, and Amy will cosplay as anthro animals and be someone's sex pets'. So it looks like petplay is the name of the game."

"Ooh, do we get to choose what animals we are?" Amy said.

"Afraid not, Amy. But don't worry, I think you'll like what I picked out. Meg, in reference to 'Halloween on Spooner Street', I've decided that you will be a cat." Indigo typed on their keyboard and flipped a switch.

A black cat ear headband appeared on Meg's head, mittens shaped like cat paws appeared on her hands, and black thigh-high boots that forced her to walk on her tiptoes and ended in large cat paws appeared on her legs. A belt with a cat tail in the back appeared around her hips. Meg smiled. "Ooh… Meow."

Indigo said, "And Marge, I was tempted to make you a cat too, in reference to Treehouse of Horror, but I decided that having two cats wouldn't be very interesting, so you'll be a rabbit, because, originally, you were supposed to have rabbit ears." They typed on their keyboard some more.

Marge's clothes disappeared and her beehive hair came undone, letting it fall down to her full silky length. A white rabbit ear headband appeared on her head, mittens shaped like rabbit paws on her hands, white thigh-high boots that forced her to walk on her tiptoes and ended in rabbit paws appeared on her legs, and a white belt with a white puffy rabbit's tail in the back appeared around her hips. Marge blushed. "Well this is… Different."

Amy squealed and clapped her hands. "I can't wait to see what kind of sexy pet I'll be!"

Indigo said, "You might not be as excited when you find out what I actually have planned. You don't really have any animal references from your show, so I decided to make you a cow, since your family raises Buggalo, which are basically future cows."

Amy's clothes vanished. A black-and-white cow ear headband appeared on her head, black-and-white mittens appeared on her hands, and black-and-white thigh-high boots ending in cow hooves appeared on her legs and forced her onto tiptoes. A black-and-white belt appeared around her hips, a cow tail in the back. She crossed her arms. "Really? A cow? That's the best you could do?"

"Well, since your Fonfonru Kif is amphibious, you could be a frog. Or you could be a fish based on your mermaid form in 'Bender's Big Score' and the Futurama nature finales. Or a butterfly from 'The Butterjunk Effect'."

Amy groaned. "Fine, I'll be a cow."

"Good. Now, to decide who'll be playing with you all, the third Wheel of Sex!"

The third wheel appeared in the Lemon Room with a puff of smoke. It spun and clicked as the lights on it flashed, and eventually, it landed on the face of Donna Tubbs-Brown. "Miss Donna?" Meg said.

"Yes, Meg," Indigo said. "I suggest you three get into character before I bring her in."

"Get into character how?" Amy said.

"Last I checked, pets don't stand on two legs."

Amy, Meg, and Marge all exchanged looks and got onto their hands and knees. Indigo typed on their keyboard and a portal opened up, and Donna fell out of it. She stood up and looked around. "Sweet sassafras and Easter grass! What's going on here?"

Indigo said, "Hello, Donna, as of right now, you are a character in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story written for the pleasure of readers on the internet! I am IndigoWerewolf, the writer, and you have been randomly selected to participate in a sex dare with Meg Griffin, Marge Simpson, and Amy Wong! The dare is for the three of them to roleplay as someone's sex pets, 'someone' in this case being you. Before you say anything, you have no choice in the matter. I am omnipotent and can take full control of your body, so you will do the dare regardless of your feelings in the matter."

Donna looked to Meg, Marge, and Amy. The brunette smiled. "Meow!"

Marge blushed. "Uh… I don't know what sound a rabbit makes. Squeak?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Moo."

Donna snickered. "Well, if it's gonna happen whether I like it or not, I might as well go along. And there are worse things than getting to play with three sexy bitches."

Meg went up to her and rubbed her head against her legs, imitating a cat purring. Donna giggled. She stripped out of her clothes, leaving her thick ass and bouncy breasts on display. Meg licked her lips and bent over, waving her hips back and forth.

Donna rubbed Meg's head. "I guess I know who I'm playing with first. As for you two… I think you need some crate time."

She led Marge and Amy over to the three crates on the wall. The two were shut and locked in, and Donna turned her attention back to Meg, who was stretched out on a nearby cat bed as big as a king-size mattress.

Donna licked her lips and went over to the cat bed. She crouched down in front of her and scratched her head behind the ears, making the brunette purr. "Well, aren't you a sweet little kitty? So cute and sexy." Her hand went to Meg's breast, groping and squeezing her. Meg leaned into her hand and meowed. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Donna laid down on top of Meg and captured her lips in a kiss. They hugged each other around the waist, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as their hands felt and groped each other's bodies. Donna's hands went to Meg's ass, and Meg's hands rubbed over Donna's back.

Meg and Donna kissed hotly, their breasts pressing together. Their eyes were closed as they embraced, groping, squeezing, and feeling each other up. Donna's knee separated Meg's thighs, and her own thigh rubbed between them, making the brunette murr and moan.

Donna pulled away. "Does the little kitty like that? Does she like getting her sweet spot rubbed?"

Meg meowed. "Yes, Miss Donna. The little kitty loves getting rubbed like that."

Donna moaned and licked her neck. "You're so fucking sexy, Meg. You have no idea how many times I would check out your ass when I was at your house."

Meg purred. "Thank you, Miss Donna. Please, touch me more!"

Donna hummed. Her mouth latched onto Meg's neck, sucking and licking her skin. One of her hands went to her breasts, squeezing and groping her soft flesh. The other replaced her thigh, rubbing the outer lips of her pussy.

Meg moaned and meowed under Donna's attentions, her hips rocking and moving into her hand. Her cheeks turned red and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she mewled. Donna rubbed and stroked her lower lips, making them loosen and part. Moisture grew and leaked onto her fingers.

Meg squirmed, meowing and purring. Her pussy leaked as Donna stimulated her body, the dark-skinned woman doing her best to leave a hickey on her neck. Meg's lower lips fully parted, letting Donna's fingers slip inside. The brunette's back arched and her hips bucked as Donna's fingers penetrated her cunt.

Donna pulled away from her neck, leaving a dark purple bruise. Her fingers pumped in and out of the younger woman's channel, making mewls and moans come from her mouth. "Does kitty like Miss Donna's fingers?"

Meg mewled. "Yes, Miss Donna, your kitty loves your fingers! They make the kitty feel so good!"

Donna kissed her cheek. "Well, Miss Donna wants to feel good too. Can kitty do that?"

Meg's hips rolled. "Yes, Miss Donna! Kitty can make you feel really good!"

Donna moaned. "Well then, let's make each other feel good."

She got on her knees and turned Meg around so that they were facing each other's cunts, then laid down and pulled Meg on top of her. Her tongue met the younger white woman's pussy, making Meg meow in pleasure. Donna ate Meg out, her kitty purring as she was pleasured.

Meg bit her lip. Donna's pussy was right in front of her face, wet and ready. Meg leaned in and gave a long lick before sliding her tongue inside, eating out the older black woman just as she was doing for her. Donna moaned into Meg's cunt, sending vibrations through her lower lips.

Meg and Donna ate each other out, licking and sucking eagerly. Donna moaned and groaned, and Meg mewled, meowed, and purred. Donna's hands kneaded Meg's ass as Meg held Donna's thighs.

Inside their crates, Marge and Amy were blushing bright red. Marge was already dripping, and her hips were waving back and forth. Amy had an appreciative smile on her face.

Donna and Meg's sixty-nine grew more heated. They bucked their hips into each other's faces, their tongues writhing inside their twats. Meg purred as pleasure ran through her body, liquid heat pooling in her stomach. Donna's eyelids were fluttering as she rolled her hips into Meg's face.

The two squirmed. Their bodies were pressed as close together as they could, their skin heated and sweaty. Meg swirled her tongue, flattening it out to taste as much of Donna as possible. Donna moved a hand to rub Meg's clit, making the brunette yowl into her pussy.

They both licked and ate each other out with increasing vigor, their bodies moving against one another. Meg's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her hips thrust into Donna's mouth as she yowled and purred. She gave one last buck of her hips and gripped the older woman's head with her thighs, screaming in orgasm into her pussy. Donna groaned and shuddered, cumming with her as she rocked into the younger woman.

The two came together, humping each other's mouths and thrashing their tongues as they both reached orgasm. Meg was the first to come down, sighing as she pulled off of Donna and rolled onto her side. The black woman groaned and panted in exertion before sitting up. "Good kitty."

She got to her feet and picked up Meg, carrying her to the crates on the wall. Marge whined in need as Donna put Meg in the empty crate, then looked over her and Amy. She hummed. "One down, two to go. Let's see here… I think I'm in the mood for a little milk."

Donna opened Amy's cage and led the cowgirl out. Amy lowed as Donna leaned over her, pressing her front into her back. The black woman's hands went to her breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft mounds. Amy bit her lip as she was groped, and after a few moments, Donna pinched her nipples. "Well, what's this? The little cow isn't making any milk. What's wrong, little cow?" Amy mooed and wiggled her hips. Donna licked the back of her neck. "Oh, I see. The little cow is too horny to make any milk. Good thing there's any easy way to fix that."

She stood up and went over to the table of toys. After looking them all over for a minute, she picked up a cream-colored strap-on, nine inches in length and as thick as a soda can. A moan came from her mouth as she penetrated herself with the dildo on the inside. She buckled it around her hips and went back to Amy, who mooed and raised her ass.

Donna rubbed her strap-on against Amy's outer lips, making her moan as she lubricated the dildo. Once it was slick, Donna positioned it at her entrance and thrust forward, penetrating the cowgirl with the first five inches. Amy mooed and gripped the carpet, bucking her hips backward.

Donna licked her lips and leaned over her, pressing her breasts into her back. Her hands went to Amy's tits, groping and kneading her as she fed more and more of her strap-on inside the cowgirl's pussy. Amy lowed as she bottomed out inside of her, her hips rocking.

Donna pulled out and thrust back inside, repeating and increasing her pace until she was rapidly pumping her hips into the cowgirl. Amy lowed and bucked her hips back, meeting Donna's thrusts as she was fucked rapidly by the black woman.

Donna hummed as she drove her strap-on into Amy's cunt. Her hands squeezed and kneaded Amy's breasts, pinching her nipples as she groped the cowgirl. Her breath came in pants and her skin was covered in sweat. The black woman's thick ass shook with every thrust of her hips, her pussy leaking around the dildo inside of it as it shifted and moved inside her, making pleasure run through her body.

Amy mooed and lowed, her eyes squeezed shut as Donna fucked her. The two thrust into each other, their hips moving back and forth together as Donna pounded her cow. Donna bit her ear. "Does my little cow feel good? Will she be ready to make some milk soon?"

Amy mooed. "Yes! Your little cow is almost ready!"

Her juices dripped onto the carpet, staining it with her natural lubricant and forming a puddle that was rapidly growing and on the verge of joining the one Donna was making below herself. Donna groaned, her hips rotating as she fucked her little cow and made her moan. Amy gasped in pleasure, her arms trembling as her back arched, and she thrust back to meet Donna's strap-on as hard as she could.

Donna panted as she increased her pace, her hands kneading Amy's tits as if she were trying to draw milk out of her. They both thrust furiously, the dildos in both of their cunts making pleasure shoot through their bodies. Nectar dripped to the ground below both of them, the puddles growing and about to meet.

Donna groaned. She squeezed Amy's breasts twice. "Are you ready, cow? Are you going to make some milk?"

Amy mooed loudly. "Yes! I'm ready!"

She screamed in pleasure, a flow of juices coming from her pussy as she reached orgasm. Donna bit her lip and sped up her thrusts, the dildo inside her making bolts of pleasure go up her spine. She groaned out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came, juices running from her cunt around the strap-on. The two puddles turned into one as the two women came together, crying out in pleasure as bliss pulsed through their bodies.

Amy and Donna shuddered and shook together, their bodies flushed and sweaty, until they relaxed after a few moments and laid side by side on the carpet. Donna gathered some of Amy's juices on two fingers and licked them clean. "Mmm, my favorite kind of milk."

She withdrew her strap-on from Amy and unbuckled it from around her hips, leaving it to the side as she carried her back to the crates. Marge's face was bright red and she was desperately pawing at her body, her mittens leaving her unable to pleasure herself.

Donna shut Amy in her cage and unlocked Marge's. Instantly, the yellow-skinned woman ran out and tackled Donna, kissing the black woman deeply and humping her leg as fast as she could. Donna returned the kiss and hugged her around the waist, raising her leg to let Marge hump it better.

It only took moments for Marge to cum, shuddering and squeaking as her juices coated Donna's legs. Donna pulled away from their kiss and put Marge on her back, licking her nipples. "Looks like the poor bunny needs some extra attention. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Donna got on her back and shuffled forwards until their twats were touching and their legs were in position to scissor. Donna raised her upper body off the ground, using her arms to support herself, and bucked her hips into Marge, moaning.

Marge squeaked and shuddered, responding to Donna's motions and bucking her hips to meet her. The two started slow, but were soon furiously scissoring into each other as they moaned and cried out. Their outer lips rubbed and pressed together, pleasure coming from between their legs and making their limbs shake.

Marge's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she squealed as she came, juices flowing from her and mixing with Donna's as she continued to move her hips through her orgasm. Donna groaned as she felt the pulsing and twitching against her own cunt. "Oh, bunny's really needy right now. It's all right, Miss Donna will give you plenty of orgasms."

Marge's tongue lolled out of her mouth, her hips not stopping even as she came down from her orgasm and another started to build in her stomach.

Donna groaned and her head leaned back, facing up to the ceiling as her hips thrust furiously into Marge's. The two writhed and squirmed together, their legs shaking as their hips rocked into each other. Donna grit her teeth, juices dripping from her and mingling with Marge's to join the puddle beneath where their pussies touched.

Marge's eyelids fluttered and she squeaked as she reached another orgasm. Donna bit her lip, the sensation of her pussy cumming against hers making a knot tighten in her gut. The yellow-skinned woman thrashed on the floor, her back arching and her hips rolling into Donna as hard as she could.

Her body still didn't stop moving, her hips thrusting and bucking in search of more pleasure as Donna did her best to keep up with her movements. Donna panted as her bunny fucked her desperately, their skin slick with sweat and their cheeks blushing deeply.

Marge squeaked and whimpered, her hips rapidly moving on automatic as she scissored Donna and made the both of them moan. Donna was trembling, her arms shaking and her legs twitching as she tried to hold back the orgasm building up in her body. "Oh, bunny, you're playing so nice with Miss Donna. Even though you're so needy, you're still working so hard to make her feel good. Playtime is almost over, though, so let's make this last one count!"

Donna cried out and came, the knot in her stomach snapping and her juices running across both of their outer lips as her hips bucked in pleasure. Marge screamed and reached orgasm with her, their hips almost flying as they fucked and scissored and brought each other pleasure. Donna's arms collapsed and she fell onto her back, still twitching in orgasm as she and Marge shuddered through the bliss running through their bodies.

After a few moments, their bodies went still, and they went boneless as they panted and tried to catch their breath. A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said. "Thank you, Donna, and hopefully we'll see you again." A portal opened and swallowed Donna up. "Okay, Meg, Amy, Marge, get dressed and exit the room whenever you're ready."

Marge stood up and shaking legs and let Meg and Amy out of their crates. The three of them took off their pet gear and put on their normal clothes, ignoring the stains that disappeared when they left the room. Indigo said, "And now we've reached the end of the submitted dares and reached the last sex dare. This one is special, because it's the first one where we'll be using the new Wheel of Theme!"

The four wheels appeared on the wall. The first wheel spun and eventually landed on Bonnie's face. She smiled. "Ooh, so I'm getting a turn already?"

"That's right, Bonnie, and we'll be skipping the second wheel in favor of the Wheel of Theme!"

Above the second wheel, the Wheel of Theme spun and lit up as it ran through different symbols. After a moment, it landed on a symbol of a woman dancing around a pole. "So the setting is a strip club?" Lois said.

"Well, at least I have experience," Bonnie said.

"That you do, Bonnie," Indigo said. "Let's see who your partner will be!"

The third wheel spun and lit up. It kept spinning until it landed on Jerome's face. "Jerome?" Meg and Lois said in unison.

Bonnie smiled. "I've been waiting for a chance like this for years."

"Well then let's get him here!" Indigo said. They typed on their keyboard and pulled a lever.

A portal opened up and Jerome dropped out of it. He stood up and looked around. "What the hell? What is this place?"

"Hello, Jerome, and welcome to Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! You are currently in a sex-filled fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You were randomly selected to participate in a sex dare with Mrs. Bonnie Swanson. The actual sexual act is just vanilla sex, but the theme and setting is in a strip club."

Jerome looked to Bonnie and grinned. "I hope I never see the day I pass up the chance to fuck a hot bitch."

Bonnie's cheeks blushed and she led Jerome into the Lemon Room. The inside was a typical strip club with dark lighting, some tables, a bar, and a stage with a stripper pole. "Any chance I could get a change of clothes? You know, something more… Fitting?"

"There's plenty backstage," Indigo said.

Bonnie went backstage and Jerome sat down at a table directly in front of the stage. After a few moments, Bonnie came back out, wearing new clothes. A lavender tube top, no thicker than a ruler, covered her nipples and some of her breasts. A same-colored G-string and a pair of tall high heels were all that was on her bottom half, and her hair was in a messy ponytail at the back of her head. A lavender mask covered her eyes and cheekbones.

Bonnie had a sultry smile as she strut up to the pole. Music started to play and she grabbed the pole. She swung her body around it, using her thighs and hands to spin around the pole.

Jerome had an appreciative smile as he watched Bonnie dance and display her body. She teased him with the edges of her clothes, pulling them away to reveal a tantalizing hint of a nipple or a labia. She gave him bedroom eyes and licked her lips as she twirled and spun on the pole.

Jerome watched her with a grin on his face. A prominent bulge grew in the front of his pants. As the music went on, Bonnie teased him even more and performed even greater erotic and acrobatic displays. The song came to an end and Bonnie ended her routine by doing the splits at the front of the stage.

She hummed. "Did you like the dance, Mister?"

Jerome grinned. "I sure did. But I'd like it better if it were a bit more… Personal."

Bonnie crawled over the edge of the stage and sauntered up to him, crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in to speak into his ear. "All you had to do was ask."

She got off of the chair and stood in front of him, dancing in place and gyrating her body. Jerome's eyes were locked onto her ass and breasts as she gave him a lapdance, and the bulge in his pants strained against his zipper.

Bonnie faced away from him, bending at the waist and crouching down to press her ass into Jerome's bulge as she raised her hips again. Jerome groaned. "Oh damn, I don't think I can hold back much longer."

Bonnie moaned. "Then let's not waste any more time."

She strut over to the stage and bent over, gripping the edge as she shook her hips. Jerome stood up and went over to her, pulling her G-string down to reveal the glistening outer lips of her pussy and leaking pucker of her anus. He undid his pants and pulled them down, revealing his thick 12-inch cock. He grabbed the base with one hand and used the other to grab her ass, stabilizing himself as he lubricated himself with the juices dripping from her.

Once he was ready, he pressed the head of his cock against her opening and pushed inside, making Bonnie groan as she was stretched by his girthy shaft. Jerome stopped when he was halfway inside, letting go of his cock and grabbing her ass with both hands as he waited for her to relax and adjust to him.

Bonnie bit her lip as she slowly got used to his length inside her, her inner walls clenching. She sighed as they eased and relaxed, and Jerome slowly pushed forward until he bottomed out, making her moan. He pulled out until only the head was left inside, then pushed back in, repeating and speeding up until he was vigorously thrusting into her wet cunt.

Bonnie moaned and gasped as she was fucked by Jerome, the heels of her shoes leaving the floor with every thrust. Her tight pussy clenched and constricted around him, heightening both of their pleasure. Jerome's hands gripped her cheeks, not squeezing tight enough to hurt, but keeping him stable and giving him leverage to pound deeper into her.

Bonnie's hips bucked back into him as best she could with his hands gripping her, fucking herself on his shaft as he thrust into her. Jerome grit his teeth and shifted his hands to her hips, gripping lightly and working with her movements to rock the both of them into each other, making her moan and shudder.

Bonnie's eyes squeezed shut as she took Jerome's thrusts, moaning as pleasure arced from her cunt and made her knees shake. Jerome rolled his hips, his shaft reaching deep into Bonnie and battering at the entrance to her cervix.

Bonnie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a keening cry as her walls clenched around Jerome, her juices dripping to the floor as she reached her orgasm. Jerome groaned but didn't stop fucking her, her channel pulsing and constricting around him as she shuddered in pleasure.

Bonnie's hands gripped the edge of the stage, her lip bleeding slightly from where she was biting it, and she had just started to come down from her orgasm when one of Jerome's hands shot to her clit and rubbed it in circles, making her vision go white and a scream to come from her mouth. Juices flowed around Jerome's shaft as he pounded as hard and deep as he could into her, sweat dripping on his brow. His pointer finger worked her clitoris as he thrust, her legs shaking violently beneath her.

Jerome took deep breaths as Bonnie screamed through multiple orgasms, her juices forming a puddle on the floor, and as her voice started to waver, he groaned out and came, filling her womb with hot bursts of spunk.

Bonnie's eyes crossed as she felt the heat inside the deepest depths of her cunt, and she screamed again as an intense orgasm made her back arch and her toes curl. Jerome groaned as he shot his cum inside her, coating her channel as he continued to pump his hips. Bonnie's stomach slowly started to distend as she was filled with his semen, her womb inflating until she looked slightly pregnant.

Jerome slowed his thrusts as the flood of spunk tapered off, and he stilled as they both finished cumming. He panted and she gasped for breath, twitching with the aftereffects of so many consecutive orgasms. He pulled out slowly, his cum rushing out to join her juices on the floor as his thick shaft ceased blocking it from exiting her body.

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And the final sex dare of the chapter is complete! Thank you very much, Jerome, and maybe we'll see you again." A portal opened under him and swallowed him up. "Bonnie, go ahead and rejoin us whenever you're ready."

Bonnie lowered herself to the floor and panted as she caught her breath. Once her legs stopped shaking, she stood up and left the Lemon Room, her normal clothes reappearing, her hair going back to normal, and any traces of cum or her own juices leaving her body.

"So is that it?" Leela said.

"For this chapter, yes, but there will be a minimum of five more to come!" Indigo said. "Thank you all for reading, everybody, and again, I'm sorry that this chapter was late. I hope you enjoyed it and the story so far, and if you are, please leave a truth or dare! I do have a request that I would like to ask of you, though, and that is to please, please, lay off of Meg a bit!"

"What?" Meg said.

Indigo said, "You've been pretty popular in the story so far, Meg, and as much as I enjoy writing you, we have nine other characters to work with now. Let's see some variety, people! That's it for now, so IndigoWerewolf out!"

The lights in their booth shut off, and Bonnie followed the others over to the corner of the room where their beds stood. They all got under the covers and closed their eyes, and soon were all asleep. All was quiet for a minute before a small light clicked on in Indigo's booth.

They hummed as they went through a filing cabinet in the back of their booth. "Now where is it, I know I put it in here somewhere." They smiled as they took out a manila folder. "Ah, here it is. Yes, maybe it's time to get to work on this."

And there's the chapter, everyone! I am sorry that this is late, but I got it out before too long and with all the dares completed. As I said, please try to give me some variety in terms of characters from now on. If you have a truth or a dare, or a suggestion for a character to be added to the story in chapter seven, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM! IndigoWerewolf out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the newest chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare. To those of you who submitted truths and dares, thank you very much! To those who didn't, I hope you enjoy the story regardless and that you submit a truth or a dare in the future. I do not own any of the shows featured in this story, let's read!

In their booth, Indigo was scrolling down their computer screen. After a moment, they nodded and turned a few dials. The lights turned on in the main room, waking Lois, Meg, Bonnie, Lisa, Marge, Hayley, Francine, Leela, Amy, and LaBarbara. They all groaned as they got out of bed. Amy said, "Spluh, here we go again."

"We certainly do, Amy," Indigo said. "Time for another chapter, everyone!"

"So how many truths and dares did we get this time?" Lois said.

"So far we have three truths and two sex dares. So, without further ado, let's get to the truths! The first submitted truth is this; Meg, how do you feel about knowing more people like you outside of your own universe?"

Meg hummed. "Well, I had already met Lisa before this, and it's really great to see her again, even if the circumstances aren't ideal. Meeting Hayley has been nice, too, but she's really the only other one my age here, and we haven't gotten a lot of time to get to know her. So, it's nice, but I've been a little too distracted to socialize right now."

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "A concise answer. The next truth, from the same person no less, is for Marge! Marge, our reader wants to know how you feel about your baby, Maggie, being oddly mature and violent, since she does things like shoot people."

Marge paused for a moment. "Well… Obviously, no mother wants their children to shoot someone. But to be honest, I'm not too concerned about it. She's a baby, and babies are going to act out. She's easily influenced and doesn't understand that these things hurt people yet, I think, and Mr. Burns was an accident. As for how mature she is, it honestly gives me hope. She has a good head on her shoulders and stands up for what she thinks is right, and if she's anything like she is now in the future, I think she's going to be just fine."

Lisa smiled broadly and hugged her mother, tears in her eyes. LaBarbara wiped a tear away from her own eye, and Meg sniffled and glared at Lois, who rolled her eyes. Francine and Hayley hugged, sobbing.

Indigo paused. "Marge… I have no words." They cleared their throat. "Okay, last truth. Meg, Lisa, Hayley, one of our readers wants to know if you have ever had incestuous thoughts about your respective brothers!"

"Ew, no!" Hayley said.

Lisa pulled a face. "I didn't even think about sex at all before I came here, let along about Bart."

Meg paused. "Honestly, yeah."

A ding went through the room. All of the women made noises of disgust. "Meg!" Lois said.

Meg shrugged. "What can I say? We made out once at a Halloween party, and we just kind of kept doing it. Plus, he has a huge dick."

"He does," Lois said. "But Meg, you and I are going to have to have a serious talk when we get home."

"You're free to do whatever you like after the story ends, Lois. But back to the topic at hand. No lies! Thank you, everyone," Indigo said. "Now it's time for the dares!" Indigo said. "The first dare is from me, to Hayley. You have to shave your head bald, and keep it that way for the rest of the chapter."

"Seriously?" Hayley said.

"Yes. Have fun!"

A vanity mirror appeared in front of her, along with a pair of scissors, an electric razor, a can of shaving cream, and a manual razor. Hayley rolled her eyes and took the scissors to her hair, snipping off the excess length before using the electric razor to buzz her hair down as short as she could. She lathered her head up with the shaving cream, then ran the manual razor all over head, rendering her completely bald.

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And there we are. Thank you for cooperation, Hayley. Our next dare is for LaBarbara. You have to punch the Comic Book Guy in the gut."

LaBarbara said, "Who exactly is da Comic Book Guy?"

A portal opened up and Comic Book Guy fell out of it. He tried to get up, but couldn't, and wheezed. "A little help?" Marge helped him to his feet. He looked around the room. "Where in the metaverse am I?"

"An erotic truth or dare fanfiction story," Indigo said.

"Am I going to be a part of a sex scene?"

"No. You're going to get punched in the stomach. LaBarbara?"

LaBarbara faced him and cocked her fist back. She punched him in the stomach, but her fist just sank into his gut, and he gave no reaction other than looking to her disdainfully. She tugged her hand out, dripping with sweat, and shook it. "Sweet orca o' Majorca, ya fat."

Comic Book Guy said, "Worst. Fan fiction. Ever." A portal opened up beneath his feet, and he got stuck halfway through. "Oh, come on!"

It widened, swallowing him up completely. Indigo snickered. "All right, last one. Since all of my readers seem so fond of sexy contests, I figured that I should come up with one for myself. That's why the last dare is going to be a game of strip poker! The participants will be the older women of the story, namely Lois, Francine, Marge, and Leela. The rules are as follows: the participants will wager pieces of clothing instead of chips, and once they're nude, they're out. Until the end of the game, the losers will be living furniture for the remaining players. The winner of the game will receive a full pedicure and foot massage from all the losers. You cannot wager more than one piece of clothing at a time, you can fold at any time but will lose your clothing unless it's at the very beginning of the hand, jewelry doesn't count, and socks and shoes count as a pair, not individual pieces. Any questions?"

Marge raised her hand. "Uh, yes. What about Francine and I? We have dresses on, and Lois and Leela are wearing shirts and pants. It's uneven."

"A very good point, Marge, which is why I'm going to correct that." Indigo typed on their console. Marge and Francine's dresses split into skirts and blouses. "There, now you all have an even number of clothing. One pair of shoes, one pair of socks, one shirt or blouse, one skirt or pair of pants, one bra, and one pair of panties, which must be wagered in that order, for a total of seven. Seven hands minimum, if no one folds in the first rounds. If you're down to your panties, you can only fold at the start of every hand. Any other questions?"

Lois said, "What do you mean by living furniture?"

"You'll see. Let's get started, shall we?"

A poker table and four chairs appeared in the middle of the room. A deck of cards shuffled itself and dealt two cards each to the four spaces, and five community cards were dealt to the middle, only two face up. They were a two and a five.

Marge, Leela, Francine, and Lois all sat down at one of the chairs. They looked at their cards, and Lois immediately folded. Francine bet her shoes and Leela her boots, and Marge hummed and hawed before folding.

One of the cards in the middle flipped itself over to reveal a seven. Neither Francine nor Leela folded. The next card was flipped over to reveal itself as a king. Francine folded and her shoes disappeared. Indigo said, "And everyone but Leela folds. She, Marge, and Lois still have their shoes, and Francine is down to her socks."

All of the cards returned to the deck, and it shuffled itself before dealing two cards to each of them. Five community cards went to the middle, a nine and a queen face-up. Marge and Lois bet their shoes, Francine her socks, and Leela folded.

The next card flipped up to reveal a king. None of them folded. The next one was a queen. Marge folded and lost her shoes, but Francine and Lois didn't. The final card flipped over, a three. Francine and Lois' cards flipped over. Francine had a five and a king, and Lois had a four and a seven. Lois' shoes disappeared. "And Lois loses her shoes. Leela is in the lead and is the only one still with shoes. Let's see how long she can keep them."

The deck shuffled itself and dealt to the table. Two of the community cards flipped up, a six and a five. Francine and Lois folded, Leela bet her boots, and Marge her socks. The third card flipped up, revealing a nine. Leela folded, her boots disappearing. "And she folds! Everyone is now down to socks."

The cards shuffled and dealt again. Two of the community cards flipped up, a jack and a queen. No one folded. The next, a king, flipped, but still none of them folded. A six was flipped up, and then a four when none of them folded. "Let's see those cards!"

Lois' cards flipped up, a jack and a king. "Two pair," she said.

Francine's cards flipped up. They were two queens. "Three of a kind!"

Marge's cards flipped up, a king and a queen. "Uh, two pair, I think."

Leela smirked as her cards, an ace and a ten, flipped over. "Royal flush, bitches!"

The others all groaned as their socks disappeared. "And only Leela still has her socks. Let's see how long she can keep them!" Indigo said.

The game went on, and Lois seemed to hit a streak of bad luck. She lost every hand until she was in just her panties. Every other player still had their socks, two of them folding at the start of each hand.

She drummed her fingers on the table as she stared at the two community cards at the start, which were a pair of threes. She kept looking at her own cards. Leela and Marge had folded. Francine growled. "Will you either fold or not already? Get on with it!"

Lois glared at her. "Fine! I bet my damn panties, you happy?"

The third community card flipped over, a five. Francine didn't fold and the other cards flipped over, revealing a nine and a two.

Lois' cards flipped over. "Five and two."

Francine smirked. Her cards were both clubs, as were three of the community cards. "Flush."

Lois' panties disappeared. "Lois, you asked what I meant by living furniture?" Indigo said. "Well you're about to find out!"

The chair underneath her turned to black latex and flowed over her skin to coat her body aside from her breasts, head, ass, and pussy. Her arms and legs positioned themselves to the basic shape of a chair and two chair legs touched the ground, extending from the latex covering her hips. Her posture straightened and her hands were connected to her knees. A blindfold covered her eyes, a black ball gag filled her mouth, and she moaned as black dildos filled her pussy and ass.

When it was over, Lois was a latex-covered living chair. "So who wants to sit on her?" Indigo said.

"Do we have to?" Marge said.

Marge's chair disappeared. "Yes."

Marge blushed as she sat in Lois' lap. The cards shuffled and dealt themselves again. The two community cards facing upwards were a six and a nine. Leela folded, but Marge and Francine bet their socks. The next card flipped over, another nine. Neither Marge nor Francine folded, and the next card was a two. Marge deliberated for a moment before deciding not to fold.

The last card was a five. Francine's cards flipped over; they were a nine and a four. "Three of a kind."

Marge's cards flipped over, a five and a ten. She groaned. "Nothing."

Marge's socks disappeared. The cards shuffled and dealt themselves. "Okay, and for those of you who can't keep track, Lois has lost and is now Marge's chair, Leela and Francine still have their socks, and Marge is down to her blouse. All right, back to the game."

A four and a two were facing up in the middle. Marge folded, but Leela and Francine bet their socks. The next card flipped up to reveal a three. Neither of them folded. The next card was a seven, and when neither of them folded again, the next was an eight.

Francine's cards flipped over, a four and a two. "Two pair."

Leela smiled. A five and a six flipped over. "Straight."

Francine lost her socks, and the cards shuffled themselves and dealt again. "Leela is currently in her socks, and Francine and Marge are both down to their blouses," Indigo said.

The two community cards were a nine and a two. None of them folded, even when a four, a three, and a six showed. Marge's cards showed, an ace and an eight. "Nothing again."

Francine's cards were a seven and a jack. "Nothing."

Leela had a queen and a king. "High card."

Francine and Marge both lost their blouses, showing Francine's black bra and Marge's beige strapless one. "And Leela still has her socks, but Marge and Francine are betting their skirts. It looks like Leela might win this!" Indigo said.

The cards shuffled and dealt themselves. The community cards were six and ten. None of them folded. The next card flipped up, a four. Leela folded and lost her socks. Neither Francine nor Marge folded, and the next card was revealed as a nine. Marge bit her lip nervously and folded, losing her skirt to reveal beige granny panties. "And that's the shirt for Leela, skirt for Francine, and bra for Marge," Indigo said.

The cards shuffled and dealt. The two face-up community cards were five and seven. Marge immediately folded, but Francine and Leela didn't. The next card was a five, and Leela winced and folded. She lost her shirt, revealing her plain white bra. "And that's skirt and pants for Francine and Leela, and still the bra for Marge."

The next cards were dealt, and the two community cards were a pair of fives. Marge folded again, but not Leela or Francine. The next card was a four, then an eight, then another five.

Leela's cards turned over, a nine and a two. "Nothing."

Francine's cards were a five and a six. "Four of a kind."

Leela's pants disappeared, leaving her in her black boyshort panties. Indigo said, "And Leela and Marge are now betting their bras. Francine is now the only one still with outerwear. Let's find out if it stays that way!"

Francine lost the next hand and her skirt, showing off her black panties, and Leela lost the next and her bra. She had a discontent frown as she folded at the start of the next hand. Marge had folded every hand up until now. The two community cards were a six and a nine.

Marge bit her lip, but didn't fold, and neither did Francine. The next card, a five, flipped up. The next was a four, and the last was a three.

Marge's cards flipped over, a nine and an eight. "One pair."

Francine's cards were a pair of threes. "Three of a kind."

Marge blushed as her bra disappeared, revealing her yellow breasts. "And Marge and Leela are now betting their panties, and Francine is now betting her bra. It's down to the wire, everyone!" Indigo said.

Marge folded right away and Francine lost her bra on the next hand. The cards were shuffled and dealt again, the community cards a three and an eight. Francine folded right away, and the cards showed as a four, three, and five.

Marge swallowed as her six and nine turned over. "Nothing." Her chair turned to latex, which flowed over her body and turned her into a chair just like Lois. Francine's chair disappeared and she sat in Marge's lap.

Indigo said, "And Marge has lost, leaving Leela and Francine betting their panties. One round left, let's see who wins!"

The cards all shuffled and dealt themselves. Before either Leela or Francine could choose to fold or not, the community cards all started flipping over. "Hey! We didn't say whether we fold or not!" Leela said.

"I've decided that neither of you can fold this round. After all, if you could, then one of you would always be folding right away." The cards all flipped over. The community cards were five, six, eight, another six, and three. Francine had a six and a three, and Leela had a pair of twos. "And Francine wins with a full house! The Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare Strip Poker game is over!"

There was a puff of smoke, and the tables were gone and all four of them were fully clothed and without any latex on their bodies. Lois sighed. "Finally!"

"And with the end of the dare comes the reward for the winner, Francine! Time for a pedicure!"

A pedicurists chair and a cart of tools appeared beside Francine. She smiled and sat in the chair, and Lois, Leela, and Marge grumbled as they picked up the tools.

Lois removed Francine's nail polish and soaked her feet in lukewarm water. Once they were done soaking, she treated her cuticles. Marge exfoliated her skin with a pumice stone, trimmed her nails, and filed them down until they were smooth. Leela covered her hands in massage oil and massaged Francine's feet, and finally applied moisturizer and reapplied her nail polish.

Francine stood up and put her shoes back on once the nail polish was dry. Indigo said, "With that is the end of the normal dares. And the start of the sex dares! We have two sex dares submitted so far. The first dare is, 'Ned Flanders will receive a double titjob from Leela and Marge, then decide which one to fuck, and the other he will give a rimjob to'. So Marge, Leela, if you would enter the Lemon Room?"

Marge and Leela exchanged a look before entering the Lemon Room. It had a heart-shaped bed and a loveseat inside. Ned dropped out of a portal and stood up, looking around. "Gosh diddily! Where am I?"

Indigo said, "Hello, Ned. As of now, you are a character in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fan fiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet! You have been dared by one of our readers to take part in a sex dare with Leela and Marge. Before you say anything, you do not have a choice of whether or not to do this, there are no consequences to sex here, and you will be returned to wherever you were with no memory of this and with no time having passed."

Ned looked to Leela and Marge. "So I'm supposed to have sexual relations with two women, one of whom is a trusted friend and confidante? Oh my goodness, I'm in hell!" He dropped to his knees. "Oh, what have I done to deserve this? I went to church, I followed all Ten Commandments, I did everything you asked of me!"

Marge groaned. "We're going to be here all day if I don't do something." She went up to Ned and pulled him to his feet. "Ned, get up. You're not in hell."

Ned wiped his teary eyes. "Well if I'm not in hell, where am I?"

"They just told you, a fan fiction story. We've all been taken and been made to have sex with each other. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner you can go home."

"But Marge…"

"Love thy neighbor, Ned. It's usually not this literal, but I'd say that it's time to love right about now."

Ned paused. "But… Premarital sex is wrong, Marge, and extramarital sex is worse."

Marge sighed. "Please, Ned, just do this as a favor to me. It's going to happen, so let's just try and make it easier, okay?"

Ned said nothing for a moment. "Well… I suppose I can't be faulted for going along, if it means that it'll make this easier for you two." He looked upwards. "But I want to be really clear that that's the only reason I'm doing this!"

He removed his sweater and the shirt underneath. The three of them all stripped out of their clothing, leaving them naked. Leela whistled at the sight of Ned's six-pack abs and ten-inch soft cock. "Not bad."

Ned frowned. "Can we please just get this over with?"

He sat down on the bed, and Leela and Marge kneeled on either side of him. They leaned into each other, holding their breasts in their hands, and pressed them together around Ned's penis. He groaned as they moved up and down, stroking his length with their soft tits. Ned took deep breaths as his cock stiffened until it was fully erect, standing at eleven inches between Marge and Leela's breasts.

Leela cooed. "Now that's certainly something."

Marge blushed. "Ned… I had no idea."

"You shouldn't know!" Ned said.

Leela bit her lip. "Whatever any of us are supposed to know or not, I say we get started."

She used her breasts to stroke the side of Ned's shaft, only able to envelop half of the thick length. Marge blushed and did the same, syncing herself with the cyclops so that the two of them were rising and sinking together, stimulating Ned with their bountiful tits. They let saliva fall from their mouths, lubricating their cleavage and letting them move more quickly.

Ned gripped the sheets beneath him as his penis was surrounded by warm, wet flesh. Precum dripped from the head, adding lubricant to the titjob he was receiving. Both Marge and Leela's cheeks were bright red and their skin was flushed. Their tongues hung out of their mouths, dripping saliva that allowed them to glide up and down on Ned's length.

Leela's hands went to Marge's shoulders, hugging the other woman while keeping her breasts pressed together, making her end of the boobjob tighter. Marge hummed and did the same, embracing Leela and making Ned grunt and buck his hips into them.

Ned panted and his hips twitched, thrusting into Marge and Leela's combined cleavage. Shots of watery precum shot from his tip, signaling his coming orgasm. His teeth grit and sweat beaded on his brow. Marge and Leela increased their pace, furiously stroking his cock with their soft, lubricated tits.

Ned groaned. "Oh, Marge, Leela, I think I'm getting close!"

His eyes squeezed shut and he cried out as his cock spasmed, shooting white pearly cum into the air to rain down on Marge and Leela, covering their faces, hair, and breasts as they continued to fuck him with their tits through his orgasm.

Ned's eyelids twitched as he came, and Leela and Marge moaned as his sperm covered their skin and painted it white. One of Marge's eyes was glued shut, and below them, two puddles of their own juices were growing.

Ned sighed as the shots of cum tapered off into nothing, leaving Marge and Leela covered in his hot spunk. "Okay, they did it. Can I go now?"

Marge shook her head. "Sorry, Ned. There's a second part to it."

Ned groaned. "Diddily! All right, what is it?"

Leela moaned as she scooped up his cum with her fingers and sucked it off. "You have to choose one of us to have sex with, and the other one you have to give a rimjob to."

Ned's eyes widened. "What? Oh dear…" He looked between them. Leela gave him a saucy grin, and Marge blushed. "I guess if I have to, I'll choose Marge for the, uh… Oral component. I could never look Homer in the eye again if I didn't."

Leela smirked and stood up. "Then let's get going already."

Ned laid back on the bed and Leela and Marge climbed on top of him. Marge kneeled over his head, facing Leela, who straddled his hips, rubbing her wet outer lips over the head of his cock. They both moaned, Marge as Ned's tongue laved over her backdoor, and Leela as she sank down onto his shaft, bobbing up and down on it to lubricate a bit at a time before taking in more.

Ned kept his hands pressed against the sheets as his tongue worked against Marge's anus. Her eyes shut and her hips rolled as he licked and pressed his tongue over her asshole.

Leela rose up and down on Ned's cock, working her way down until she took every inch of him into her, letting out a moan. She shuddered, taking a few deep breaths before she rose up until only the head of his cock was inside of her and dropped down, letting out a breathy moan. She rode him hard, her hands resting on his abs for support.

Ned did his best not to move aside from his mouth, letting Leela fuck herself on his cock like a dildo. His tongue licked and played with Marge's asshole, rimming his neighbor's wife without ever penetrating the tight hole. Slick fluid leaked from it, making it easier for him to bring her pleasure.

His cock twitched, leaking a continuous stream of precum into Leela's cunt. His eyes stayed shut and his hips trembled but didn't jerk or pump upwards. Leela had complete control of their pace, and she rode him as hard as she could.

Marge's eyes were crossing. She whined and moaned as Ned's tongue writhed against her anus, always teasing but never penetrating her tight ass. The pleasure was minimal, but the sheer eroticism of the situation, and the sight of Leela fucking herself with Ned's cock, made her pussy drip and a tingling heat to rise in her stomach. She shifted her hips back and forth, rocking herself on his face to try and get more pleasure from him.

Leela bit her lip. Her rapid pace on Ned's cock was making pleasure spark in her stomach. Her eye rolled into the back of her head and she let out a keening scream, slamming her hips down and taking him in to the base. Her cunt clenched and pulsed around him, and the flow of her vaginal juices soaked the sheets beneath them.

Marge squeezed her eyes shut and her hips bucked, her pussy squeezing around nothing as she reached her own orgasm. Ned let out a muffled groan through her ass as his cock spasmed, shooting hot cum deep into Leela's womb. The three of them came together, shuddering and crying out.

Leela, Marge, and Ned moaned through their orgasms for a few minutes before relaxing. Ned turned his head, removing his face from Marge's cheeks. "Okay, now are we all done? Can I go home?"

Indigo said, "Indeed we are, Ned. Thank you for your cooperation, and don't worry, I'll make sure to wipe your memory extra well."

A portal opened up below him and he fell through, leaving Leela and Marge to collapse onto the bed, cum leaking out of Leela's pussy. "You two know the drill by now. Marge, go ahead and leave whenever you'd like, but Leela, you are actually a part of the next dare, so you go ahead and stay."

Marge and Leela took a few minutes to recover. Marge dressed and left the room, but Leela stayed inside. The room darkened and shifted, and when it settled, there were three separate heart-shaped beds. Leela was clean of semen, inside and outside. Indigo said, "All right, this dare involves Leela, Lois, Amy, Francine, Bonnie, and Hayley."

"All of us?" Hayley said.

"Yes, Hayley, all of you. And you're in pairs, Leela with Hayley, Lois with Amy, and Francine with Bonnie. If you could all enter the Lemon Room?"

Lois, Amy, Francine, Bonnie, and Hayley all stepped inside the Lemon room. Lois said, "So what's the dare?"

Indigo said, "Our reader asked for plain vanilla sex between the pairs I've already mentioned, all involving 'missionary tribbing'. Not sure what that means, but I guess just try to trib in the missionary position. Everyone pair up, please!"

Hayley climbed onto the bed that Leela was sitting on, Francine and Bonnie took another, and Lois and Amy took the last. They all undressed, leaving them all nude.

Hayley climbed on top of Leela. They positioned themselves so that one of their thighs went between each other's legs. They moaned as they bucked their hips, rubbing their outer lips with each other's leg.

Francine and Bonnie did the same, albeit more enthusiastically, moaning as they eagerly rubbed their vaginas against each other's thighs.

Amy and Lois took the same position on their bed and hugged closely as they thrust into each other, their cunts leaking juices that dripped onto the bedsheets.

The room filled with the smell of female arousal as the three pairs thrust and bucked into each other. Their moans overlapped, making it impossible to tell who was making what sound, and each set of sheets stained with their fluids.

Hayley was taking control of her and Leela's coupling. Leela was gasping for breath, already tired from her previous romp, and was trembling in pleasure, her oversensitive cunt bright red and leaking heavily on Hayley's thigh. The hippie was moaning and grinding herself on Leela's leg, her eyes rolling.

Amy and Lois were the slowest of the three pairs, the two languidly moving their hips to rub their outer lips gently with their thighs. Amy was on top of Lois, the redhead squirming beneath her as they let out small moans and sighs that matched their gentle pace. Bonnie was supporting herself with her hands, keeping their upper bodies apart while their lower tangled together.

Bonnie and Francine were hugging as close as they could as their hips worked furiously. They panted, their tongues lolling out of their mouths, as their cunts soaked their legs and the sheets underneath them. Bonnie was on top of Francine.

The six women all fucked in pairs, one on top of another. Their hips worked and rubbed the lips of their vaginas against their thighs, making them moan and cry out in pleasure. Their squirming bodies dripped with sweat as their own natural lubricant ran down their legs and soaked into the sheets of the heart-shaped beds.

Hayley let out a keening cry and redoubled the thrusting of her hips. Beneath her, Leela gasped and arched her back into her. Hayley grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the bed, then leaned on top of her, their breasts pressing together. Hayley kissed Leela, dominating her mouth just as much as she dominated the rest of her body. The normally-raven-haired bald woman's tongue wrestled Leela's into submission, the cyclops passively accepting Hayley's touch.

Amy and Lois continued their slow, gentle pace. Their hips rocked in tandem, the lips of their vaginas sliding against their thighs. Their breath came in short pants that matched their rhythm. Amy bit her lip and groaned. She pressed on top of Lois, wrapping her arms around her waist. She kissed the redhead, their lips touching softly. Lois reciprocated, and the two pecked each other's lips as they thrust into each other.

Bonnie and Francine were furiously thrusting their hips. Bonnie's arms trembled and she leaned on top of Francine, embracing her and kissing her deeply. Their tongues writhed together as they humped each other's legs, bringing each other pleasure just as much as they were pleasuring themselves.

The six of them kissed and tribbed together, their juices staining all three sets of sheets. Their bodies shone with sweat and their hips bucked wildly. The pace of all three pairs increased, though Lois and Amy stayed slow and gentle.

The three pairs hugged each other close as their hips locked together. Six screams went through the room as they all reached orgasm. Juices ran down their legs and soaked into the sheets. Each of them bucked in pleasure, their fingernails scratching down each other's backs.

Hayley, Leela, Amy, Lois, Francine, and Bonnie all shuddered in orgasm for a few moments before going limp. They all panted as their afterglow set in, and the ones on top of the others rolled off. A ding went through the room. "And there we go! The last submitted dare is complete. If all of you would please exit the Lemon Room?" Indigo said.

The six women all got to their feet and dressed themselves before leaving the room. "So what now?" Amy said.

"Now we have reached the end of the submitted dares. It's time for the Wheels of Sex, featuring the Wheel of Theme!" The three wheels appeared on the wall. "Let's see who's in our final lemon, shall we?"

The first wheel spun and clicked, lighting up as it went through all of their faces. Eventually, it landed on Lisa's face. "So I'm going next?" Lisa said.

"You certainly are. Let's find out what kind of setting you'll be in!"

The Wheel of Theme spun. After a moment, it landed on a red plus sign. "A doctor's office?" Lisa said.

"A doctor's office indeed," Indigo said. "Let's see who your partner is!"

The third wheel spun and landed on the face of Beth Smith, of Rick and Morty. "Who is that?" Lois said.

Beth fell out of a portal. She groaned as she stood up, holding her shoulder. "What the hell? What is this?"

Indigo said, "Hello, Beth, my name is IndigoWerewolf and you are now a participant in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet! You have been randomly selected to take part in a sex scene with Lisa Simpson. You do not have a say in whether or not to do it, there will be no consequences from the sex, and once it's done, you will be returned to your original location with no memory and no time having passed."

Beth paused. "So, who here is Lisa?"

Lisa raised her hand. Beth blushed and played with her hair. "Well, I suppose if I have to, I might as well enjoy it. Uh, what exactly will we be doing?"

"That's the spirit!" indigo said. "The scene will be plain vanilla sex, but it takes place in a doctor's office, so it'll have a medical theme."

Beth perked up. "Really? Wow, this is awesome, I'm actually-"

"Yes, a surgeon, we know. If you could both step into the Lemon Room?"

Beth and Lisa entered the Lemon Room. The inside was a typical doctor's office with an examination table, a chair with a set of stirrups, and a table with some medical equipment and sex toys, a patient's gown, and a set of doctor's scrubs.

Beth picked up the uniform and the gown and handed the gown to Lisa. "If you could get changed, Miss Simpson, we can start your appointment right away."

They both undressed. Lisa tied the gown behind her back and Beth put on the doctor's scrubs, hat, and coat.

Beth picked up a clipboard and a pen. "Okay, so, Miss Simpson, you are here for a standard gynecological exam, and then… Oh, an artificial insemination. Is that correct?"

Lisa blushed. "Um… Yes, it is."

Beth smiled and scrawled something on her clipboard. "Okay, just hop in the stirrups then."

Lisa sat in the chair and put her feet in the stirrups. Her cheeks were red as Beth sat in a rolling stool and wheeled in front of her. Her gown was bunched around her waist, and Beth had a sensual grin as she stroked over Lisa's thighs.

Lisa was shifting slightly in her seat, a flush coming over her cheeks. Beth hummed. "Well, your vagina certainly seems healthy from the outside. But we'll obviously need to do a more in-depth examination." She looked Lisa in the eye as she licked the pointer and middle fingers of her right hand, using the left to stroke and rub the inside of Lisa's thigh.

Lisa was taking deep breaths when Beth took her fingers out of her mouth and rubbed them over the outer lips of her cunt. Beth smiled as Lisa squirmed under her touch, letting out small moans and sighs. Her lower lips grew moist and loosened, opening up as Lisa grew more and more aroused.

Beth licked her lips. Her fingers penetrated Lisa's pussy, making the younger woman moan. Beth pumped and twisted her fingers inside of her, feeling her inner walls as deeply as she could. Beth hummed, redness growing on her cheeks. "Well, your vaginal walls feel very healthy. Your natural moisture is producing nicely." Lisa's breath caught as Beth touched the opening to her womb. "Your cervix is spongy and pliant." Lisa's back arched and she took a deep, shuddering breath. Beth bit her lip. "And your G-spot is very sensitive. That's all good. Now we can move on to the oral exam."

Beth withdrew her fingers and took a hold of Lisa's thighs. She licked her lips before leaning in and pressing her upper lips to Lisa's lower. Lisa moaned as Beth penetrated her with her tongue, slowly licking her inner walls and tasting the juices that flowed from inside of her.

Lisa's eyes closed. She panted, her hips twitching as she was eaten out. Beth licked her pussy eagerly, looking for the spots that made her breath hitch and her body tremble. Lisa's hands gripped the arms of her chair as the older woman's tongue made waves of pleasure go through her body.

Beth's eyes were half-closed as she tongued Lisa's cunt. The blonde's hips lifted off of her chair and she let out a shuddering breath. The older woman's tongue swirled around her inner walls before she withdrew her tongue and replaced it with her fingers, pumping them into her channel as she flicked the tip of her tongue over her clitoris. Lisa squealed and her eyes rolled. Her hands went to her own breasts, groping them and flicking her nipples.

Beth went back to eating Lisa out. She used her pointer finger to rub her clit in circles, doubling the pleasure that she was giving to the younger blonde. Lisa's jaw set and her hips lifted off of the chair, bucking into Beth's mouth as lightning shot up her spine.

Beth's cunnilingus became frantic. She thrashed her tongue inside the younger woman's channel and her finger diddled her clit. Lisa groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She pinched her nipples and arched her back, pressing her cunt into Beth's mouth. She screamed, the flow of juices redoubling as she reached orgasm.

Beth moaned into Lisa's vagina, continuing to eat her out as she came, extending her pleasure and making her shudder. The younger blonde trembled, her hips rolling for a few moments, before relaxing in her stirrups.

Beth gave Lisa one last lick before withdrawing and smacking her lips. "Well, your oral exam seems very promising." She stood up and went over to the table, a smile on her face as she looked over the strap-ons. She picked up a thick plain white ten-inch one, with a set of fake testicles underneath the base that held fake semen and a tube running up the length to inject it. "That concludes your gynecological exam, and I am happy to say that we can move forward with your insemination."

She turned away from Lisa and bent over, accentuating her wide hips and thick ass as she pulled down her pants, then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, sensually wiggling her hips and exposing her dripping pussy. She moaned as she buckled up the strap-on, penetrating herself with the dildo on the inside.

Beth turned back to Lisa, stroking her hand over the strap-on. "I know that you might be a little nervous, but I want to assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I've done this so many times now that I've lost count."

Beth sauntered over to Lisa, giving her bedroom eyes as she crouched down to align the tip of her strap-on with the younger woman's vagina. She rubbed it over her outer lips to lubricate it, and once it was slick, she pressed the tip to her entrance. They both moaned as she slid inside, penetrating her with the white plastic.

Lisa panted as Beth filled her with her strap-on in degrees, the thick shaft stretching her wide. Beth sighed as she bottomed out, gripping Lisa's hips. "There we go. Now, in order to make sure you're fertile enough for the pregnancy to take, I'll be inducing an orgasm. So just relax and let me make you cum."

Lisa moaned as Beth pulled out of her, inching the strap-on out until only the tip was still inside before thrusting forward. She started slow, gently thrusting in and out of Lisa's cunt, but increasing her pace in increments.

Soon they were both groaning in pleasure, their hips meeting vigorously. Juices dripped down Beth's legs and Lisa's ass, forming puddles on the floor and chair. Lisa's hands didn't move from her breasts, rolling her soft mounds and pinching her nipples. Her hips bucked into Beth, meeting her thrusts and making the older woman bite her lip and moan.

Beth's hands squeezed Lisa's hips, leaving red marks on her skin. The younger woman's back arched and she took a deep shuddering breath. Beth's cheeks were flushed as she rolled her hips, making Lisa's eyelids flutter. She couldn't sit still in her chair. She was constantly squirming and fidgeting, her hips shifting as she tried to find a position that would bring her more pleasure.

Beth bit her lip and shuddered, increasing her pace to slam her hips into Lisa's, making the younger woman gasp in pleasure. The older blonde let go of her hips to wrap her arms around Lisa's shoulders, hugging her close to kiss her deeply. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, moaning as they fucked as hard as they could.

Beth pulled her torso back slightly to pull her top down, revealing her modest breasts. She leaned back into Lisa, moving her hands to press their tits together. Their nipples rubbed together, making them both shiver as pleasure filled their bodies.

Beth pulled away from their kiss, groaning. "It looks like you're about to cum. Are you? Are you ready for me to fill you with sperm? Are you ready to be a mommy?"

Lisa moaned. "Yes! I want to be filled with hot cum! I want to be pregnant! Please, make me a mother!"

Beth screamed. Her vagina tightened around the dildo inside it, and streams of juices flowed down her legs. She pounded into Lisa rapidly through her orgasm, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Lisa squealed and clawed the armrests of her chair, staying still and taking Beth's thrusts as she came around the thick white plastic cock.

Beth groaned and pressed a button on the underside of the strap-on. The plastic testicles tightened and fake sperm rushed into Lisa, making her shudder as heat blossomed in her womb. White pearly fluid leaked around the shaft, joining her juices dripping down the chair. Their lips met again, the two French kissing as Beth pretended to inseminate Lisa.

After a minute, the two moaned and relaxed, pulling away. Beth pulled her strap-on out of Lisa, making a stream of white fluid leak out, and smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Simpson."

A ding went through the room and a portal opened up beneath Beth's feet, swallowing her. Indigo said, "And another quality lemon completed. Lisa, whenever you're ready, please join the rest of us in the main room."

Lisa panted in her stirrups for a few minutes before standing up and putting her clothes back on. She left the Lemon Room, the fluids drying from her body as she passed through the door.

Indigo said, "Well, that's the end of the chapter. For everyone who submitted truths and dares, thank you, and for those who didn't, I hope you enjoyed the story and please submit a truth or a dare in the future. Remember that we'll be introducing another new character next chapter, so everyone please send in suggestions but remember that I'll be making the final choice. Goodbye, everyone, and I will see you in the next chapter!"

The lights turned off. All of the women went over to the corner of the room, where their bunk beds sat. They all climbed in, and silence filled the room. "So, who do you think is coming next chapter?" Meg said.

And that's the chapter. Thank you for reading and for the truths and dares. If you didn't send in a truth or a dare, please send one in for the next chapter along with a suggestion for a new character. IndigoWerewolf out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the latest chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare. To those of you who sent in truths and dares, thank you, and for those who didn't, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway and will send in a truth or dare in the future. I do not own any of the shows depicted in this story, let's read!

Indigo had a clipboard in their hand as they read over their computer screen. After ticking a few things off of it, they nodded and put it in a drawer. They flipped a switch on their console. The lights turned on in the main room, waking its occupants.

Lois, Meg, Bonnie, Francine, Hayley, Lisa, Marge, Leela, Amy, and LaBarbara woke up and got out of bed, groaning. Indigo said, "Good morning, everyone! Are you all ready for your truths and dares?"

Marge said, "Do you really care, or are you just trying to introduce the chapter?"

"And moving on! We have one truth, two regular dares, and four sex dares so far, but for now, we need to introduce our newest character!"

"Wait, I thought you said you would only do three sex dares per chapter?" Amy said.

"We are! Which unfortunately means that the fourth one is getting banked for next chapter!" Indigo hit a key on their console and a noise of disappointment went through the room. "Sorry, readers! I can only write so much for each chapter. Lemons take a while. Now, it's time to introduce our new character!"

Hayley cleared her throat. "I think you're forgetting something." She tapped her bald head.

"Oh, right." Indigo typed on their keyboard. Hayley's hair grew back. "Okay, there we go. Now we're introducing a new character."

Leela said, "Oh, God, who is it?"

"I'm glad you asked, Leela," Indigo said. "This character is actually from a completely new show! Please welcome Mrs. Linda Belcher, of Bob's Burgers!"

A portal opened up and Linda Belcher fell out of it with a shout. She picked herself up off the floor, hyperventilating and holding her head. "Oh my god! What the hell! Where am I? Who are all you people?"

Lois groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "For fuck's sake, her, really?"

Indigo said, "Hello, Mrs. Belcher, my name is IndigoWerewolf, and as of now, you are officially a character in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You will be answering truths and performing dares, most if not all of which will be sexual."

Linda said, "Damn it, I knew this would happen. I tried to tell Bobby, 'One day we're gonna end up in a dirty fan fiction'. But he didn't want to listen!"

Indigo cleared their throat. "Okay then. Well, you do understand that you'll be having sex in this story, right? And that you can't leave. And I can control your every actions at any time."

Linda crossed her arms and glared at them. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I saw all this coming a while ago. Am I going home anytime soon?"

"I plan to write ten chapters, but it might go on longer than that. You're in chapter seven right now. There's no consequences to sex here, though, so don't worry about pregnancy or STDs."

Linda sighed. "Fine. Just get on with it."

"Of everyone you could have chosen, it had to be her?" Lois said.

"Some of us actually like Bob's Burgers. Speaking of which, Linda, if you could please tell us all your first and last name, your show, cup size, and sexual history?"

Linda grumbled. "Linda Belcher, Bob's Burgers, I'm a D-cup, and I've had sex with my husband Bobby, and that's it."

"Thank you, Linda. Now it's time to get to the truths. The first truth is submitted by one of our readers. It's a group truth for everyone, including you, Linda. They want to know which celebrity, male or female, that you would have sex with if given the chance," Indigo said.

Lois said, "I'd have to say Tom Brady."

Meg said, "Taylor Swift. I'd really like to spank her until she cried for that song she wrote about my brother."

Bonnie said, "Chris Hemsworth."

Francine said, "Chris Evans."

Hayley said, "Probably Tom Holland."

Lisa said, "Scarlett Johansson."

Marge hummed. "If I had to choose… Chris Pratt."

Leela said, "Patrick Stewart."

Amy said, "Lucy Liu."

LaBarbara said, "Chadwick Boseman."

Linda said, "Oh, that's easy. Tom Selleck."

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "Thank you, everyone. The next one is from me, and is a group truth for Meg, Lois, Bonnie, Hayley, Francine, Marge, Lisa, Leela, and Amy. All of you have had sex with another woman at some point in the story now, so my question to you all is, has having sex with other women made you question your sexuality, and if so, what would you describe it as now?"

Meg put a hand on her chin. "Well, dominating Mom and Connie was great, and Miss Donna was really good too. The only guy I ever really enjoyed sex with was Jerome. Thinking about it now, it has kind of made me question myself. I'd say I'm Bicurious."

Lois said, "I haven't questioned myself, I've known I'm bi for decades."

Bonnie said, "I like having sex with women, but I could never see myself actually dating one. I'm bi, but I lean towards men."

Hayley said, "I truly love Jeff, I wouldn't be married to him if I didn't, but Marge was nice. I'd say I'm Bicurious too."

Francine said, "What Lois said."

Lisa shrugged. "I've known that I'm a lesbian for years."

Marge said, "Well… Hayley and Donna were pretty nice. But I don't think I could ever love a woman like I love my Homey. I haven't been questioning myself, and I'm still straight."

Leela said, "I've never really thought about women until I came here. It's been nice, but I'm still committed to Fry. I'm straight."

Amy said, "I'd never really considered women before now, but lesbian sex is really great. I'm bi."

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "Thank you all for your honesty, everyone! This next truth is also from me, for our newest character, Linda! Linda, have you ever seriously considered having sex with another man besides Bob since the two of you started dating?"

Linda crossed her arms. "No. Bobby is the only man for me."

A ding went through the room. "And another honest answer! Now, with the truths completed, we now move on to the dares! We only have one non-sexual dare at the moment. I'm paraphrasing, as usual, but the dare is 'Hayley will teach Lisa how to pole dance and the two of them will work at Hayley's old strip club for a day. They can pick their own clothes.'"

Marge groaned and put her head in her hands. "Oh, this is every parent's worst nightmare."

Lisa's face was bright red. "So I'm going to be stripping for a bunch of creepy guys?"

"No. As author of the story, I'm putting a spin on the dare. You will be stripping for all of us. At the end of both of your routines, everyone but me, the two of you, and Francine and Marge will rate your performances. The winner will get to eat their favorite dessert off of the loser's body," Indigo said.

"Wait, why aren't we rating them?" Francine said.

"Because it's a conflict of interest. Speaking of which, Hayley, if you try to sabotage Lisa in any way, I will take control of your body."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get started already."

Indigo typed on their keyboard. A pink building without a sign appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone went inside and took a seat while Hayley took Lisa backstage. Screens filled the room, showing Hayley teaching Lisa how to pole dance on a spare pole.

Hayley spun on the pole. "The most important parts of the body are the abs and thighs. Keep them loose or you'll pull something. Hook your knee around the pole and let it turn. Try to thrust your tits and ass out, like this." Hayley held onto the pole behind her and thrust her chest out, then turned around and bent over slightly, pushing out her butt.

Lisa blushed. "Wow. This looks… Hard."

Hayley got down from the pole and shrugged. "It's not really too hard, it's just physically demanding. As long as you remember the basics, you'll be fine. Go ahead, give it a try."

Lisa climbed up the pole and spun around, gyrating her body and dancing the way that Hayley had shown her. After a few moments, Hayley nodded. "All right, I'd say you're ready. Want to pick out some clothes?"

The two of them went through a wardrobe and picked out some clothes. Hayley picked a purple headband, tube top, and booty shorts with a single yellow vertical stripe going down the side of each. Lisa chose a dark orange string bikini and thong.

Music started playing. Hayley sauntered out onto the stage as the rest of them cheered and whooped. When she reached the pole, she grabbed it and spun around it once before climbing up. She spun on the pole and sensually displayed her body, stretching and bending to accentuate her curves.

Hayley undid the hook of her tube top and let it fall to the ground, covering her breasts with her arm. The other women whistled as she teased them by moving her arm slightly, showing more underboob or sideboob and once just the hint of her nipple. After a few moments, she let her feet touch the ground and grabbed the pole above her with both hands, freeing her breasts.

The audience gave appreciative cheers as she gyrated on the pole, her boobs on full display. She danced, accentuating her breasts and twirling around the pole nimbly. The women had red cheeks and some of their erect nipples could be seen through their bras. Even Francine was shifting in her seat.

Hayley started teasing them with her booty shorts, pulling them out to let them snap back into place, lowering them so that they could see the first edges of her ass before pulling them back up, giving herself a wedgie, and grinding her ass on the pole.

After much urging and cheering from the audience, Hayley bent over, hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, and slowly pulled them off. She threw them into the crowd. They cheered as she danced around the pole, covering her vagina with a hand.

As the song went into its last chorus, she removed her hand and displayed her entire body, dancing gracefully around the pole and accentuating her breasts and ass. The audience cheered and wolf-whistled, urging her on as the song came to a close.

When the song ended, Hayley did the splits and slowly slid down the pole, baring herself completely as the women cheered. She stood up.

Indigo said, "All right, Hayley, that was very well done, if I do say so myself. Lisa, it's your turn."

Lisa swallowed as Hayley walked backstairs. "Now I wish I had gone first."

She went up onstage, the audience wolf-whistling at the sight of her outfit. A different song played as she grabbed the pole and hoisted herself up, starting to dance. She was clumsier than Hayley, slipping on the pole sometimes and stumbling when her feet touched the ground, but the audience didn't complain.

Lisa used her skimpier clothes to full advantage. She stretched as far as she could while on the pole, making the strings of her bikini and thong move out of place and expose more skin. Her nipples grew erect, showing clearly through her bikini top.

As Lisa danced, only Marge wasn't looking at her. The rest of the women cheered and urged her on. Lisa, her cheeks red, pulled the front of her bikini down, letting the strings lie under her breasts and accentuating them. She twirled around the pole, displaying her tits as best she could.

She gyrated on the pole for a few moments, trying to match the beat of the song. She suddenly dropped to her feet, facing away from the audience, and took a deep breath. Lisa crouched down and twerked, bouncing her ass to the best of her ability as the audience cheered. She bounced her cheeks and stood up and crouched down a few times.

Lisa twerked for a few moments before removing her thong. She ground her ass on the pole, trying not to look at the audience as they cheered for her. She danced on the pole, gyrating on it and shaking her breasts and ass.

The song got close to its end. Lisa climbed to the top of the pole and spun on her way down, going upside-down and hooking one leg on the pole to slowly slide down. A round of applause went through the room as the song ended.

Lisa took a deep breath. Indigo said, "And Lisa's dance is complete! It's time for our audience to rate Lisa's and Hayley's performance. Everyone, what did you think? Remember, everyone but Marge and Francine will give them a score from one to ten."

Lois said, "I won't lie, it was pretty hot. I give Hayley a seven and Lisa a six."

Meg said, "Not bad. Hayley gets a six and Lisa gets a seven from me."

Bonnie said, "Hayley had more experience, and to be honest, Lisa looked a little too nervous. I give Hayley a seven and Lisa a five."

Leela said, "I went to a strip club once when I got turned into a guy. It wasn't too great, but this was pretty good. I give Hayley a four and Lisa an eight."

Amy said, "I've never been to a strip club. I give Hayley a seven and Lisa a four."

LaBarbara said, "I give Hayley a six and Lisa a four."

Linda said, "Now that was hot! I give Hayley an eight and Lisa a two. She was tryin' too hard with that bikini."

Indigo said, "And the final tally is forty-five for Hayley and thirty-six for Lisa! A win for Hayley by a wide margin, which means that she gets to eat her favorite dessert off of Lisa's body. Hayley, what do you want?"

Hayley hummed. "Molten chocolate lava cake."

"A good choice!" Indigo typed on their keyboard. The strip club vanished. Hayley was suddenly clothed while Lisa stayed nude.

A flip of a switch made a table appear in the middle of the room. Lisa climbed on top of it. Molten chocolate lava cake appeared on her torso. She hissed. "Oh, that's hot."

Hayley licked her lips. She scooped cake off of Lisa's body and ate it, working her way over her front until only the chocolate sauce was left. Lisa blushed as Hayley licked it off of her, her breath deepening as the brunette's tongue played over her skin.

Lisa was fidgeting by the time Hayley finished the sauce. She pulled away and licked her lips. "Good stuff."

"It certainly is." Indigo typed on their keyboard. The table disappeared and Lisa's clothes returned. "All right, now it's time for the second regular dare of the chapter! This was also submitted, and is a group dare for everyone. We'll be having a mud wrestling battle royale! The reader didn't submit a reward or punishment, so I'm making one up. The winner will get a mud bath at a spa, and the loser will get pelted with tomatoes by everyone else. The reader also specified that there would be a big audience from all the shows and that there would be betting booths, so that's going to be a thing. Oh, and you'll be wearing micro bikinis."

In the middle of the room, a bowl-shaped arena full of mud rose out of the ground. Stands surrounded it and betting booths popped up on either side. A rack of micro bikinis on hangers appeared in front of the characters. Indigo typed wildly on their keyboard and portals appeared all over the stands. People dropped out of them into the stands. All of them shouted out in surprise. Indigo said, "Hello, everyone, and welcome to Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! All of you might recognize this place."

They all groaned. All of the characters had been in dares in previous chapters. Homer Simpson said, "Are you serious? Why are we back here?"

"One of our dares specified an audience, so here you all are. All of you can place your bets in the booths at the entrance. Meanwhile, our participants will get into costume."

All of the women started picking out bikinis as the audience went to the betting booths. At the end, the women were all in micro bikinis that matched their shirts. They all went to stand at the edge of the ring. Indigo said, "All right, everybody, this is how it's going to work. All of you are going to wrestle each other in this pit of mud. Your goal is to get everyone else out of the ring. Anything and everything goes. Last one in the ring wins! The most humiliating ejection from the ring loses!"

A bell rang. All of the women dove into the mud. They slipped and fell as they ran around and tried to get to each other. Hayley and Lisa clashed. Hayley pushed Lisa onto her back and pulled her by her ankle towards the edge of the ring. Lisa kicked her in the back of the knee and made her fall. Lisa grabbed her and put her on her shoulders in a fireman's carry, scooting on her knees towards the edge. Hayley squirmed. She tried to claw at Lisa's eyes, but the yellow-skinned woman kept her head down and threw her out.

Lisa was immediately pushed out by Francine. The blonde mother turned around and slid towards Marge, who was boxing with Lois. The redhead glanced at her and gave a palm strike to the bluenette's chin, knocking her on her back.

Lois and Francine grappled. Their hands squeezed each other's shoulders and they tried to knock each-other off balance. Francine pulled her in to bash her shoulder into Lois's nose, making her yelp and fall. Francine grabbed under the shoulders and hefted her out of the ring.

Marge grabbed Francine's thighs and flipped her out of the ring. The bluenette went back into the middle of the ring and found Leela. They cyclops lifted LaBarbara over her head and threw her out of the ring, screaming. She turned to Marge and immediately gave her an uppercut to the jaw, knocking her on her back, before grabbing her by her ankle and swinging her in a circle to throw her, making her slide on her back out of the ring.

Leela was grabbed from behind. Amy tickled her ribs, making her laugh as the Martian shoved her farther and farther out until she was out. She looked back and saw Linda sliding on her front towards her, screaming. She smirked and moved to the side, letting her slide right out of the ring. "Ow, my face!" Linda said.

Amy looked around the ring. Meg was the only one still in. The two brunettes ran as best as they could at each other. The audience roared as Amy tackled Meg. They rolled in the mud, each trying to get a hold of an arm or a leg.

Meg grabbed Amy's hair and pushed her head into the mud. The Martian thrashed as Meg twisted her hair into a strong grip in her hand and dragged her over to the edge of the ring. Amy elbowed her in the stomach, but Meg grabbed her hair in both hands and slammed her face into the mud. She grabbed the strings of her bikini bottom and hefted her out of the ring.

A bell rang through the room. Indigo said, "And Meg Griffin is the winner of the mud wrestling battle royale!"

Cricket chirps went through the room. From the stands, Peter tried to see around the pillar blocking his view. "Hey! What happened? I can't see!" He couldn't lean far enough to see. "Ah, screw this! I'm movin' seats." He moved to the seat next to him. The pillar moved with him. "Oh, come on!"

Indigo flipped a switch on their console. The stands, audience, and ring all disappeared. The women's clothes went back to normal. Indigo said, "As the winner, Meg, you get a spa-grade mud bath. And the loser is the one with the most humiliating ejection from the ring. It's close, but I have to say that it's Linda, who threw herself out of the ring when she tried to tackle Amy out."

Linda said, "What? What about LaBarbara? She screamed her head off! And Amy got her face dragged through the mud!"

"I know. I was there. But you were the only one who didn't get thrown or pushed out by anyone else. And also you screamed too. So you get pelted by tomatoes. And Meg gets a mud bath. But not in that order!"

A tub full of spa-quality mud appeared next to Meg. Two cucumber slices were on a towel next to it, along with a bowl of face mask. The brunette had a smile as she undressed and got in the bath, spreading the mask over her face and putting the cucumber slices on her eyes. A clock on the wall showed fifteen minutes and counted down once she settled.

Everyone waited as the clock wet down. Meg relaxed in her mud bath, a content smile on her face. The clock hit zero and a buzzer went through the room. Meg got out and took off the slices and face mask. The mud disappeared off of her and she put her clothes back on.

A bucket of tomatoes appeared in place of the mud bath. Linda's clothes disappeared. "Hey! You never said anything about bein' naked!"

"I didn't? Wait, hang on a second." Indigo read off of their computer screen, muttering. "Oh, I didn't. Well, you're naked. Have at her, everyone!"

All of the others got tomatoes from the bucket and threw them at Linda. She shouted and yelped as the fruit splattered over her body, covering her in tomato paste. Lois especially aimed for her face.

The last tomato hit her in the chest. She yelped. "Okay, okay, I'm covered in tomato and I just got hit in the boob! Are we done now?"

"Yes." The tomato covering Linda disappeared and her clothes reappeared. "I want to be really clear to my readers that this is not an indication of my opinion of Bob's Burgers. They're awesome. And now it's time for the last dare!" Indigo read off of their computer screen. "We only got two regular dares, so I'm making one up! Bonnie, you're blowing up a wheelchair!"

"What?" Francine said.

A wheelchair surrounded by dynamite appeared in the far end of the room. Blast shields and sandbags appeared between it and the characters. Welding masks appeared on all of their heads. Indigo said, "That wheelchair is primed with exactly one metric ton of TNT. Bonnie gets to hit the plunger."

Bonnie got a wide grin and rushed to the plunger, which was behind the biggest blast shield, in front of all the rest. She picked it up and pushed her mask down. "All right, come on, let's go! I'm doing this in ten seconds whether you're all behind a shield or not!"

"I'd listen to her. That's a lot of TNT!" Indigo said.

All of the women scrambled to get behind a blast shield and push their masks down. Bonnie counted down. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!" She hit the plunger.

Fire erupted from the source of the dynamite. Flames rushed across the room and parted around the blast shields as everyone but Indigo and Bonnie screamed. Shrapnel, metal, plastic, and fiber all pelted the sandbags. The explosion only lasted a few seconds, and once it was done, there was only a crater and a small pile of slag where the wheelchair once sat.

Everyone hesitantly got out from behind the blast shields and took off their masks. All eyes went to Bonnie, who had a dopey grin on her face. "Bonnie? How'dya feel?" Lois said.

"I just had an orgasm."

Indigo snickered. "Good to hear, Bonnie." They typed on their computer and everything went back to normal. "All right, now it's time for the first submitted sex dare of the chapter. I'm paraphrasing it, but 'Lois will be gangbanged by some rough characters from the shows who will abuse her.'"

"What?" Lois said.

"You heard me."

Lois groaned. "Why do I keep drawing the short straw?"

"Why are you asking me?" Indigo cleared their throat. "Anyway, I chose one character from each show we currently have a character from, which, with the addition of Linda, brings us up to five. Lois, if you would please enter the Lemon Room?"

Lois sighed and went into the Lemon Room. It was a mess. It was lit by only a single naked dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, the carpet was so grimy it was hard to tell what color it was supposed to be, the walls were peeling and faded, and there was no furniture save the usual table, which in addition to sex toys, now held an assortment of weapons, and was splintery and falling apart. Lois said, "Do you maybe want to give it another go?"

"No, it's supposed to be like that. I thought it would add to the mood," Indigo said. "Now for our participants. The first character I chose was the most obvious. From 'The Simpsons', please welcome the serial Kwik-E-Mart robber, Snake!"

A portal opened in the Lemon Room and out dropped Snake, who landed on his feet. He looked around. "Um, this isn't the Kwik-E-Mart."

"Sit tight, Snake, I'll explain everything in a minute. The next character is one Francine should recognize. From 'American Dad', her drug dealer, Del Monaco!"

Del Monaco fell out of a portal. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Whoa, I knew that stuff was bad, but I didn't think it'd be this bad."

"You're not tripping, Del Monaco. Just hang on a second. From 'Bob's Burgers', we have the lovable felon, Mickey!"

Mickey fell onto his front out of a portal. He groaned and stood up, holding his nose. "Ah, geez. What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Now, from 'Futurama', we have Bender Bending Rodriguez!"

A portal opened up and Bender fell out of it, landing on his back before springing to his feet. "I'm back, baby! Also, where am I back to?"

"One second. I've got to be honest with you all, this one was hard. In the end, I decided to go with, from 'Family Guy', Sonja!"

Sonja fell out of a portal and stood up, cradling her arm. "What the… What is this place?"

Indigo said, "Thank you for waiting patiently, everyone. My name is IndigoWerewolf and you are all currently in an erotic fan fiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You have all been chosen to take part in a sex dare with Lois Griffin. You do not have any choice of whether or not to participate, I can control all of you at any time, and there are no consequences such as STDs or pregnancy here."

Mickey looked at the others. "So we're all supposed to have sex with each other? I don't think so."

"Actually, you are all going to be having sex with Lois, the redhead in the teal blouse. The dare is for you all to gangbang and abuse her."

Snake got an evil grin. "I think I can get on board with that."

Sonja licked her lips. "Sounds fun to me."

Del Monaco rubbed his hands together. "Ohoho, I like the sound of that."

Bender raised a hand. "Uh, writer whosit? In case ya didn't know, it's a little awkward, like, positioning wise, for robots and humans to, you know, do the dirty."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm making the adjustment now." Indigo flipped a switch on their console.

A hatch appeared between Bender's legs and opened. A nine-inch metallic erection popped out of it. He whooped. "Sounds like fun on a bun!"

Mickey chuckled awkwardly. "Well, I guess if everyone else is doing it…"

"That's the spirit! Now, the dare did call for you to abuse her, but don't go too crazy. No breaking bones or anything worse. Other than that, go nuts."

Snake was the first to move. He grabbed Lois by her shoulders and spun her around, holding her arms behind her back. She struggled as Del Monaco got a switchblade from the table and cut her shirt off, then her bra. As he moved on to her pants, Sonia's hands went to her breasts, groping and squeezing her soft flesh. Her tongue went to her neck. Bender stood at the sidelines, rubbing his hands together and chuckling. Mickey had an awkward smile on his face.

Lois squirmed as her body was molested and her clothes were destroyed. Snake held her fast, leaving bruises on her skin. Sonia twisted her nipples harshly, making her cry out. The last of her pants were cut away and Del Monaco put the switchblade in his pocket, chuckling. His hand smacked her ass, leaving a bright red handprint.

Snake let go of one of her arms to punch her in the back of her head, making her go limp. He shoved her to her knees. "I hope you're ready."

Bender took his place holding her and the rest took their clothes off. Snake's cock was eight and a half inches, Del Monaco's seven, and Mickey's six. Sonia's vagina was shaved and her breasts were a high C-cup. They each went to the table and got a weapon. Sonia put brass knuckles on one hand, Del Monaco got a baseball bat, Snake took his switchblade, and Mickey hemmed and hawed before picking up a lead pipe.

Sonia chuckled. She chuckled and grabbed Lois by the top of her hair. She punched her in the nose, not hard enough to break it, but enough to make it bleed. Her face was pulled into Sonia's vagina. "Lick, bitch."

Snake laid below her, grabbing her hips and positioning his cock at the entrance to her pussy, which was just beginning to grow wet. He pulled her down, only able to penetrate her by a few inches without any lubricant. Lois screamed into Sonia's pussy as he gave quick, rough thrusts into her dry passage.

Del Monaco stood to her side. He grabbed her hand and brought it to her cock, making her stroke him as he guided her hand over his shaft. Mickey stood on her other side, doing the same, albeit more gently.

Bender chuckled evilly as he kneeled behind her. His metallic hands grabbed her hips as he positioned his erection at her anus. Her tight rear hole was slowly growing slick. Bender penetrated her asshole roughly, making her scream into Sonia's wet pussy. "Oh, fuck, I can actually feel that!" he said.

The five proceeded to use her body. Sonia kept a hold of her hair, forcing her to lick and eat her out. Snake thrust up into Lois' cunt, with some difficulty due to insufficient lubrication that was quickly gathering inside of her. Del Monaco, and to a lesser extent Mickey, made her jerk their cocks, aimed directly at her face. Bender thrust his hips into hers, driving his metallic shaft into her lubricating rectal passage.

Sonia growled and punched her in the side of the head, making her bleed. She yanked at a handful of her hair and pulled out a good chunk of it. Her fingernails scratched at her cheek, drawing more than one line of blood. "Do you like this, cunt? Do you like eating my box? Do you like it when I hurt you? Answer me!" Lois muffled out a response through her outer lips, earning only a punch to the eye.

Beneath her, Snake's hands left bruises on her thighs as he pulled her up and down. Her natural lubricant was still gathering, slowly easing his thrusts inside of her. Her outer lips were red, irritation showing on her inner labia. Her hips twitched and jerked in discomfort and her knees were trying to touch the floor to ease his rough pace. He took his switchblade and ran the edge over her stomach, drawing blood and making her yelp. He smirked and poked her with the point a few times before digging it into one thigh and twisting, eliciting a scream.

Del Monaco had a tight grip on her wrist as he moved her arm back and forth, controlling the handjob she was giving him. Her fingers were wrapped around his shaft tight enough to bring him pleasure but loose enough to not restrict the circulation to his penis. Precum lubricated her palm and helped her to jerk him. He chuckled and bashed her in the shoulder with the butt of his bat, then the upper arm. He struck her in the arm as he kept her hand moving on his cock.

Mickey looked awkward as he copied Del Monaco. His pipe tapped and poked against her arm. He knocked it against her elbow a couple of times, but not hard enough to actually injure her. He held her wrist and moved her hand on his penis gently as opposed to Del Monaco's rough pace.

Bender seemed to be the most eager. His metal hips knocked against her rear, bruising her tailbone and making her squeak with every thrust. Her anus flexed painfully, trying to eject his robotic erection to no avail. His fingers, made to grip steel girders, were digging into her skin and raising dark purple bruises. He laughed at her feeble struggles in their grip. Both of his hands briefly left her hips to open his chest hatch and take out a cigar. He lit it with a flick of his finger and took a long puff, blowing the smoke on her shoulder blades before putting it out on her left butt cheek, making her scream.

Tears were flowing down Lois' cheeks. She licked and sucked at Sonia's pussy, eating her out as Sonia pulled on her hair and jabbed her in the head with her brass knuckles. Snake roughly pounded up into her and dug his knife into her thighs and stomach. Mickey and Del Monaco made her jerk them off and used their bat and pipe to bash her elbows and shoulders. Bender repeatedly lit and put out his cigar on her back and ass as his hands bruised her hips. His metallic cock pummeled her anus and stretched her tight hole, making it bleed.

The pace of Lois' tormentors increased. They became rougher with her, hurting her more as they used her body. Sonia's hand gripped her hair tightly. She jabbed her in the temple with her brass knuckles and dug one of the loops into her head. Snake stabbed her in the thigh and twisted the knife, then pulled it out and stuck it into her stomach. Del Monaco slammed the butt of his bat into her elbow, making it crack. Mickey poked her in the shoulder with his pipe. Bender lit his cigar and put it out on the back of her neck.

Despite the painful abuse, Lois' pussy and anus were leaking increasing amounts of lubricant. Her nipples were hard. She was moaning into Sonia's cunt and her hips were moving into Snake's. Her eyelids were fluttering.

One after another, they shouted out. Sonia pulled Lois into her as her juices flooded into her mouth. Snake grunted and pulled her down to sheath himself inside of her. He shot hot cum into her cunt and filled her womb. Del Monaco and Mickey stopped making her stroke them and groaned as they came onto her face before covering her breasts with semen. Bender thrust into her asshole and shouted out, painting her rectal passage with his seed.

Lois' eyes rolled into the back of her head. She screamed into Sonia's outer lips and her passage rippled around Snake's cock as she reached orgasm. All of them abused her through her pleasure, mixing pain with the bliss running through her body.

They all relaxed after a few moments. A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And another successful lemon! Thank you, everyone, and you won't remember any of this." A big portal opened up and swallowed up everyone but Lois. "Okay, Lois, exit the Lemon Room whenever you're ready."

Lois panted on the ground and tried to recover. Bruises were all over her body. After a few moments, she stood up and limped to the door. Her bruises disappeared, her clothes reappeared, and her gait normalized when she passed through the door.

Indigo said, "Our next sex dare has been submitted to us by the same person as the last one! Which I'm going to have to make a rule about at the end of the story. Anyway, Bonnie, could you please enter the Lemon Room?"

Bonnie licked her lips. "Gladly." She sauntered into the Lemon Room.

The inside was standard with a bed and a love seat. A table held sex toys. Indigo said, "All right, the dare is 'Bring in Joe, with legs, and he and Bonnie start with a blowjob and move on to whatever'."

"What?" Bonnie shouted.

Joe fell through a portal, sans wheelchair, and landed on his feet. He looked down. "Holy crap, I have legs!"

Indigo said, "Hello, Joe. Welcome to Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet! You have been dared by one of those readers to have sex with your wife, Bonnie. The dare is to start with a blowjob and move on to 'whatever'. Before you say anything, you have no choice in the matter, I can control your every action whenever I want, there will be no consequences to sex here, and you will be returned to wherever you were with no time having passed and no memory of this."

Joe grinned widely. "Hell yeah! Let's do it!" He tore his pants off and revealed his nine-inch cock, which was quickly growing hard. He sat on the love seat. "Whenever you're ready, baby."

Bonnie sighed. "Okay, let's do this."

She took off her dress and dropped it on the floor before going over to Joe. She dropped to her knees and grabbed his hard cock, taking the head into her mouth immediately.

Joe closed his eyes. A dopey smile was on his face as Bonnie sucked his cock, bobbing her head as quickly as she could. She used one hand to stroke what wasn't in her mouth as she sucked more and more of him, eventually taking him into her throat and bottoming out.

Joe groaned and put a hand on her head. She batted it away as she sucked, blowing her typically-paralyzed husband mechanically and without enthusiasm. Slurping and sucking sounds filled the room. Bonnie worked on autopilot, rocking slightly on her heels. Her vagina stayed dry and her eyes were blank.

Out in the main room, Lois hummed. "It doesn't really look like she's enjoying it."

Bonnie's head bobbed on Joe's cock as fast as she could. Saliva dripped around her lips, her cheeks hollowing with every suck. Joe grit his teeth. His hips bucked, making Bonnie choke. A vein popped in his head. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Sex! Sex! Sex!" he shouted.

His face turned red. His cock pulsed. Bonnie took him out of her throat right before he came. Her cheeks bloated with his spunk and she pulled off, spitting out his cum as he covered her face. She grimaced.

Joe sighed as his orgasm ended. "Fuck yeah, baby."

Bonnie stood up and used Joe's pants to wipe her face off. "Okay, let's do the rest." She climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees, resting her chin on the bed and raising her ass in the air.

Joe chuckled. "Hell yeah, let's do this!" He jumped onto the bed and kneeled behind her.

Joe put two fingers in his mouth and shoved them into Bonnie's pussy, making her wince. He pumped his fingers inside of her, rotating them and stimulating her cunt until it flowed with lubricant. Bonnie's cheeks were red but her expression was still blank as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Joe groaned as he penetrated Bonnie. He pushed forward until he was bottomed out and chuckled. "Hell yeah!"

Bonnie gripped the sheets and grit her teeth as Joe pumped into her mercilessly. He thrust into her as hard as he could, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. His hips pounded into hers. His hands squeezed her hips. A wide, toothy grin was on his face as he fucked his wife's cunt.

Bonnie grunted with every thrust. Her face was losing its blank expression as Joe pounded her. Her ass shook. Her body rocked with the force of Joe's pace. Her cheeks were red and her cunt was wet and clenching, but her eyes were narrowed and her nose was wrinkled in irritation.

Joe was groaning. His hips were pumping as hard as he could. His grin didn't leave his face. He spanked Bonnie suddenly, making her wince. "You like that, Bonnie? You like it?"

"Yes."

In the main room, Francine said, "Okay yeah, she definitely doesn't like this."

Joe shouted out and redoubled his pace, making Bonnie grunt and grab at the sheets as he dislodged her hands. Her front was pressing into the bedspread now as Joe's hands kept her hips up, her knees off the bed slightly.

Bonnie hissed through her teeth and her eyes clenched shut. Joe chuckled. "Hell yeah, there's the sweet spot!" He angled himself to hit it repeatedly.

Bonnie bit the sheets as Joe relentlessly fucked her. Her breath came deep and her juices flowed around her husband's cock. Her frame trembled in pleasure but otherwise stayed still, and her eyes stayed shut tight.

Joe grit his teeth and slammed into her cunt, hammering into her a few times before sheathing himself in one powerful thrust. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Sex! Sex! Sex!"

Bonnie shuddered as Joe came inside of her, filling her channel with hot spunk and making her eyelids flutter as a weak orgasm went through her body. Her hips shifted slightly and her toes twitched. She sighed through her nose as soft pleasure filled her body.

Joe groaned and pulled out, letting his semen leak out of her pussy. "Fuck yeah."

Bonnie crawled away from him quickly and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay, we're done now!"

A ding went through the room. "You certainly are! Bye, Joe!" Indigo said.

Joe disappeared through a portal. Bonnie sighed and quickly walked out of the Lemon Room. Her clothes reappeared and her body dried of fluids.

Lois said, "Bonnie, are you okay? It doesn't really look like you were enjoying yourself in there."

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to have sex?" Leela said.

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah, but with Joe… He's okay, I guess, but there's just nothing there anymore, in terms of attraction, I mean. Every time I look at him, even with legs, I just see that wheelchair."

"Well, then you might not be too happy next chapter. Moving on, we have a group sex dare for the daughters of the story!" Indigo said. "The dare is 'all the daughters get together for an orgy with Summer Smith'. That's Meg, Hayley, and Lisa. So just go on into the Lemon Room and I'll drop Summer in."

Meg, Hayley, and Lisa entered the Lemon Room. Inside was a gigantic heart-shaped bed, the usual table of toys, and a heart-shaped hot tub with seats for four. Meg looked to the hot tub. "That's new."

In their booth, Indigo shrugged. "Eh, what can I say? I felt like mixing things up a bit. Now, let's bring in Summer!"

Summer Smith dropped out of a portal and got to her feet. "Holy shit! What is this place?"

Indigo said, "Hello, Summer. My name is IndigoWerewolf and you are now officially a participant in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! This is an erotic fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You have been selected to take part in a sex dare with Meg, Hayley, and Lisa. All of you will be taking part in an orgy! Before you say anything, you have no choice of whether or not to do this, I can and will take control of your body, there are no consequences to sex here, and when it's done, you will be returned to wherever you were with no memory and no time having passed."

Summer paused and looked at the three. She smiled. "Well… Yeah, okay. I mean, I've been curious, honestly, so… Why not?"

"Great! But first, a quick adjustment." Indigo typed on their keyboard.

Summer grew a couple of inches in height, her hair lengthened slightly, and her breasts expanded just a bit. "Whoa."

"Congratulations, Summer you are now eighteen years old. Perfectly eligible for sex dares.

"Nice." Summer took her clothes off to reveal her B-cup breasts, plump ass, and shaved pussy.

Meg, Hayley, and Lisa all undressed. "How should we start?" Hayley said.

"Well, this seems nice." Meg went to the hot tub and dipped her hand in it.

Summer smiled. "Good with me." She got in the hot tub, sighing as she submerged herself up to her shoulders.

The rest of them joined her. They all soaked in the hot water for a few moments until Summer went over to Meg. She grabbed her chin. "We are supposed to be having an orgy. Better get started."

Summer kissed Meg. Their mouths immediately opened to let each other's tongues in. Their eyes closed. Summer's arms wrapped around Meg's waist. Meg put her hands on Summer's shoulders. The redhead hooked one leg around her thigh and pulled her in close. They made out eagerly. Their hands went over each other's bodies, petting their bodies and feeling their skin.

Meg and Summer's embrace grew more heated. Summer's hands went under the water to Meg's ass to grope and squeeze her fleshy cheeks. Meg reached between Summer's legs and stroked her outer lips, making her moan into their kiss.

The two groped each other until Lisa came up behind them. She wrapped her arms around Summer's waist. "Starting without me?" Her mouth latched onto the side of Summer's neck. She sucked on the redhead's skin and her hands stroked her stomach, going upwards slowly.

Hayley got out of the tub. "Anyone want a toy from the table?"

"A strap-on," Lisa said.

"Nothing for me," Meg said.

"Same," Summer said.

They went back to their embrace. Lisa's hands went to Summer's breasts. She pinched and groped her as they all felt each other's bodies.

Hayley went to the table of sex toys and got a black seven-inch strap-on. She went back to the tub and threw it to Lisa, who caught it and separated from the others to buckle it around her waist. She moaned as the dildo on the inside penetrated her cunt.

Summer and Meg changed positions. Meg braced her hands on the edge of the hot tub. Summer held her hips to support her. One of her legs stepped over one of Meg's. They twisted their hips slightly and moved forward slightly. They moaned as their vaginas met.

As the two thrust into each other, Lisa took her position behind them. Her hands went to Summer's hips. She angled herself back slightly and touched two fingers to Summer's anus. "Is it all right if I go in here?"

Summer moaned and nodded. Lisa penetrated her backdoor with her fingers. Lubricant mingled with the water. Lisa pumped and scissored her fingers in Summer's asshole, preparing her for the strap-on that would soon enter it. Summer shuddered and moaned. Lisa stretched her for a couple moments before withdrawing her fingers and grabbing her strap-on, guiding it to her anus and sliding it in slowly.

Hayley moaned and groped one of her own breasts. "Not a bad idea." She pulled Meg's head back and straddled her, putting her face between her cheeks. "Mind giving me some attention?" Meg moaned and opened her mouth to lick her asshole. Hayley's breath caught as the other brunette rimmed her.

Summer was gasping and moaning. Her hips were rocking back and forth, scissoring with Meg and taking Lisa's strap-on into her anus at the same time. Her juices were leaking into the water, clinging to her skin as she fucked and was fucked. Her labia and clitoris rubbed against Meg's, making them both moan in pleasure. Her anus clenched involuntarily around the strap-on inside of her every few seconds. Her breath caught every time it did. She cried out as her and Meg's clits rubbed together.

Meg moaned into Hayley's tight hole. Her tongue wagged and licked inside of her rectum. She dug as far into her as she could. The brunette above her sighed and moaned with her ministrations. One of Meg's hands went to her pussy, rubbing the wet outer lips as Hayley cried out in pleasure. Her hips were bucking into Summer, tribbing with the redhead as hard as she could. Her clitoris poked out of its hood and rubbed against the other woman's cunt, making her moan deeply into Hayley's sphincter.

Lisa pumped her hips quickly but gently into Summer's. Her strap-on glided in and out of the redhead's asshole. She was careful to stay in the right angle to fuck her, having to lean back slightly. She thrust as hard as she dared into Summer, buggering her and making her moan and buck back into her for more. The inner dildo shifted inside of Lisa's cunt. She panted as her passage was stimulated and her clit was rubbed by a small nub on the inside. Pleasure was making her breath hitch and moans come from her mouth. Her hands went to grope Summer's breasts and pinch her nipples.

Hayley rocked her hips back into Meg's face. Her sphincter clenched around the other brunette's tongue occasionally, making her bite her lip. Pleasure radiated from her rectum and warmed her body. Meg's fingers penetrated her vagina, making her cry out and rock back into her harder. She moaned as Meg fingered her, matching the pace of her tongue. The brunette below her ate and fingered her holes. Hayley groped her own breasts, rolling the mounds in her hands as her body was worked over by Meg.

The four of them thrust into each other eagerly. All of their hips were always moving. Their holes clenched and constricted, bringing them more pleasure. They bucked and rocked into each other almost automatically. Their pace increased as the rhythm fell apart. Their gasps and moans rose in pitch. Sweat shone on the parts of their bodies above water. They fucked each other harder and faster until Summer stilled. She screamed as an orgasm pulsed through her body, her juices mixing with the water around her. Lisa followed her, a gasp coming from her mouth. Meg screamed into Hayley's ass. Hayley's eyes crossed and she moaned deeply as her juices coated Meg's fingers.

The four of them shuddered in pleasure for a few moments before relaxing. Hayley moved off of Meg and laid on the floor. The three in the tub sat together and panted as they tried to catch their breath.

A ding went through the room. "And yet another lemon complete! Thank you, Summer, and again, you won't remember any of this," Indigo said. A portal opened up in the hot tub, sucking in Summer but leaving the others and the water. "You know the drill by now, everybody."

Meg, Hayley, and Lisa took a few moments to compose themselves before leaving the Lemon Room. Their clothes reappeared and they dried completely upon passing through the doorway.

Lois said, "So is that the end?"

"Not quite. We've got one more lemon, this one involving the Wheel of Theme!" Indigo said.

The Wheels appeared on the wall. Marge groaned. "I was hoping that you had forgotten about those."

"Well I didn't, Marge. For those of you unfamiliar, the Wheels of Sex are used when we have insufficient sex dares for the chapter. The Wheel of Theme is special, in that it decides a setting rather than a sexual act, and in that we'll be using it every chapter regardless of the number of sex dares received. So without further ado, let's spin!"

The first Wheel spun and lit up. It eventually landed on Linda's face. "It's my turn already?" she said.

"Yup! Let's see where you'll be having your fun!"

The Wheel of Theme spun. It landed on an image of a building with a burger inside. "And it's a restaurant! Fitting, wouldn't you say?" Indigo said. "Now to find out who you'll be doing it with!"

The third wheel spun. It lit up and clicked, cycling through dozens of faced before finally landing on Bob Belcher. "Bobby?" Linda said.

"Apparently so. Head on into the Lemon Room and I'll drop him in."

Linda grumbled but went into the Lemon Room. The inside was an exact replica of her and Bob's restaurant. "Uh, is there a reason why it looks just like the restaurant?"

"I thought it would be a nice touch."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, so what, you'll just poof Bobby in and we do it right here in the kitchen, is that it?"

"Well, I'm not going to 'poof' him, but that's the gist."

Linda paused and looked all around. "You know what, that actually sounds kinda nice. Hang on, gimme a minute." She stripped naked aside from her glasses and put on an apron. She got a spatula from a drawer and opened the freezer. She hummed. "Okay, no ingredients. Oh, wait!"

She opened another drawer. Indigo said, "Linda, tick tock."

"Wait a second, will ya!" Linda got a pad of steel wool from another drawer. "Okay, now." She put the steel wool on the grill without lighting it and picked up the spatula.

Bob fell out of a portal with a yelp in the dining area. He stood up slowly. "Oh, God. What the hell just happened?"

Linda's sultry voice came from the kitchen. "Oh, Bobby!"

Bob went around to the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of Linda in nothing but an apron, leaning forward slightly and giving him bedroom eyes. "What the… Linda? What are you doing?"

Linda bit her finger and flipped the steel wool like it was a hamburger patty. "I'm workin', Bobby. What's it look like?"

Bob pinched the bride of his nose. "It looks like you're trying to cook steel wool. Without the grill. Naked!"

Indigo said, "Hello, Bob!"

Bob yelped. "Who said that?"

"My name is IndigoWerewolf, and you are now a participant in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet! You have been randomly selected to take part in a sex dare with your wife, Linda, in a replica of your restaurant!"

"What the… A sexy what?"

Linda crossed her arms. "A sexy fanfiction, on the internet, like I told you would happen a thousand times!"

Bob sighed. "Are you serious? I thought you were kidding!"

"She wasn't," Indigo said. "And neither am I! Before you say anything, you don't have a choice of whether or not to do this, I can control your body at any time, there are no consequences to sex here, and once you're done, you'll be returned to wherever you were at the time with no memory of the experience and no time having passed."

"Oh, my god," Bob said.

"Yeah, Bobby, this is happenin'! So get in a sexy mood, 'cause we're gettin' naughty in the restaurant, baby!" Linda said.

Bob groaned. "Crap. Okay, I guess this is happening."

Linda leaned forward, accentuating her ass. "Awright, let's do it!"

Bob undid his pants and pulled them down, exposing his nine-inch cock.

Outside the Lemon Room, Lois gasped. "Holy crap!"

"Not bad," Francine said.

Linda pressed the steel wool with her spatula. "What was the order again, Bobby?" she said in a husky voice.

Bob got behind her. "Lin, can we just do it? This is really weird."

"No, I want it to be sexy! Come on, let's role play a little!"

Bob sighed. "Fine." He pretended to take a ticket from the window. "Um, it's, I don't know. A cheeseburger? Well done?"

Linda pushed her hips back into Bob. "I guess I betta turn up the heat, then."

Bob groaned. His cock slowly started to rise. "Maybe it would help if you actually turned the grill on."

"Bobby, don't be a spoilsport. Now come on, get into the spirit already! Like, uh, okay…" She looked to him with half-lidded eyes. "Did the customer order the special sauce?"

"We don't have a special sauce."

Linda glared at him. "Bobby!"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about! Th-This isn't even a real order ticket."

Linda huffed. "Oh, come on, Bobby. You know…" She bit her lip. "The 'special sauce'. The kind in your testicles."

"Gross."

"Bobby!"

Bob sighed. "Okay, yeah. Um…" He looked at the pretend ticket in his hand. "Uh, yeah, they ordered an extra-large helping of… 'special sauce'."

Linda hummed. She reached back and hugged Bob around the neck. "We betta get ta work, then."

Bob groaned. "Yeah. So, should we do it now?"

"All right, fine, you big impatient baby. Let's do this. Put some special sauce on my buns!"

Bob took his cock in one hand and positioned it at the entrance to Linda's wet pussy. He put the other hand on her ass and rubbed himself on her outer lips, lubricating himself and making her moan. When he was sufficiently slick, he pressed himself to her opening and pushed in, penetrating his wife slowly.

Linda sighed as Bob worked himself into her channel. She gripped the edge of the grill and braced her feet. Bob pushed himself inside of her until he bottomed out. They both moaned. Bob let go of his shaft to hold her ass with both hands, using it for leverage. He pulled out until only the head was inside before pushing back in, making her bite her lip. "Come on, Bobby, pick up the pace!" Her voice turned sultry. "The customer needs their special sauce."

Bob groaned. "I really wish you would stop talking like that."

He pulled out completely and gave a powerful thrust back inside, making her jerk forward. "Oh, yeah, that's the stuff!" she said.

Bob groaned as he thrust in and out of Linda. His big cock slid in and out of her well-lubricated passage. Their hips met repeatedly. His hands groped and squeezed her buttocks as he pumped into her at a pace that made her moan and sigh. He was taking deep breaths as his shaft was repeatedly enveloped by her warm, wet, tight cunt, making pleasure go up and down his body.

Linda's eyes were half-lidded as she bucked her hips back into Bob, meeting his eagerly. Her body shook every time he thrust into her. Her glasses were knocked askew. She bit her lip and moaned, thrusting back into him as hard as he was into her. Her pussy was clenching around his shaft, making them both moan. Pleasure was arcing from between her legs up her back and spreading to her entire body. Her juices dripped around him and formed a puddle on the floor as her legs trembled in bliss.

Bob thrust into her at a slightly different angle and she shouted out, her toes curling. "Oh, there it is, Bobby! It's right there!"

"I know where your G-spot is, Lin, we've been married for twenty years."

Bob angled himself to hit her pleasure point with every thrust, making her yelp and groan in pleasure. She bucked back into him harder, almost pushing him back as she worked her hips and moaned at the sensations going through her body.

Linda squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, Bobby, it's happenin'! I'm cummin', Bobby!" She hammered her hips into him and panted, her hands gripping the edge of the grill hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. Her toes clenched and she screamed, her vagina rippling around his shaft as she reached orgasm.

Bob grit her teeth and continued to thrust as she came, extending her orgasm and making her breath rattle. She moaned and twitched for a few moments before relaxing, laying her upper body on the grill and panting. Bob kept going. He pumped into her, slowly at first, but as Linda caught her breath, he resumed his previous pace. She thrust back as best she could in her new position as she moaned and shuddered with the pleasure.

With her nerves oversensitive from her orgasm, it didn't take long for her to work up to a second one. Within minutes, she was screaming and hollering, her eyes rolled into the back of her head in the bliss of her second orgasm. Bob slowed down again but kept fucking her, and when she could breathe easily, he picked his pace back up. He brought her to a third and fourth orgasm before his hands tightened on her squishy cheeks.

"Uh, Lin," he said. "I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

Linda squealed. "Do it, Bobby! Gimme that special sauce!"

Bob grit his teeth and shouted out as his testes tightened and his shaft pulsed. Hot, thick spunk filled Linda's vagina and made her eyes roll into the back of her head as she screamed into a fifth orgasm. Bob gave long, hard thrusts into her, filling her womb as he shot a bucketload of sperm into her clenching pussy. He pulled out of her and let go of her ass, aiming his shaft to cover her butt cheeks in thick white cum as it flowed out of her and onto the floor.

Husband and wife shuddered together for a few moments before relaxing. She moaned. "Order up."

A ding went through the room. "And the final lemon is now complete!" Indigo said. "I've got to say, I like how that one turned out."

"You're crazy," Bob said. He winced. "And I don't care. Can I go home now?"

"Yup!"

Bob fell through a portal. Linda straightened up slowly, her legs shaking. "Oh, geez. I might need a minute."

"Take as much time as you need, Linda. Just rejoin us when you're ready."

Linda panted and let her body recover before shakily getting her clothes and wiping the cum from her body with her apron. She limped out of the Lemon Room. Her skin cleared and her clothes and glasses fixed themselves as she passed through the doorway.

All of the others stared at her as she joined the group. Linda looked to them. "What?"

There was a long pause. "How?" Lois said in shock.

Indigo cleared their throat. "Okay, that is the end of the chapter! Thank you to all of our readers who sent in truths and dares, and to the person who sent in the fourth dare, I'm very sorry that it got cut. The maximum is three truths, dares, and sex dares, along with a spin of the Wheels of Theme. Also, I'm going to have to make an announcement. One truth, dare, and sex dare per person per chapter only, please. We had two sex dares from one person this chapter, and while I love that people enjoy this, there needs to be limits so that everyone can see their truths and dares fulfilled. With that, I leave you all! If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a truth or a dare in a review or a PM, and I will see you in the next one! IndigoWerewolf out!"

The lights cut out. The women all went to the corner of the room with their beds. Linda climbed into her bunk. "I hope I can get to sleep. I usually need a few glasses o' wi-" She fell back onto the bed, snoring.

Everyone else stared at her. "How?" Lois said. "Seriously, how? How does she have a man who can do that and I have Peter? Her show is-"

"Mom, careful," Meg said.

Lois grumbled and laid back. "It's not fair."

"Shut up," everyone said. The room was soon filled with the sounds of deep breaths and snoring.

And there's the chapter! Like I said, one truth, dare, and sex dare per person per chapter, please. You don't have to submit all three, but you can only submit one of each for each chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please send in a truth or dare with a review or PM. IndigoWerewolf out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the newest chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare. Thank you to everyone who sent in truths or dares, and to those who didn't, I hope you enjoy regardless. I do not own any of the shows featured in this story, let's read!

In their booth, Indigo looked over their console. They nodded a few times and spun in their chair before flipping a switch. The lights came on in the main room, waking up Lois, Meg, Bonnie, Francine, Hayley, Marge, Lisa, Amy, Leela, LaBarbara, and Linda. They all groaned and got out of bed. "Hello, everyone!" Indigo said. "Sleep well?" None of them answered. "Wow, tough crowd. Anyway, it's time for another chapter!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how it goes by now," Leela said. "How many truths and dares did we get?"

"So far we've got two truths, one dare, and two sex dares. And of course, we have the sex dare from last chapter that got banked. Also, one person pointed out that Hayley also had sex with her father's body double, Bill. That is incorrect. She was going to have sex with him, but Stan took his place after Bill tried to have sex with Francine. He got found out and the episode got cut off right after."

Marge humphed. "So are you going to ask us truths or are you just going to sit there and talk?"

"I'm going to do both!" Indigo read over their console. "The first truth is for Lisa. One of our readers wants to know, since your family is so bad with money, will you consider working at a strip club to pay for college? They also want me to point out that there are female-only clubs if that makes you more comfortable with the idea."

Lisa's cheeks burned. "Oh, um…" She cleared her throat. "Well, if I'm being honest, I would say that I've never really considered it seriously, because my age in my show is only eight and it's a long way off and I don't really know a lot about strip clubs outside of this story. Plus, I know my dad has some money saved, even if it's on a poker website. I did really well on it too, when I tried to get more, so if I need to, I can just do that again. So in short, no."

A ding went through the room. "Thank you for your honesty, Lisa!" Indigo said.

Marge crossed her arms. "Lisa will never work at a strip club if I have anything to say about it." She looked to the ceiling and paused. "Well, unless she wants to, I guess."

Lisa chuckled awkwardly. "Um, thanks, Mom. I think."

"Okay!" Indigo said. "Now, before the next truth, the same reader also wanted me to tell Lois something. They're being so hard on you because of how badly you treat Meg."

"What? When have I ever treated Meg badly?" Lois said.

"How much time you got?" Meg said.

Lois turned to her. "Shut up, Meg!"

"And case in point," Indigo said. "Anyway, this next truth is from me, for Lois. During the brief period of time when you were married to Brian, were you really going to have sex with him before he told you to go back to Peter?"

All eyes went to Lois. She paused. "To be honest, yes."

A ding went through the room. Meg said, "Okay, what is it with Quahog and bestiality?"

Indigo shushed her. "Trust me, Meg, you don't want to open up that can of worms." They cleared their throat. "Now, one last truth and we'll get to the dares. One of our readers wants to know what everyone's dream career is!"

Lois said, "Well, if I had the chance, I'd love to be a marketing executive for a wine company."

Meg said, "I shadowed Doctor Hartman at the hospital for a while, and I plan to go to medical school. If I had the choice, I would become an EMT, but I'm open to other options."

Bonnie said, "I'd be a stunt double for a major film company."

Francine said, "If I could be anything, I guess I would be a real estate agent again. I was great at it the first time."

Hayley said, "I want to say that I would be a free spirit, but realistically, I would be an environmental lawyer."

Marge said, "My dream career… I suppose I would be a teacher."

Lisa said, "My dream career would be as a famous jazz musician. But I know that isn't likely, so I plan to be an executive for a zero-emissions company."

Leela said, "If I could, I would be the CEO of Planet Express. I could kick Mom's Friendly off of the map!"

Amy said, "I'm already an engineer, and that's what I've wanted to do since I was five."

LaBarbara said, "I'd be Hermes' limbo coach."

Linda said, "I'd open a beachside restaurant with Bobby, just like we talked about when Calvin Fischoeder was tryin' to put up all those condos."

A ding went through the room. "Thank you, everyone! And now, it's time for our first dare!" Indigo said.

"What is it?" LaBarbara said.

Indigo smiled. "You know those contests we've been getting with sexy twists and skimpy clothes?"

Everyone groaned. "Another one of those?" Bonnie said.

"Another one of those. But don't worry, this one is just for the mothers in the story! So…" Indigo read off of their screen. "Lois, Bonnie, Francine, Marge, LaBarbara, and Linda. Six competitors in all."

Leela said, "Wait a minute, do I count? Since I got Kif pregnant?"

Everyone looked to her. "What?" Hayley said.

"I'm glad you said that, Leela," Indigo said. "And the answer is no. You are technically the father of Kif's children. So it's just the six I've already mentioned."

"So what's the contest?" Marge said.

The lights turned off. Spotlights shone on the six mothers among the group. Indigo's voice echoed through the room. "In this contest, six mothers will compete in… A cook-off!" Six kitchens rose out of the ground at the far side of the room. The lights turned back on. "Yes! This is the Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare Maternal Cook-Off! Each of you will prepare one dish, to be judged by your husbands and rated on a scale of one to ten. The highest score wins, the lowest loses. The loser has to do all of the dishes. And the best part is, each of you will be cooking in only an apron! With the option of an additional thong."

All of the competitor's clothes disappeared. Two racks, one with aprons and one with thongs, appeared in front of the kitchens. The competitors all went up to them and got an apron. LaBarbara, Marge, and Linda put on thongs that matched their shirts/dresses. Lois, Bonnie, and Francine went without. Each of them took their place at a kitchen.

Indigo said, "Okay, here's how this is going to work. Each of you will have one hour to make a dish of your own choosing. Once they're all prepared, I'll drop in your husbands and they'll judge your work. The one with the highest score will be the winner, and will be served a five-star meal by the others, except for the loser, who will have to do all of the dishes from the competition. On your marks, get set, go!" An air horn went through the room.

A clock on the wall counted down from sixty minutes. The competitors scrambled to open the fridges and pantries of their kitchens. They gathered ingredients and utensils and laid them out on their counters. The room was soon filled with the sounds of chopping and the smells of cooking meat and vegetables.

Lois had a ham in the oven. She was mashing potatoes and chopping green onions. After the ham had been baking for ten minutes, she took it out, basted it, added some seasonings, and put it back in. She added garlic to the mashed potatoes and grilled the green onions in olive oil on the stove.

Bonnie was glaring at her food as she made it. She was cooking a standard steak, but was hiding a couple of things behind or inside her apron. Cracking could be heard occasionally.

Francine was making a turkey. She tied the legs, carefully arranged some carrots and potatoes around it, and put it in the oven. She meticulously set out a couple of seasonings into pre-measured amounts. While the turkey was cooking, she took it out periodically to add the seasonings and baste it.

Linda was grilling two beef patties in two frying pans on the oven. She was muttering to herself, counting on her fingers, and carefully flipping and adjusting the placement. She had a plethora of ingredients before her that she was constantly double-checking. One of the patties she took off of the heat before the other, and folded it in to the second patty. She mixed some raw beef with a few ingredients and folded it into the first patty before closing the whole thing up and adding seasonings and putting the whole thing back on the frying pan.

LaBarbara was chopping goat meat and cooking rice. She had the most spices and seasonings of anyone, and put them to good use. She was constantly shaking and adding more to the meat and rice as it cooked. It was almost bright red before she was done.

Marge was mixing dough and frying it in hot oil. She mixed frosting and set aside sprinkles and powdered sugar before shaping the dough into loops. When they were done frying, she added the frosting, sprinkles and powdered sugar before putting them back into the oil to fry again. She repeated the process until time was up.

An air horn blasted through the room. All cooking flames stopped and their dishes rose into the air and plated themselves. "And time is up!" Indigo said. "All of you have finished your food, so let's bring in your judges/husbands!"

Out of six portals fell, in order, Peter Griffin, Joe Swanson, Stan Smith, Homer Simpson, Hermes Conrad, and Bob Belcher.

"Ah! Dammit!" Peter said. He looked around. "Oh, come on! This again?"

Joe looked around. "What the hell is this place?"

Stan groaned. "I'm back here?"

Homer yelped. "Oh no, not again!"

Hermes shrugged. "Meh."

Bob pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously, again?"

"Hello, everyone!" Indigo said. "None of you are strangers here, but some of you haven't been here in this context yet. For those of you unaware, I am IndigoWerewolf and this is the fanfiction story you've been in previously."

"No!" Peter said. "I'm not doin' this again! Every damn time I come here, it sucks! Send me home!"

"Relax, Peter. None of you are the main focus right now. You're just here to judge a dare sent in by one of our readers."

"What kind o' dare?" Hermes said.

"A cooking contest!" Fireworks exploded around the ceiling. "All of your wives have prepared a meal for you, and you're going to judge it on a scale of one to ten. None of you can lie or spare their feelings. You have to be completely honest."

Metal bands appeared around their wrists. "Uh, what are these?" Stan said.

"Something to make sure you're honest," Indigo said. "If any of you lie, you will receive a very painful and obvious electric shock. I will keep shocking you until you tell the truth, so please try to make things easy. Once the judging is complete, all of you will be sent back home. Is everyone ready?"

The husbands murmured agreements. A long wooden table with a white tablecloth and seating for six on one side appeared in the middle of the room. Each of them took a place at it. The wives lined up on the other side, holding their dishes.

Indigo said, "And presenting her meal first is Lois Griffin! Lois, tell us what you've made!"

Lois held up her dish before placing it in front of Peter. "I made a baked ham with a side of garlic mashed potatoes and grilled green onions."

Some of them hummed in appreciation, but Peter wrinkled his nose and turned his head. "It looks gross."

Lois frowned. "It's not gross, Peter. Just try it."

Peter crossed his arms. "No!"

"Try it, Peter!"

"I don't wanna! I want pizza!"

Lois put her hands on her hips. "Well, you can't have pizza! You're gonna eat this and you're gonna like it! Now eat it, mister!"

Peter grumbled and picked up a fork. He put tiny amounts of the ham, potatoes, and green onions on it before holding his nose and putting it in his mouth. His face turned red. He grumbled and made dramatic disgusted noises as he chewed before swallowing. He pushed it away from him off of the table. "I was right, it was gross!"

Lois growled. "Damn it, Peter! Why do I even bother?"

"Uh, can we get a rating, Peter? Out of ten?" Indigo said.

"Three!"

Lois crossed her arms and turned away from him. Under her breath, she said, "Just like your age, I guess." She walked away from him.

Indigo cleared their throat. "Okay. Up next is Bonnie Swanson! Bonnie, what did you make?"

Bonnie held up her plate before setting it in front of Joe. "Steak, medium-well."

Joe smiled and picked up his knife and fork. "All right, just the way I like it!" He cut his steak and put a piece in his mouth. He ate a few bites before some blood trickled out of his mouth. He worked his mouth for a moment before pulling out a piece of glass. "Looks like you got some ground glass in there by accident again, babe." He put his knife and fork down. "Sorry, but I got to give you a four here."

"Where did you even get that?" Indigo said.

Bonnie went over to join Lois. The redhead grit her teeth as she saw that Peter's eyes were glued to Francine, his mouth wide open.

Indigo said, "Okay, next is Francine Smith! Francine, what did you make?"

Francine held up her plate before setting it in front of Stan. "I made a roast turkey with cumin and paprikia, and a side of carrots and potatoes."

Stan picked up his knife and fork and dug in to his food. He chewed and swallowed quickly and mechanically. When he had eaten almost exactly a third, he put his utensils down. "Amazing as usual, Francine! Perfect ten!" Electricity engulfed him, making him scream in pain.

Francine frowned. "Stan, did you just lie?"

Stan paused. Smoke was coming from his hair. "No." He screamed as he got another shock. "Okay, yes! Nine out of ten." He was shocked again. "Damn it! Fine! It's a five!" He got a prolonged shock that made his limbs jerk. His skin was charred black and his hair had a small flame on top when it stopped. "Okay, okay! It's awful! There's no flavor! It's so fucking bland! She puts no soul into the food! She literally takes the soul out of the food! One-half out of ten!" He flinched but there wasn't another shock. He sighed. "Thank God."

Francine frowned. "You could have just given the rating." She walked away to join Lois and Bonnie.

Indigo said, "Okay. So far this isn't going well. Linda, want to help us out?"

Linda held up her plate and set it in front of Bob. "Don't worry, my food will knock everyone's socks off! I present, for the first time ever, The Meatsiah, made from memory!"

Bob inspected it and his eyes widened. "Holy crap, Linda, how did you do it?"

Linda chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not just a pretty face, Bobby! Now dig in!"

Bob picked up the burger and took a bite. He hummed deeply as his eyes closes. "Oh my god. It's so good." He ate his burger with relish, savoring every bite, and gave a thumbs-up when he finished. "That was amazing, Lin! Eight out of ten!"

Linda laughed. "Hell yeah, eight out o' ten!" She flipped the bird to Lois, Bonnie, and Francine. "Suck it, bitches!"

Indigo laughed. "As funny is that is, we need to move on. LaBarbara?"

LaBarbara held up her plate before setting it down in front of Hermes. "No way I can lose wit dis! I made my famous curried goat!"

Hermes licked his lips and rubbed his hands together as he smelled the red fumes coming off of the plate. "My favorite!" He picked up his fork and dug in. He chewed happily and hummed as he ate bite after bite, eventually finishing it. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin. It combusted. "LaBarbara, your curried goat is as good as ever! But it could have used some more ghost pepper. Six out of ten."

LaBarbara shrugged. "Eh. I'll take it." She walked away to join Linda. Peter was drooling as he watched her ass. Lois was red in the face.

Indigo said, "And now it's time for our grand finale! Marge, what have you made?"

Marge held up her plate and set it in front of Homer. "I made an extra-large variety of homemade donuts, each one quadruple fried."

Homer was drooling as he stared at the grease-soaked pastries in front of him. "Donuts…" He grabbed the first one and took a tender bite. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, baby!" He tore into the donuts, wolfing them down with wild abandon and barely making time to chew. His face was covered in grease and frosting when they were all done. He scooped it off with his hands and licked them clean. When there was nothing left, he sighed. "Perfect ten."

There was no shock. Indigo said, "And the dare is complete! Thank you for your help, everyone, and we will see you some other time!"

All of the husbands fell through portals. The table and kitchens disappeared and the wives' clothes reappeared. Lois sighed. "Glad that's over."

Indigo said, "Almost, Lois! It's time to tally up the scores! First up, you got a disappointing three out of ten. Bonnie got a slightly better four out of ten, Francine got an abysmal half of a point out of ten, and Linda brought it back with an eight out of ten. LaBarbara walked the middle ground with a six out of ten, and with a stunning perfect ten out of ten, Marge Simpson is our winner!"

Canned applause went through the room. Marge chuckled. "What can I say, I know what my Homey likes."

"And because you do, you will now be served a delicious five-star meal by the other competitors! Except for Francine, who has to do all of the dishes! By hand!"

A large table with a white tablecloth appeared in the middle of the room. Five silver carts with covered silver trays appeared to the sides. Marge sat at the table and the others, aside from Francine, took their places at a cart.

A dishwashing station and a mound of dirty dishes appeared a bit away from the table. Francine went to it and put her hair into a hair net. After putting on some rubber gloves, she picked up the first dish and started washing.

Lois steered the first cart to the table and uncovered the tray, revealing a steaming soup and a fresh-baked roll. There was an index card on the edge of the tray that she read off of. "First course is a light French onion soup with a fresh sourdough roll. Enjoy." She put the food on the table and walked away with the cart, which disappeared.

Marge picked up her spoon and hummed as she ate the soup. She tore the roll in half and dipped each one in the soup before eating. When it was done, Bonnie came over with her cart. The previous plates levitated to Francine's pile of dishes.

Bonnie uncovered her tray. Under it was salmon on a wooden plank with some asparagus. "The second course is cedar-planked salmon with a brown sugar glaze and grilled asparagus." She put the plate on the table and walked away with the cart, which disappeared.

Marge dug into her food, leaving the skin of the salmon and eating the tender meat, scooping some of the sauce onto it and spearing her asparagus with it. When she was done, the dishes went to Francine's pile. The blonde grumbled.

Linda walked over with her cart and uncovered her tray. Under it was a small chicken and some cooked cauliflower. She read off of the index card. "The third course is a stuffed Cornish game hen with braised cauliflower." She put the plate on the table and took the cart away. It disappeared.

Marge cut apart the game hen and ate around the bones. The stuffing she scooped up with the meat and ate together before eating some cauliflower. When she was done, the dishes went to Francine's growing pile.

LaBarbara came over with her cart. When she uncovered the tray, there was a jiggling flan ringed by chocolate and strawberry sauce in double helixes. She picked up her index card. "The fourth course is chilled flan with chocolate and strawberry sauce." She put the plate on the table and pushed the cart away. It disappeared.

Marge ate the flan with a spoon, wiping it through the sauces and humming as she let it melt in her mouth before swallowing. When it was gone, the dishes joined Francine's pile, making her huff in frustration.

Lois pushed the last cart over and uncovered the tray. Under it was a steaming cup of coffee with bowls of cream and sugar along with a small plate of biscotti. She picked up the index card. "The last course is a freshly-made cup of coffee with optional cream and sugar, paired with almond biscotti." She put the plate on the table and pushed the cart away. It disappeared.

Marge added two creams and two sugars to her coffee and sipped it contently. She munched on the biscotti and drank slow sips of coffee with her eyes closed. When she was done, the dishes went to Francine's pile.

Francine sighed. "Okay, almost done."

Marge stood up. The table disappeared and they all watched Francine clean dishes for ten more minutes before she put the last plate in the clean pile. The dishwashing station disappeared.

"And now we're done!" Indigo said. "Thank you for your cooperation, everyone, and now it's time for the next dare! This one is from me! It is a group dare for Leela and Amy. You two will be competing in a game of Russian Roulette!"

"What?" Leela and Amy said simultaneously.

A round table with two chairs and a plate of twelve cupcakes with pink frosting appeared in the room. "Cupcake Russian Roulette, that is," Indigo said. They chuckled and sighed. "Okay, so eleven of these cupcakes are completely ordinary. One has been spiked with laxatives. Each of you will eat one cupcake at a time until one of you shits yourself!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Really? Why did you scare us like that?"

Indigo chuckled. "Hey, I have to inject some comedy into this story somehow!"

"So we'll just randomly crap in our pants at some point during this?" Leela said. "That's disgusting!"

"If I see that, I think I'm going to throw up," Lisa said.

Everyone murmured agreement. Linda gagged heavily. Indigo rolled their eyes. "Okay, okay. How's this?" They typed on their keyboard for a moment.

Leela and Amy were engulfed in twin puffs of white smoke. When it cleared, their pants were gone. Each of them was wearing a thick white diaper. "This isn't any better!" Amy said.

Leela inspected the diaper. "Wait a minute, are these…?"

"Yes, Leela, these are the same kind of 'dream pants' that you wore in the episode 'Game of Tones'. Almost every character wore a diaper in that episode," Indigo said. "So let's get started shall we? Any more complaints?"

No one said anything. Leela and Amy sat at the table, shifting as their diapers crinkled underneath them. Leela picked up a cupcake. "Cheers."

Amy picked up a cupcake as well. "Cheers."

They each took a hesitant bite, then another, and finished with a third bite. There was a long pause. "I don't feel anything," Leela said.

"Me neither," Amy said.

"Then we're on to round two!" Indigo said. "Whenever you're ready!"

Leela and Amy nervously picked up another cupcake each and closed their eyes before biting into them. When they finished, there was another pause. "Nothing," Leela said. Amy shook her head.

Indigo said, "Round three!"

The two of them picked up another cupcake and ate them in one bite. Amy was sweating and Leela was breathing deeply through her nose. "I still don't feel anything," Amy said.

"Ditto," Leela said.

"Round four!" Indigo said.

Leela and Amy took deep breaths before picking up another cupcake and eating them quickly. Amy was trembling and Leela was wringing her shirt in her hands. There was a long pause. "Nada," Amy said. Leela whimpered but said nothing.

"Round five!"

The two hemmed and hawed over the four remaining cupcakes before choosing one and eating it. Nothing happened. "Anything?" Amy said.

Leela shook her head. "No."

"And we make it all the way to round six!" Indigo said. "There are only two cupcakes left, everyone! By the time this is over, someone is crapping themselves! Amy, Leela, if you would…"

Leela and Amy held each other's hand as they each picked up a cupcake. After a deep breath, they popped them into their mouths. They chewed slowly and took their time before swallowing.

There was a long pause. "I still don't feel anything," Leela said.

Amy chuckled. "I guess they were all duds."

"Wait for it…" Indigo said.

Amy's stomach rumbled. She shot to her feet and clutched it. "Oh, god."

Leela stood up and backed away from her. "Wait, did she get it?"

Sweat beaded on Amy's forehead and she groaned. Distressed sounds were coming from her stomach. "Damn it!"

Leela winced. "Sorry, Amy."

Amy shivered. She grit her teeth as she hugged her stomach. Her knees bent. A tear dripped from her eye as she held her stomach. A deep sound filled the room as her diaper bloated out. The others backed away from her as her diaper sagged and discolored. She groaned and strained as she filled her pants and created a sizable bulge in the back. Amy pushed one last time and her diaper sagged heavily. She panted. "Okay. Okay, I think it's over."

A ding went through the room. "It most certainly is!" Indigo said. "Thank you for your cooperation, you two."

Amy's face was bright red. "Yeah, yeah, now can you get me out of this? It stinks!"

"Yeah, okay." Indigo typed on their keyboard.

Leela and Amy were engulfed in puffs of smoke. When they cleared, they were both back in their normal clothes. The table disappeared.

Leela sighed. "Well, that was… That."

Amy said, "Okay, we all know what happened. Can we all just move on already?"

"Sure thing, Amy," Indigo said. "This is the last dare before the sex dares. It's from me, for Linda. You have to try to break open a piñata, without your glasses."

A brightly-colored llama-shaped piñata appeared hanging from the ceiling next to Linda. Her glasses disappeared and a wooden baseball bat appeared in her hand. She squinted at the piñata and readied the bat. "Okay. No big deal. Just gotta…" She grunted and swung the bat, missing the piñata.

Linda swung at the paper llama repeatedly, missing every time. The other women watched, some of them snickering as she tried and failed to hit the llama. She sighed and wound up the bat before swinging it. She swung, unbalanced herself, fell on the ground, and farted.

Everyone laughed. Linda growled. "Okay, you know what? Screw this!" She grabbed the piñata and yanked it off of its rope. She threw it to the floor and raised the bat above her head, hitting it repeatedly. She missed a few times, but after a moment, it broke open, revealing itself to be empty. Linda threw her bat on the floor. "There, it's dead! Now can I have my glasses back?"

The bat and piñata disappeared and Linda's glasses reappeared. Indigo wiped a tear from their eye. "Thank you very much, Linda. Now it's time for the sex dares!"

"You said we got some for this chapter, right? What are they?" Lois said.

Indigo wagged a finger. "Not yet, Lois. We did get two sex dares submitted for this chapter, but we also still have one from last chapter! So, Bonnie, if you could please enter The Lemon Room?"

Bonnie smiled and went to the Lemon Room. The inside was dark with a set of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling. Some stocks were in one corner and a sex harness in another. The table of toys was against the far wall. All of the toys on it seemed to feature spikes or studs. Bonnie licked her lips. "So, who am I going to be doing it with?"

Joe dropped out of a portal without his wheelchair. He landed on his feet and grinned. "Hell yeah, we're goin' again!"

Bonnie groaned. "Really?"

"Really," Indigo said. "But this is a bit different. In this one, Joe has to dominate you in a BDSM setting. The reader also requested something called 'painal', which I'm assuming is painful anal."

Joe held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on just a second. I'll always want to have sex with Bonnie, but I'm not going to hurt her."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Just do it, Joe."

Joe shook his head. "No way. I love you too much to ever willingly cause you pain."

Bonnie grit her teeth. "Really? Well how about I make it easy for you? I hate you! I hate your voice, I hate your face, and I especially hate your stupid wheelchair! I feel like I need to shower in bleach just being near you! Every time I cook for you, I put ground glass in your food on purpose, because I want you to die! I can't stand living with you or being married to you, and I wish I could just leave!"

Joe paused for a few moments. He frowned. "Well… If that's how you really feel, I guess I don't mind dishing it out a little."

Bonnie undressed and locked herself into the handcuffs. "Go right ahead, then."

Joe took off his clothes. "Don't mind if I do!" He went over to the table of toys. He picked up a red ball gag, some alligator nipple clamps, a six-inch butt plug with short dull spikes, a blindfold, a studded paddle, and a black leather collar.

Joe went over to Bonnie, who was passively hanging in her chains. He yanked her hair back and locked the collar around her neck before covering her eyes with the blindfold. "Anything else you want to say before I gag you?" he said.

Bonnie paused. "You're a pussy."

Joe roughly stuffed the gag into her mouth before locking it at the back of her head. He opened the alligator clamps and closed them on her nipples, making her wince. He set the butt plug to the side and tapped the paddle in his palm menacingly as he walked in circles around her. "So. You think that it's funny to put ground glass in my food. You hate me, and you want me to die. And you think I'm a pussy." He stopped behind her. He reared his hand back and harshly smacked her ass with the paddle, leaving a mark. "Well, let's see if I can change your mind!"

Bonnie squealed through her gag. Her hips jerked. She trembled as a hint of moisture could be seen gathering in her labia. Joe lightly tapped the paddle against her sides for a moment before spanking her again, making her breath catch. He gave her two more spanks before picking up the spiked plug and spreading her butt cheeks. He smirked. "You're getting wet. But not too much."

Bonnie screamed through her gag as Joe plunged the butt plug into her anus. Her hips jerked and she shuddered as the rubber spikes dug into her insides. Joe chuckled. He spanked her again before trailing the paddle over her stomach. He circled around in front of her and rubbed the edge of the paddle over her labia, making Bonnie squirm and shift in her bonds.

After a few moments, Joe pulled the paddle away. It was glistening with her juices. He smirked. "You needy slut." He smacked her stomach with the paddle, making her yelp.

Joe smacked Bonnie's thighs and stomach a few times. Both were pink when he set the paddle down and shoved two fingers into her pussy. Bonnie squealed and shuddered as Joe fingered her roughly. He pumped his digits into her passage with a smirk on her face. She breathed deeply through her nose as she shifted from foot to foot. A shiver ran up her spine and her cheeks turned red.

Joe leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Cum, you dirty slut."

Bonnie tensed and squealed as her vagina pulsed. Her juices coated Joe's hand as she reached orgasm. Her body twitched and shivered. Joe continued to finger her as she writhed in pleasure, extending her orgasm until she slumped in her bonds and took deep breaths through her nose.

Joe had a lecherous grin on his face as he watched his wife cum on his hand. When she was still, he withdrew his fingers and circled around her. He grabbed the base of the plug and twisted. Bonnie squealed through her gag as he pulled and twisted the spiked plug inside of her, slowly pulling it free until it came out.

Bonnie's anus was red and irritated. A single drop of blood leaked from it as Joe positioned his hard cock at the entrance. He gripped her hips tightly. "I hope you're ready, Bonnie!"

Joe thrust into Bonnie's anus, making her scream as he buried three inches inside of her. He roughly pumped himself inside of her until he was hilted in her asshole. Joe chuckled and pulled out until only the head was inside before thrusting back in.

Bonnie groaned as Joe slammed his hips into hers, fucking her ass roughly. Her husband's hands left bruises on her hips. His shaft disappeared repeatedly into her anus. He had a cocky grin on his face as he thrust inside of her. He spanked her harshly, making her wince and groan. Joe chuckled. "Still think I'm a pussy, Bonnie?"

Bonnie didn't answer. Her entire body was shivering as Joe roughly pounded into her. Her eyelids were squeezed tight behind her blindfold and her jaw was clenched as tight as she could with her gag. She whimpered with every thrust her husband gave into her aching anus. Her vagina continued to leak her juices. Although pain was going up her back, it was mixed with an intense searing pleasure.

Joe groaned as he thrust into his wife's anus. His hands squeezed her hips tightly, only moving to spank her every few moments. His anger and frustration drove him to fuck her harder and deeper, to hurt her more. If she hated him and thought that she was a pussy, he would fuck her as hard as he could.

Bonnie's hands tightened into fists in her handcuffs. Her cheeks reddened again and her body moved slightly with Joe to ease his thrusts. The flow of juices from her pussy increased. Joe laughed. "It looks like you're about to cum again, babe. Well, cum then!"

Joe redoubled his efforts, slamming his hips into hers with as much force as he could muster. His hands reached around to her front. One went to her breast to squeeze harshly and pinch the nipple between his fingernails. The other went to her cunt to jam three fingers inside of her and rub her clit harshly.

Bonnie's back arched and she screamed. Her juices flowed from her pussy as orgasm filled her body. Her fingernails left crescent shapes on her palms. Her toes curled. Her anus constricted around Joe like a vice, making him groan and give a few more thrusts into her.

Joe hilted himself inside of Bonnie and shouted out. His cock pulsed and shot semen into her rectum, making her scream again. His eyes closed. He pressed his front against her back as his hands mauled her most sensitive areas to extend her orgasm.

After a few moments, they both relaxed. Joe pulled out of Bonnie's asshole, letting out semen mixed with a small amount of blood. He spanked her one last time. "So, am I still a pussy?"

A ding went through the room and Joe fell through a portal in the floor. Bonnie's handcuffs unlocked themselves and she fell to the floor. Indigo said, "And another sex dare under our belt! Go ahead and join us when you're ready, Bonnie!"

Bonnie took deep breaths on the floor for a few moments before picking herself up. She took off her gag and blindfold and dropped them to the ground. She limped out of the Lemon Room on unsteady feet. When she passed through the doorway, her pace normalized, all of the fluids were cleared from her body, and her clothes were back.

Bonnie rejoined the group. "So, Bonnie, how was it?" Lois said.

Bonnie paused. "Better than last time."

Indigo said, "Okay, we're moving on to the next dare! Lois and Amy, if you would please enter the Lemon Room?"

Lois and Amy exchanged a look before going to the Lemon Room. The inside was stranger than usual. There were huge dog beds scattered around. Dog toys, bones, and ropes were all over the floor.

Lois said, "So what's this dare?"

"First, a little backstory," Indigo said. "Every year, The Simpsons has a few episodes known as The Treehouse of Horror, which are semi-spooky episodes with creepy elements and jokes. In one such episode, the town doctor, Doctor Hibert, was discovered to be performing experiments on people and turning them into human-animal hybrids. One of our readers wanted him to do that to you two, and for him and Brian Griffin to 'have their fun' with you. Their words, not mine. So, without further ado…" They typed on their keyboard.

Doctor Hibert and Brian Griffin fell out of two portals. They picked themselves up and Brian's tail immediately started to wag. "Fuck yeah, ropes and bones!" He ran around, chewing on the dog toys.

Indigo cleared their throat. "Hello, there!"

Doctor Hibert looked around. "Who is that? Where are we?" Brian stopped chewing and his ears perked up.

"Hello, Doctor Hibert, hello, Brian. My name is IndigoWerewolf, and you two are currently in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet! You two have been chosen to participate in a sex dare with Lois Griffin and Amy Wong. Before you say anything, you do not have a choice in whether or not to do this, I can and will take control of your bodies at any time, and when the dare is complete, you will both be returned to your respective shows with no memory of this and no time having passed."

Brian dropped the rope in his mouth. "So, wait. I'm going to get to have sex. With Lois?"

"Yup."

Brian paused. "If this is dog heaven, I wish I would have died years ago."

Doctor Hibert said, "So what are we doing exactly?"

"Our reader wants you to turn Lois and Amy into furries with the serum you had in the Treehouse of Horror episode where you turned people into animals." A medical tray with three doses of serum appeared next to him.

Doctor Hibert picked up a dose. "But wait, there are three here. Who's the third one for?"

"That's actually for Brian. I figured I would spin the dare a bit so as to make him an anthro, too."

Brian snapped his fingers. "Yeah, yeah, sure, let's just get to it already!"

Lois chuckled. "He's literally a dog with a bone."

Doctor Hibert readied the three doses as she and Amy undressed. He went up to Amy and held up the syringe. "Okay, just hold still." He plunged the needle into her arm and injected the serum.

Amy moaned as her skin paled. Short white fur sprouted all over her body with black patches interspersed. Her ears moved to the top of her head and flattened out to flop over the sides of her head. Her teeth lengthened into fangs and her legs collapsed under her as her feet turned into paws. When the transformation was complete, she was an anthropomorphic Dalmatian.

Doctor Hibert looked to Brian, whose eyes were bugging out of his head at the sight of Lois in the nude. His tongue was out, he was panting heavily, and his penis was fully erect. "I think I had better give you the next dose," Hibert said. He got the second dose and administered it to Brian.

Brian's fur receded into his body and his teeth flattened. His paws turned into hands and his snout turned into a normal face. When his transformation was done, the only traces of canine left were his ears, tail, and a black nose. His penis was five inches in length.

Hibert prepared the last dose and injected it into Lois. She hissed through her teeth as shaggy ginger fur sprouted and her ears shifted. A tail sprouted above her ass and her feet turned into paws. When it was done, she looked just like she had in the dog universe on Road to the Multiverse.

Amy moaned. Her hand went to her pussy, stroking her outer labia eagerly. "Fuck me, I feel so hot!"

Lois whimpered and got on all fours. Her hips wagged and her tail unconsciously waved. "Me too! I think we're in heat!"

Brian took a deep inhale through his nose and shuddered. "Oh, fuck yes you are." He ran to Lois and dropped to his knees to bury his tongue in her vagina, making her moan out and press herself into him.

Hibert undressed and went to Amy. He moved his hand from her cunt and replaced it with his own. He stroked her outer lips with two fingers, making her moan deeply and arch herself into him.

Brian's long tongue swirled inside Lois' pussy. He ate her out vigorously as she moaned and panted, her juices flowing into his mouth like a faucet. He wrapped his arms around her hips and squeezed the soft furry cheeks of her ass. His cock was as hard as he could ever remember it being, and dripping pre-cum.

Lois was panting heavily. Her cheeks were bright red under her fur and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. Her hips were shifting back and forth with Brian's tongue-lashing. She whined in need as her tail wagged. "Oh, Brian, just hurry up and fuck me already!"

Brian shuddered. "Lois, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." He stood up and took his cock in one hand. He positioned himself at her pussy. They both moaned as he penetrated her to the hilt. Brian had a goofy grin on his face and his tail was wagging rapidly as he held himself inside of her.

Hibert was stroking Amy's outer lips gently. The Dalmatian anthro was squirming on her back as the doctor stimulated her. Her hips bucked. Her eyes rolled and her juices coated her fur and Hibert's fingers. He pulled his hand away. "Well, I'd say you're ready." He positioned his seven-inch cock at her entrance and pushed inside, groaning.

Amy wrapped her legs around Hibert's waist once he was bottomed out inside of her. Her paws went to her breasts to knead and squeeze her furry breasts. Her eyes rolled and she moaned. Her hips moved with his as he began thrusting into her.

Brian pistoned himself into Lois as hard and fast as he could. His shaft plunged in and out of her. He groaned as his pelvis met hers repeatedly. His hands gripped the fur of her hips tightly. He gave short, quick thrusts into Lois, humping her and making her let out keening moans. He bit his lip as his cock throbbed inside of her slightly.

Lois' eyes fluttered as she was taken from behind. Her body felt like it was burning up. The biggest source of heat was between her legs. There was a burning itch there that desperately needed to be scratched, and although Brian was doing his best to do so, he was falling short. She needed more. She moved her hips back into him as he thrust into her. Pleasure shot up her back from her aching cunt and made her limbs tremble. Her body heat kept rising, making her pant and her tongue loll out of her mouth.

Doctor Hibert hammered into Amy's pussy. His hands held her sides and pulled her in to give him extra power. He groaned as his cock was repeatedly enveloped by her heated insides. Her cunt squeezed around him as he thrust into her vigorously. Pre-cum leaked into Amy's passage steadily.

Amy moaned and whined below him. Her legs were crossed behind his back, pulling him deeper into her. Her hands were groping her own breasts and pinching her nipples. Her pussy was copiously leaking her juices around Doctor Hibert's shaft. Pleasure made her eyelids flutter and her back arch. The heat inside of her kept building and building the more she was thrust into.

All four of them groaned and panted in pleasure as they fucked each other. Lois and Amy grew more desperate, bucking harder into Brian and Hibert as the first sparks of bliss lit in their stomachs. The two men, almost simultaneously, reached to where they were joined together and found their clits. The effect was instantaneous. Their vaginas squeezed tight around their partners and they screamed in pleasure.

Brian and Lois thrust into each other as hard as they could. Lois' eyes were crossed. Brian was groaning as he came closer and closer to finishing. As he felt his testes tighten, he stretched forward as far as he could and bit down on Lois' shoulder. The redhead's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she howled as her body reached orgasm. Her pussy squeezed and constricted around Brian's shaft, her juices flowing as she came. Brian growled and bottomed out in Lois as he shot hot cum into her passage. His semen filled her up and leaked around him as he continued to fuck her through both of their orgasms.

Amy was pulling Doctor Hibert in and out of her with her legs, controlling their pace and making him thrust into her rapidly. He grit his teeth and grabbed her hips, pumping into her as hard as he could. Amy's movements got more and more frantic until she howled with pleasure, her juices flowing out around his cock. He gripped her sides tightly and hilted himself inside. He let out a groan as he came inside of her. The two shuddered in orgasm together.

The four bucked their hips a few more times before sighing and going still. Brian let go of Lois' shoulder and pulled out of her, letting his white cum leak out of her pussy. Hibert did the same and disentangled himself from Amy's legs to lie on his back.

A ding went through the room. "And another lemon complete!" Indigo said. "Amy, Lois, you know the drill by now."

Amy's and Lois' bodies returned to normal. They laid on the floor for a few more moments before standing up and exiting the Lemon Room. Their clothes returned and their bodies were cleared as they passed through the doorway.

"So we have one more, right?" Meg said.

"Two, actually! One submitted dare from a reader, and one spin on the Wheels of Theme!" Indigo said. "This next one is a bit of whopper, to be honest. It requires all of the mothers in the story, as well as just as many guests! So, if everyone could step into the Lemon Room?"

Lois, Bonnie, Francine, Marge, LaBarbara, and Linda all entered the Lemon Room. It was five times its normal size. Instead of beds, there were cushions scattered all around. "So what are we doing?" Marge said.

"One of our readers has given a dare for the mothers to all have sex with different sons. So it's time to bring in some familiar faces!"

Out of six portals dropped Chris Griffin, Kevin Swanson, Steve Smith, Bart Simpson, Dwight Conrad, and Gene Belcher. They all stood up with exclamations of surprise.

Linda said, "Whoa, whoa, wait just a minute, you're involving my Gene in this? That's sick!"

"Hang on a second, Linda," Indigo said. "The reader also requested that I add Beth and Morty Smith, so let's bring them in, too!"

Another portal opened and Beth and Morty Smith fell out of it. "Is this what I think it is?" Beth said.

Morty said, "What the hell?"

"I know that most of you have questions and I will answer them in a minute," Indigo said. They typed on their keyboard for a moment.

All of the sons but Kevin grew in height. Chris, Bart, and Gene lost some of their fat and Steve, Morty, and Dwight gained muscle tone. When the changes stopped, they were all fully grown men. "Holy crap!" Chris said.

Indigo said, "Hello, everyone! My name is IndigoWerewolf and all of you are now participants in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet! All of you have been chosen to be in a sex dare with all of these women here. You don't have a choice of whether to do this or not, I can and will control your bodies at any time, and when the dare is complete, I will return you all to wherever you were with no memory and no time having passed. Any questions?"

Steve raised a hand. "Am I going to be on top this time?"

"Probably. Now, Lois, Bonnie, Francine, Marge, LaBarbara, Linda, Beth, all of you take your pick. This probably goes without saying, but you can pick anyone but your own son."

Lois walked up to Kevin. "I've had my eye on you for years. Let's go, hunk." She led them to the nearest pile of cushions.

Bonnie went up to Chris. "I've heard about how big your penis is. I'm not passing this chance up." She pulled him to a nearby pile of cushions opposite Lois and Kevin.

Francine took Bart's hand. "Let's go, yellow boy, you and me." They took some cushions at the far end of the room.

Beth hummed and went up to Gene. "Let's do this." Gene chuckled nervously. They got some cushions in a corner.

LaBarbara went up to Steve. "Let's go, little man." Steve's eyes were locked on her ass as they went to some cushions in the middle away from Francine and Bart.

Marge went up to Morty and cleared her throat. "Let's go, then." She led him to the opposite side of the room.

Linda grabbed Dwight's arm. "Looks like it's you and me!" They went to the opposite corner from Marge and Morty.

Clothes came off and bodies were exposed. The seven pairs all groped and felt each other's bodies as penises became erect and vaginas grew wet. The room was soon filled with the deep breathing of arousal. All of the pairs got into different positions on their cushions. Lois laid on her back and let Kevin hike her legs over his shoulders. Bonnie straddled Chris as he sat up straight. Francine got onto her hands and knees in front of Bart. Beth laid on her back and crossed her legs behind Gene's. LaBarbara laid Steve on his back and straddled him. Marge raised her hips in the air and pressed her front to the cushions with her crossed arms supporting her head, Morty behind her. Linda laid on her side and Dwight lifted her leg.

Lois moaned as Kevin's seven-inch cock penetrated her vagina. He worked himself in in degrees until he was fully inside of her. Kevin kept a hold of her thighs as he pulled out and thrust back in. He thrust into the redhead eagerly as he groaned. His cock twitched inside of her and leaked pre-cum occasionally. Lois bucked her hips into him and moaned as she was thrust into. Her hands gripped the cushions. Her skin flushed and her cheeks turned red. Pleasure made her back arch and her nipples harden. She gasped with the sensations running through her body and leaned into him for more.

Bonnie groaned as she sunk down onto Chris' thick nine-inch shaft. Her lower lips spread wide with his size as she slowly took him inside until he was as deep as he could get. His face had a lusty smile as she trembled on top of him and tried to adjust to having him inside of her. His hands held her under her thighs as he lifted her up to lower her back down slowly, making her gasp. His cock stretched her inner passage as he moved her up and down on it, the both of them groaning. Bonnie's eyes were rolling and she was biting her lip as her pussy was battered by the huge shaft inside of her. She put her hands on Chris' shoulder for leverage as she raised and lowered her hips, helping him to move her on his dick and bring her more pleasure. Her juices leaked in rivulets around him, easing the process.

Bart was pumping into Francine vigorously. His six-inch cock hilted inside of her with every thrust. His hands held her hips. He took deep breaths as he fucked the blonde housewife and felt her velvety cunt squeeze around him. He moved one of his hands to grope and squeeze her ass occasionally. He rolled his hips as he thrust, searching for her G-spot. Francine gasped as she was fucked from behind. Her hands curled into fists below her and her eyelids fluttered. She took deep breaths as the pleasure going through her body made her tremble. Her channel squeezed Bart as he moved inside of her. Her breath caught when he slid against a spot that sent a bolt of pleasure up her spine.

Beth controlled her and Gene's pace. Her legs crossed behind him drew him in and let him pull out to drive inside of him again. His hands were on her elbows and her hands on his. He let her set the pace and enjoyed the new feelings he was experiencing. He groaned and moaned as his cock was enveloped repeatedly by tight, wet heat. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. Beth was sighing and panting in pleasure. She drew Gene in and let him back out at her own pace. Her pussy gripped him tightly as her nerves lit up with pleasure. She pushed her hips into him as her hands squeezed his elbows. She bit her lip and groaned deeply as she felt her clitoris being rubbed between them.

LaBarbara slammed her hips down on Steve roughly, bouncing herself on the nerd's cock. Steve groaned with pleasure mixed with pain as she used him like a dildo. He didn't have any opportunity to thrust up as her rapid pace dominated his movements. His hands were gripping the cushions beneath them as she had batted them away when he tried to hold her thighs. He gasped as a particularly powerful drop of her hips made his pelvis ache. LaBarbara rapidly bounced on Steve's cock, moaning with the bliss running through her body. Her cunt clenched tightly around him, making him wince. Her hands rested on his chest, letting her breasts sway in front of his face. His eight inches throbbed inside of her, adding smaller pulses to the waves of pleasure going through her body.

Morty thrust vigorously into Marge. His hips were rapidly pumping into hers as they both moaned in pleasure. His hands gripped her ass tightly, kneading her squishy cheeks. His eyes glanced to Lois occasionally, but for the most part were focused on Marge's back and shoulders. His six-inch cock leaked pre-cum that leaked out of Marge along with the juices dripping onto the cushions. Marge took shuddering breaths as she was vigorously fucked by the brunet. Her cheeks were bright red and her tongue hung out of her mouth slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit a cushion as her fingers curled tight around another. Her channel squeezed and tightened around him with the pleasure she was feeling.

Linda gasped as Dwight thrust into her. Her arms supported her as she lay on her side. One of her legs was over Dwight's shoulder and the other twitched beneath them. Dwight was crouched perpendicular above her. One of his hands was holding her leg and the other was supporting him as he fucked her cunt. His seven-and-a-half-inch cock battered into her and made her groan. He shifted his angle with each thrust, searching for her G-spot. Linda was the most expressive out of everyone. She constantly sighed and gasped and moaned. Her body twitched and moved into Dwight eagerly. Her eyes rolled and she had a wide smile on her face as she bucked as best as she could into Dwight. She gave a shuddering gasp as she felt him hit her G-spot.

The seven pairs fucked each other eagerly. Hips met over and over, in several different rhythms. Vaginas clenched and milked the penises inside of them as they all moaned and gasped in pleasure. All of them increased their respective paces. They all thrust and bucked into each other harder. The mother's cheeks turned red as their vocalizations rose in pitch. The sons, all at different times, reached to their vaginas and found their clits. The result was instantaneous. Screams of bliss sounded out through the room and the mothers slammed themselves into the sons as they all reached orgasm. The sons groaned and slammed into them. Some bottomed out and held themselves as others thrust through their orgasms as they all came. Semen shot from them into their partners. Their testes tightened and they shuddered as cum dripped out from around their cocks to stain the cushions.

The pairs all came down from their orgasms at different times, but before long were all panting and limp on their cushions. A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And another lemon down! Thank you, everyone!" Portals swallowed up all of the sons and Beth. "Rejoin us whenever you're ready, all."

Lois, Bonnie, Francine, Marge, LaBarbara, and Linda all took a few moments to gather themselves before leaving the Lemon Room. All of their clothes appeared on their bodies and they were cleaned of fluids as they passed through the doorway.

Indigo said, "Okay, now that all of the submitted dares have been completed, it's time for the customary spin on the Wheel of Theme!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know the drill," Leela said. "Just spin the thing."

"If you insist."

The three wheels appeared on the wall. The first one spun, clicked, and lit up, eventually landing on Francine's face. "So it's my turn?" she said.

"Yup! Let's see where you'll be and who your partner is!"

The second wheel spun and clicked and lit up. After a few moments, it landed on an image of a bathtub. "Does that mean that I'm going to be having sex in a bathroom?" Francine said.

"Yes! But more specifically, you'll be in a shower. Now, let's see who your partner is!"

The third wheel spun, clicked, and lit up. It landed on the face of the female Stan from the episode Stan Goes on the Pill. "Who is that?" Meg said.

"Is that Stan from when he got turned into a woman?" Francine said.

"It certainly is!" Indigo said. "Francine, if you could enter the Lemon Room?"

Francine shrugged and went to the Lemon Room. The inside was a medium-sized bathroom with a walk-In shower. A portal opened up and dropped Stan in.

Stan groaned and stood up. "Damn it! I'm back here?"

"Yes you are, Stan. But this time it's going to be a little different!" Indigo said. They typed on their keyboard.

Stan's body shifted. His limbs grew more slender, his waist shrunk, his shoulders grew narrow, his butt and pectorals swelled, his hair lengthened, and his features softened. When the transformation was complete, he was a woman. She groaned. "What the hell?"

"For the purpose of this scene, you're a woman. So, Staniella, I'll leave this to you and Francine."

Francine smiled and hugged Staniella from behind. "Come on, babe, let's get started."

The two of them undressed. Staniella's breasts were a full cup size bigger than Francine's, and her butt was also bigger. Francine cupped her breasts. "If you weren't so sexy, I would be jealous that your boobs are bigger than mine." She pulled them into the shower and turned on the water.

As they waited for the water to heat up, Francine was hugging Staniella from the side and kissing her way up her neck. Staniella was biting her lip. "Francine, didn't we try this already?"

Francine bit down lightly. "Yeah, but I have a few new things I want to try." Her hand slid over Staniella's stomach to touch her outer lips, making her gasp and cross her legs.

Francine rubbed and stroked Staniella's labia gently. The brunette's eyes were closed as her wife stimulated her lower lips. Wetness dripped from her opening and was washed away down the drain. Staniella's cheeks reddened. Her breathing deepened and she held onto Francine for support. Her hips rocked back and forth.

Staniella's knees were just starting to shake when Francine pulled her hand away. "The water's hot now," the blonde said.

They stepped under the shower's spray. Staniella's body was trembling as Francine got a bar of soap and a shower sponge. "F-Francine… I need…" Staniella said.

Francine's lips against hers silenced her. Their tongues met. Francine lathered up the shower sponge with the soap as they kissed deeply and Staniella squirmed in place. When the sponge was covered in soap, Francine ran it down Staniella's back and down her thighs, breaking the kiss to let her moan fill the room.

Staniella was panting as Francine covered every inch of her body in soap. Her lower lips were parted and leaking her juices. "Francine, please, touch me."

Francine smirked and gave her a peck on the cheek. "So needy. Tell you what, I'll touch you once you soap me up. Deal?"

Staniella nodded and took the sponge from Francine. Her hands were trembling as she ran it over the blonde's skin. Francine let out little sighs as her wife gave her the same treatment that she had given her, coating her body in soap.

Francine took the sponge from Staniella once she was covered in soap. "Good girl. Now I'll touch you."

Staniella moaned as Francine's hand went back to her pussy. The blonde rubbed her wife's labia more firmly this time, listening to her moan and sigh as pleasure went through her new body. The brunette's breath caught when Francine's fingers penetrated her. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she panted as her wife pumped her fingers inside of her. Her thumb teased her clitoris out of its hood and rubbed it, making her gasp and buck her hips.

"F-Francine!" Staniella said. "I-I feel something!"

Francine leaned in to kiss her neck. "You're about to cum, Staniella. Cum for me!"

Her hand flew at the brunette's pussy, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. She screamed in pleasure as her passage squeezed Francine's fingers and her juices dripped to the ground. Francine continued to finger her and rub her clit through her orgasm, extending her wife's pleasure.

Staniella shuddered with the sensations for a few moments before her body relaxed. Francine lowered her to sit on the shower floor as she panted, her cheeks bright red. "So," she said. "That's a female orgasm… I owe you so many of those."

Francine licked her lips and stood above her wife. "Well, you could start right now." She spread her lower lips with two fingers, revealing the wetness inside. "Lick me, honey dearest."

Staniella's cheeks reddened. She got onto her knees and grabbed Francine's thighs before leaning in. Francine moaned as her tongue met her labia. Staniella licked and sucked on Francine's outer lips, tasting the juices that leaked from her channel.

Francine let Staniella lick her for a few moments before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in. "Deeper, honey. I want your tongue inside me." Her breath caught and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Staniella's tongue penetrate her.

Staniella squirmed her tongue inside of Francine's cunt. Her wife's hand kept her mouth pressed against her lower lips and her hips rolled into her face. The hand not holding Staniella's head went to her own breast to grope herself and pinch her nipple.

Staniella closed her eyes as she ate out Francine eagerly. Her tongue explored her passage, licking and rubbing over her insides as her juices leaked into her mouth. She brushed up against a bump and Francine shuddered and gripped her hair. "Staniella, that was my G-spot! Hit it again!"

Staniella lashed her tongue inside of her wife, hitting her pleasure spot repeatedly as the blonde moaned and sighed. Her hips couldn't stay still. Her hand on the back of her head pressed her mouth into her cunt. Francine's cheeks turned red as she humped her wife's face. Her other hand squeezed her breast. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Staniella took one hand off of Francine's thigh to find her clitoris. She rubbed the small button in circles, making Francine's eyes roll into the back of her head. Her thighs squeezed Staniella's head and she moaned deeply. "Staniella! I-I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!"

Francine's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She screamed as her pussy tightened around Staniella's tongue, holding it in place as pleasure pulsed through her body. Her juices filled her wife's mouth as bliss shot through her nerves. Her hips bucked and thrust into Staniella's face. She shuddered and gasped for a few more moments before sighing and letting go of her wife's head.

Staniella rubbed her neck. "My neck always gets tired after that."

Francine grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to lie on her back. She laid on top of her. "Shut up and French me."

The two kissed deeply. Francine's tongue wrestled with Staniella's as her hands went up the brunette's sides. Their eyes closed. Staniella's hands went to Francine's ass to squeeze and grope her plush cheeks. Francine maneuvered their legs so that one of her thighs was between Staniella's legs and one of her wife's thighs were between hers.

They both moaned as Francine rocked her hips forward and rubbed each other's outer lips over their legs. Staniella rocked with her. The two humped together, bringing each other pleasure as they made out heavily. Their juices ran down their legs to be washed away by the water. The shower spray pounded down on them, washing away the soap they had covered each other in.

Staniella's hands groped Francine's squishy cheeks. The blonde's hands were going up and down the brunette's sides. Their breasts pressed together as they humped each other's legs. Their nipples rubbed against each other, making them both moan into each other's mouths. Their hips moved vigorously, rubbing their cunts on their thighs.

The two wives kissed passionately as they brought each other pleasure. Their skin was heated where it pressed together. Their tongues wagged in each other's mouths and they moaned and sighed as bliss ran through their bodies.

Francine pulled away from their kiss. "Staniella, I'm going to cum again! Are you close, too?"

Staniella nodded. "Yes! Yes, Francine, I'm almost there!"

Francine's hips sped up. "Then cum with me, baby! Let's cum together!"

The two of them groaned and moaned as their hips worked rapidly. They squeezed their eyes shut and let out matching screams of pleasure as orgasm filled both of their bodies. Their lower lips twitched and their passages spasmed as their juices coated each other's thighs. Francine bit her lip and Staniella grit her teeth as bliss ran through their nerves. Their hips bucked and thrust, grinding their cunts harder on their thighs and extending their pleasure.

After a few moments, they sighed and relaxed. Francine fell limp on top of Staniella as they panted and tried to catch their breath. "I have got to get some Estrocillin from the lab," Staniella said.

A ding went through the room. "And the final lemon is complete!" Indigo said. "Thank you very much, Staniella, and don't worry, you'll have your penis back when you get home." A portal opened up and swallowed up Staniella, letting Francine collapse on the shower floor. "Francine, whenever you're ready, go ahead and join the rest of us."

Francine took a few minutes to recover and wash the soap off of her body before turning off the shower and exiting the Lemon Room. Her clothes reappeared and her skin dried as she passed through the doorway.

Lois said, "So does this mean that the chapter is over?"

"It does indeed, Lois!" Indigo said. "I'd like to thank all of our readers who sent in truths and dares, and to those who didn't, I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless and please send in a truth or dare for the next one! We'll also be introducing a new character next chapter, so send in your suggestions for that, too! I'll see you all next time! IndigoWerewolf out!"

The lights shut off. Lois, Meg, Bonnie, Francine, Hayley, Marge, Lisa, Leela, Amy, LaBarbara, and Linda went to the bunks in the corner of the room. Leela said, "Who… Who do you think will be coming next chapter?" None of them said anything.

And that's the chapter! For those of you who sent in truths and dares, thank you, and to those who didn't, I hope you enjoyed it and will send in a truth or dare next chapter! Also remember to send in suggestions for a new character! Thank you all for reading! IndigoWerewolf out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the newest chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! This is the ninth chapter, which means that the story is almost over. I would like to continue it past ten chapters, but we'll discuss that in the next chapter. I do not own any of the shows depicted in this story, let's read!

Indigo was reading over a file full of documents in their booth. After nodding a few times and making some notes in the margins, they put the file back in their file cabinet and pushed a button on their console.

In the main room, Lois, Meg, Bonnie, Francine, Hayley, Marge, Lisa, Leela, Amy, LaBarbara, and Linda all woke up and got out of bed. Indigo said, "Hello again, everyone! Are we all ready for another chapter?"

"I'm ready for this to be over is what I'm ready for," Lois said.

"Can we speed through this one? Like, just get it over with?" Hayley said.

"Afraid not, Hayley," Indigo said. "But since the intro is over, it's time to get to the new character! We had no suggestions, which made this decision easy. She's been a recurring character in the last couple of chapters and adds another show to our roster! Please say hello to Beth Smith!"

Beth fell out of a portal. She stood up and looked around. "I'm back here? Am I going to be having sex with someone again?"

"Eventually, Beth, because as of right now, you are a permanent character!"

Beth paused. "So I'm going to be here until the end of the story?"

"Yes."

Beth shrugged. "Well, it's better than being at home. What's first?"

"First is you tell everyone your first and last name, your show, your cup size, and your sexual history."

Beth looked to the other characters. "Okay. Well, my name is Beth Smith. I'm from Rick and Morty, I have size D breasts, and my one and only sexual partner has been my husband, Jerry."

"Thank you, Beth," Indigo said. "And now that that's out of the way, it's time for a technical matter. First of all, one of our readers has submitted two sex dares. However, I previously requested people only send in one truth, dare, and sex dare per chapter. I didn't add it to the rules on my profile, but I have now, and I will bank the second sex dare for next chapter. Now for the truths! We have two so far, so the first is from me! This is for our newest character!" Indigo said. "Beth, why do you keep going back to Jerry?"

Beth sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's because he's familiar and comforting. And he does have his moments. I guess I don't love my life right now, but I like it enough to not make any major drastic changes for the time being."

A ding went through the room. "Thank you, Beth! Now it's time for the reader's dares!" Indigo said. "This is for everyone but Lois and Amy. One of our readers wants to know if any of the women who didn't participate in the anthro dare from last chapter wish they had been included?"

Meg said, "Not particularly. Dominating Mom was fun the first time, but I'd probably end up as a pig or a weird bloodhound with a floppy face."

Bonnie said, "To be honest, a little bit."

Francine said, "I have a few fetishes, but I'm on the fence about furry stuff. I'd have liked to try it."

Hayley said, "I would have if it involved a little more nature."

Marge said, "I was a wild cat once. It was nice, but I would have wanted to do it with Homey."

Lisa said, "I got turned into a bird once. Never again."

Leela said, "It looked pretty intense. If it was with someone besides the two in there, I would have."

LaBarbara said, "Same. I would have done it if it weren't wit da dog and da doctor."

Linda said, "It looked hot! I would have done it with the doctor, but not the dog."

Beth said, "I wasn't there, but it sounds hot. I'd have done it."

A ding went through the room. "And everyone answers truthfully!" Indigo said. "One last truth, and this one is for everyone. What is your favorite movie genre?"

Lois said, "Classical."

Meg said, "Pop."

Bonnie said, "Death Metal."

Francine said, "I like classic rock."

Hayley said, "Alternative."

Marge said, "Disco."

Lisa said, "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes," Indigo said.

"Fine. Jazz," Lisa said.

Leela said, "Hard rock."

Amy said, "I like K-Pop."

Linda said, "Jazz!"

Beth said, "I like hip-hop."

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "Thank you, everyone. It is now officially time for the dares! We have three, which means that I don't have to come up with any. Keeping with the theme from last chapter, one of our readers wants all of the mothers to rob a bank together!"

The daughters groaned. "Okay, I know this is tempting fate, but we haven't done anything in a while," Meg said. "I'm getting bored!"

"Don't worry, Meg, everyone is in at least one dare this chapter," Indigo said. "For now, it's time for this dare! The dare stated that you will be naked aside from gloves, boots, and masks. They also wanted you to have weapons. So let's get you all kitted out!"

All of the mothers' clothes disappeared. Shiny latex masks, thigh-high boots, and elbow-length gloves appeared on all of them, matching their shirt/dress colors. A rack of weapons appeared in the middle of the room. On it was an assault rifle, an Uzi, a pistol, a crossbow, a knife, a paintball gun, and an oven mitt.

"Why is there an oven mitt on the rack?" Francine said.

"It's a reference. The first reader to get it and leave a review or send a PM with what it's from gets a shout-out!" Indigo said. "Okay, now everyone pick a weapon!"

Lois got the crossbow, Bonnie got the assault rifle, Francine took the Uzi, Marge took the knife, LaBarbara got the paintball gun, Beth took the pistol, and Linda was left with the oven mitt. "So how is this going to work?" Lois said.

"I'll tell you, Lois. In a moment, I'll make a bank in the room. You will all go inside and get as much money out of the bank as you can in one hour. In order for it to count, one of you needs to physically take the money out, so you can't just throw it through the door. There will be obstacles and pitfalls and all that good stuff. And to make things interesting, if you get less than fifty-thousand dollars, all of you will get a punishment. On your mark, get set, go!"

A clock appeared on the wall, with a countdown of one hour. A bank appeared in the middle of the room. The mothers all rushed into it. Instead of people, there were cardboard cutouts scattered around.

Beth fired her pistol into the ceiling twice. "Everyone on the ground, now!"

None of the cutouts moved. "They're cardboard, Beth," Francine. She went up to the teller window and pointed her weapon under it. She paused. "How do I hold the teller up?"

A duffel bag full of cash popped out of a hatch. Lois grabbed it. "Okay, let's go!" She ran for the door. Before she reached it, the bag exploded in a burst of blue paint. Lois' upper half was separated from her lower. She twitched on the floor a few times before going still. The duffel bag disappeared.

Lois dropped out of a portal outside the bank and ran back in. "What the hell just happened?" Linda said.

Francine said, "It must have been a dye pack. But they're not usually that… Violent."

"So what do we do now?" Lois said.

"We need to find the bank manager. They're the only one who knows the safe combination."

"So where are they?"

"Check the bathrooms."

Beth went to a bathroom. A gunshot rang out and she came back through a portal. "Don't go in the bathroom!"

"How are we supposed ta do this?" LaBarbara said.

"Bonnie, what do you think?" Lois said.

Bonnie aimed her weapon at a cardboard cutout of a guy in a wheelchair. "I think we should get rid of the witnesses."

"Bonnie, we're just supposed to get the money," Linda said.

Bonnie looked down her sight at the wheelchair cutout. "We've got plenty of time."

"Enough!" Francine said. "We need to focus. I'm going to the back office. Beth, you're with me. Bonnie, stay here and don't do anything that will set off another trap. Marge, Linda, keep her from doing anything stupid. LaBarbara, Lois, go to the vault."

She and Beth went to the back offices. Lois and LaBarbara went through another door to the vault.

Francine and Beth went up to the door to the manager's office. Francine held out a hand to stop Beth. "Hang on." She pressed herself flat against the wall to the side of the door. Beth did the same. Francine opened the door and a hail of bullets came from inside. Once it stopped, she nodded.

The two of them entered the office to find a cardboard cutout of a shirtless guy. "What's the code for the safe?" Beth said.

An electronic pre-recorded voice came from the cutout. "3. 8. 55."

Francine looked behind the cutout and found a tape recorder taped to the back of it. She took it off. "Come on, let's go help Lois and LaBarbara."

They left the office. The moment they stepped through the doorway, the floor collapsed beneath them and dropped them into a pit full of spikes.

Francine and Beth dropped out of a portal outside the bank. "Do you remember the code?" Beth said.

"I think so. Come on."

They entered the bank. Bonnie's hands were shaking as she pointed her rifle at the wheelchair cutout. "Give me a reason. Come on, give me a reason." Marge and Linda were trying to take the weapon away from her.

Marge looked to Francine and Beth. "What happened?"

"More booby traps," Beth said.

They ran to the vault. Lois was turning the dial and listening to the tumblers. LaBarbara was leaning against the wall. She looked to the two blondes. "There you are. Did ya get the combination?"

"Yes, but we died from a trap right after," Francine said.

"We think we remember it," Beth said.

Lois stepped away from the vault door. "Well go ahead."

Francine went up to the door and crouched in front of the tumbler. She paused. "Uh, how did it start?"

"The first one was definitely a 3. The second… Was it 7?"

"No, 8," Francine said. "What was the last one?"

Beth hummed. "It was two of the same number. Try… 33?"

Francine tried 3, 8, 33. "Nope."

"We're wastin' time!" LaBarbara said.

"We know!" Beth said.

"Okay, hang on. I'm just going to try 11 and work my way up," Francine said.

The others waited with bated breath as Francine continuously tried combinations. The clock continued to run down. Fifteen minutes had already elapsed.

The tumbler clicked open. "I got it!" Francine said. "It was 3, 8, 55! Lois, go get the others."

Lois went to get Bonnie, Marge, and Linda. The rest entered the vault to find the inside lined with safety deposit boxes. A metal table in the middle had a pile of duffel bags.

Lois, Bonnie, Marge, and Linda joined them. Francine said, "Okay, everyone grab two duffel bags. Let's go, we've got forty minutes left."

They all grabbed two duffel bags and went to the boxes. They were all locked. "Where's the key for these?" Linda said.

Francine groaned. "The bank manager must have the master key. I'll be right back."

She left the vault and went back to the manager's office. The pit was still there. She jumped over it and pushed the shirtless cutout out of its chair. When she opened a drawer, a hidden cannon inside shot a hole through her stomach.

After she dropped through a portal, she went right back to the manager's office. She made sure her body was out of the way of any drawers before she opened them. After too much time, she got a small key out of the last drawer she checked.

The others were trying to pry open drawers when Francine got back to them. "There you are! What kept you?" Marge said.

"Booby traps. I'll open drawers, you all fill the bags."

Francine went around and opened the drawers as the others all filled the bags with cash. When they all had two bags full, they zipped them up and shouldered them. "Okay, let's go!" Lois said. They all ran for the door. Lois' foot caught on a tripwire and an explosion filled the vault.

They all dropped through a big portal outside the bank. "Damn it!" Linda said.

"Come on, let's get back in!" Bonnie said.

They all reentered the bank and went to the vault. The duffel bags were scorched and the cash was ruined. "Almost half of the cash is gone!" Francine said.

Beth looked to the clock. They had twenty minutes left. "And over half of our time!"

"Okay! One bag each. Go!" Francine said. She started opening boxes again.

The others all filled a bag each. Once they were all full, they sprinted for the door. As soon as Bonnie's foot stepped in front of the front door, the floor collapsed into another pit. Lois and Marge fell in with her. Beth teetered on the edge before falling in. Francine stopped, but LaBarbara ran into her and they both fell in. Linda tripped and dove in head-first.

They all dropped out of a portal. "Son of a fucking bitch!" Francine said.

"Come on, let's go!" Bonnie said.

They all jumped over the pit and ran to the vault. They looked around at all the empty boxes. "Is there even anything left?" Linda said.

"There should be enough for one more bag," Francine said. "Everyone, as quick as you can!"

There was less than a quarter of the safe deposit boxes left. Ten minutes were left on the clock. They all furiously grabbed money and dumped it into the bag as fast as they could. It was just barely full when all the money was gone.

Francine threw the bag over her shoulder. "Okay, we can't take any chances. I'll hold the bag and go last in case there's any more traps."

"So we're just supposed to die?" Linda said.

"Do you want to take the penalty?"

The others grumbled but all went ahead of Francine. Lois got torched by flamethrowers in the doorway of the vault. Marge fell into another pit. Linda got pin cushioned by poison darts in the hallway. Beth got impaled by spikes in the foyer.

While LaBarbara was testing the front entrance, Bonnie aimed her assault rifle at the wheelchair cutout. Francine looked to her. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I'm not passing this up." She screamed and opened fire on the cutout.

"Bonnie, stop!"

The cutout was torn apart. When it was completely gone, an alarm filled the room. LaBarbara was bisected by a swinging blade in the doorway. A timer counted down from ten on the wall. Francine sprinted for the door. Bonnie cackled. An explosion filled the bank as Francine was running out. The clock ran out and a buzzer filled the room.

Indigo said, "And the dare is over! I've got to say, that went better than I thought it would."

Everyone dropped out of a portal, fully clothed. Francine's clothes went back to normal. Sarcastically, Linda said, "Yeah, that went great. There were hardly any booby traps at all."

Indigo clicked their tongue. "See, I knew I should have added the piranhas. Anyway, let's see how you did!"

The duffel bag disappeared. On the wall, a counter with a dollar sign appeared. The number increased as all of the mothers watched nervously.

"Come on, come on, at least fifty-thousand," Francine said.

The number slowed as it approached forty-thousand. They all bit their nails and watched it crawl up. It was barely moving by the time it hit forty-nine-thousand. Everyone cheered when it hit fifty-thousand.

Indigo said, "And you barely make it! No punishments!"

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Thank fuck!" Lois said.

"So what now?" Hayley said.

"I'll tell you, Hayley," Indigo said. "This next dare is from a reader. They want Lisa and Meg to have a saxophone battle!"

"What?" Lisa and Meg said.

"A saxophone battle! So, you'll both play the saxophone and compete with each other. To decide who wins…" Indigo paused. "You know what, I'm ramping this story up a notch! This is going to be the most epic saxophone battle of all time!"

The lights shut off. The room rumbled. "What's happening?" Lois said.

A giant coliseum rose out of the floor slowly. It filled the entire circumference of the room. "Uh, things are a little cramped now!" Linda said.

"Give me a minute," Indigo said.

The room expanded until they couldn't see the edges. Thunder boomed as dark clouds spread across the ceiling. "What the fuck?" Beth said.

Indigo said, "Meg and Lisa, please take the stage. Everyone else, take your seats in the stands!"

Everyone filed into the stadium. Meg and Lisa went to the stage in the center of the coliseum and the others all went to sit in a row in the stands. Indigo's booth was now the main box. "So how is this going to work?" Lisa said.

"I'm glad you asked, Lisa!" Indigo said. "But before I answer, a little costume change!"

With puffs of smoke, Meg and Lisa were in costumes. Lisa wore a white button-up shirt with a silver vest and black dress pants with a black fedora. Meg was wearing a sparkly blue ball gown. The others were all wearing plain white dresses.

"Now can you tell us what's going to happen?" Meg said.

"There's only one rule, Meg. Survive."

A saxophone appeared in each of their hands. Lisa and Meg shrugged to each other. Lisa put the reed to her mouth and played a note. An orange musical note made of energy came out of her saxophone and flew at Meg.

Meg yelped as the note hit her in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"What the hell was that?" Lisa said.

Indigo said, "It's called a saxophone battle for a reason, Lisa. This probably isn't what the reader had in mind, but I haven't had enough opportunities for violence or epicness in this story."

"So we're just supposed to kill each other?" Meg said.

"No. One of you is going to kill the other. Take it away!"

There was a pause. Lisa whimpered. "Sorry about this, Meg." She played a chord on her saxophone and a group of orange energy musical notes flew at Meg.

The notes hit Meg. The brunette yelped. "Hey! Okay, that's it!" She played a short tune on her saxophone. Musical notes made of pink energy came out of her saxophone and flew at Lisa.

Lisa shielded herself with her arms as she was hit with the notes. "Ah! Meg, come on!"

"You started it!" Meg played another tune and more notes shot at Lisa.

Lisa grunted as each note hit her. "Damn it!" She put her saxophone to her lips and played continuously. Notes flowed out of her instrument and shot at Meg.

The two played their saxophones and fired notes of energy at each other. The notes got bigger and brighter as their songs grew more boisterous. The room glowed pink and orange. Their clothes ripped, bruises raised on their skin, and cuts sliced across their arms and legs.

As they played, pink and orange auras grew around them. Their feet left the ground. Lisa and Meg floated into the air slowly.

"Holy crap," Lois said.

After a particularly boisterous chord, Meg flew backwards and up to alight on the outer rim of the coliseum. Her notes split into two streams that flowed at Lisa separately.

Lisa flew upwards as Meg's notes chased her. She flew at the brunette with a ball of orange notes gathering in front of her. Meg jumped up as Lisa crashed into the coliseum beneath her. The orange notes flew everywhere and the streams of pink notes dispersed.

The two circled above the stage, playing their saxophones and shooting notes of energy from them at each other. They dodged and weaved in the air. A huge bruise appeared on Meg's right arm. Lisa's left cheek was sliced open. Their clothes grew ragged.

Meg stopped playing for a moment. "Time to end this!" She took a deep breath and played an intense melody on her saxophone. A solid stream of glowing pink notes shot from her instrument and flew at Lisa.

Lisa's eyes widened. She flew away from Meg as the stream of pink notes chased her. She zipped through the air, trying to avoid Meg's attack, but it tailed her relentlessly. She flew as fast as she could away from it, playing furiously and gathering notes around her.

Lisa suddenly doubled back and to the middle of the note stream. Her notes surrounded Meg's as she corkscrewed around the stream. She reached the end and guided it back to Meg.

The brunette's eyes widened. She flew past Lisa and stopped in the air to shoot a burst of notes at her. Lisa tumbled through the air toward the ground. Meg's stream broke up and the notes dissipated.

Lisa stopped before she hit the ground. She played an improvised tune as she flew at Meg, notes gathering all around her.

Meg played a fast but melodious tune as she flew at Lisa. The two clashed in the air. Their notes broke apart but more took their place. Auras of their respective colors glowed around them as they flew all around the field.

Indigo and the characters watched as the balls of orange and pink clashed in the air repeatedly. They kept growing brighter with every collision. Comet tails grew behind them. Pink and orange sparks flew all around.

Meg and Lisa, barely visible inside their swarms of energy musical notes, flew over the coliseum. They bashed against each other without separating. The mass of notes surrounding them ground apart as they stayed still aside from some minor back-and-forth motion. When all of the notes surrounding them were gone, they both flew backwards to opposite ends of the coliseum.

Meg took a deep breath and played furiously on her saxophone. A beam of almost solid pink notes fired out of her instrument at Lisa.

Lisa took a deep breath and played as best she could. Her own beam of orange notes shot out of her saxophone at Meg.

Everyone else shielded their eyes. Pink and orange filled the horizon. The two beams met and notes flew everywhere. Meg and Lisa each played their own melodies that grew more complicated the longer they played. Beautiful music and deadly power filled the field. Meg's eyes glowed pink and Lisa's eyes glowed orange.

The point where the beams met moved back and forth as Meg and Lisa both played to the best of their ability. Their songs grew more complicated and complex as their power grew. Their clothes shredded and left them nearly naked. The beam grew brighter and brighter until everyone else was forced to shield their eyes.

"Holy shit!" Hayley said.

Slowly, Meg's pink beam forced Lisa's orange back. The brunette threw her head back and waved her saxophone around. Her song only got better, becoming more melodious as time went on. Lisa's faltered, reducing itself sometimes to repeating the same tunes. Her aura grew weaker and her beam thinner.

Meg paused her melody only for a moment, to take a deep inhale through her nose. She played with a renewed vigor, pouring her heart and soul into the music and forcing Lisa's beam back. After only a few moments, she overcame her opponent.

Lisa screamed as Meg's pink beam of notes rushed past her. Her body was torn apart until all that remained was her saxophone, which plummeted to the ground, scorched and dented.

Indigo said, "And Meg is the winner! Meg, go ahead and come back down."

Meg slowly descended. Her song wound down and grew more calm. She gracefully twisted in the air until her feet touched the ground lightly.

Everyone clapped. Meg looked to Lisa's saxophone. "Oh. Um… Holy crap. I kind of got caught up in this whole thing. Uh, is Lisa…"

"For now, Meg," Indigo said. "But with the stroke of a key…" They typed on their keyboard.

Lisa dropped out of a portal in the middle of the coliseum. She shook her head. "Whoa. Did that just happen?"

"Yes," everyone said.

The room shrank down to normal size. The coliseum and saxophones disappeared. Everyone's clothes went back to normal. A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "I hope everyone enjoys reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really haven't had enough opportunities to add some action into this story. But thankfully, I've got another one coming right up!"

"Oh, no, what now?" Lois said.

"I'm about to tell you, Lois!" Indigo read off of their screen. "One of our readers wants everyone to play paintball!"

The room expanded again to twice its normal size. Grass grew beneath their feet and wooden structures filled the room. A rack of paintball guns appeared in front of the characters. With puffs of smoke, they were all dressed in olive pants and black tank tops. Paintball masks were on their faces and black combat boots were on their feet.

"So we're all going to play paintball? That doesn't sound very sexy," Francine said.

"You'd be surprised, Francine!" Indigo said. "The reader specified some very special rules. The paint will melt your clothes, aside from your masks. The last team to have a member clothed wins. Mothers versus daughters."

"But wait, where does that leave us?" Leela said.

"You and Amy are daughters, Leela."

"But that still leaves our team two short," Amy said.

"Which is why we're going to have two guest competitors!" Indigo typed on their console.

Louise Belcher and Summer Smith both dropped out of portals. "Holy crap!" Louise said.

"What the fuck?" Summer said.

"Louise!" Linda said. She ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, my baby! I missed you so much!" Louise groaned and tried to get away from her.

Summer stood up. "Where the hell are we?"

"Hello, Summer and Louise!" Indigo said. "My name is IndigoWerewolf and you are currently in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the pleasure of readers on the internet! But you won't be part of any of the sexy stuff right now. You're just playing paintball."

Louise tugged herself out of Linda's grip. "So this is what it's like in a fanfiction? I feel like I'm in one of Tina's notebooks."

"Did you say paintball?" Summer said.

"Yes, Summer," Indigo said. "But first, a slight adjustment." They typed on their keyboard.

Summer grew an inch in height and her bust expanded. Louise shot up and her body developed curves until she was a fully-grown woman. With puffs of smoke, they were both in olive pants, black tank tops, paintball masks, and black combat boots.

Louise pulled out her tank top and looked down it. "So this is what I have to look forward to? Nice."

Summer hefted her bigger boobs. "Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why do we need to be aged up to play paintball?"

Indigo said, "Because the paint will dissolve your clothes. Happy eighteenth birthday, you two! Now listen up, everyone, because I'm only going to explain the rules once. You get unlimited ammo, but will have to reload after twenty shots. You can only carry one paintball gun at a time. When a paintball hits an article of your clothes, it will dissolve. You each have one pair of pants, one top, one bra, and one pair of panties, so that's four hits. When you are naked from the neck down, you are out. Your boots don't count. The team with the last member clothed wins. The losers clean the battlefield. There is no physical fighting allowed. Aside from that, everything goes. Everyone grab a gun!"

Everyone got a paintball gun from the rack. The mothers' guns changed color to red and the daughters' changed to blue. A timer on the wall counted down from ten. Portals moved all of the mothers to one end of the room and the daughters to the other. Everyone readied their guns. The timer counted down to zero and an air horn blared through the room.

Everyone rushed to the middle of the room. As soon as they were in sight of each other, paintballs flew. Red and blue paint splattered all over the structures and grass around them. Lois, Bonnie, LaBarbara, Hayley, Lisa, and Leela all lost their tops. After a few moments, they broke away and retreated to their respective sides.

The daughters all panted as they leaned against structures or sat on the grass. "Okay, so that didn't work," Hayley said.

"We need to spread out," Lisa said. "If we stay all together like this, we're sitting ducks." They all agreed and went off in different directions.

The mothers all caught their breath on their end of the field. "So what do we do now?" Marge said.

"We need to spread out. We've got a better chance of catching them off guard," Lois said. They all agreed and scattered in different directions.

Francine and Hayley were the first to find each other. Hayley fired a volley of paintballs at her mother, dissolving her top. The blonde took cover behind a wooden wall as it was sprayed with blue paint. Hayley's gun clicked as it ran out of ammo.

Francine came out from behind cover and fired at Hayley. The brunette's top and pants both dissolved before she was able to find cover. Her gun filled back up with paintballs until all twenty were back. It clicked.

Hayley shot at Francine from behind her cover. The two exchanged paintballs, resulting in both of their bras dissolving. Francine ran out of paintballs and Hayley ran out to her. She shot her pants, leaving them both with the same amount of clothing. Hayley stood over Francine. "Sorry, Mom." She pulled the trigger, but it clicked and didn't fire anything. "Oh, come on!"

Francine smirked as her gun finished reloading. "Sorry, Hayley." She shot Hayley's panties, dissolving them.

An air horn blew through the room. "And Hayley is the first to be eliminated!" Indigo said.

Hayley growled. "Damn it." She fell through a portal. A set of stands appeared in the middle of the room off to the side. Hayley landed on them. "I'm not even getting back my clothes?"

"No. But you can take your mask off, if you want."

Hayley sighed. She took her mask off.

Marge and Lisa found each other next. Lisa shot Marge from atop a structure, dissolving her pants. Marge got behind cover and returned fire, but Lisa was easily able to duck back and avoid her shots. When Marge ran out of ammo, Lisa returned fire and splattered everything around Marge with blue paint, hitting her top and bra and dissolving them. Her gun ran out of ammo and Marge ran into the structure.

Lisa kept her gun trained on the entrance to the roof. Marge ran up and shot Lisa's top before her gun reloaded. She shot her mother's panties and dissolved them. An air horn went through the room. "And Marge is eliminated!" Indigo said. Marge dropped through a portal and joined Hayley in the stands.

Leela and LaBarbara met. Leela took potshots at LaBarbara from behind cover as the taller woman walked by. LaBarbara's pants dissolved before she was able to get behind her own cover. Leela shot at her and managed to dissolve her bra, but her panties were safely behind wood.

When Leela's gun was empty, LaBarbara charged at her and jumped over her cover. She twisted in the air and opened fire on Leela, dissolving all of her clothes. "Damn it!" Leela said. She dropped through a portal and landed on the stands.

Amy and Bonnie found each other at the same time. The two brunettes' eyes met before they opened fire on each other. Both of their tops dissolved before they both ran to cover. Paintballs flew as they both tried to hit each other's pant legs or bra straps around the wooden structures.

Amy ran out of ammo first. Bonnie leaped over her cover and rushed her, paintball gun blazing. Amy's bra and pants got hit before she was able to run away. Bonnie chased her through different structures and across the room as Amy's gun slowly filled up. Once it was full, Amy turned around and opened fire. Bonnie's pants got dissolved, but she hit Amy's panties with the last paintball in her gun.

"Fuck," Amy said. She dropped through a portal into the stands.

Linda was looking all around for anyone, but without any luck. Louise was behind cover, watching her and waiting for her opportunity. When Linda bent over to look through a low window, she fired two shots, hitting Linda in the butt twice and dissolving her pants and panties. Linda yelped and straightened up, hitting her head and dropping her gun. Louise shot her shirt and bra with two more shots. "Ha! Gotcha, Mom!"

Linda grumbled. "You gotta be kiddin' me!" She fell through a portal into the stands.

Summer and Beth were both stalking quietly across the room. Neither made a sound as they weaved through structures and kept a sharp eye out for anyone else. While they were in a big, wide open space, they saw each other. There was a pause.

Beth and Summer both fired at each other. Paint splattered against the grass and wood around them. Beth ran in, dodging paintballs and trying to keep her clothes from dissolving. Summer did the same. They both ducked and dodged each other's paintballs frantically.

Summer's pants and Beth's shirt both dissolved. Without any cover, they fired at each other indiscriminately while trying not to get hit themselves. Summer's shirt and Beth's pants got hit while they weaved around. They both ran out of ammo.

There was another pause before they both ran for either end of the clearing. They both ducked behind cover and watched their guns fill back up with paintballs. Beth huffed. "Did she really have to inherit my competitive spirit?"

When their ammo returned, they wildly shot across the field, splattering paint everywhere. Paintballs hit their skin or their masks, but not their remaining clothes. "Give up, Mom!"

"No!"

Their ammo ran out again. While they were waiting, the remaining women came running. Francine, LaBarbara, Bonnie, and Lois came over and took cover on Beth's side. Louise and Lisa showed up on Summer's side.

Paint flew everywhere. Red and blue splattered across either end of the clearing. The mothers had the numbers advantage, but the daughters had more clothes, and neither could hit each other.

Everyone ran out of ammo at the same time. Summer growled. "We're never going to get anywhere like this. We need a new strategy."

"I've got it," Lisa said. "Louise, you've got the most clothes, so you go out and draw their fire. Summer and I will flank them from the side."

Louise sighed. "Fine."

Everyone's ammo refilled. Louise sprinted out of cover, screaming, away from Summer and Lisa. The mothers fired at her furiously, dissolving her shirt and pants. Summer and Lisa circled around and shot at the mothers. Beth shot at the two of them, losing her bra, as the others dissolved Louise's bra and panties. Lisa and Summer lost their last clothing and Lois lost everything but her panties.

An air horn went through the room. Lisa, Summer, and Louise dropped through portals into the stands. The mothers cheered. "We won!" Beth said.

"Not quite," Indigo said. "The daughters still have one person left."

"Who?" Lois said.

Meg leaped across the clearing and shot her panties off. She dropped through a portal. All of the other mothers opened fire on her, but she twisted in the air and avoided every paintball before landing behind a cover.

Meg popped out of a different cover on the other side of the clearing and shot LaBarbara's panties. She dropped through a portal into the stands. Francine, Bonnie, and Beth all shot at her, but she leaped across all of the covers and avoided every shot. She fired twice and eliminated Francine and Bonnie. They both dropped through portals into the stands.

Beth cursed and ran into a nearby wooden building. She panted as her eyes darted across the clearing through a window. "How the fuck?"

Behind her, two points of light glinted in the darkness. Meg slowly reached out with her paintball gun and goosed Beth with it. Blue paint splattered all over her ass and another air horn blared. "That's it! The game is over!" Indigo said.

The daughters cheered. "Damn it!" Beth said. "How did you do that?"

Meg chuckled. "I inherited my dad's laser tag skills. I guess they translate to paintball."

Indigo said, "And now the penalty for the losers. Mothers, time to clean!"

All of the mothers got buckets, sponges, and mops out of portals. The mothers grumbled as they all went around the arena and cleaned up all the paint. The daughters watched from the stands with smiles on their faces.

When the room was clean, it shrunk back to normal. All of the women's clothes returned. Indigo said, "And the regular dares are over! It's time for the sex dares!"

"How many do we have?" Amy said.

"Three! Two from the same reader, actually, so one of them is getting banked for next chapter. And then we have a spin on the Wheel of Theme! But first, let's get to our submitted dares. Meg, could you please enter the Lemon Room?"

"Really? Wow, it's been a while," Meg said. She went into the Lemon Room. It was divided in half by a wall with a door in it. Three black blindfolds were on pegs beside the door "So, what am I doing?"

"One of our readers wants three men to be blindfolded and 'use' you, their words not mine, as they like, one at a time."

Meg crossed her arms. "Okay, how come almost every time I get dared, they can't see me?"

"They actually addressed that in the dare. I'll read it after you're done."

Meg shrugged and went into the other half of the Lemon Room. Inside was a small table with a red ball gag, a bed, a couch, and a table. "So what now?" Meg said.

"Now gag yourself, please. Your voice would give you away."

Meg secured the ball gag in her mouth and undressed. She sat on the bed and gave a thumbs-up.

In the other half of the Lemon Room, Glenn Quagmire, Moe Szyslak, and Chris Griffin all dropped out of portals.

"Hey, what the hell?" Quagmire said.

Moe said, "Where the hell am I?"

Chris clapped. "Yay! More sex!"

Indigo said, "Hello, all! For those of you unaware, my name is IndigoWerewolf. You are now characters in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You're here because one of our readers has included you in a dare to have sex with a character that will be revealed after the fact. Before you say anything, you do not have a choice of whether or not to do this, I can and will control your bodies completely at any time, and when it's done, you will be returned to wherever you were with no time having passed and no memory of the experience. Everybody ready?"

Quagmire chuckled. "You never have to convince Glenn Quagmire to have sex! Awright!"

Moe shrugged. "Ah, why not? I could use the serotonin."

Chris said, "Hell yeah!"

"Okay!" Indigo said. "First, a formality." Chris grew in height and lost a little bit of his fat. "Happy nineteenth birthday, Chris. Quagmire, you're up first. Please take a blindfold from the door and go inside."

Quagmire ripped his clothes off. His eyes widened as he looked down. "Ah! What the hell is wrong with my penis?"

"All of your STDs are gone, so that's what it's supposed to look like. Seriously, man. Learn to use a condom."

Quagmire rolled his eyes and put on a blindfold. "Yeah, yeah." He opened the door and entered the room. Meg watched him fumble around the room. "Hey, beautiful! Where are you?" Meg made a muffled noise through her gag. He grinned. "Heh, heh. Awright." He went to the bed and climbed on.

Meg's cheeks turned red as Quagmire's hands found her body. He had a smirk on his face. His fingers stroked her inner thighs and felt her supple skin. He took a few moments to feel over her body. His hands squeezed her breasts. "Not bad." They went to her ass. "Really not bad." Meg moaned as he felt her wet pussy. "Well, hello."

Quagmire took his position between her legs and lined up his seven-inch shaft with her entrance. Meg took deep breaths through her nose as he rubbed his length over her outer lips, lubricating himself with her juices. When he was slick, he pressed the head of his cock to her passage and pushed in. Meg moaned and gripped the bedsheets with both hands.

Quagmire bit his lip. His hands gripped Meg's hips. He pulled out of Meg slowly until only the head was still inside of her before thrusting back inside. His hips pumped and drove his cock into Meg at a steady pace. Quagmire fucked Meg steadily and methodically for a few moments before speaking again. "Awright, got the rhythm and now it's time for the fancy stuff." He picked up his pace and rolled his hips, giving him extra power and making his dick slide against her walls in a way that made her breath catch.

Meg's eyelids fluttered shut as Quagmire gave rolling thrusts into her cunt. She moaned around her gag. Her hips twitched and bucked into him. Pleasure was radiating from her vagina all throughout her body, lighting up all of her nerves and making her shiver each time he bottomed out inside of her. Her juices were dripping around him to create a puddle beneath her ass. She used her feet to rock herself back and forth, increasing their pace and giving her more control.

Meg's cheeks grew red. She breathed deeply through her nose as heat gathered in her body. A coil of pleasure tightened in her stomach. Sweat dripped down her body and made her skin glisten. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a needy moan as her cunt squeezed around Quagmire. His thrusts started to lose their rhythm. He grit his teeth and gripped her hips tighter. He pumped himself into her cunt faster and harder until he bottomed out inside of her and let out a strangled shout.

Meg gasped as she was filled with hot semen. The feeling of the burning fluid shooting inside of her made her back arch. She squealed as she reached orgasm, pleasure running through her body. Her pussy squeezed tight around his shaft as bliss filled her body and made her sigh deeply. Her toes curled and her hands gripped the sheets tightly. She squirmed underneath Quagmire.

The older man pulled out once he stopped cumming. He let go of her hips. "See ya 'round, doll!" He left the room. Meg took a few deep breaths before she stood up and moved to the couch. Quagmire took off his blindfold when he was back in his portion of the Lemon Room.

"One down, two to go," Indigo said. "Moe, you're up next."

Moe chuckled and undressed before tying a blindfold across his eyes. He entered Meg's half of the Lemon Room. "Hey there! Uh, where are you?" Meg made a noise through her gag. He went over to her and felt around until he found her. His hand rubbed the top of her head. "Uh huh." He moved to her breasts. "Okay." He felt down her arms and reached her hands. He shuddered. "Oh yeah, dat's da stuff. Okay, kneel on the floor." Meg kneeled down and he sat where she had been. He grabbed one of her wrists and wrapped her hand around his six-inch cock. He stroked himself with her hand for a few moments, making appreciative noises, before letting go. "Awright, and then just keep doin' like dat."

Meg stroked Moe's cock as best she could. She leaned her head over it and let her saliva drip around her gag onto him, lubricating his shaft and making him groan as his hips lifted off of the couch. "Oh ho ho! Gettin' kinky wit it!" Meg pumped her hand along his length. Moe had a wide grin as she worked, occasionally adding more lubrication.

Although Moe certainly seemed to be enjoying her ministrations, he made no move to do anything else. His hands gripped the couch cushions and his hips stayed still. Meg sighed through her nose as she jerked him off. Her thumb and pointer finger slid over the head as it leaked precum.

After a few minutes, Moe grit his teeth and shouted out. Semen shot from his cock and gave Meg a facial as she reared back. She wiped off her glasses as he sighed and slumped back. "Ya welcome." He stood up and left the room.

Indigo cleared their throat. "Okay. Last, but certainly not least. Chris, go right ahead!"

Chris cheered and took all of his clothes off before tugging the blindfold on and running into the other half of the Lemon Room. Meg's eyes widened before going to his huge penis. Her cheeks turned red and she went over to the table to bend over it.

Chris looked all around. "Hello? Sex lady?" Meg made a muffled noise through her gag. Chris went over to her. He chuckled as his hands went all over her body. Meg shuddered at the feeling of her brother's hands on her skin. Chris paused. "Hey, writer guy? I can do anything I want to her, right?"

"As long as it's sexual, Chris," Indigo said.

Chris grinned widely and spread Meg's butt cheeks. "Then I wanna put it in her bum!" He grabbed his penis just under the head and thrust inside of Meg's anus, which was leaking juices.

Meg's eyes widened and she screamed through her gag. Her asshole spasmed around her brother's shaft as Chris fed it into her bit by bit until he was bottomed out. One of his hands grabbed a handful of her hair and the other grabbed her ass. "Fuck yeah!"

Chris withdrew only to slam back in right away. He gave deep, forceful thrusts into her ass without giving her any chance to adjust. A wide, toothy grin stayed on his face as he pounded into her. The hand on her ass squeezed her cheek roughly and rolled the fat of her plump butt around. The hand holding her hair tugged on it painfully, pulling Meg's head back and making her wince. He was rough, eager, and uncaring for the woman that he didn't know was his sister.

Meg's entire body was braced. She could feel every inch of her brother's penis in her rectum as it plunged inside over and over. Her hands were clenched into fists on the table, hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Her eyes were rolling in her sockets as she was brutally buttfucked over the table. She was crying out and screaming through her gag. And all the while, her lower lips were dripping. Her anus leaked a small amount of juices around Chris' shaft. Her body burned with pleasure, harsh and unforgiving. She moaned deeply.

Chris pounded harshly into Meg with no signs of slowing down. His hips battered her ass rapidly. His hands tightened on her ass and her hair. He groaned and thrust as deep into her as he could a few times before slamming into her and bottoming out. Meg's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed herself hoarse through her gag as an orgasm shot through her body. Her pussy clenched on nothing and her rectum squeezed tight around Chris's shaft as pleasure made her back arch and her body shudder.

Chris bit his lip as he came in Meg's asshole. His testes tightened and his cock pulsed as spunk shot deep inside of her, making her whine and shudder. He groaned deeply and his smile widened as he filled her rectum with hot cum that burned her insides in a way that made her weak in the knees.

Chris pulled out quickly, leaving Meg's asshole gaping and leaking cum. He spanked her harshly. "Bye!" He left her side of the Lemon Room.

A ding went through the room. "And the first sex dare of the chapter is complete!" Indigo said. "Let's take a look at who you all just had sex with, shall we?"

Meg shakily stood up straight, turned to face the inner wall, and took out her gag. The inner wall disappeared.

There was a long pause. "Meg?" Chris said.

Meg smiled. "Hey, everyone."

Chris passed out. Quagmire screamed. Moe looked confused. "Wait, did you pull a switcheroo on me?"

Meg huffed. "Can you get rid of them, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Indigo typed on their keyboard. All three of them disappeared through portals. "Okay, Meg, exit the Lemon Room whenever you're ready."

Meg left the Lemon Room. Her clothes returned and her body was cleaned of fluids as she passed through the doorway. "Hey, didn't you say something about how I was always being picked to do stuff where the other person can't see me before this?"

"I certainly did, Meg. The reader that submitted this dare acknowledged that they kept giving you stuff like this, but said that they thought that all the stuff on your show about you being ugly is stupid, and that they think you're more attractive than Lois."

Meg smiled. "Aw, really? Thanks, random internet person!"

"What?" Lois said. "In what way is Meg more attractive than me?"

Meg smirked and patted her butt. "Maybe it's the fact that I actually have an ass, unlike some people."

"Shut up, Meg! You've got so much junk in the trunk that your jeans should come with a trash compactor."

Indigo said, "While we can all agree that Meg has a nice butt, we should really move on."

"So what's next?" Beth said.

"I'm glad you asked, Beth. This next dare involves Hayley and Francine, so please enter the Lemon Room."

Francine and Hayley went into the Lemon Room. Inside, there was a bed, a couch, and a table, along with the table of sex toys. "So what are we doing?" Hayley said.

"One of our readers has dared the both of you to have sex with your brother/son, Steve!"

"What?" they both said.

"Gross!" Hayley said.

Indigo said, "Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. For most of our characters being related, we've had a pretty low amount of incest. Now, let's bring in Steve!"

Steve dropped out of a portal. He looked to Hayley and Francine. "Uh, please tell me that this doesn't mean what I think it does."

"Afraid so, Steve. One of our readers wants you to have sex with your sister and mother, and to give both of them a creampie to boot!"

Steve grew in height and aged to eighteen. He paused and chuckled. "Well, i-if I have to…" He undressed.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Pervert." She took her pants and panties off.

Francine looked to her with wide eyes. "Hayley!"

"Hey, we might as well roll with it. We know what happens if we don't." Hayley laid on her back on the couch. "Go nuts, bro."

Steve's penis immediately hardened to full erection. "And a very confused boner from Steve." He kneeled on the couch in front of her and put her legs on his shoulders. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed it against Hayley's outer lips to lubricate himself, making her moan.

Hayley bit her lip as she was penetrated by her brother's cock. She moaned as he sunk into her slowly until he was bottomed out. Steve groaned. "Fuck, you're tight, Hayley."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Steve pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside his sister before thrusting back into her. He fucked her slowly at first, but picked up the pace until he was vigorously thrusting into his sister's pussy. His hands gripped her legs below the knees. His hips pumped into hers and he angled himself differently with each thrust.

Hayley grunted and moaned as Steve thrust into her. Her hands kept a hold of the couch. Her cheeks were red. She moved her hips into her brother's and tried to match his pace. She bit her lip as pleasure pulsed through her body. Her juices dripped around Steve to pool on the couch below her as he continuously fucked her cunt. Her hands moved to her breasts to grope herself through her clothes. Her eyes closed and she let out a low whine as her legs drew Steve closer to her.

On the sidelines, Francine watched her children have sex. Her cheeks were bright red and she tried to look away, but her eyes kept darting to them. She shifted in place and rubbed her thighs together unconsciously.

The two's pace increased. Steve groaned under his breath. Sweat beaded on his brow as he thrust into Hayley's pussy. His hips worked to drive his cock into his sister. He felt himself brush against a peculiar spot inside of her and she moaned deeply and arched her back. He smirked and angled himself to repeatedly hit her G-spot as she panted and moaned beneath him. Hayley bucked her hips into her brother eagerly as pleasure ran through her body. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth. One of her hands left her clothed breast to rub at her clitoris. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She bucked into Steve frantically as bolts of pleasure shot up her spine.

Steve suddenly bottomed out inside of his sister and let out a strangled shout. His testes tightened and he came inside of Hayley, filling her womb and making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Hayley screamed in pleasure as her passage constricted around Steve. Her orgasm made her limbs twitch and her legs draw Steve as close to her as she could. The two twitched together as bliss filled them to the point of bursting. After a moment, Steve sighed and pulled out of her, letting cum leak out of her filled twat.

Hayley twitched on the couch as Steve extricated himself from her. He looked to Francine. "Okay, now the next part."

Francine bit her lip. She hesitantly bent over the bed and hiked her dress up. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. She took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but go ahead, Steve."

Steve went up behind Francine and aligned his cock with her wet cunt. He closed his eyes and pushed inside of her, making them both moan. Steve held himself inside of her for a moment before pulling out until only the head was inside. He thrust into his mother as his hands went to her hips. Francine bit her lip as her son fucked her pussy. Her hands grabbed the sheets tightly.

Steve kept his eyes closed as he thrust into Francine steadily. He took deep breaths as his hips pumped. He let out groans and grunts as he fucked his mother. His hands left her hips and went to her ass. He squeezed her squishy cheeks and groaned deeply. His cock twitched inside of her passage as he fucked her. He savored the feeling of her wet cunt gripping and squeezing around him.

Francine's face was bright red as Steve took her from behind. Her son's cock stretched her vaginal walls and sent pleasure through her limbs. She let out small gasps and sighs as she was fucked. Her knees shook. She stayed still initially, but as her pleasure grew and Steve's thrusts grew more vigorous, she unconsciously moved her hips back and forth. Her body heat kept rising. Her nipples rubbed against the inside of her bra as they hardened and tightened. She bit her lip and let out a long sigh as his cock hit the entrance to her womb. She tensed and moaned when he reached a hand under her to rub her clit.

Mother and son thrust into each other, him eagerly and her unconsciously. Steve grit his teeth as his motions lost their rhythm and became frantic and uncoordinated. "Mom, I'm cumming!" He bottomed out inside of her and shouted as his testes tightened, shooting cum deep into her pussy.

Francine's eyes widened. The feeling of her son giving her a creampie made a deep moan come from her mouth as she thrust back into his cock a few times before reaching orgasm. Her channel tightened around him and she shuddered as bliss filled her body. Her hands bunched in the sheets with the pleasure she was feeling.

Steve pulled out of her and let his cum leak from her parted lips. He took deep breaths as his mother still trembled in orgasm.

A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete! Thank you for your cooperation everyone, especially you, Steve, you literal motherfucker," Indigo said. Steve fell through a portal. "Hayley, Francine, go ahead and leave the room whenever you're ready."

Hayley picked herself up from the couch and Francine straightened up. They both left the Lemon Room and their clothes returned to normal. The various fluids on and in their bodies disappeared.

"What's next?" Lois said.

"Didn't you say that we had three sex dares?" Amy said.

"Yes I did, Amy," Indigo said. "But two were from the same reader, so the second one got banked and will feature in the next chapter. For now, and unless we get an additional sex dare from a new reader, we'll be spinning the Wheels of Theme!"

The Wheels appeared on the wall above the door to the Lemon Room. The first wheel spun, clicked, and lit up. Everyone watched as it spun and eventually landed on Beth's face.

"I'm up already?" Beth said.

"Yes you are! Let's see where you'll be having sex."

The second wheel spun. Beth bit her lip as her eyes followed all of the symbols on it. It slowed down and landed on a symbol of a woman behind a set of steel bars. "Does that mean I'm having sex in a jail cell?" Beth said.

"Yes! Let's see who your cellmate is."

The third wheel lit up and spun with a clicking sound. The faces on it were a blur as it spun for longer than the other two had. Eventually, it landed on the face of Luann Van Houten. "Luann?" Marge said.

Luann dropped out of a portal. She stood up and brushed herself off. "What is this place?"

"Hello, Luann," Indigo said. "As of now, you are a character in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fanfiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You are here because you've been randomly selected to have sex with one of our characters. Before you say anything, you do not have a choice of whether or not to do this, I can and will control your body at any time, and when this is over, you will be returned to wherever you were with no memory of the experience and no time having passed."

Luann paused. "I see. And who am I going to be doing it with?"

Beth waved a hand. "That'd be me."

Luann looked her over and shrugged. "Well, anything to stick it to my loser husband. Let's go."

Beth led her into the Lemon Room. The inside was a basic jail cell with two orange jumpsuits and some markers on the bottom bunk. Beth picked up a marker. "Why are there markers in here?"

"I thought you might want to give yourselves some tattoos."

They both dressed in the orange jumpsuits. Luann sat on the bottom bunk. Beth tore her sleeves off and uncapped a black marker. She drew a teardrop under her right eye, a mini skull on her neck, some wings on her stomach, and tribal tattoos up and down her arms.

Luann said, "So how should we start?"

"Just follow my lead." Beth frowned. "So, you're the new meat, huh?"

Luann winced. "U-Uh, yes. Are you my cell mate?"

Beth stood over her with crossed arms. "I guess so. Get up."

Luann hesitantly stood up. Beth circled her, scanning her body with her eyes. "Strip."

Luann's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Beth grabbed her ass. "In here, you're either a bitch or you own a bitch. And I'm no bitch. Now, strip."

Luann crossed her arms over her breasts. "You… You can't do this."

Beth grabbed her face. "Bitch, I can do whatever I want because I own this craphole. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll strip."

Luann trembled as she slowly unzipped her jumpsuit and took it off. She kept her breasts and vagina covered with her hands. "W-Why are you doing this?"

Beth moved Luann's hands. "Why do you think?"

Luann trembled as Beth groped her tits. "I-I'll call the guard."

Beth scoffed. "Go ahead. Get a nightstick up your ass." She spanked Luann, making her yelp. "Be a good girl and this'll feel good for you, too." She kissed Luann.

Luann was tense as Beth forced her tongue into her mouth. The blonde made out with her hotly, her hands groping her body and feeling her ass and tits. After a few moments, the blue-haired woman's cheeks turned red. She hesitantly returned the kiss as she hugged Beth around the waist. She moaned as Beth's hand went to her pussy.

Beth pulled away from the kiss and smirked. "Already wet? What a slut."

Luann shrunk in on herself. "I… I-I…"

Beth put a finger on her lips. "Shut up." She pushed Luann to her knees and took a step back. After stripping out of her jumpsuit, she sat on the bottom bunk with her legs spread. "Now get over here and eat me out."

Luann's cheeks were bright red. She crawled over to Beth to kneel in front of her. She put her hands on her thighs and leaned in. Beth moaned as her tongue made contact with her outer lips. Luann licked over her labia slowly and methodically, exploring her folds and tasting every inch of her.

After a few moments, Beth grabbed the back of Luann's head and pulled her in further. "Pick up the pace, bitch."

Luann ate out Beth with an increased sense of urgency. She licked against her labia a few more times before penetrating the blonde's pussy with her tongue. Beth moaned. Her grip on Luann's hair tightened as her other hand went to her breast to grope herself. She looked down at Luann with a cocky smirk on her face as the blue-hair licked her inner walls. Beth's cheeks slowly turned red. Her breath deepened. She played with her nipple as her hips rocked into Luann's mouth.

Beth let Luann pleasure her for a few minutes before pulling her off. "Lie on the bunk. On your side." She stood up.

Luann obeyed her and laid on the bed on her side. Beth hummed as she climbed on the bed with her. She lifted Luann's leg and licked her lips at the sight of her wet pussy. Luann squealed as the blonde dove in and immediately started eating her out eagerly, writhing her tongue in her passage as her hands gripped Luann's thighs. Luann squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as she whined in pleasure. Her body trembled.

Just as Luann could feel an orgasm rising in her stomach, Beth pulled away. She licked her lips. "Get ready, bitch."

Beth scooted forward and positioned herself between Luann's legs, putting the one not against the bunk over her shoulder. Their labia touched and they moaned. Beth rocked her hips into Luann's vigorously, only going slow for a moment before increasing to a frantic pace. Beth groaned in pleasure. Her cunt rubbed against Luann's as she thrust into her. She scissored the other woman eagerly, her tits bouncing with the rapid motion. She bit her lip as pleasure rushed through her body from her pussy. Her juices mixed with Luann's and ran down to stain the bunk.

Luann gasped and moaned as Beth mercilessly ground their cunts together. She lie beneath the blonde helplessly, unable to push her off even if she wanted to. The sensations coursing through her body were intense and searing. She squirmed on the bunk; she couldn't keep still with the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Her body heat was rising. Sweat glistened on her body. Her cheeks kept growing more red the longer she was used for Beth's pleasure.

Beth's back arched and she let out a long sigh. "Do you like this, slut? Do you like being my bitch? Do you like eating my cunt and scissoring? Huh? Answer me!"

Luann groaned. "Yes! I love it! I want to eat your cunt every day! I want to always be scissoring with you!"

Beth grit her teeth and scissored rapidly into Luann. Her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure built inside of her. She dug her nails into her leg and screamed as she reached orgasm, her hips thrusting as fast and as hard as she could. Her pussy pulsed and her juices flowed down Luann's hips.

Luann's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her hands gripped the bunk tightly as she came along with Beth. She bucked her hips as best she could to try and get more of the wild bliss thrumming through her body. Her toes curled. She trembled and bit her lip. Her breath was ragged and uneven.

For a few moments, the two shuddered in pleasure together as their orgasms coursed through them and made their nerves light up. Beth slowly relaxed, her hips slowing and then stopping before she collapsed on top of Luann. The blue-hair went boneless a moment later. They panted with afterglow, their faces bright red and their bodies soaked in sweat and pussy juices.

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And the dare is complete! Luann, thank you very much, and don't worry, you won't miss a beat."

Luann dropped through a portal. Beth groaned and stood up. She left the Lemon Room, her clothes reappearing and her skin clearing as she passed through the doorway.

"So is that it?" Lisa said.

"Yes, Lisa," Indigo said. "That marks the last sex dare! The chapter is now over."

Lois sighed. "Thank goodness this is almost over."

"We'll see, Lois. For now, I hope all of the readers enjoyed this chapter and that they'll leave a truth or a dare! Like I've been saying, I planned for this story to have only ten chapters, but it could continue. I'll suss out the details next chapter."

"Wait a minute, exactly how long do you plan to keep this story going?" Hayley said.

"Like I said, I'm not sure. That's something to take care of next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, everyone! IndigoWerewolf out!"

The lights shut off. The women all exchanged looks before going over to the corner with their beds and climbing inside. After a few minutes, they all closed their eyes and started snoring.

In Indigo's booth, a light clicked on. They were taking notes in a file and comparing it with their computer screen. "So if I do this… Yes, it should work. It wouldn't be pretty, but it would work. But how to execute it?" they said.

And that's the end of the chapter. If you liked it, please leave a truth or a dare, and if you didn't, please consider leaving a truth or a dare anyway. The future of this story is uncertain for now, but the details of if and in what form it will continue will be decided next chapter. See you then! IndigoWerewolf out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the newest and possibly last chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare. For those that submitted truths and dares, thank you! To those who didn't, please enjoy the story and submit a truth or a dare in the future. I do not own any of the shows depicted in this story, let's read!

Indigo was comparing a file in their hand with their computer screen. They typed on their keyboard and took notes in the file for a few minutes. "It's almost ready. All I need to do is start it." They nodded, replaced the file, and flipped a switch. The lights turned on. "Good morning, everyone!"

All of the women groaned. Lois, Meg, Bonnie, Francine, Hayley, Marge, Lisa, Leela, Amy, LaBarbara, Linda, and Beth all got out of bed. "Last chapter. This is the last chapter," Leela said.

"Perhaps, Leela," Indigo said. "For now, we have a special surprise." There was a long pause. "Isn't anyone going to ask what it is?"

"No," they all said.

Indigo rolled their eyes. "Fine, be that way. Everyone say hello, yada yada, Donna Tubbs."

Donna fell out of a portal. "Sweet sassafras and lemon grass! I'm back here?"

"Yes you are, Donna. And now you're a permanent character!"

Donna shrugged with a small smile. "Well, I can't say I didn't have fun last time. And if I have to…"

"Glad to hear it, Donna. Now it's time for the truths!"

"Wait a second, I thought you were only adding a new character every other chapter?" Marge said.

"I was, Marge, but I wanted it to be on even numbers. And if this might be the last chapter, I figure it's go big or go home. Now for the truths!" Indigo read off of their screen. "This is from a reader. What car would everyone most like to own?"

Lois said, "I'd like a Ferrari."

Meg said, "A pink Lexus."

Bonnie said, "A Mustang."

Donna said, "A Jeep."

Francine said, "I'd like a Porsche."

Hayley said, "Anything that runs on biodiesel."

Marge said, "A Ford."

Lisa said, "What Hayley said."

Leela said, "A Fiat."

Amy said, "A Mercedes."

LaBarbara said, "A Mazda."

Linda said, "Ooh, a convertible!"

Beth said, "I've always wanted a BMW."

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "Thank you for your honesty, everyone. Now is a truth for Hayley, from me. If you had the opportunity to go blonde again, would you take it?"

Hayley hummed. "Tough to say. I didn't like the person I was when I was blonde the first time, but if it was just for fun and I wasn't trying to do any activism stuff, yeah, I would."

A ding went through the room. "Thank you, Hayley. Finally, a truth for our newest character, Donna!" Indigo said. "Donna, what do you think of all of Cleveland's wackiness?"

Donna hummed. "It gets a little exhausting sometimes, but it's a little endearing too. Plus, he's mellowed out a lot since moving back to Quahog."

A ding went through the room. "And that's the end of the truths, so let's get to the dares! The first is for Lisa."

"What do I have to do?" Lisa said.

"You have to disassemble Bender Bending Rodriguez and reassemble him into a Duel Runner."

"What's a Duel Runner?"

"A motorcycle that projects holograms of monsters from a card game. It's not from any of your shows, but I'm still allowing it since it doesn't involve any characters from another show. So let's get Bender here, shall we?"

Bender fell out of a portal. He sprung to his feet and whooped. "I'm back, baby! Bring on the lady!"

"No lady this time, Bender," Indigo said.

Bender groaned. "Why the hell am I here, then?"

"Lisa has been dared to disassemble you and reassemble you into a hologram-projecting motorcycle."

Bender crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? And just why should I let her do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'm just going to microwave you and she'll do it anyway."

Bender grumbled. "Fine! Just watch the shiny metal ass."

"Great! Go nuts, Lisa."

Lisa said, "But I don't know what to do." A toolbox full of tools and a thick stack of papers dropped out of a portal. She picked the stack of papers up. "Instructions?" She shrugged. "Okay, let's get started."

Lisa took Bender apart completely and read over the instructions, following each step as she read them. She reformed his chest into a seat, his arms and legs into wheels, his innards into an engine, and his head into a holographic projector. When she was done, he looked like a Harley with a robot head for a hood ornament.

Lisa sighed and wiped her forehead. "Okay, that should be the last of it."

"Should be, Lisa. Only one way to be sure. Rev that engine!" Indigo said.

Lisa twisted the handle and the sound of a revving engine filled the room. A hologram of Itchy and Scratchy appeared from Bender's eyes. She smiled. "Hey, it worked!"

"Now that's fun on a bun!" Bender said.

A ding went through the room. "And that's the first dare complete!" Indigo said. "Later, Bender!" Bender fell through a portal. "Also, to the reader who submitted that dare and said that your sex dare was banked, I wasn't talking about you. It was someone else."

"So what now?" Lois said.

"Now we move on to the next dare, which has also been submitted by a reader. This is a group dare for every participant. You'll all be swimming a 50-yard freestyle race in pool filled with semen!"

"Really?" LaBarbara said.

"Yes, really. And not only that, you'll all be wearing Japanese school swimsuits."

"Oh, is that all?" Linda said.

"No. The swimsuits will also be two sizes too small."

"Are you serious?" Leela said. "How are we even supposed to move, then?"

"You're not. It would be impossible to even wear them. To anyone reading this, too-small clothes cut off circulation and are not sexy. So I'm making them skintight!" Indigo typed on their keyboard.

Everyone's clothes disappeared off of their bodies. In their place appeared skintight Japanese school swimsuits with their names in kanji. Every curve and contour of their bodies could be seen in clear detail.

Meg groaned and shifted in place. "Oh, jeez. That… That really rubs against the… Tender areas."

"That's the idea."

A rectangular swimming pool appeared in the center of the room. A hatch in the ceiling opened and a flood of pearly white semen poured into it until it was filled. Marge waved a hand. "Oof. I can smell that from here."

"Oh, you're going to do a lot more than smell it. Which reminds me, the first three finishers get to shower. The rest will be cleaning the pool. So take your places!" Each of them stood in a line at one end of the pool. A timer on the wall counted down from ten. "On your marks, get set, go!" An alarm sounded.

All of them dove in. They all made sounds of disgust as they slowly sank into the semen. "Ugh! I feel like Tara Reid on an average Tuesday!" Francine said.

All of them swam through the cum to the best of their ability. Their progress was slow. They sank slowly and had to keep moving upwards to stay afloat. The women all moaned as they swam. Their swimsuits rode up and rubbed against their nipples and the outer lips of their labia.

Marge was the first to touch the other end and start paddling back. Lisa was second. Bonnie was third. The three of them led the race easily the entire time. Lisa ended up coming in first, Marge second, and Bonnie third.

Once they had all finished and gotten out of the pool, a ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And the race is over! But not the dare! We still have the penalty."

"Right. The rest of us have to clean the pool, right?" Lois said.

"Yes. But I'm adding my own sexy twist to it. You're only allowed to use your mouths to clean up and swallow every bit of semen!"

"You can't be serious," Amy said.

"Oh, I am."

"How are we supposed to lick up all of that?" Leela said.

"With the power of fan fiction logic! Now get to it. Except for Marge, Lisa, and Bonnie. You three get to shower."

Three showers appeared on the far wall. Lisa, Marge, and Bonnie stripped out of their swimsuits and turned on the water.

The others grumbled as they went to the edge of the pool. They all exchanged looks before plunging their heads into the still-hot semen. All of them swallowed mouthfuls of cum, some more eagerly than others. Their progress was even slower than when they had been swimming through it, but the pool was shallow, so they were able to get to the bottom after a few hours.

When the pool was spotless, Lois, Meg, Donna, Francine, Hayley, Leela, Amy, LaBarbara, Linda, and Beth all panted on the floor. They were all still covered in cum and looked like they were nine months pregnant. Lois said, "I haven't swallowed that much since my twenties."

"So are we done now?" Hayley said.

"Not quite, Hayley," Indigo said. "I said every bit of semen, remember? You're all covered in it."

Linda said, "So what, we're supposed to eat it off of each other?"

"Exactly."

They all sighed and got into pairs. Lois and Francine, Meg and Donna, LaBarbara and Linda, Beth and Amy, and Leela and Hayley all licked the spunk off of each other's bodies and swallowed it. Their tongues ran up each other's arms and legs and laved over their necks. They sucked on each other's swimsuits, making their partners moan and gasp when they passed over a particularly sensitive area. They all bathed each other with their tongues until their bodies were completely clean of cum.

When the last vestige of semen had been swallowed, a ding went through the room. The pool disappeared, their skin cleared of any remaining moisture, their stomachs returned to normal, and their clothes appeared back on their bodies. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said.

Hayley groaned. "Finally. That took forever."

"Do we have any more dares?" Amy said.

"Yes, Amy, one more in fact," Indigo said. "This last dare is from me, for Linda. You have to build a shed while drunk off your ass on wine!"

Linda said, "Yeah! Bring on the wine, baby!"

A table with three bottles of wine appeared out of a portal next to her. On one side of the room, another portal dropped out a huge pile of tools and construction materials. "Whenever you're ready, Linda."

Linda uncorked one of the bottles and drank deeply as everyone watched. She finished the first in ten minutes and the other two within half an hour. When she had drank all of it, she was swaying and hiccupping. She giggled. "Let me at that shed!"

Linda staggered over to where the construction materials sat. She haphazardly laid out boards on their sides for the foundation. She grabbed a hammer and a container of nails. She lined up a nail on one of the outer boards and stuck out her tongue as she held the hammer to it. She swung and shouted out as it hit her thumb.

Linda hit her hand two more times before getting the nail in. She laughed. "Easy!" She hammered the boards together, hitting her hand more often than not, and eventually got the foundation assembled. She held her up her swollen and mangled left hand. "Eh, just a scratch."

Linda got more boards together for the walls and started hammering again. Blood from her hand stained the wood. The nails were bent and stuck in at odd angles. Some were loose. She took half an hour to make one wall.

Linda stood up. "Awright! One wall done! I… I gotta… I need something's betta ta… Ta hold it on the shed." She staggered over to the tools and picked up a power drill. "Tha'sh betta!"

She held the wall on the foundation and shakily held a screw to it. She drove it in at an angle and moved on to the next. When the wall was screwed in place, she propped it up with a board.

Linda repeated the process, screwing the walls to each other, until all four were up. She laughed. "Oh, I fahgat the door! Lemme just…" She got a circular saw and got more boards. She made a few marks and lined up the saw with one of them. She turned on the saw and held it with one hand and the board with the other. She pushed the saw forward. It cut the board, but it also cut one of her fingers off.

Linda cut all the boards she marked, losing another finger in the process, and hammered them together to make a doorframe. "Awright, now fa the roof."

She made another frame and used a ladder to put it on top of the rest. When it was screwed in place, she cut more boards, not losing any fingers, into a roof. Once it was secured, she cheered. "Yeah! Awright! Now… Now I gotta… I gotta fill it in, right?"

She got more boards and hammered them to the frame to close the gaps. When all of it was enclosed, she got the door screwed in.

Linda cheered. "Yeah! I-I'm done, right?"

"Not yet, Linda," Indigo said. "You still have to paint it."

Linda laughed. "Right! I fohgot!" She staggered over to the pile of materials and got a bucket of blue paint and a paintbrush. She sloppily painted the shed with long, unfocused strokes, splattering paint everywhere the whole while.

After ten more minutes, the shed was painted. A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "Okay, Linda, let's see how you did!" Everyone looked to the shed. It was crooked, unbalanced, and shabby. The paint was sloppy with many gaps in it. It looked like it was about to fall over. "Well, it's not pretty, but it is done! The dare is complete!"

Linda cheered. "High-five, everyone!" She held up her bloody, raw, mangled, three-fingered hand.

The others made noises of disgust. "Can you fix her now?" Beth said.

"Yeah, hang on," Indigo said. They flipped a switch.

A mug of coffee dropped out of a portal and shattered on Linda's hand. She yelped. A purple bubble encased her hand. "What the hell?" she said. "Wait, am I sober?"

"Yes you are, Linda."

The bubble on Linda's hand popped, revealing her fully healed hand. The shed and any remaining tools and materials fell through portals.

"Are we done yet?" Marge said.

"Not yet, Marge. Now it's time for the sex dares! First up is the banked sex dare from last chapter! It involves Leela and Amy, so if the two of you would please enter the Lemon Room?" Indigo said.

Leela and Amy exchanged a look before going into the Lemon Room. The inside was standard. There was a heart-shaped bed, a love seat, and a table, along with the normal table of sex toys. Leela said, "So what are we doing?"

"It's just vanilla sex this time, Leela, but the reader did specify a lot of kissing. So have at it!"

Leela and Amy undressed. Their cheeks were red as they looked to each other and paused for a moment. "Ah, to hell with it," Amy said. She stepped up to Leela and pulled her in for a deep French kiss.

Leela's body was tense as Amy kissed her. She slowly relaxed and closed her eye. She hugged Amy around the waist and returned the kiss. The two embraced each other and their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Their lips moved against each other and their tongues intertwined. They hugged closely.

After a few minutes of making out, Leela led Amy over to the bed. She set the Martian on her back and laid on top of her, never separating their lips. She held the back of Amy's head with one hand as the other roamed over the curves and contours of her figure. Both of Amy's hands stroked over Leela's back.

Leela and Amy made out hotly. Their pussies grew wet and their anuses leaked juices onto the bedsheets. They continued to kiss hungrily as their bodies grew warmer. Their skin flushed.

Leela moaned and pulled away. "Amy, I-I can't wait anymore."

Amy was panting. "Me neither. But how are we supposed to have sex and keep kissing?"

Leela hummed. "I think I have an idea." She went to the table of toys and got a thick purple double-ended dildo.

Amy licked her lips as Leela came back to the bed with the dildo. They each took one end in their mouths and bobbed their heads on it. They took more and more of the sex toy into their mouths before inhaling deeply and taking it into their throats. They both pushed forward until their lips met. They took a moment to kiss around the dildo before pulling back. Leela grabbed the middle.

Leela got onto her knees and moaned as she penetrated her vagina with one end of the dildo. She worked it inside of herself, inch by inch, until her end was buried inside of her. Amy bit her lip and spread her legs. "Leela…"

Leela supported herself with one hand as she used to the other to push Amy's end of the dildo into her. They both moaned once it was fully inside.

They panted and squirmed for a few moments before Leela pulled Amy in to kiss her again. The two eagerly made out as they shifted their hips. They found a rhythm and thrust into each other, making the dildo move inside of them.

Leela and Amy fucked themselves with the dildo as the two kissed eagerly. Their hands never stopped moving. They were constantly petting each other's curves or squeezing their tits or asses. Their lips stayed locked together. Their juices dripped onto the bedsheets and their moans filled the room.

Leela rocked her hips into Amy's. The dildo inside of her slid out and back in with every movement, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her hands were constantly grasping and squeezing Amy's breasts or stroking her shoulders. She dominated the other woman's mouth, controlling their kiss. She wrestled Amy's tongue into submission as she worked to bring both of them as much pleasure as possible. Her pussy squeezed around her side of the dildo, helping it to move in and out.

Amy laid underneath Leela submissively. She bucked her hips up into Leela and squeezed her cunt around her end of the dildo. It moved in and out of her, making her squirm at the pleasure it brought. Her hands stayed glued to Leela's ass, rolling what little fat there was on her muscular butt. She demurely let Leela control their kiss as the other woman writhed her tongue in her mouth. She moaned into Leela's lips. Pleasure kept building in her body.

The two of them kissed and fucked eagerly. Their pace increased until their hips were moving into each other furiously and their hands squeezed each other's bodies tightly. Their cheeks turned red. They moaned desperately. Pleasure grew inside of them. Saliva leaked from where their lips were joined together and their juices leaked from around the dildo buried inside the both of them. They thrust and rolled their hips madly. Their embrace grew tighter. Their eyelids fluttered. They both moaned and sighed with increased volume and pitch.

Leela's cunt tightened as she reached orgasm. She screamed into her and Amy's kiss as pleasure washed through her body. Her juices flowed in rivulets onto the sheets. She bucked her hips through the bliss filling her, trying to get more even as she came. Amy followed her a moment later, her breath catching and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She shuddered in pleasure and sighed into their kiss. Her hands squeezed Leela's ass as tight as she could. The two women continued to make out even through their orgasms.

Leela and Amy writhed in pleasure for a few moments before they relaxed. Afterglow made their bodies go limp as they panted and kissed each other for one more moment before finally separating. A strand of saliva connected their lips as they panted.

A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said. "Leela, Amy, whenever you're ready."

Amy and Leela lay still for a few moments. They moaned as they pulled the dildo out of them and left it on the bed. After dressing themselves, they left the Lemon Room and rejoined the group.

Lois said, "So what's next?"

"Next is the return of the Wheels of Sex!" The Wheels appeared on the wall.

All of them groaned. "I thought we were done with those," Amy said.

"Nope," Indigo said. "We're light on sex dares this chapter, so they're making a comeback! Let's see who's going next!"

The first wheel, with all of their faces on it, spun and lit up. They all watched it go, some looking for their faces, as it cycled through all of them. After a moment, it slowed down and landed on Lisa's face.

Lisa said, "So I'm up?"

"Yes you are, Lisa. Let's see what you'll be doing!"

The second wheel, with the symbols representing fetishes, spun. Different symbols flashed by too fast for them to follow. It soon landed on a silhouette of a woman with dyed purple hair holding a whip.

"Gothic domination?" Lisa said. "So I'll be dominated by a goth?"

"No. You will be a Goth and dominate someone. Let's see who!"

The last wheel, with all of the characters from their shows besides them, spun. Lisa watched it go through countless faces until it landed on Allison Taylor. "Allison?" she said.

"That's right, Lisa," Indigo said. "So head on into the Lemon Room and I'll drop her in."

Lisa took a deep breath before entering the Lemon Room. It was decorated in all black. There was a set of stocks, a sex swing, and a couple of adjustable chains with spiked black cuffs hanging from the ceiling. The sex toys on the table featured more spikes and restraints than usual.

Allison Taylor dropped out of a portal. She yelped and stood up. Her eyes widened as she looked to Lisa. "Lisa?" she said. "What happened to you?"

Indigo said, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Allison, but before we do anything else, I need to make a quick adjustment." They typed on their keyboard.

Allison grew and developed until she was only slightly shorter than Lisa. Her curves were average and her breasts were C-cup. "What the hell?"

Indigo cleared their throat. "Welcome to the story, Allison! My name is IndigoWerewolf and you are now in Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fan fiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You've been chosen to participate in a sex dare with Lisa Simpson, you have to do it, I can control your body and make you do it if you refuse, I'll put you back afterwards with no time passed, you get the idea."

Allison's cheeks turned red. She sighed. "I knew that I was going to end up in a fan fiction today. As soon as I woke up, I said it." She looked to Lisa. "So what are we doing?"

Lisa cleared her throat. "Well, basically I have to dominate you while… Being a Goth? Or dressed as a Goth?"

"Thank you for reminding me, Lisa," Indigo said. They typed on their keyboard.

Lisa's dress shifted. Her shoulders were covered, long sleeves grew, and the skirt lengthened and widened out. The spikes at the hem deepened. The skirt and sleeves turned purple and the chest portion turned black. Her pearl necklace turned into a silver choker with a chain and a cross hanging from it. Fishnet stockings grew down her legs and her shoes turned into heavy black boots. Her hair turned black and spiked upwards, and finally, she gained black lipstick and purple eyeshadow.

Lisa groaned. "Did you have to give me this outfit? It's so cringey."

Indigo chuckled. "Yes I did, Lisa. Or should I say Ravencrow Neversmiles." They laughed.

Allison giggled. Lisa looked to her. "Thank you for making this easy for me." She dragged Allison by the arm over to the chains and locked her wrists in them. She ripped Allison's clothes off and left her naked.

Lisa got a spreader bar from the toy table and locked Allison's ankles in it. She had a smirk on her face as she got a pair of alligator nipple clamps on a chain from the table. She clamped them onto Allison's nipples, making her cry out. "Lisa, is that really necessary?" she said.

Lisa grabbed her face. Her voice was monotone. "Shut up." She groped one of Allison's breasts. "So I've got Miss Pretty Popular all to myself, huh? This should be fun. I hope you're ready." She slapped Allison's stomach.

Allison yelped. "Lisa! Take it easy."

Lisa slapped her in the face. "I thought I told you to shut up." She went over to the toy table and got a ring gag. She strapped it tight on Allison's face. She hummed as she circled around her friend. "That's better. Now, how to start?" She clicked her tongue a few times. "I know. How about a little pain?"

She went to the table of toys. After deliberating for a moment, she picked up a crop. She tapped it in her palm as she went back to Allison. She tapped it against her ass before rearing it back and switching her with it. Allison screamed.

Lisa chuckled. She smacked her crop against Allison's ass, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and anywhere else that was sensitive. Allison sobbed and shivered with every strike.

Allison tensed as Lisa rubbed the crop between her legs. She squirmed, her cheeks red, moans coming from her mouth. Lisa chuckled. "What a slut." She smacked her ass. Lisa switched Allison's breasts with her crop a few more times before tugging on the nipple chain. Allison yelped. Lisa smirked. "You know, seeing you like this, helpless and in pain, it's getting me pretty wet. I think it's time to shift gears."

Lisa set down the crop and pulled down her panties. She lowered the chains holding Allison so that her head was even with her cunt. She lifted her skirt, showing off her wet pussy, before pulling Allison in. She moaned. "There we go. Eat me out, preppy cheerleader bitch."

Allison protested but ate Lisa out. Through her gag, she licked at the Gothic woman's labia. Her tongue explored Lisa's pussy, making her moan and grab the back of her head. Her fingers tangled in Allison's hair and pulled her in deeper. She rolled her hips, humping the other woman's face languidly. Her breath deepened.

Lisa groaned. "That's it, bitch. Eat my cunt! Deeper!"

Allison licked at Lisa's inner walls. She dug her tongue as deep as she could into her. Lisa's hands in her hair kept her mouth pressed against her outer labia. She ate out the dominant Goth to the best of her ability, licking everywhere she could.

Lisa panted as Allison pleasured her. She grit her teeth and tightened her fingers in her hair. Just when the knot tightening in her stomach was about to snap, she pulled the brunette away. Her body trembled and she took deep breaths as she stared down at her. She smirked and ran her thumb over her lips. "You're not terrible at eating pussy. But I don't want our fun to end just yet." She adjusted the chains back to their original position.

Lisa went back to the table of toys and made a show of picking between them before picking up a neon green eight-inch dildo with dull spikes on the head. She tapped it in her palm as she walked back over to Allison. She held it up in front of her. "Can you guess where this is going to go, bitch?" She tapped it against Allison's face a few times.

Lisa chuckled derisively as she rubbed the dildo against Allison's cunt. The brunette moaned. She shifted in her binds as her labia was stimulated and the dildo was lubricated with her juices. When it was slick, Lisa positioned it at her opening and slammed it in to the hilt as quickly as she could. Allison's eyes widened and she screamed. Her body twitched and spasmed. Her eyes crossed and her hands tightened into fists.

Lisa licked Allison's neck. Her fingers toyed with the brunette's clit. She slowly rocked the dildo in and out of her clenching pussy. "That's it. Does that hurt? Does it feel good?" Allison whimpered through her gag, tears leaking from her eyes. Lisa hummed. "I'm guessing yes to both."

Lisa abruptly yanked the dildo out of Allison, making her wince. She slammed it back in and repeated, violently hammering Allison's cunt. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut. Her body trembled as Lisa viciously thrust the dildo into her pussy. She tried to cross her legs, but the spreader bar made it impossible.

Lisa bit her lip as she watched the point where the dildo was entering Allison. A steady drip of her lubricant was leaking out of her and running down Lisa's hand. "You like this, don't you, slut?" Allison protested through her gag. Lisa licked a tear from her face. "Yes you do. Don't even try to deny it."

Lisa pounded Allison with the spiked dildo for a few more minutes. Allison's face turned red. Her eyes closed. She twitched in her bonds. Her hips rolled into Lisa's hand. When it looked like she was about to cum, Lisa yanked the dildo out.

Allison groaned. Lisa smirked. "As funny as it would be to watch you cum on my hand, I think it's about time we wrap things up." Lisa threw away the dildo. She adjusted the chains, hooked the spreader bar to them, and turned Allison upside-down so that they were facing each other's vaginas. Lisa licked her lips and pressed Allison's face between her legs. "You know what to do."

Allison moaned as Lisa's tongue touched her labia. She extended her tongue and briefly licked at the Goth's dripping outer lips before diving into her channel. She lapped at Lisa's pussy and laved her tongue over every inch of her inner walls. Lisa's thighs held her head in place and kept her mouth firmly planted on her lower lips.

Lisa ate out Allison, moaning as she felt the brunette's tongue in her own cunt. She hugged her hips and pulled her in close to dig her tongue as deep inside her as she could. She eagerly licked at her pussy, groping her ass and spanking her occasionally. Her lipstick smudged against the other woman's skin, leaving black streaks on her labia.

Allison squealed as Lisa's fingers rubbed her clit. The Goth teased the button out of its hood and rubbed it in circles, teasing it and pressing down intermittently. The brunette lashed her tongue inside of her with renewed vigor, desperately pleasuring her domme and making her knees shake. The two moaned and groaned into each other's cunts. They breathed deeply through their noses as they worked to bring each other pleasure. Their juices ran down their skin and stained the floor. Their bodies trembled. They continuously increased their paces as their tongues worked furiously inside of each other.

Suddenly, Lisa's knees buckled and she cried out. Allison's tongue was rubbing directly against her G-spot, sending waves of pleasure cascading through her body. She rubbed the brunette's clit vigorously, making her tense and her eyes roll into the back of her head. They both ate each other out, stimulating the most sensitive and pleasurable areas of their bodies, until they tensed and screamed into each other's pussies. Their juices ran from inside of them and their passages pulsed around their tongues. Their bodies shook violently.

After a few moments, their orgasms both came to an end. Lisa let go of Allison and shakily sat on the ground, panting.

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And the dare is complete! Thank you for your cooperation Allison, and don't worry, you won't remember a thing." Allison fell through a portal. "Okay, Lisa, go ahead and join us whenever you're ready."

Lisa's hair went back to normal and her makeup disappeared. She put her dress back on and left the room, her skin drying of any fluids.

The others looked to her as she joined the group. "Jeez, Lisa," Lois said. "You really got into character there."

Lisa paused. She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"So what's next?" LaBarbara said.

"Next is the obligatory spin on the Wheel of Theme!"

The first wheel spun and lit up as they watched their faces tick by on it. It eventually slowed down and landed on Donna. She said, "So I'm up?"

"Indeed you are, Donna," Indigo said. "Let's see where you'll be having sex!"

The second wheel spun and lit up. It flashed through different symbols as everyone watched. After a moment, it landed on a symbol of a chalkboard. "So does that mean I'll be in a school?"

"Yes it does! Let's see who you'll be with."

The last wheel spun and lit up. The faces of different men and women from all of their shows flickered past as they all watched with interest. Eventually, it landed on the face of Morticia Smith.

"Who is that?" Donna said.

"That is Morticia Smith, the female version of Morty Smith from Rick and Morty," Indigo said.

"What?" Beth said. "I've never seen her."

"She only appears in the Pocket Mortys mobile game. But still, canon is canon. And frankly, everything is canon when it comes to your show. So, Donna, just head into the Lemon Room and I'll bring him/her right in."

Donna had a slight smile on her face as she entered the Lemon Room. The inside looked like a high school classroom with only one student desk. A dark gray pantsuit and a schoolgirl's uniform was on the teacher's desk.

Morty dropped through a portal. He groaned as he picked himself up. "Oh, jeez. I'm back here?"

Indigo said, "Yes you are, Morty, but this time things are going to be a little different." They typed on their keyboard.

Morty's body grew to adulthood. He screamed as it reconfigured itself. His hair lengthened. Parts of him grew while others shrunk. His pants split apart into a skirt. When it was over, Morty was Morti.

Morti groaned. When she spoke, her voice was noticeably lighter. "Oh, jeez. You seriously made me a girl?"

"Yes I did, Morti."

Donna hummed. "And a fine girl at that." Morti blushed deeply. Donna threw her the schoolgirl outfit. "Guess we should get dressed." Morti blushed as she watched Donna put on the pantsuit. She patted the pocket and put on a pair of thin rectangular glasses that she found inside. She unbuttoned the top two buttons on the shirt, giving herself generous cleavage. She looked to Morti. "Your turn, sweetie."

Morti jumped. "U-uh, right." She put on her schoolgirl outfit. The top was tied to show off her midriff and the neck was overly wide, showing the tops of her B-cup breasts. The skirt barely came halfway down her thighs.

Donna patted the student desk. "Have a seat, Miss Smith." Morti sat down hesitantly. Donna circled in front of her and leaned forward. "So, Miss Smith, do you know why you're in detention?"

Morti stared at her cleavage. "Um… I-I…"

Donna touched her chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. "It's because you're dressed so… Indecently." She licked her lips as she looked down Morti's shirt. "I mean really, Miss Smith, do you think that this is appropriate school clothing?"

"I… I… I…"

Donna chuckled. "It's okay. I know that peer pressure is a powerful thing. You see all those other girls every day with their stuffed bras and their too-small panties, and you want to be like them, don't you?"

Morti nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

Donna hugged her close, smashing her face into her cleavage. "Well, don't you worry about anyone else, okay honey? Your body is perfect just the way it is." Morti hummed into her breasts. Donna's cheeks reddened. "So, Miss Smith, is there anything you'd like to say?" Donna loosened her grip slightly.

Morti moaned. "Boobies…"

Donna raised an eyebrow. She smirked. "Oh, wait a minute. I think I had this wrong. You weren't trying to copy all those other girls, were you? You were hoping that they would notice you, right?"

Morti's face turned bright red. "Um…"

Donna giggled. "Well, this is quite a surprise. And a bit of a problem. I can hardly let you wander around the school as a horny mess all the time, now can I?"

Morti's breath deepened. "I…"

Donna put a finger to her lips. "Shush now. It's okay. I know just how to solve this." She slid her hand down Morti's front until she reached her skirt. Morti moaned as Donna pressed her fingers into her panties. Donna massaged her cunt through her underwear, slowly rubbing her in circles.

Morti moaned. "D-Donna…"

Donna leaned in to speak into Morti's ear. "That's Mrs. Tubbs to you, Miss Smith."

Morti moaned. "Mrs. Tubbs…"

Donna smirked. "Much better. Now, does that feel good, Miss Smith?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Tubbs."

"Good."

Morti moaned as Donna rubbed her pussy through her panties. "M-Mrs. Tubbs… I-I want to make you feel good too."

Donna licked the shell of her ear. "So you want to do more than just sit there and let me pleasure you, then? You want to give me pleasure, too? Okay, then." She led Mort to the teacher's desk and laid her down on it.

Morti watched as Donna turned away from her and bent over at the waist. She hooked her thumbs into her waistband, giving a sensual shake of her hips as she pulled her pants down. Morti bit her lip. Donna looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face as she slowly pulled her lacy black panties down.

Donna straddled Morti's head. She pulled apart her luscious dark ass cheeks and lowered herself onto the younger woman's face. "If you really want to make me feel good, then go ahead and lick." Her hand went back to Morti's cunt.

Donna bit her lip as Morti licked at her tight backdoor. Her fingers worked at her panties, pleasuring her through the thin cotton. The material stained with her juices. Her breath deepened as Morti ate out her anus. Her eyes closed. She cooed. "Oh, you like that, don't you? Do you like eating my big black booty?" Morti moaned. "You know, these are nice panties you've got on. I don't want to ruin them, so I guess I should just take them off for you."

Donna pulled Morti's panties down to her ankles. Morti let out a squeal and bucked her hips as the older woman's fingers met her pussy directly. Donna rubbed and stroked Morti's labia. Her lower lips parted. Donna circled her opening, teasing but not penetrating her leaking vagina. Morti squirmed underneath Donna. Her tongue laved furiously at her asshole. Her eyes were half-closed as she gave pleasure and received it in turn.

Morti screamed as Donna's fingers entered her. Her hips bucked and she moaned into her ass. Her hands grabbed Donna's hips and hugged her cheeks as the older woman fingered her. Donna had a smirk on her face. She rocked her hips as she toyed with Morti's cunt. She rubbed her inner walls, listening to her moan and groan through her thick posterior. Her thumb stroked her labia gently.

Donna brushed against a spot inside Morti's channel that made her scream and lift her hips off of the desk. She smirked and rubbed that spot incessantly, making Morti squeal and moan as she continued to eat her asshole out. Her thumb rubbed against her clit. Morti's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her fingernails left crescent marks on Donna's hips. She penetrated the older woman's anus with her tongue, tasting the lubricant that leaked from it and massaging her rectum.

Just when Morti was about to cum, Donna pulled her hand away completely. Morti groaned as Donna stood up. She cupped her face gently. "Now don't be that way. I'm just getting us ready for something even better."

Donna pulled Morti to her feet and bent her over the desk. She opened a drawer in the desk and took out a seven-inch bright blue strap-on. She moaned as she penetrated her cunt with the inner dildo. Morti's breath caught as she rubbed it against her outer lips, lubricating the fake cock.

Donna lined up the strap-on with Morti's cunt with one hand and held her hip with the other. Morti hissed through her teeth as Donna slid it in in degrees until the entire dildo was buried inside of her. Donna let go of her hip to hug her around the waist. She leaned in to whisper into her ear. "There we go. Now just let Mrs. Tubbs make us both feel good."

Donna pulled out and gave a powerful thrust back in. Morti's breath caught. She gripped the desk tightly as Donna gave strong thrusts into her pussy. She whined as Donna fucked her, their hips making an audible smacking sound every time they met. Donna stroked her stomach and teased her skin with her fingertips as she thrust into her.

Morti whined. "Mrs. Tubbs…"

Donna leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe. "Yes, Miss Smith?"

Morti moaned. "Please, go faster!"

Donna smirked. "If you say so."

Donna increased her pace, making Morti moan. Her hands went up Morti's shirt and groped her breasts. She pinched and played with her nipples. Her front pressed into the younger woman's back. She groaned as the inner dildo shifted inside of her and the nub at the base rubbed against her clit.

Morti bucked her hips back into Donna as best she could with the quick powerful thrusts she was hammering her cunt with. Her channel clenched around the rubber cock, milking it for as much pleasure as she could as she moaned and groaned. Her nipples were sending sparks through her nerves with every pinch from Donna. The sensations filling her body were unfamiliar and alien, but they were in no way unwelcome.

The two thrust against each other. Donna groped and squeezed Morti's tits. Their juices leaked to the floor and formed a puddle underneath them. They moaned and sighed with each other, their voices filling the classroom.

One of Donna's hands left Morti's breasts to rub her clit. The younger woman cried out and bucked back into her. "Mrs. Tubbs! I-I'm going to cum!"

Donna bit down on her earlobe. "Cum, Miss Smith. Cum with me!"

They thrust and bucked into each other, their moans rising in pitch, until Donna hilted her strap-on in Morti's pussy and shouted out. Her cunt clenched around her dildo as her juices ran down her legs. Her finger rubbed at Morti's clit furiously, making her eyes cross. A few moments later, Morti screamed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she reached her orgasm. Her legs shook in pleasure and her fists clenched.

The two came together for a moment. Donna panted as she came down and afterglow filled her body. She rubbed Morti's clit, extending her orgasm, until the younger woman relaxed and slumped against the desk. They both panted as Donna pulled the strap-on out of her and unbuckled it, dropping it on the ground.

Donna lifted Morti's head and captured her lips in a kiss. They made out eagerly, Donna groping Morti's boobs under her shirt and moving the younger woman's hand under hers to feel her own tits.

They separated. Donna stroked Morti's hair. "So, Miss Smith, if you ever feel like you need a little attention from now on, you come to me, okay? I'll give you everything you need."

Morti gave a small whine. "Yes, Mrs. Tubbs."

A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said. "Thank you, Morti. Don't worry, you'll have your penis back once you get home." She fell through a portal. "Donna, just join us whenever you're ready." Donna changed her clothes and left the Lemon Room. Any fluids on her body disappeared.

"So is that the end?" Hayley said.

Indigo said, "Indeed it is, Hayley." All of the women whooped and cheered. "The end of the chapter! But the story isn't over yet."

"What?" Lois said. "But you said you would let us go after ten chapters."

"No, I said that the story might end after ten chapters. I have said multiple times that it might continue beyond that. Which reminds me, I have two announcements to make!"

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this. I bet it's so important," Leela said.

"Sarcasm won't stop anything, Leela," Indigo said. "Anyway, the first announcement is the fate of this story. I have decided that, since the sex dares are the heart and soul of this story, that it will continue so long as we keep getting sex dares. If a month ever goes by without us getting a sex dare, then that will be the last chapter. I'm also getting rid of the restrictions on submissions. Submit all the truths, dares, and sex dares you want! And if there's something you want to see but don't want to put in a review, feel free to send it in a PM. And lastly, I won't be doing the Wheel of Theme if we have three sex dares in one chapter anymore. It'll only be used if we have less than three."

"That was three announcements," Meg said.

"It was one announcement in three parts," Indigo said. "And the second announcement is that I myself will answer truths from now on!"

"What?" Amy said. "So now you'll be answering truths?"

"Yes I will. But I will only answer truths that will not reveal any details about me or my personal life. So pretty much just anything about fan fiction or my other stories."

"Are you done now?" Linda said.

"No I am not, Linda," Indigo said. "I still have the outro to do. To anyone who read this story, I hope you liked it and will submit a truth or a dare for next chapter. I will see you all next time! IndigoWerewolf out!"

All of the lights shut off. All of the characters aside from Meg froze in place and turned gray. Meg looked all around. "What the… What's going on? What happened?"

The light in Indigo's booth turned on. "Hello, Meg," they said.

Meg looked to them. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry, Meg, they're just frozen for a second. I did this because I wanted a chance to talk to you alone."

"What? Why?"

Indigo took a file out of their file cabinet. "It's like this, Meg. This story has been fun, but I need to write others. I've been goofing around with a new story with you as the main character. Now, the reason I'm talking to you about it and not just jumping right into it is because I wanted to work with you on this story."

Meg's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, so you want me to write the story with you?"

"No, nothing like that. I was thinking more that you would make suggestions and we could workshop as the story goes on. You know, breaking the fourth wall a bit. What do you say?"

"So I would be leaving this story?"

"No, you would still be here. You would just be there, too. I'm only going to make this offer once, Meg. Think hard."

Meg hummed. "If I say no, you're just going to do it anyway, aren't you?"

Indigo chuckled. "You know me well." A door opened next to their booth. "So?"

Meg shrugged. "Well, I guess knowing I'm part of a fan fiction is better than not knowing. What the hell?" She walked through the door. As she passed through it, she also appeared back where she had been standing, gray like all the others.

Indigo smiled. "That went better than I hoped." They replaced the file and turned off the light.

All of the other characters' color returned. They grumbled as they went to their beds and got under the covers.

And that's the end of the chapter. Keep a look out in the future for my new Meg story. I hope you liked this chapter and will submit a truth or a dare for the next one. See you all next time! IndigoWerewolf out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare. To those who submitted truths and dares, thank you. To those who didn't, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. I do not own any of the shows portrayed in this story, let's read!

The lights turned on in the main room. Indigo's voice boomed. "Hello, everyone! Are we all ready for another chapter?"

Lois, Meg, Bonnie, Donna, Francine, Hayley, Marge, Lisa, Amy, Leela, LaBarbara, Linda, and Beth all groaned and got out of bed. Marge said, "Do all of us really need to be here? Maybe the ones who don't have any truths or dares could sit out?"

"No can do, Marge," Indigo said. "And since I don't have any special announcements to make, we're getting right into it! This truth is from me. Meg, did you feel anything for Sarah when you were pretending to be a lesbian?"

Meg hummed. "To be honest, I wasn't really considering it at the time. I was focused more on fitting in than anything else, so I wasn't really considering whether or not there was anything between us. I would like to try to date another girl again, to see if I actually do have those kinds of feelings."

A ding went through the room. "Thank you, Meg!" Indigo said. "Now a truth for Leela, also from me. How do you navigate the cosmos with no depth perception?"

"With a lot of instruments," Leela said.

A ding went through the room. "And the last truth, also from me! Bonnie, if you ever kill/leave Joe, what do you plan to do afterward?"

Bonnie smiled. "I would sell the house, move Kevin into an apartment, get him therapy and mental health help through the VA, then move to Australia with Susie, become a web developer, and live across the street from a fire station."

A ding went through the room. "And the last truth is complete!" Indigo said.

Lois said, "Wow, Bonnie. How long have you had that planned out?"

"What year is it?"

Indigo said, "That's going to have to wait, Lois. For now, we need to move onto the dares!" They read off of their screen. "The first dare is from a reader. Everyone has to sit through a Sunday church service without any underwear and with vibrators in both holes that will activate whenever the priest mentions God or Jesus. And if anyone is discovered, they will be spanked by the entire assembly. As an added incentive, anyone who makes it through the whole service without being revealed will get a post-church breakfast, all you can eat!"

All of the women murmured amongst themselves. Linda cheered. "Yeah! Bring on the breakfast, I mean dare!"

A chapel appeared in the middle of the room. All of the women's clothes shifted into their Sunday best. Two vibrators appeared in their hands. They all moaned as they inserted them into their vaginas and anuses.

All of the characters entered the chapel and took their seats in various pews. Dozens of portals opened up and dropped in characters from each of their shows, none of whom reacted as they sat down. Father Bob opened his bible.

For the next few minutes, Father Bob read from the bible. Occasionally, a slight buzzing sound came from all of them as they squirmed.

Lisa was the first to be revealed. During a particularly long bout of vibrations, she screamed and lifted her hips off of the pew. Everyone around her stepped back as her juices dripped to the floor.

Father Bob said, "Such deviancy in a church needs to be punished! Bring her forth!"

Holt Richter and Tim the Bear grabbed her under her arms and dragged her to the front. Father Bob tore her skirt off as everyone not participating in the dare lined up behind her. Father Bob spanked her once before stepping aside to let someone else spank her.

All of them spanked Lisa once. By the time everyone had gone, her butt was bright red and she was sobbing. Father Bob dragged her to the corner. "Stay there and think about what you've done!"

The sermon resumed. Francine was discovered when Stan slipped on her juices while standing up. She bit her lip through the spanking and had two orgasms in the process.

Marge, Lois, and Amy were all discovered in quick succession when they screamed in orgasm. When the sermon was halfway over, Bonnie was caught wiggling her vibrators.

The rest of the sermon went by slowly. The women who had been caught stood at the walls, their bare red asses facing the rest of the procession. When everyone rose to shake hands, Leela's knees buckled as she moaned. She was spanked and stood at the podium as everyone filed out of the chapel.

A ding went through the room. The chapel disappeared and the characters not involved with the dare all fell through a huge portal. Indigo said, "And the dare is complete! Lois, Bonnie, Francine, Marge, Lisa, Leela, and Amy all failed! Meg, Donna, Hayley, LaBarbara, Linda, and Beth all succeeded! So they get an all-you-can-eat post-church breakfast buffet! Everyone else has to watch."

Long rectangular tables piled with trays of breakfast foods appeared. Some circular tables with chairs appeared next to them. Meg, Donna, Hayley, LaBarbara, Linda, and Beth lined up and got plates of food.

Lois, Bonnie, Francine, Marge, Lisa, Leela, and Amy watched with jealousy as the others ate, talked, and told jokes. They all ate multiple plates.

The last plate was cleared and no one moved to get another. Indigo said, "Is everyone done?"

They all agreed. The tables and chairs disappeared. Everyone's clothes went back to normal. Beth said, "So what's next?"

Indigo read off of their screen. "The next dare has been submitted by a reader. They wanted to see a street fight between Francine, Hayley, and Roger!"

Roger dropped out of a portal with a yelp. He stood up. "Where the hell am I?"

Everyone but Francine, Hayley, Leela, Amy, and Beth screamed. "What the hell is that thing?" Linda said.

Indigo said, "That is Roger the alien!"

Roger said, "Again, where the hell am I?"

"Right." Indigo cleared their throat. "Hello, Roger, I am IndigoWerewolf and this is Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fan fiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet! But you won't be having sex right now. You've been tagged for a regular dare to have a street fight with Hayley and Francine!"

Roger shrugged. "Okay."

Half of the room shifted to become a dark city street. Roger's Ricky Spanish clothes appeared on him. Hayley's hair turned blonde and she gained a white tube top and miniskirt with white platform heels. Francine's hair turned into a mullet with two pink streaks on the side. Her clothes turned into a white shirt, a sleeveless denim half-jacket, and silver culottes.

Indigo said, "Okay, you three, just go to the street and fight!"

Hayley, Francine, and Roger stepped into the street. "When do we stop fighting?" Hayley said.

"When only one of you is left standing."

They all looked to each other. Roger snarled and punched Francine in the face. She scowled and slapped him in the face. Roger and Francine boxed each other for a moment. Francine got a split lip and Roger got a black eye.

Hayley came up behind Roger and hit him in the back of the head with a trash can lid. He yelped. "Are you frickin' kidding me right now?" He cried out and grabbed the lid, trying to wrestle it away from her.

Francine smashed a bottle on Hayley's back. Roger got the trash can lid and threw it like a Frisbee at Francine's head. Hayley kicked Roger in the crotch.

Roger smirked. "Ha! Joke's on you, Hayley, that's not where my genitals are!" Hayley kicked him in the left armpit. He groaned and fell to the ground.

Hayley and Francine kicked Roger in the back as he tried to shield his face. He growled and yanked on Francine's ankle. She landed on her back, wheezing. Roger pushed Hayley away and did a pile driver into Francine's stomach.

Hayley picked up Roger and held him as Francine punched him in the stomach. He squirmed and bit Hayley's hand. She shouted and dropped him. He head-butted Francine in the chest. She picked up a brick and threw it in his face.

Roger stumbled backwards. Hayley tripped him. He bit her on the ankle. Francine picked up the trash can lid and threw it in her face, sending blood streaming from her forehead into her eye. Francine punched Hayley in the jaw. Roger kicked her in the kneecap.

Hayley chopped Roger in the throat. He fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Francine punched him in the back of the head. Hayley kicked him in the mouth, knocking out several teeth. He fell to the ground. Francine picked up a brick and Hayley a pipe. They beat him viciously as he yelped and shouted.

Hayley growled and grabbed Hayley's pipe. He yanked it out of her hand and hit her in the face with it, knocking her to the ground. He screamed as he jumped on top of her and jammed the pipe into her eye.

Hayley lie still. Francine screamed. "Roger, we weren't supposed to kill each other!"

"Why the hell not? Isn't this a fan fiction?"

Francine frowned. She picked up her broken bottle and jammed it into Roger's neck. He choked as his blood streamed down his body. She yanked it out and he collapsed.

A ding went through the room. "And a bloody but decisive end to the dare!" Indigo said. "Later, Roger!"

Two portals swallowed up Hayley's and Roger's bodies. The street turned back into the room and Francine's hair and clothes went back to normal. Her injuries healed. Hayley fell out of a portal.

"Are there any more dares?" Leela said.

"There's one more, Leela," Indigo said. "But this one is from me since we sadly only got two. Beth, you have to build a life-sized Clydesdale horse out of Legos."

A shower of brown and white Legos came out of a portal next to Beth. There was a pause before an instruction booklet dropped out. Beth said, "Seriously? Isn't this story supposed to be sexy?"

"It's whatever I say it is, Beth, now get building."

Beth sorted the pieces by size and color before reading through the instruction booklet. She assembled the four legs and laid them to the side before doing the tail. It took her three hours to assemble the torso. After attaching the legs and tail to it, she carefully stood it up and built the head up from it.

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And the dare is complete! Took a lot longer than I expected." The Lego horse disappeared into a portal. "That is the official end of the normal dares! Which means that it's time for the sex dares! This first one is actually one we had banked. Our reader wants to see Lois and Francine have a contest to see who can take the most character's virginities."

"What exactly does that mean?" Lois said.

"I'll tell you, Lois. You and Francine will each have sex with canonically virgin characters from various shows one by one. In order for it to count, you both need to orgasm. The first to surrender will have to pleasure everyone else until they're all satisfied."

Francine said, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. If you two could both enter the Lemon Room?"

Lois and Francine exchanged a look before entering the Lemon Room. There was only two heart-shaped beds across from each other on either side of the room. Lois said, "So what now?"

"Now you get naked and I drop in your sons."

"What?" they both said.

"Don't worry, you'll be having sex with each other's sons. Steve with Lois and Chris with Francine."

They sighed. The two of them stripped out of their clothes until they were completely nude and each sat on one of the beds.

Chris and Steve fell out of portals. Chris said, "Yay! Time for sex!"

"Is this what I think it is?" Steve said.

"Yes and yes," Indigo said. "You two know the drill. Steve, you're with Lois and, Chris, you're with Francine." They pulled a lever on their console. Chris and Steve both grew in height and aged to eighteen.

Chris marched over to Francine and tore his pants off. He grabbed her, flipped her onto her front, and pulled her hips up. She shouted as he thrust his cock into her pussy. He gave no pause before immediately hammering into her, pistoning his hips wildly. Francine's jaw clenched and her hands gripped the sheets tightly as Chris roughly pounded her cunt.

Lois laid Steve down on the bed and straddled his waist, supporting herself with her knees. They both groaned as she sunk herself down on his shaft slowly. She bit her lip and raised herself up. She rode him at a moderate pace. Steve grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, making them both moan. Lois rolled and swiveled her hips as she raised herself up and down. Steve groaned and shut his eyes. His fingernails dug into her skin.

Francine's eyes were rolling in their sockets as she was roughly fucked by Chris. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. She was biting down on the bedspread and digging her fingers into the sheets. She squealed as his hand went between her legs to rub her clit roughly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed as her cunt constricted. She twitched in orgasm as Chris thrust into her wildly. He groaned and bottomed out inside her as his testes tightened. He filled her pussy with hot cum, making her squeal through the cloth in her mouth.

Lois rode Steve. Her hips rolled and ground against his as he thrust up into her. She panted with her tongue hanging out. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with the motions of her body. Her hands were clenched into fists. She sped up, riding Steve harder and faster. Her eyelids fluttered. Her moans increased in pitch and frequency until she dropped down on him and screamed. Steve's eyes crossed. His hips lifted off of the bed as he creamed inside of her. The two shuddered through their pleasure.

The two pairs twitched as they each came down from their respective orgasm. Chris pulled out of Francine and left her collapsed and gaping on the bed. Lois climbed off of Steve and laid down next to him slowly.

A ding went through the room. "Round one is over!" Indigo said. Portals swallowed up Chris and Steve. "Time for round two! Next up is Allison Taylor and Jessica Lovejoy, both of The Simpsons! But first…" Indigo turned a dial on their console. All of the semen disappeared.

Allison Taylor and Jessica Lovejoy, both already aged-up, appeared through portals. Allison said, "I'm back again?"

Jessica scowled. "Seriously?"

"Yes, you both are back here. But don't worry, it'll be a lot gentler for you both this time. Go ahead and pick your partner," Indigo said. Allison joined Lois on her bed and Jessica joined Francine.

Lois smiled as she hugged Allison closely. Without a word, she leaned in and captured her lips with her own. The redheaded MILF kissed the brunette gently. Their hands went over each other's bodies. Their tongues intertwined. Lois groped Allison's soft breasts, making her moan. Allison's hands squeezed Lois' ass. The two made out with each other for a few more moments before Lois pulled away. She turned them into the sixty-nine position with her on the bottom. Allison gasped as Lois' tongue met her pussy. She bit her lip before leaning in and licking her cunt.

Jessica pinned Francine's hands to the bed as she kissed her. Jessica's tongue dominated Francine's mouth. One of her hands gripped Francine's wrists, keeping her from moving. The other was roughly groping and squeezing Francine's curves. She groped her tits and pinched her nipples. Her fingernails dug into the fat of Francine's ass. Francine squirmed underneath her. She struggled half-heartedly as the younger woman dominated her. Jessica spanked her once before pulling away and turning to face Francine's cunt. She hugged her thighs as she lashed her tongue against her outer lips eagerly. Francine moaned. Jessica pressed her pussy against her mouth and she obediently lapped at her.

Lois and Allison ate each other out. Their tongues licked and writhed inside of their vaginas. The two hugged each other tightly as they moaned in pleasure. Allison groped and squeezed Lois' ass. Lois' hands glided up Allison's curves. Their hips bucked and rolled into each other's mouths. They moaned and sighed as pleasure filled their bodies. Allison trembled above Lois. She breathed deeply through her nose as pleasure burned in her stomach. Lois was squirming beneath the brunette. They bucked into each other feverishly, squirming on the bed, until Allison screamed. Her hips twitched as her juices filled Lois' mouth. Lois shuddered as she came with her, the two licking each other through their orgasms.

Jessica ate out Francine relentlessly. Her tongue constantly lashed all around her insides. One of her fingers was teasing her clit, circling it but never quite touching it. She was pressing herself into Francine's mouth as hard as she could, making the blonde eat her out just as hard in order to breathe. Francine's eyelids were fluttering. Her body was lighting up with pleasure. Jessica's cunnilingus was overwhelming her. She writhed underneath her as her tongue and finger teased her, bringing her to the edge of orgasm multiple times but never sending her over the edge. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut. She rolled her hips into Francine as she moaned deeply, orgasm filling her body. Francine's eyelids fluttered. Jessica rubbed her clit back and forth, making the blonde see white as she was finally tipped over the edge.

All four women shuddered in orgasm. They writhed and bucked through their pleasure. All of them squeezed each other tightly until, one by one, they went limp. Their mouths left each other's vaginas as they panted.

A ding went through the room. "And another round down!" Indigo said. Allison and Jessica dropped through portals. "Anyone want to drop out?"

Lois shook her head. "No… I'm… I'm good to keep going."

Francine nodded. "What she said."

Indigo said, "Okay then! Next up is Connie D'Amico and Lisa Silver!"

Connie D'Amico and Lisa Silver dropped through portals. "What the hell?" Lisa said.

"Again?" Connie said.

"For those of you, Lisa, who haven't been here before, I'm IndigoWerewolf and you're in a sexy fan fiction. You're going to have sex with one of these two women. You have to, I can control your body if you refuse, and once it's over, you'll go back to wherever you were with no memory and no time passed." Indigo took a deep breath. "Okay. Now just one last detail." They flipped a switch on their console. Connie and Lisa both grew a few inches in height and gained a cup size. "There we go. You're both eighteen. I'll leave this choice up to you."

Lois smirked as she grabbed Connie's arm. "I'm not passing up a chance at this ass. Get over here!"

Lisa shrugged. "Well, when in Rome…" She stripped and crawled on the bed over to Francine.

Lois threw Connie on the bed and crawled over her. She grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her in to kiss her deeply. She dominated the blonde's mouth as her other hand immediately groped her tits. Connie winced as Lois roughly manhandled her breasts and played with her nipples. She tried to push Lois away, but she didn't relent. She gasped as Lois' hand met her cunt. The older woman stroked and rubbed her outer labia teasingly. Connie squirmed in arousal.

When she was dripping wet, Lois pulled away from their kiss and smacked her ass. "Get ready, bitch." She grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up to move her onto her side. They both moaned as she locked their hips together and started thrusting, scissoring the younger woman. She bent in to kiss her again.

Lisa and Francine were on their sides, groping each other all over as their tongues intertwined. The two kissed each other as deeply as they could as their hands pet and squeeze their tits and asses. They moaned and sighed. They hugged each other as close as they could as they made out hotly. Lisa's hands groped Francine's luscious ass as Francine squeezed the brunette's tits. The two pulled apart after a moment. Lisa turned around to face Francine's pussy. The blonde gasped as she ate her out, biting her lip before returning the favor.

Lois thrust her hips into Connie's roughly. One of her hands held up her leg as the other groped and felt up Connie's body. The blonde moaned into Lois' lips as her body was played with and used for Lois' pleasure. Her hands gripped the sheets. Her hips moved into Lois'. Both of their soaking wet cunts rubbed against each other, their clits occasionally meeting and making them both moan deeply.

Lois' back arched. She shuddered and her pace increased. Connie's eyelids fluttered and she breathed deeply through her nose as the two made out. Both of them moaned and gasped into each other's mouths. After a moment, Lois pulled away and screamed. She scissored Connie through her orgasm. The blonde's eyes squeezed shut and she squealed as her cunt tightened and pulsed against Lois'.

Lisa and Francine were eating each other out furiously. Lisa was moaning constantly. Her thighs kept Francine's head pressed against her cunt as she licked and sucked at her labia and swirled her tongue inside of her. Francine's eyes were closed. Her entire body was trembling and her breath was coming in shuddering gasps. She was gripping Lisa's ass tight enough to leave crescent marks on her cheeks. Her tongue was constantly writhing inside her younger partner as her lips caressed her outer lips and rubbed her clit.

The two moaned as they gave each other the best cunnilingus they could. Francine was thrusting and rolling her hips into Lisa's face desperately. Lisa was eating out Francine methodically, her tongue exploring every inch of her insides. It suddenly pressed on a spot that made Francine scream into her cunt. Immediately, Lisa switched tactics. She fingered Francine furiously with one hand as her tongue flicked against her clit and plunged two fingers of her other hand into her anus. Francine's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed her throat raw. Lisa's eyelids fluttered and she moaned deeply as the two reached orgasm together.

The four women all came for a few moments before relaxing and separating into four panting, groaning heaps. A ding went through the room. "And another round down!" Indigo said. Lisa and Connie fell through portals. "So, either of you want to concede?"

Lois shook her head. "I'm… I'm good."

Francine panted. "I… can't… take… any… more."

"Then it looks like Francine is the loser and takes the penalty! That means that she has to satisfy every other character!" Indigo said. "Everyone into the Lemon Room!"

Meg, Bonnie, Donna, Hayley, Marge, Lisa, Amy, Leela, LaBarbara, Linda, and Beth entered the Lemon Room. "Does this include me?" Lois said.

"Do you feel satisfied?" Indigo said.

"Yes."

"Then no. Everyone else, drop your pants!"

All of the women took off their pants and panties. Francine panted for a few moments before going up to Meg. She kneeled in front of her and planted her mouth on her pussy, immediately eating her out vigorously. Meg moaned as Francine licked and sucked her lower lips. Her fingers tangled in the blonde's hair. She took deep breaths and her cheeks turned red. After only a few minutes, she screamed and came on Francine's face.

Francine ate out every other woman besides Lois, some of them multiple times, until they were all trembling and panting. A ding went through the room.

"Now the dare is fully complete!" Indigo said. "Everyone leave when you're ready."

They all took a few minutes to recover before dressing and filing out of the Lemon Room. Their hair fixed itself and the fluids on their bodies dried as they passed through the doorway.

"So what now?" Beth said.

"Now we have another sex dare from a reader!" Indigo said. "For this dare, Snake, Cleveland Brown, and Chris Griffin will rape Lois."

They all gasped. Lois said, "Are you serious?"

"Well, sort of. Rape/non-con is one of the things I'm not willing to write for this story, but rape roleplay is another story. So we're doing that."

"What?" Lois said. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see. It's easier if I explain while the others are here." Indigo flipped a few switches on their console.

Snake, Cleveland, and Chris all fell through portals. "Oh yeah! Let's go again!" Chris said.

"Man, it's been a minute," Cleveland said.

"It looks like I'm back for more," Snake said.

Indigo said, "Hello, everyone. You've all been here before, so there's no need for introductions. You've all been selected for a sex dare with Lois. Specifically, to rape Lois."

They all paused. "Uh, you wanna repeat that?" Cleveland said.

"Don't worry, you won't actually be raping her. It'll be roleplay. All of you just go into the Lemon Room and you'll see what I mean."

The four of them all had nervous faces as they entered the Lemon Room. It had the form of a dark, dingy alley. "This is not putting my mind at ease," Snake said.

"Give me a minute." Lois' clothes were replaced with a brown trench coat. Black ski masks appeared on Snake's, Cleveland's, and Chris' faces. Index cards appeared in all of their hands. "Read what's on those cards."

Snake looked down at his card. "Uh, 'Are you luvs2swallow69? From the website?'" he said in a stilted voice.

Lois looked at her card. "Let's see… 'Yes I am. And you're BrutalBeater, ChocolateLoveMachine, and Motherhumper5?'" They all answered in the affirmative.

Cleveland said, "'Just to be clear, you want us to do this? You're consenting?'"

"'Yes, I am.'" Lois groaned. "This is ridiculous."

Chris said, "'We're ready to start if you are.'"

"'You have the script?'"

Pieces of paper appeared in all of their hands. "'Yes, we do,'" Cleveland said.

"'Then let's get started.'"

Indigo said, "And sexy time!"

Lois groaned. "This was your solution?"

"Yes. Like I said, I'm not willing to write real rape. So go right ahead, everyone!"

"Yeah!" Chris said. He tried to move, but his feet were glued to the ground. "Hey, why can't I move?"

"Follow the script."

Snake cleared his throat. "'Well well. It looks like someone is lost,'" he said awkwardly.

Lois rolled her eyes. "'Yes, I am. I'm supposed to meet my husband at a local motel. Can you please show me the way, sirs?'"

Cleveland said, "'Yes, we can. But not for free.'"

"'I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have any money on me.'"

Chris said, "Come on, I want to get to the sex."

"Just do it, Chris," Cleveland said.

Chris grumbled. "'We don't want money. We want you.'"

A fake switchblade appeared in Snake's hand. The three of them advanced on her. Lois gasped dramatically. "'Oh, no, sirs! Please don't defile me! My husband is waiting for me!'"

"'We'll have to make this quick, then,'" Snake said. He grabbed the lapel of her trench coat and clumsily used the point of the fake switchblade to undo the buttons, revealing her naked body.

Cleveland grumbled. "The hell does this say? 'Nothing underneath? Looks like someone wanted to be found.'"

Lois shook her head. "'I was going to surprise my husband for our anniversary,'" she said stiltedly. "'Please, I just want to go home.'"

"'Not going to happen,'" Snake said awkwardly. He unzipped his pants. Cleveland pushed Lois to her knees. "'Suck, slurt.'" He squinted. "Uh, hang on, I read that wrong. 'Suck, slut.'"

Lois rolled her eyes. "This is so fucking stupid." Snake awkwardly grabbed her hair with three fingers of the hand holding his script and shoved his cock into her mouth.

Lois sputtered and gagged as Snake roughly thrust, using her mouth without any regard for her feelings in the matter. He groaned. His eyes followed his hand. "Uh… 'Man, this one is eager. You guys have to get in on this.'"

"'Don't mind if I do,'" Cleveland said.

"Finally!" Chris said.

Chris and Cleveland undid their pants and stood on either side of her. Snake put the fake switchblade to her neck. "'Jerk us off or else.'"

Lois rolled her eyes and used her hands to stroke and jerk Cleveland and Chris' cocks. The three of them chuckled stiltedly as they used her body for their pleasure. A few minutes passed.

Cleveland glared at Chris. "Chris, it's your line!"

Chris groaned. "'Use some lube, dumb bitch!'" He squinted at his script. "Uh, and then I do… this." He yanked Lois' head off of Snake's cock and thrust his own into her mouth. She gagged deeply as he immediately pushed into her throat. Saliva dripped from around her lips to fall on her breasts as he slammed his shaft into her throat roughly. Snake grabbed the hand she had been using on him and moved it to his cock.

Chris hammered his mother's mouth for a few minutes. Cleveland grunted. "Okay, time for the next line, this is startin' to sting." He cleared his throat. "'Don't forget about me, bitch.'" He pulled Lois off of Chris and shoved his cock into her mouth. Lois switched hands on Snake's cock and used her free one on Chris.

The three men used Lois' mouth roughly, alternating occasionally as they pounded into her throat. One of their hands was always holding her hair and moving her head on whichever cock she was being made to suck at the time. She sputtered and gagged with the violation of her throat. Pre-cum mixed with saliva to cover her tits. Tears dripped from her eyes.

Snake grunted. He looked to his script. Awkwardly, he said, "'I hope you're ready for our cum, whore! Open wide!'" He pulled out of her mouth and jerked his cock over her face.

Lois panted with her tongue out. Snake, Cleveland, and Chris jerked themselves, their cocks pointed at her. They all grunted as they shot cum all over her face. Strings of hot semen painted her cheeks and shot onto her forehead. Her mouth was filled with cum. One of her eyes was stuck shut.

The three of them panted as they recovered. Lois groaned. She wiped the cum from her eye and looked to her script. "Um… 'Okay, you got what you wanted. Please let me go now,'" she said awkwardly.

Cleveland looked to his own script. "Let's see here… 'We're nowhere near done with you.'"

Chris moved behind her and hiked her hips up. He read his script, his mouth forming the words for a moment before he spoke again. "'Lookie here. Your ass is already prepped. You really are a slut!'"

Lois wrinkled her nose. "'Please don't fuck me in the ass! My husband is supposed to be the only one who fucks me!'" she said overly dramatically.

"'Too bad!'" Chris said after another moment of carefully reading his script. He put it between his teeth and gripped her hips hard enough to bruise before lining up his cock with her anus and thrusting in deeply.

Lois' eyes went wide and she screamed in pain as Chris slammed his cock into her ass. He gave her no time to adjust, immediately pounding into her repeatedly without any regard for her comfort. He had a wide grin on his face as he thrust, his cock bottoming out in her butthole every time.

Lois groaned and grit her teeth. "Son of a bitch that hurts!"

Cleveland read off of his script. "'Don't think we're done, either.'" He took a hold of her hair with both hands and thrust into her mouth.

Lois was fucked roughly from both ends. Her throat spasmed around Cleveland as Chris' shaft slammed into her rectum. Strands of her hair were yanked out and the skin on her hips bruised. The rough treatment made her eyes water. She choked as she was spit-roasted by the two. Snake stroked himself off to the side.

Cleveland and Chris abused Lois for their pleasure. Chris thrust like a jackhammer into her ass. Cleveland used her mouth like a cheap toy, skull-fucking her roughly. The two violated her for a few minutes before Chris shouted out. "Gonna cum!"

He bottomed out inside of her and squeezed her hips tightly. His eyes crossed as he filled her rectum with semen. Lois screamed around Cleveland's shaft in her throat. He groaned. "Boom goes the dynamite!" He hilted himself in her throat and shot cum directly into her stomach.

Lois choked as she was filled with sperm from both ends. Cum leaked from around her lips. She smacked Cleveland's thighs and her cheeks turned red.

The both of them pulled out of her. She hacked and coughed up cum and it leaked out of her gaping anus. She huffed. "How much longer is this going to go on?"

Snake grabbed her shoulders and put her on her back on a stack of milk crates. He read off of his script. "'I hope you're ready for the main event.'" He lined up his cock with her vagina and thrust as deep as he could into her.

Lois screamed as Snake slammed into her. He held her by her thighs as he abused her cunt with rough, deep thrusts. Her tits jiggled as she was fucked harshly by the masked criminal. She gave a fake scream and read off of her script. "'Please stop! I can't take any more!'" She moaned. "Oh yeah, that's actually kinda nice."

Chris grabbed her face and plunged his cock into her mouth. Her throat bulged with his shaft. "'I hope you're still hungry, bitch!'" he said slowly.

Cleveland straddled her chest. "'I'm not getting left out of this!'" He pressed her tits together and thrust between them.

All three of them used her body for their pleasure. Snake gripped her thighs tightly as he hammered into her pussy. Chris thrust into her throat as hard as he could, a visible bulge moving through her skin as she choked and rasped around his cock. Cleveland squeezed her breasts as harshly as he could, groping and rolling them and pinching her nipples. Tears streamed from her eyes. Her hands held on to the milk crates below her. She rocked with every thrust against her body.

Chris squinted at his script. "Uh…" He slapped Lois in the face. "'How does it taste, whore?'"

Cleveland groaned. "'You've got a nice pair. Let's see how they look red!'" He smacked her tits harshly, abusing them as he fucked her cleavage.

Snake gave her thighs one last bruising squeeze before moving his hands to her ankles. "'Let's find out how flexible you are!'" He forced her legs as far back as they would go and used the extra leverage to thrust into her deeper, holding her ankles in a vice grip as he pounded into her cunt.

The three roughly abused Lois' body. Chris smacked and hit his mother, Cleveland tortured her breasts, and Snake bruised her legs and rammed himself into her cunt harshly with every thrust. Lois' eyes were crossed. She moaned around Chris as her body trembled. The pain mixed with the pleasure of Snake's thrusts and made a torturous heat fill her stomach.

Snake grunted. He flipped the fake switchblade in his hand so that he was holding it by the blade. He jammed the handle into her clit and rubbed it without mercy, making her scream in pleasure mixed with agony. Her cunt tightened as she reached orgasm, her body bucking beneath the three.

Chris bottomed out in her throat and shouted out as his spunk filled her stomach. Through gritted teeth, Cleveland groaned and painted her tits with pearly white cum. Snake grunted. "'I hope your husband likes sloppy seconds!'" He thrust into her as deep as he could and came, filling her womb with his semen as the four of them reached their peak.

All of them shuddered in pleasure for a few moments. Chris pulled out of Lois' throat to let her take deep, gasping breaths through a mouthful of sperm. Cleveland moved off of her and stood to the side. Snake pulled out and backed away, let his cum leak from her cunt.

The four panted. Snake looked to his script. "Okay, last lines… 'Are you okay?'"

Lois nodded. "'Yes, I'm fine.'"

"'Do you need us to call you a cab or something?'" Cleveland said.

Lois shook her head. "'No, I'll be okay in a minute. I just need to catch my breath.'"

Chris said, "'Okay. You have our numbers. Hit us up if you want to do this again sometime.'"

"'I'll definitely do that.'"

A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said.

Lois groaned. "Finally. That one was ridiculous."

"Would you rather I wrote it as the reader intended?"

Lois paused. "No."

"Then don't complain." Chris, Cleveland, and Snake fell through portals. "You know the drill by now, Lois."

Lois panted by herself for a few moments before leaving the Lemon Room, not even trying to get her clothes. They appeared on her body as it was cleared of cum and bruises.

Donna said, "So, are there any more?"

"Yes there is, Donna," Indigo said. "Marge, Lisa, you're up!"

Marge and Lisa exchanged a glance before entering the Lemon Room. It looked exactly like the Simpson living room. Marge groaned. "I don't like where this is heading."

"I don't blame you, Marge. For this dare, you and Lisa will be having sex with Bart and Homer!"

Marge and Lisa gasped. "Seriously?" Lisa said.

"Yes. Why are you always so surprised by this? We've done at least three incest scenes by now." Indigo paused. "To be honest, I have no idea if that's right, but I'm too lazy to go back and read the whole story. Let's get them here, shall we?"

Homer and Bart dropped out of two portals. "Aye caramba!" Bart said.

"D'oh!" Homer said.

Indigo said, "Welcome back, you two! You know the deal by now." They pulled a lever on their console.

Bart grew and aged to eighteen. "What are we doing this time?" he said.

"You two are going to be having sex with Marge and Lisa. To be more specific, Bart will be having sex with Marge and Homer will be having sex with Lisa."

Marge said, "So I can't even have sex with my own husband?"

"No. Get to it, everyone!"

Marge sighed and stripped out of her dress. Lisa paused for a moment. "Fuck it." She stripped down as well.

Homer's eyes widened. "Lisa, language!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Dad, we're about to have sex. Me swearing isn't really an issue here."

Marge said, "You can take the couch, Lisa." She dropped to her knees. "Bart, over here." Bart went over to his mother. She pulled his pants and underwear down.

Lisa undid Homer's pants and pulled them and his underwear down. She pushed him to sit on the couch and kneeled in front of him. "Okay, Dad, just hold still."

Simultaneously, Lisa and Marge put their mouths on their cocks. Homer and Bart gasped as mother and daughter licked and laved their tongues over their soft members. They both held the base of their respective cocks as their mouths roused them to attention until they were fully erect.

Bart groaned as Marge took him into her mouth. His mother swirled her tongue over the head of his cock before pushing forward and enveloping as much of it as she could. She took a deep breath through her nose. Bart moaned as she relaxed and took him into her throat.

Homer kept his eyes shut as Lisa licked and teased all along his shaft. Instead of sucking him, she worshipped his member with her mouth as her hand lazily pumped up and down it. Mother and daughter alike were both teasing themselves as their mouths worked on Bart and Homer's cocks.

With one hand, Lisa and Marge both stroked their labia, masturbating and preparing themselves for what was to come.

After a few moments, Marge and Lisa pulled themselves off of their partners. Marge braced her hands against the wall and spread her legs. Lisa straddled Homer's cock and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Come over here and fuck me, Bart," Marge said. Bart slowly went over to her and grabbed her hip with one hand. With the other, he guided his cock to her entrance.

"Get ready, Daddy," Lisa said.

Bart thrust forward. Marge moaned as her son penetrated her. He fed his cock into her vagina slowly until he bottomed out. He thrust in and out of her as his hands gripped her hips lightly. He grunted and groaned, the feeling of her inner walls around him making his cock twitch and leak precum. Marge's breath was deep as she took his thrusts. Her hips bucked back into him. She bit her lip as pleasure flowed through her body. She panted. One of her hands moved to grope her breast and rub her nipple. She moaned deeply.

Lisa rode Homer as she gasped and moaned. Her tits bounced with every motion of her body. Her hands gripped her father's shoulders as her knees supported her on the couch. Her hips rolled up and down as her cunt clenched around him. Homer clenched his teeth as his cock speared into her repeatedly. His eyes looked anywhere but his daughter. His hands were gripping the couch cushions, but they occasionally moved towards her ass only to snap back. After a few moments, he groaned and grabbed her tight butt, kneading her lower cheeks as he thrust up into her.

Son fucked mother and father fucked daughter. The moans of a family filled the room as they all thrust and bucked into each other.

Bart moaned. "Mom, you feel so good inside. Your vagina is squeezing my penis so tight!"

Marge gasped. "Oh, Bart! Your penis is making Mommy's vagina so happy! Keep fucking Mommy! Mommy's getting close!"

Lisa panted. "Daddy, my cunny feels so good! Please, squeeze my butt more!"

Homer groaned and groped her ass. "Sweetie, your cunny feels good for Daddy too. Your butt is so soft, baby. Keep bouncing on Daddy's cock."

The two pairs thrust into each other. They gasped and moaned as their hips met over and over. Their frantic fucking made sweat drip down their bodies to mix with Lisa and Marge's juices. Bart's cock plunged into his mother's cunt and Lisa's pussy devoured her father's shaft.

The four's gasps and moans rose in pitch. They grew desperate as they fucked. Lisa's and Bart's fingernails left crescent marks on Marge's hips and Homer's shoulders. Almost simultaneously, Bart and Homer reached to rub their partners' clits. The result was instantaneous. Marge screamed and Lisa squealed. Both of their cunts clenched around the cocks inside of them. They both shuddered through their pleasure.

Bart and Homer groaned. They thrust into Marge and Lisa as hard as they could. Bart fucked his mother through her orgasm for a moment before he sheathed himself inside her and shouted out. His testes tightened and he shot cum deep inside of her. Homer's eyes clenched shut. He squeezed Lisa's ass tightly and slammed her down on his cock. His sperm flooded her womb.

All four of them came together. Pleasure ran through their bodies. They gasped and writhed against each other. Marge and Lisa were filled with hot spunk that leaked around Bart and Homer's cocks. The men were the first to come down. They sighed as they relaxed and pulled out of their partners, leaving Marge and Lisa to twitch in pleasure.

A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said. Bart and Homer fell through portals. "Lisa, Marge, whenever you're ready."

Lisa and Marge panted with the aftershocks of their orgasms for a few moments before standing. They left the Lemon Room, their clothes reappearing and their bodies being cleaned as they passed through the doorway.

"So now are we done?" Bonnie said.

"Yes we are, Bonnie," Indigo said. "Thank you to everyone who left a truth or a dare and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! IndigoWerewolf out!"

The lights shut off. All of the women exchanged looks before going to their beds and laying down. There was a long paused. "How long do you think we'll be here?" Beth said. No one answered.

And there's the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it and that those who didn't leave a truth or a dare will do so in the future. IndigoWerewolf out!


	12. Chapter 12

2Hello, everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the latest chapter of Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare! With any luck, this will be posted on Halloween, so get ready for some spoopy truths, dares, and lemons! I do not own any of the shows portrayed in this story, let's read!

Indigo read over their computer screen. They toggled a few switches and turned a dial on their console. A boom of thunder went through the room, waking all of its occupants. Lois, Meg, Bonnie, Donna, Francine, Hayley, Marge, Lisa, Leela, Amy, LaBarbara, Beth, and Linda all scrambled out of bed.

"What the hell?" Linda said.

"Good morning, everyone!" Indigo said.

"Why on earth did you wake us up like that?" Beth said.

"Because it's Halloween!" The lights flickered. When they came back on, pumpkin and bat decorations were on the walls. Plastic candy buckets of all shapes and sizes, without candy, were scattered around the room. "That means that everything in this chapter is going to be spoopy! There's not much I can do about the truths to be honest, but I'll do my best to spoopify the dares and sex dares for this chapter. But before all that, we have a brand new character to add!"

"So who is it?" Meg said.

"I'm glad you asked, Meg," Indigo said. "This character will give us another mother-daughter pair to add to our roster. Please welcome Miss Roberta Tubbs!"

Roberta dropped through a portal. "Whoa!"

"Welcome to the story, Roberta! I am IndigoWerewolf and this is Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fan fiction story written by me for the pleasure of readers on the internet. You have been selected to be a permanent character, at least until we stop getting sex dares and the story ends. I can control your body if you refuse to answer a dare or perform a truth, so I don't advise doing that."

Roberta smiled. "So from the sound of it, I don't have to go to school and I'll get to have a bunch of sex. Do I have that right?"

"Yup."

"Then bring it on."

Indigo said, "Glad to hear! A quick adjustment…" They typed on their keyboard. Roberta grew a couple inches in height, her hair lengthened, and her breasts and ass grew. "Now, before we get into the story, I forgot to mention the oven mitt reference. It's from Total Drama and no one got it. Without any further ado, it's time to get to the truths! The first is from a reader. Meg, if you had the choice, which girl would you choose to keep in touch with after the show?"

Meg hummed and looked over all the women. "If I had to choose… I guess Hayley, since we relate to each other a lot and we're the closest in age."

"You relate to each other?"

"Yeah. We both have crappy dads and we like all the same things."

"How do you know so much about each other?"

Amy said, "We talk to each other while you're writing the dares and sex scenes we're not involved in."

"We don't have much else to do," LaBarbara said.

Indigo shrugged. "Yeah, that makes sense. Anyway, truth complete and all that." A ding went through the room. "Now this is a group truth from another reader. How does everyone feel about the church?"

Lois said, "It's always been a part of my life, and although I've had a couple of bad experiences from it like when they thought Stewie was possessed, I still enjoy it and I'd like to go more often."

Meg said, "I've never really thought about it since I've been going my whole life, but it's okay I guess."

Bonnie said, "I have mixed feelings about the church. With Joe's accident and his insurance denying the procedure that could have helped him walk again, and Kevin's mental problems, I've gone through a lot in life and I don't understand why."

Donna said, "I'm a black woman living in the American south. Church is just something you do."

Roberta said, "What she said."

Francine said, "The church was a big part of what helped me calm down and get sober from my younger years. And especially after marrying Stan, it's become a huge part of my life. I can't imagine my life without it."

Hayley crossed her arms. "I can't say that I care for it."

A buzz went through the room. Indigo said, "Remember, Hayley, you have to tell the whole truth, even if it's a truth you don't know. Think hard."

Hayley grumbled. She paused for a few moments. "I guess I never got to form my own opinion on it. It's just been something I've always had to do. My dad always crams it down my throat all the time, and I've always tried to be against everything he's for. So… I don't know how I feel about it."

A ding went through the room. "That's better. Next!" Indigo said.

Marge said, "I like the church. I just wish it wasn't such a big ordeal getting Homer to go."

Lisa said, "I like it, but I don't like the way Dad complains and is in a bad mood the whole day."

Leela said, "I've never been too involved in the church. I grew up in what was basically a prison, and it's hard to believe in a higher power that loves you unconditionally after that."

Amy said, "I've never been so I don't really know."

LaBarbara said, "My family and I are Rastafarian, so we don't go to a church."

Beth said, "My family doesn't go either."

Linda said, "Same."

A ding went through the room. Indigo said, "And the truth is complete! Last one, for everyone. What instrument would you want to learn to play? For those of you who already know an instrument, pick another one."

Lois said, "I already know how to play the piano, but I'd like to learn how to play the harp."

Meg said, "I'm pretty good at the saxophone, but I never really took any lessons or officially learned how to play it, so I'd say that."

Bonnie said, "Spanish guitar."

Donna said, "I'm already an expert at the recorder, but I'd like to learn the flute."

Roberta said, "The keyboard."

Francine said, "The guitar."

Hayley said, "The mandala."

Marge said, "The saxophone, so Lisa and I could play together."

Lisa said, "I'm already good at the saxophone, but I want to learn the tuba."

Leela said, "The holophoner."

Amy said, "Same."

LaBarbara said, "The bassoon."

Beth said, "The electric guitar."

Linda said, "The saxophone, so I can play jazz!"

A ding went through the room. "And the truths are complete!" Indigo said. "Next up are the dares! The first is from a reader for Leela. You get to beat up Zapp Brannigan until he's crying for his mother."

Leela grinned broadly and punched her palm. "Bring it on."

Zapp Brannigan fell out of a portal. He looked all around and smirked. "Well, hello, ladies."

"Go get him, Leela!" Indigo said.

Leela growled and tackled him. She beat him mercilessly, punching him in the face and kicking him in the sides as he screamed and cried on the ground. She delivered a pile driver into his stomach or back several times. Bruises formed on his skin, his lip split, and one of his eyes blackened. "Uncle! Uncle!" he said.

Leela took a step back and kicked him square in the crotch, making him wheeze and cross his eyes. He sobbed as she picked him up by the ankle and slammed him into the ground. She picked up a chair and broke it over his head. Blood ran down his face.

Zapp wailed. "Mommy! Mommy!"

A ding went through the room. "And that does it!" Indigo said. "Zapp Brannigan has cried for his mother, so the dare is over." Zapp fell through a portal. "So how was it, Leela?"

Leela had a broad grin on her face. "Honestly, that made this whole thing worth it."

"Glad you think so. Now it's time for the next dare!" Indigo read off of their screen. "This next dare is from the same reader. Three of you are going through a haunted house set up by the rest!"

"So who's doing it?" Lois said.

"For that, I'm actually going to repurpose the Wheels of Sex!"

The Wheels of Sex appeared on the wall. All of them had the character's faces on them. One after another, they all started spinning. Everyone watched them as they lit up and clicked. The first wheel landed on Lois' face. The second landed on Francine's. The third landed on Beth's.

"Crap," Beth said.

The Wheels disappeared. Indigo said, "And it looks like Lois, Francine, and Beth are going through the haunted house! Everyone else will set it up!" Blindfolds appeared on Lois, Francine, and Beth's faces. A mountain of building materials and props fell out of a portal. The room lengthened to twice its original length. "Everyone but Lois, Francine, and Beth, go nuts!"

All of the characters aside from Lois, Francine, and Beth grabbed some tools and materials. Over the course of a few hours, they built a haunted house that wound across the new length of the room. It was shabby and cheesy.

Indigo said, "Well… That's not great."

Meg crossed her arms. "You want to try and make a better one?"

"Good idea!" Indigo pulled a lever on their console. A bolt of lightning struck the haunted house, and it was suddenly much better. The construction was solid and everything looked absolutely terrifying.

"Holy crap," Marge said.

"Holy crap is right. All of you are in it, too, so go ahead and take your places!"

All of them went into the haunted house and found a room or a spot to hide. "Are we going in now?" Beth said.

"No," Indigo said, "It's time for one more adjustment!" They flipped a switch. Another bolt of lightning struck the haunted house. All of the women in the haunted house screamed. Their bodies twisted. Some of them turned into monsters and others changed clothes. "As an added twist, everything in the house will be real! Let's see if you can survive!"

Lois, Francine, and Beth's blindfolds all disappeared. They went to the entrance of the house. The door creaked open slowly, revealing a dilapidated hallway lit only by a flickering lightbulb. They exchanged looks before entering.

The three of them walked down the hallway slowly. Thumps, shrieks, and screams came from deeper in the house. They stayed close together, trembling, as they walked. It was only a minute before they reached the first room. It was designed to look like a bedroom in a mental hospital. Linda was lying motionless on the bed. Her eyes were pure white and she wore a medical gown.

"What now?" Beth said.

Linda shot up in the bed. An unholy screech came from her mouth. She slammed back, convulsing and thrashing. The bed shook. She levitated off the bed slowly until she was a good four feet in the air. Her head spun around and she vomited bright green liquid.

Lois, Francine, and Beth screamed. "Over there! Go for the door!" Francine said.

They scrambled for a door at the far end of the room. Linda's head stopped turning and she fell back onto the bed. Her head turned one-hundred and eighty degrees. She crab-walked after the three, screeching. Beth slammed the door in her face just before she would have gotten to them.

All three of them panted. "Holy fuck that was close," Beth said.

"Do you think they were serious, about us being able to die in here?" Lois said.

Francine said, "Well, even if we do, they'll just revive us again, right?"

"It'd still hurt," Beth said. "Let's just try and get through this."

They walked down the hallway again, keeping their breathing even. They soon came across another door. None of them moved to open it for a few moments. Beth shakily turned the knob.

On the other side was a stretch of forest. Trees and shrubbery surrounded them. Rough grass was beneath their feet. "How?" Lois said.

They took a few steps forward. The greenery around them rustled. The three of them looked all around. Snarls and growls echoed through the room. To their right, the bushes parted.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Francine said.

They all ran for the door at the far side of the room. A black blur shot after them. Hayley, covered with fur and sporting a long tail and pointed ears, chased them across the room. She stayed hot on their heels as they sprinted for their lives.

Hayley closed the distance between them rapidly. She pounced on Lois, dragging her to the ground and clamping her jaws around her leg. Lois screamed and kicked at her face as she struggled to get away. Hayley tore at her leg viciously, sending blood everywhere.

Francine ran over and kicked Hayley away. She pulled Lois to her feet and helped her to the exit. Hayley snarled behind them.

Lois groaned as she sat heavily against the wall. Her leg was torn up and bleeding heavily. "Shit. My leg."

"Hang on," Beth said. She tore Lois' pant leg off and used it to bind the wounds. "Okay, how's that?"

Lois grunted and stood up. "It'll have to do. Come on, let's get this over with."

They walked down the hallway again, Lois limping. This one seemed even more dilapidated and worn-down than the last two. When they reached the next door, they all paused before Francine opened it.

The third room was a lakeside with a cabin to their left. They slowly walked over to it, but it was locked. The lake bubbled behind them. Meg, a hockey mask on her face and a machete in her hand, walked out of the water. Her skin was gray.

The three screamed. "Over there!" Beth said. She pointed to a door on the other end of the lakeshore.

Meg advanced on them as they ran around her towards the door. Lois limped behind the other two. Silently, Meg walked towards them, somehow gaining on them as they sprinted away from her. Lois screamed when Meg slashed her across the arm with her machete. "Damn it!"

Beth picked up an oar and broke it over Meg's head. She didn't flinch. Beth cursed as Meg slashed her across the stomach. Francine picked up a pocket knife half-buried in the sand and stabbed Meg in the neck. Meg stopped in place.

"Let's go!" Francine said.

They all ran for the door. Meg yanked the knife out of her neck before following them. They were able to successfully slam the door on her just as she was slashing at them again.

The three of them panted. Lois clutched her arm and Beth pressed on the slash on her stomach. "Shit," Lois said.

Beth tore the lower half of her shirt off and bound her stomach with it before ripping off Lois' sleeve and using it to wrap her arm. After a moment, they all walked down the hallway again. This time, Francine opened the door right away.

On the other side was a creepy laboratory. Beakers and test tubes of smoking multicolored liquid sat on shelves. Research notes were haphazardly stacked on tables. A tesla coil stood tall above a table with a lumpy white sheet on it.

"Where's the door?" Beth said.

Francine pointed to the far wall. "Over there."

They crept slowly towards the door. Before they had taken more than a few steps, the tesla coil it up. Electricity surged from it to the sheet, showing an outline of a human form. After a moment, the electricity died down and left the sheet smoking.

A twitch came from below the sheet. It was lifted up with the figure below it, falling away. Marge, her skin stitched together and two bolts in her neck, groaned. She stood up stiffly, looking to Lois, Francine, and Beth. She shouted and stood up, stiffly walking towards them with her arms outstretched.

They all screamed and bolted for the door. Marge ran after them. With a swing of one of her arms, she sent Francine flying into the far well. She hit the wall with an audible snap and stood up cradling her arm. They all shut the door on Marge.

Francine hissed. "I think my arm is broken."

Beth inspected her arm. "Yeah, it is. Here." She tore the hem of Francine's dress off and used it as a sling for her arm. "That's about all I can do for now. Come on, we need to keep going."

They walked down the hall again. It was definitely getting more dilapidated. Mold was growing on the walls. The floorboards creaked underneath their feet.

When they went through the next door, they found a sand-filled Egyptian tomb on the other side. A sarcophagus sat in the middle of the room and gold treasures glittered all over. Hieroglyphs covered the walls. Scarab beetles scuttled around occasionally.

Beth pointed to the far wall of the tomb. "There's the door."

No sooner than she spoke did the lid of the sarcophagus slide sideways. It fell to the ground and a wrapped hand clutched the edge. LaBarbara, with dry, leathery skin and wrapped in white gauze, climbed out. She groaned as she looked to the three.

"Run!" Francine said.

They all ran for the door. LaBarbara shambled after them. Her gauze dragged on the ground as she moved to cut the three of them off from the door. Beth smacked right into her. LaBarbara grabbed her upper arms and started dragging her to the sarcophagus. The gauze slithered up her arms as Beth struggled to get away from her.

Lois grabbed a gold jug and hit LaBarbara in the head with it until she let go of Beth. She tore the gauze off of her arms and they all ran to the door.

They panted in the hallway. Lois said, "Are you okay, Beth?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Shit, that was close."

"Come on, we need to keep moving," Francine said.

They all set off down the hallway again. Cobwebs littered the walls now. Skittering could be heard all around them.

On the other side of the next door was a graveyard. Headstones with faded lettering on them were in rows all around. A paved path wound around them. A mist filled the air. The edges of the room couldn't be seen.

"What do you think this one is going to be?" Lois said.

"I don't want to stick around and find out," Beth said. "Let's just find the door."

The three of them walked down the path. Their eyes were constantly looking from one headstone to the next. They were careful not to step off of the path. Blood from their injuries formed a trail behind them.

After a minute, they came to a headstone standing alone. A tree stood behind it. After exchanging looks, they went up to it. The name on it read Bonnie Swanson.

A green hand burst out of the ground below them and grabbed Lois' ankle. They all screamed. The dirt crumbled around them and Bonnie emerged. She was rotting and green and covered in dirt. Her eyes were milky white.

Lois kicked at Bonnie's face, but she gave no reaction. Bonnie bit down on Lois' ankle. Green immediately started spreading over Lois' skin.

Lois took a few steps back, groaning. Bonnie climbed out of the ground. Beth and Francine backed away from them as the green spread up Lois' body. When it reached her head, she relaxed and groaned. Her eyes turned white.

Bonnie and Lois stumbled towards Beth and Francine. The two blondes ran away down the path from the shambling pair. The zombies kept pace with them as they tried to get away from them.

"Look! The door!" Francine said.

The door was at the end of the path. Lois lunged forward and grabbed Beth's arm. Francine kicked her arm off and they slammed the door shut on them.

Francine and Beth panted. "Lois is dead," Francine said.

Beth said, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Come on, we need to keep going."

They walked down the hallway. The cobwebs were bigger now and hairline cracks were spread across the walls. The next door was grimy and filthy.

On the other side of the door was a swamp. Mangrove trees were all around them and the floor was covered with a foot of scummy water. Splashes from aquatic creatures could be heard occasionally.

"Let's try and make this one quick," Beth said.

They waded through the water. Their shoes pulled at the mud. Their hair became frizzy from the humidity.

A scaly spine breached the water next to them. Francine stepped back. "What the hell was that?"

"Let's try not to find out," Beth said.

They hurried through the water. Bubbles frothed behind them. Lisa, covered in green scales and with yellow eyes with vertically slit pupils, breached the surface. She growled as she swam after them, moving through the water with ease and far outpacing them.

She caught up with them in seconds. Francine screamed as she slashed her across the back. Beth kicked her in the face, but only got a bite on the leg for her troubles. Lisa clawed Francine across the leg and bit Beth in the side before Francine picked up a fallen branch and jabbed her in the eye with it. Lisa screeched as she retreated, clutching her face.

"Run!" Francine said.

They waded through the water as fast as they could. Lisa growled and jumped into the trees. She jumped from branch to branch as she followed the two, keeping pace with them easily. "The exit's right there!" Beth said.

A door was in the middle of a mangrove tree. They reached it and slammed it in Lisa's face just as she pounced on them from the trees.

They panted in the hallway. Blood dripped from their injuries. "Holy shit," Francine said, "that one was bad."

Beth nodded. "Yeah. Come here, let me see if I can do anything." She ripped off both of her sleeves and pant legs to wrap all of their slashes and bite marks, including fixing the existing wrap on her stomach.

They walked down the hallway again. Bigger cracks were on the walls and pieces of them were missing. Red eyes could be seen through the gaps.

The next room was a maze of pipes venting steam with a metal walkway going through it. Creepy music was coming from an unknown source.

"Oh, fuck me," Francine said.

There was a crackling sound. "If you're lucky, that'll come later! Hey-oh!" Indigo said. They laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know this is supposed to be spooky, but I couldn't help myself." They laughed again.

Francine and Beth gave the middle finger to the ceiling. They slowly walked down the walkway, their injuries making it difficult to move quickly. They stopped or crouched down sometimes to avoid jets of steam. As they walked, a clanking sound could be heard. Scraping and footsteps echoed in their ears.

When they turned a corner, they found Donna standing in the middle of the walkway. Her skin was burned. She wore a fedora and a brown-and-red striped sweater. A glove with long blades on the fingers was on her right hand.

Donna grinned widely. She ran towards Francine and Beth, who screamed and backpedaled. They ran back down the walkway with Donna in pursuit, the three of them each running as fast as they could.

Francine looked behind her. Donna wasn't following them anymore. "She's gone!"

When she looked back, Donna was in front of them now. She stabbed Francine in the stomach with her bladed hand and slashed upwards. Blood sprayed all over. Francine fell back, motionless.

Beth ran away. Donna laughed as she chased her through the maze of pipes. The two both ran, turning corners and doubling back when Donna suddenly appeared in front of Beth. After a minute, Beth saw the door. She picked up speed, sprinting away from Donna. She reached the door and flung it open. She slammed it shut on Donna just as she scored her claws across it.

Beth slid down the wall. She panted heavily and tried to catch her breath. "Fuck. Fuck, I'm the last one." She took a deep breath. "Okay. Just have to keep going. It'll be over soon." She got up and walked down the hallway. Loose wires sparked from gaps in the walls.

The next room was the foyer of a Gothic manor. A black coffin was in the middle of the room. Beth looked around and saw the exit door on the other side of the room. She swallowed and crept towards it, trying not to make any noise.

When she reached the middle of the room, the coffin opened. Amy, wearing a floor-length blood red dress with a plunging neckline and a spiked hem, emerged from it, going straight from lying down to a standing position.

Beth bolted for the door. Amy flew through the air towards her. She opened her mouth, revealing needle-sharp canine fangs, and hissed. She landed in front of Beth and lunged for her neck, scraping her fangs against her skin, but missed. Beth punched her in the face and ran around her.

With a puff of smoke, Amy turned into a bat. She flew into Beth's hair. The blonde ran her hands all through her hair to try and get her out. She finally got a hold of her and kicked her through the air before running through the door.

Beth groaned. "Almost done. Two more." She walked down the hallway again. It was dusty and there were more gaps than wall now. Silhouettes could be seen through them.

The next door was a dark living room. The exit door was the one that would normally lead to the kitchen. Beth looked around and ran for it.

Roberta, with carrot-orange hair, a stitched-up face, wearing overalls and a white-and-red striped shirt and carrying a knife, dropped from the ceiling in front of her. She laughed maniacally as she slashed her across the cheek. Beth backed away as Roberta stabbed and slashed, trying to cut her with her knife.

Beth backed into the couch. Roberta held the knife overhand to stab it down at her. Beth moved to the side and let it hit the couch. She ran for the door again.

Roberta yanked her knife out of the couch and threw it at Beth. It hit her in the shoulder just before she managed to close the door.

Beth fell to her knees, groaning. She yanked the knife out of her shoulder and it disappeared. She hissed as she felt the wound. "Not enough cloth for any more bandaging. Just have to bear it."

She walked down the hallway again. There was no more walls, only wooden frames. The monster characters all jumped out at her, lunging but never touching her as she walked down the hall. Zombie Lois and dead Francine were in cages suspended from the ceiling at the end.

Beth left the hall and entered the last room, a suburban street. Houses were on either side and streetlights lined the sidewalks. She took a deep breath. "Last one. This is the last one." She walked down the street.

As Beth walked, she saw a figure standing in the middle of the street. When she got close enough, she could see that it was Leela, wearing a white mask and a blue jumpsuit and holding a knife. She raised the knife and walked towards her steadily.

Beth frowned. She feinted left before running to the right, trying to dodge Leela. It didn't work. Leela slashed her knife across Beth's chest, making her grunt and stumble. Beth ran as fast as she could towards the door, but Leela was literally one step behind her.

The door got closer and closer. Beth panted. Sweat dripped down her face. She reached out a hand, but Leela slashed her across the back and sent her to the ground. Her knife stabbed into Beth's stomach.

Beth grit her teeth. She grabbed Leela's hand around the handle and slowly pulled it out of her stomach. With a roar, she stabbed the knife into Leela's chest. She stood up and pushed her, barely moving her an inch, before bolting for the door again.

Leela caught her hand just as she would have gone through the door. Beth struggled to get away from her as she dug the knife into her side and twisted. Tears ran down Beth's face. She punched Leela in the nose to no effect. Leela moved to stab Beth in the neck, but she ducked. Beth grabbed Leela's hand again and stabbed her in the forehead. Leela let go of Beth's hand. The blonde ran through the door.

On the other side was the normal room. A ding sounded out. "And Beth just barely survives!" Indigo said. "The dare is complete!"

Beth's injuries healed and her clothes were fixed. Everyone else dropped through portals. The room shrunk and the haunted house disappeared.

"You have anything else you want to throw at us?" Meg said.

"I'm glad you asked, Meg," Indigo said. "Because I do! We have two more dares from readers, but since we got more than three, that's all I'll do. And then we have a special surprise! For the dare, everyone has to wear slutty costumes and have a Springfield-style adult Halloween party!"

Marge groaned. "Those parties always get out of control."

Lisa said, "I've never been to one of those before. I wonder what it's like."

"So do I," Indigo said. "It was only featured briefly in one episode of The Simpsons, and even then, it was just a song. It was light on details. So you guys are going to get drunk, dance in slutty costumes, and party hardy!" They flipped a switch on their console.

All the lights turned out. When they came back on, the room had been reformed into the streets of Springfield. All the characters were wearing costumes. Meg was wearing her slutty cat costume from Halloween on Spooner Street, Lois was wearing her Mystique costume from 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter, Bonnie was wearing her stripper outfit from Internal Affairs, Donna was wearing her hooker outfit from Escape From Goochland, Roberta wore her pink slutty costume from It's The Great Pancake Cleveland Brown Jr., Hayley wore her blonde outfit from Blonde Ambition, Francine wore the slutty judge outfit she would have worn in Best Little Horror House on Langley Falls, Marge wore her Mayan outfit from Simpsons Tapped Out, Lisa wore a slutty version of her Queen Helvetica costume from Simpsons Tapped Out, Leela wore her Butterfly Derby outfit from The Butterjunk Effect, Amy wore nothing but green body paint and an alien antenna headband, LaBarbara wore her slutty Planet Express uniform from Neutopia, Beth wore the slutty jean shorts and halter top from The Rickchurian Mortydate, and Linda wore a slutty version of her mermaid outfit from Full Bars.

Indigo said, "Okay, everyone, party time!"

Bottles of booze appeared in everyone's hands and in bushes and on tables in the street. They all looked to each other and shrugged before opening the bottles.

Over the next eight hours, all of them drank heavily, danced, played music from boom boxes that sat in the street, and got into trouble. They spray painted buildings and cars, climbed streetlights and used them as stripper poles, and broke windows. Pairs or trios of them ducked into secluded spots to make out or finger each other. After a long night of craziness, they passed out.

All of them came to with groans and sounds of pain. Their costumes were askew or missing. They had writing in marker on their bodies. All of their eyes were bloodshot.

"Holy fuck," Lisa said, "my head is killing me."

Marge groaned. "If you remember one thing from this story, let it be that feeling, Lisa. Never drink."

Indigo said, "How's everyone feeling?" They all gave them the middle finger. They chuckled. "Yeah, okay." They flipped a switch.

The room went back to normal. So did all of their clothes. Their eyes cleared up and they sighed in relief. All of them stood up slowly.

"That was wild," Meg said.

"Remind me to go to Springfield next Halloween," Lois said.

"So is everyone ready for the special surprise?" Indigo said.

"What is it?" Donna said.

"You might not have heard of it, but our readers most definitely will have! It's the newest indie game that's been sweeping the internet lately! It's Among Us!" Indigo said. "As a bonus normal/sexy dare, you'll all play a real-life game of Among Us." They pulled a lever on their console.

The entire room turned into the Skeld map from Among Us. They were in the Admin room. All of their clothes turned into skimpy bikinis. Lois' was light blue, Meg's was red, Bonnie's was purple, Donna's was dark blue, Roberta's was light green, Francine's was yellow, Hayley's was gray, Marge's was dark blue, Lisa's was orange, Leela's was white, Amy's was pink, LaBarbara's was dark green, Beth's was brown, and Linda's was tan.

Indigo said, "For those of you unaware, the rules go like this. There are usually up to ten players, but in our case we'll have fourteen. There are two kinds of players, Imposters and Crewmates. The Crewmates have tasks, which are little mini games. If the Crewmates finish all the tasks, they win. In order for the Imposters to win, they have to kill all the Crewmates. In order to kill them, they have to wait for their kill button to cool off after the start of the game and after each kill. But they have to do it without being discovered, because every time an Imposter kills a Crewmate, they leave behind a body. The Crewmates can report those bodies and call everyone in for a vote. During that vote, you can vote to kill off one of the players, but the vote won't succeed unless you have a majority. A player also has one Emergency Meeting per round, that they can use to force a vote without a body. The players can't talk to each other outside of votes. If you vote off all the Imposters, the Crewmates will win whether or not they've finished all the tasks. There's an option for you to be able to tell whether or not someone was an Imposter when you vote them off. That will be turned off. In order for the Imposters to win, they need to kill enough Crewmates so that there's an equal number of Crewmates and Imposters, or sabotage a part of the map successfully. The Imposters can also use vents to hop to other vents and travel across the map without the Crewmates seeing. The tasks are not visible to other players, so they can be faked." They sighed. "Okay, that's pretty much the gist. But since this is my story, all the tasks will be sexual!"

"So will this count as a sex dare, then?" Linda said.

"Nope. It's a bonus! We've still got three sex dares coming up. Now, all of you, you've got some tasks to do!"

HUDs appeared in all of their vision, showing their list of tasks, report, interact, and map buttons, and the task bar.

"But wait, which of us are the Imposters?" Bonnie said.

"The whole point of the game is to not know. All I will say is that there's three of them," Indigo said. "Now play!"

All of them paused for a few moments. They all left Admin and went their separate ways.

Meg went to the Cafeteria. When she opened her map, she saw where all of her tasks were. One was right by a table. She went over to it. A panel popped open to reveal a tangle of wires with nipple clamps on the ends.

Meg took two wires of the same color and clamped them onto her nipples over her bikini. She bit her lip and moaned as a small electric current ran through them. After a second, they popped off and fused together. She repeated the process three more times before the panel closed.

The map showed that the next closest task was in Storage. She went down, passing Roberta and Bonnie, and went up to the trash chute. When she opened it, there was a vibrator inside, already lubricated. She took it out and pulled her bikini bottom to the side. She moaned as she penetrated herself with it to the hilt. It turned on the moment it was inside of her.

Meg leaned back against the wall. The dildo in her pussy vibrated wildly, making her pant in pleasure. Her juices dripped to the floor. Her hips bucked as heat grew in her stomach. After a moment, she shuddered and moaned through an orgasm. The vibrator shut off and disappeared the moment it ended.

A buzz went through the room. Each of the women save Hayley suddenly found themselves sitting in chairs back in Admin. A screen on the wall showed all of their names and faces. Hayley's was crossed out.

All of them started clamoring and trying to get out of their chars. An air horn went through the room. Indigo said, "You're in a vote. Calm down and start trying to find out what happened."

All of them started talking at once. Beth shouted out, "I reported! I reported the body, let me talk!" Everyone quieted down. Beth sighed. "Okay. I found the body in O2. I… I don't know what else I'm supposed to say."

"Who did you see right before it, who was acting sus, stuff like that," Indigo said.

"Sus?"

"Suspicious."

Beth cleared her throat. "Okay. Um… I was in Navigation right before I found the body, and Linda was there too. She was just standing there."

Indigo said, "Again, you can't see when other Crewmates are doing tasks. So she might have been faking, but you have no way to be sure."

"Right. Uh, before that, I saw Francine going down from Cafeteria."

"What? Hayley's my daughter! I wouldn't kill her!" Francine said.

Everyone started talking over each other. Lois said, "Can I just say one thing?"

They all stopped talking. "What?" Leela said.

Lois pointed to Meg. "It was Meg."

"What?!" Meg said.

"Why do you think it's Meg?" Bonnie said.

"I just know," Lois said. "It's her, I'm voting now." She pressed the vote button on the table and an I Voted sticker appeared next to her face on the screen.

"What the hell, Mom?" Meg said.

"Shut up, Imposter!"

"I appreciate the comic relief, everyone, but you're on a time limit," Indigo said.

The countdown on the screen was at thirty and going down.

"Okay, okay, so Linda, where were you and what were you doing?" Amy said.

"We already know who it is, it's Meg," Lois said.

"It wasn't me!" Meg said. "I was in Storage, using a vibrator!"

"Can confirm, I saw her," Donna said.

"Okay, we're running out of time. Linda?" Beth said.

"I was in Medbay," Linda said.

"Five seconds," Francine said.

"All right, let's just skip. It's too early to vote someone off," Lisa said.

They all skipped. Lois' face appeared beside Meg's and all the others appeared under the Skip list. The chairs disappeared. All of them left Admin again.

Marge went down into Storage, then into Shields. A task in the corner required her to take sexy pictures of various parts of her body. A red light blinked and a camera lens zoomed in on her. She crouched on her knees, stuck her chest out, and stuck her tongue out slightly with a sultry look on her face. The camera flashed. She turned around and crouched on the balls of her feet with her bikini pulled to the side. She pulled her cheeks apart to expose her tight pucker. The camera flashed again.

Marge stood up and pulled her top down, holding up her juicy tits. The camera flashed again. She sat down and leaned back with her bottom down and two fingers in her snatch. The camera flashed again and the task was completed.

Marge fixed her clothes and went up to the big console in Weapons. The task there required her to striptease on camera. A red light turned on on the console and a video feed of her showed.

Marge tapped her feet slightly. She stretched languidly to a beat in her head as she swayed her body. She bent down, straightened back up, and turned in place slowly. She played with the strings of her bikini, pulling them away but not fully exposing herself. Marge danced and teased with her bikini for a few minutes before the camera shut off and the task was completed.

Marge sighed and went to Cafeteria. There she found half of a body, with a yellow bikini bottom. She gasped and immediately hit the report button.

All of the women were brought back to Admin. In addition to Hayley, Francine and Lisa were dead. Everyone started talking at once. Marge said, "Let me talk! I'm the one who reported!" All of them quieted down. Marge sighed. "Okay. I found Francine in Cafeteria. No one else was there. I came from Weapons and didn't pass anyone."

"I saw LaBarbara going into Cafeteria just a second ago," Leela said.

"LaBarbara? Do you want to explain that?" Bonnie said.

"It was Meg," Lois said. She voted for Meg.

"Mom, what the hell? It's not me!" Meg said.

"It's Meg, it's one-hundred percent Meg."

"Lois, we actually have a lead," Donna said. "Now, LaBarbara, where were you?"

"I was down in Medbay," LaBarbara said. "Roberta, you saw me there."

"Yeah, you were in Medbay when I went there, but I never saw you go in," Roberta said.

"Did anyone see LaBarbara go into Medbay?" Marge said.

Everyone answered in the negative. "That's super sus," Linda said.

"I think it's LaBarbara," Amy said. "I'm voting for her." She voted for LaBarbara.

Everyone agreed with her. They all voted for LaBarbara. LaBarbara skipped. The vote ended. LaBarbara dropped through a portal. Through a window, they could all see her floating through space. They all left Admin.

Linda went to Medbay and stood on the platform. A metallic tentacle shot out of it and pulled her bikini bottom to the side. She moaned as her cunt was penetrated. The metal appendage pumped into her wildly, making her eyes roll. Her legs trembled. She was fucked by the tentacle as it glowed with green light, her measurements showing up on a nearby screen. When they finished, she bit her lip and cried out in orgasm. The tentacle retracted and the task was completed.

Linda took a moment to recover before going to Upper Engine. Another task was in the corner. She went over to the spot it showed. A metallic cock sprouted out of the engine. The task said to suck it. She licked her lips.

Linda dropped to her knees and wrapped her mouth around the head of the fake penis. She licked it for a few moments before sliding her lips down the shaft. She bobbed her head on the metal cock. Some saliva dripped onto her tits as she sucked. She paused before taking it into her throat, her lips hitting the base with every stroke of her head. It throbbed as she continued to suck. After a moment, it pulsed and shot cum directly down her throat. She held herself in place as it ejaculated into her stomach until it was spent.

Linda carefully pulled herself off without letting any cum escape her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips.

A buzz went through the room. Everyone was transported back to Admin again. Amy was dead. Lois had reported it. "It was Meg," she said. "I saw her, she killed Amy right in front of me. I'm voting for her." She voted for Meg.

"It was not me!" Meg said. "Leela and I have been together since the last vote!"

"It's true, she never left my sight," Leela said.

"So you think she's lying?" Linda said.

"She's definitely lying! You know what, I bet it's a self-report. I'm voting for her," Meg said. She voted for Lois.

Beth said, "So you're just voting for her right off the bat? That's super sus." She voted for Meg.

"She voted for me in the first two seconds!"

"Yeah, Beth, your vote was sus, I'm voting for you," Linda said. She voted for Beth.

Everyone voted. When it was over, Beth had five votes, Meg had two, and Lois had two. "What the fuck?" Beth said. She was ejected out into space.

Everyone left Admin. Leela went to Electrical. A two-part task was up in the corner. Two metal cocks, one with a lit-up yellow bar along the shaft and the other with a dim bar, were sticking straight up. As per the task's instructions, Leela took one in each hand and stroked them gently. The dim shaft's bar lit up at the base and slowly filled up as she jerked them both. The bar went up until it was full, at which point both dildos pulsed and shot fake cum all over Leela's hands. She took a quick detour to Medbay to repeat the process before going to Storage.

In Storage, there was another two-part task. A dildo hooked up to a tank full of cum was sticking up on a box. Leela pulled aside her bikini bottom and moaned as she sank down on it to the base. Immediately, it pulsed and shot cum inside of her. She bit her lip and shuddered as she was filled with hot jizz. Her taut stomach softened and inflated with the cum filling her body until she looked like she was nine months pregnant.

Slowly, she rose up off the dildo, keeping a hand over her cunt to prevent the cum from flowing out. She waddled out to Communications and sighed as she let the spunk out of her body into a dish in the corner. Her stomach shrunk until it had returned to its normal state. After a moment of rest, she went back to Storage to repeat the process.

There was a splat sound and Leela's legs were suddenly gone, replaced by a ghostly tail. The lower half of her body fell to the floor. A moment later, Donna rounded the corner and came across the body. She immediately hit the report button.

All of the women were transported to Admin. Immediately, Lois said, "It's Meg, we need to vote her off." She voted for Meg.

"Stop doing that!" Meg said.

Donna said, "Both of you shut up. Bonnie, do you want to explain why you just came out of Communications, where I found the body?"

"I just got there. The killer must have vented out," Bonnie said.

"There are no vents in Communications," Meg said.

"See, Meg knows where all the vents are. Vote her out," Lois said.

"Even if there was a vent, why didn't you report the body?" Donna said.

"I didn't see it," Bonnie said.

"Oh, bullshit," Linda said. She voted for Bonnie. Everyone else did the same. Bonnie voted for Meg.

Bonnie was ejected. All of the women left Admin. Roberta went over to Lower Engine. A task near the giant tank had a pink silicone vagina on the wall that she needed to eat out. She dropped to her knees and leaned in to kiss and lick the outer lips. They moistened as she parted the folds and dug her tongue as deep as she could inside. She licked and sucked on the rubber cunt until it pulsed around her tongue and leaked a stream of juices down Roberta's front. The task finished.

Roberta went down to Weapons. On the way there, an alarm blared and red light flashed all over the map. Her task list said that the oxygen would fail in one minute. She walked towards it, but it stopped when she was halfway there. She shrugged and went on her way to Weapons.

A task in the top said that she had to scissor a set of metallic legs with a pink silicone pussy. Roberta got her bikini out of the way and got into position between the fake legs. She moaned as the silicone lower lips touched her own vagina. She rocked her hips, grinding against it and feeling both of their juices run. Another alarm went off, but she didn't stop. She kept fucking the metal legs eagerly, pleasure rising in her body. She didn't even notice the alarm shutting off. After a minute, she squealed and came along with the rubber pussy, the task completing immediately after.

Roberta stood up and fixed her bikini. She walked on shaky legs to Admin, where her next task waited. But before she could do it, there was a buzz. She, Meg, and Lois were transported to their seats. Everyone else was dead.

"It was Meg!" Lois said. "She's been sabotaging the oxygen to lure people to O2 and then killing them! I'm voting now!" She voted for Meg.

"Roberta, it's not me," Meg said, "it's her! She was the one sabotaging! I'm voting for her." She voted for Lois.

Lois and Meg both argued back and forth for a few seconds. "Quiet!" Roberta said. The two of them stopped talking. "Lois, you've been accusing Meg all game. You got any proof?"

"Yeah, the big pile of bodies in O2," Lois said.

"I've been in Reactor doing tasks since the last vote!" Meg said.

"Yeah, I went down to Lower Engine after the vote, and I did see her in Reactor on my way back," Roberta said. "And Lois, when I was leaving Weapons, I did pass by you near O2."

"See! She's the Imposter!"

Lois said, "Are you seriously going to believe her over me?"

"Yes," Roberta said. "Especially since you ain't voted for anyone besides her the whole game." She voted for Lois. Lois was ejected.

The screen read Victory with all the Crewmates below it. Lois, Bonnie, and LaBarbara were the imposters. Roberta and Meg cheered and high-fived.

Indigo said, "And the bonus is complete!" A ding went through the room. It returned to normal, all the killed and ejected characters reappeared, and Roberta and Meg's clothes returned. "I think that went well. Any thoughts?"

Beth crossed her arms. "I got screwed back there! That vote was bullshit."

"Sorry, you were sus," Linda said.

Meg said, "Mom, what the hell was up with you constantly saying I was the Impostor?"

"I thought you were going to suss me out."

Indigo said, "I think that's enough. It's time for the sex dares!"

"So who's going to be in these ones?" Hayley said. "Can the rest of us maybe go to bed?"

"No! We have two dares submitted by readers and then one spin on the Wheels of Sex! Linda, you're up first!"

The door to the Lemon Room appeared in the wall. Linda sighed and went through. The inside looked like the Springfield police station. "So what am I doing here?" Linda said.

"The dare was for you to seduce the Springfield chief of police, Chief Wiggum, and for him to cover you at the end. I'm assuming that covering you means covering in semen. I'll see what I can do about that. Anyway, time to get Wiggum here! For the sake of the dare, he won't know he's in a fan fiction."

Linda's clothes transformed into a skimpy tube top and microskirt with fishnet stockings, high heels, and prominent makeup. Wiggum dropped through a portal. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the cell. "All right, lady, in the cell you go. Prostitution is a crime on Halloween just like every other day of the year," he said.

Linda frowned as he put her in the cell and locked the door. "I told ya already, I'm not a prostitute! It's a costume!"

Wiggum chuckled. "Yeah, and I'm Duff Man. Now just sit tight while I get the paperwork filled out." He sat at his desk and got a pen and some forms out.

Linda grabbed the bars of the cell. She stood there for a few moments before smirking. She stretched slowly, stretching her arms up as high as she could. Wiggum's eyes flickered over to her before returning to his work. Linda turned around and bent over, touching her toes as she sighed.

Wiggum frowned. "I know what you're doing and you need to stop it."

Linda had a sultry smile on her face. "I dunno what you're talkin' about. I'm just stretchin'."

She clasped her hands behind her back and thrust her chest out, taking a deep breath. Wiggum frowned deeper. Linda grabbed one ankle and raised it above her head, sighing deeply.

Wiggum growled and pushed away from his desk. He had a tent in his pants. "Just stop it already!"

Linda said, "Well, if you want me to stop, maybe you oughta come over here and make me."

Wiggum walked over to the cell. "Maybe I will."

Linda smirked. "And after ya make me stop, I'm free to go?"

"Fine. Now face the wall."

Linda turned her back Wiggum. He took a pair of handcuffs off of his belt and grabbed her wrists through the bars, locking her wrists together behind her back with the chain of the handcuffs securing her to the bar. "Hey! Whaddya doin'?" Linda said.

Wiggum pulled down his pants and took out his hard six-inch cock. "Quiet, convict!" He yanked her skirt up and her thong down, exposing her already-lubricated vagina and anus. He held her hip through the bars as he lined himself up with her pussy.

Linda grunted as she was penetrated. Wiggum thrust inside of her suddenly, bottoming out right away and pulling out only to thrust back in just as quickly. His hips collided with hers and the bars of the cell as he fucked her rapidly.

Linda moaned and groaned as Wiggum pumped into her. "Ya know, if ya wanted to get rough, you coulda just said so," she said. She bit her lip as a particularly hard thrust shoved her forward.

Wiggum gave no response as he used her cunt for his pleasure. His fingernails left crescent marks on her hips. He eagerly pounded into her, his cock plunging into her wet tight hole repeatedly. Her breath deepened and her cheeks turned red. Wiggum fucked her as hard as he could, driving himself into her pussy with enough force to rattle the bars.

Linda shuddered and let out a moan. She moved her hips back with Wiggum's, thrusting back into him as he pounded into her vigorously. "Oh yeah, officer. You like that? You like my pussy? You like this pussy?" she said.

Wiggum grunted. "You mean this pussy?" He gave a powerful thrust into her, making her gasp. "This dirty pussy that's probably had about fifty men in it tonight? How much do you charge for this hooker pussy?"

Linda groaned. "I don't charge anythin'! I told ya, I'm not a hooker!"

Wiggum scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Linda's eyes closed. She moaned as she was fucked harshly by the police officer. Her hands grabbed the bar she was cuffed to and she used it to drive her hips back into him. The two of them both each other as hard as they could, thrusting as her pussy constricted around his cock.

After a few moments, Wiggum groaned. His hands gripped Linda's hips tightly. His cock twitched wildly and he gave a few more deep thrusts into her before pulling out. He shot hot cum onto her ass and across her back, painting her skin with opaque semen. Linda's eyes were crossed as her cunt spasmed around nothing, orgasmic pleasure running through her body.

They both shuddered in orgasm for a minute before relaxing. Linda and Wiggum panted as afterglow filled their bodies. Linda's pussy dripped onto the floor and Wiggum's cum ran down her back and down her butt cheeks. "So, am I free to go?" Linda said.

Wiggum sighed. "Yeah, sure." He dropped through a portal.

A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said. "Linda, you know what to do."

Linda's handcuffs came undone and the cell door opened. She rubbed her wrists for a minute before leaving the Lemon Room. Her clothes went back to normal and the cum disappeared from her skin as she passed through the doorway.

"So what's next?" Hayley said. "You said that people submitted two dares, right?"

"That's right!" Indigo said. "And then we have a spin on the Wheels of Sex! But first for the second submitted dare. The reader wanted Leela, Amy, and LaBarbara to have vanilla sex with three female robots from your show, Angleyne of Bendless Love, Monique of All My Circuits, and Jezebel of Forty Percent Leadbelly. But since this is Halloween, it's going to be spoopy!"

"And how exactly is it going to be 'spoopy'?" Amy said.

"You'll see. For now, enter the Lemon Room, please."

Amy, Leela, and LaBarbara walked into the Lemon Room. The inside was a huge abandoned factory with cobwebs in the corner and derelict machinery and half-built robots all around. There were three paths leading out of the room they were in. "What is going on here?" Leela said.

"You'll see. Let the dare begin!"

Flashlights appeared in all of their hands. "This is the place," Amy said. She blinked. "Why did I just say that?"

"So this is where people have been hearing all those strange noises?" Leela said. She shook her head. "Hey, I'm doing it too."

LaBarbara said, "We should split up and take a look around to see if we can find out what's goin' on here." She tapped her palm against her face. "What the hell?"

Indigo said, "I'm giving you lines."

"Wait, so you're putting lines directly into our mouths right now?" Leela said. "That's creepy."

"Would you rather have scripts like in the rape fantasy last chapter?"

"No," they all said.

"Then stop complaining."

Amy said, "Fine." She paused. "Good idea, LaBarbara. I'll take the left hallway, Leela, you take the middle, and LaBarbara, you take the right. If we find anything, we'll shout." Each of them went down the indicated hallways.

Amy walked down her hallway slowly. Her flashlight beam was going all across the walls and floor. She kept a close eye out for anything that could be making loud noise or disturbing any machinery.

After a few minutes of walking, Amy came into a storage room. Robot parts were scattered around and something was covered with a tarp in one corner. She hummed to herself. "Could something in here be causing the noises?"

She went around inspecting everything and checking to see if anything was working. Eventually, she went up to the tarp-covered object. She pulled it off to reveal a robot woman with some damage and exposed wiring on different parts of her body. "Unit Monique active."

Amy's eyes widened. "Holy crap."

Monique's eyes lit up. "User detected. Would you like this unit to initiate the Yuri Love routine?"

Amy's cheeks turned red. "Yuri Love routine? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Amy bit her lip. "Um… Yes."

Monique's eyes flashed again. "Confirmed. Initiating Yuri Love routine."

The metal plates covering Monique's chest and butt retracted into her body to reveal soft gray silicone simulating tits, an ass, and a pussy that was parting and lubricating itself. Amy undressed until she was completely naked.

Monique laid Amy on the floor and kissed her. Although she had no lips, only a faceplate, she pressed it to Amy's mouth without hurting her. Amy kissed her back gently, moving her lips against the metal as her arms went around the robot's waist. Monique's hands stroked over Amy's skin, stimulating her erogenous zones and squeezing her tits and ass gently.

Amy moaned as her body was played with. She hugged Monique as the robot pet her all over. They kissed each other eagerly, Monique's faceplate glowing with every sound she made. Monique positioned their legs so that her knee was pressing between Amy's legs and Amy's was between hers.

They both moaned when Monique rocked her body. The two of them humped each other's legs gently. Synthetic and natural juices coated metal and skin. They rocked with each other slowly, kissing the whole time. They increased their pace gradually as their legs became more and more wet with their juices. Soon they were vigorously humping and moaning.

Amy moaned into Monique's faceplate. "Oh, fuck. Yes. Yes! Keep going! Harder!"

Monique's eyes flashed. "Affirmative. Increasing intensity." Her hips moved even faster, almost moving Amy across the floor with the intensity of her motions.

Amy's back arched. She moaned out loud into Monique's faceplate and humped Monique harder. They both bucked into each other as hard as they could, squirming in pleasure. Their juices coated their knees and running to the floor.

Amy peppered Monique's faceplate with kisses. Her eyes were half-lidded. She was panting in exertion and pleasure. "I-I'm close. I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum!"

Monique's hands groped Amy's tits. "Affirmative. Initiating orgasmic finisher." She lowered one hand to where Amy was humping her leg and used one finger to rub Amy's clit.

Amy's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She screamed into Monique's faceplate as her cunt pulsed and constricted. Her juices ran in rivulets down Monique's leg. Monique's eyes glowed and her juices squirted from her cunt. Her chassis shuddered.

The two of them kissed through their shared orgasm. After a moment, they relaxed and sighed. Monique's eyes flashed. She stood up and the plates on her body returned to normal. "Yuri Love routine completed. Shutting down." Her eyes dimmed.

Amy panted on the floor. "Holy crap… What the hell just happened?"

Leela walked down her hallway carefully. Her flashlight was held in a tight grip as she shined it on everything she could. Her boots sent heavy footsteps echoing down the hall.

After a minute, the hallway ended and she found herself in a production area with a conveyor belt going through it. An object covered by a tarp was at the end of it. "What is this?" she said.

She inspected all of the machinery, but none of it was in working order. She went up to the tarp and examined it carefully for a moment before pulling it off. Underneath was a yellow robot with blue overalls. There was a crack in one of its arms and wires were sticking out of its hair. "Whoa," Leela said.

The robot's eyes flashed and she stood up. "User detected. Unit Angylene online. Would you like this unit to initiate the Yuri Love routine?"

Leela coughed. "Uh, what is the Yuri Love routine?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Leela bit her lip. She hummed to herself for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Yes."

Angylene's eyes flashed. "Affirmative. Initiating Yuri Love routine." Her overalls folded into her body, revealing soft yellow silicone simulating a pair of tits, an ass, and a pussy that was parting and moistening.

Leela slowly took her clothes off, leaving herself naked. She and Angylene hugged tightly before leaning in to kiss. Angylene had no lips, only a faceplate, but she still moaned and pressed it to Leela's mouth as the cyclops kissed her. They kissed gently, Leela's lips moving against Angylene's faceplate.

They made out for a few more seconds before Angylene picked up Leela and deposited her on her side on the conveyor belt. She laid beside her and pulled her in closely. Their legs interlocked so that they were each straddling each other's thigh. They moaned as they both rocked their hips. Their lower lips rubbed against their thighs.

Leela and Angylene kissed eagerly as they worked their hips. Angylene's hands groped and kneaded Leela's ass. Leela's arms were tightly locked around Angylene's waist. The both of them moaned as their juices coated their legs. Leela's breath caught. "Fuck, yes!" she said. "So good! It's so good!"

Angylene's eyes flashed. "Feedback received. Improving copulation method."

Leela's eye fluttered. She squealed as Angylene changed the way she was moving. The robot rotated her hips as she thrust, making the pleasure going through Leela's body even greater. Leela's legs squeezed Angylene's thigh tightly. She humped her eagerly, working her hips with her robotic lover.

Leela twitched as the two of them fucked. Angylene's movements were all carefully executed. Every grope of her hands, every swivel of her hips, every press of her faceplate against Leela's lips was designed and optimized to bring Leela the most pleasure that she could. And it was working very, very well.

As the two rocked with each other, Leela's grip on Angylene's waist grew tighter. She shuddered with the sensations going through her body. Her eye squeezed shut. She moaned into Angylene's faceplate before pulling back. "I'm going to cum!" she said.

Angylene's eyes flashed. "Affirmative. Initiating orgasmic finisher." Her hands left Leela's ass and moved to her tits. She groped Leela's breasts gently, pinching her nipples just enough for a spark to go through them.

Leela's jaw clenched. She cried out as her body shuddered with pleasure. Her hips bucked wildly into Angylene's leg, desperately working through her orgasm. Her juices stained the conveyer belt beneath them. She squeezed Angylene's waist as hard as she could. Although Angylene didn't react, her silicone pussy tightened and her artificial lubricant ran in streams down Leela's thigh.

The two women stayed locked in pleasure for a moment before Leela sighed. She relaxed in Angylene's grip as afterglow took over her body. She took deep breaths.

Angylene's eyes flashed. "Yuri Love routine completed. Shutting down." She disentangled herself from Leela and stood straight on the conveyor belt. Her overalls reappeared before her eyes dimmed.

Leela panted heavily. "Holy shit," she said.

LaBarbara walked carefully down her hallway. Her hand brushed against the hairline cracks on the walls. "How long has dis place been abandoned?" she said.

She walked until she reached an office space. Desks were scattered around with old dusty computers sitting cold on them. Something covered with a tarp stood in a corner. LaBarbara wiped some dust off of a desk. "I'm guessin' it's been a while."

She poked all around the room at everything she could find. All of the drawers were empty and none of the computers worked. After searching everything else, she went up to the tarp. "Now what is this?" She pulled the tarp off.

Under the tarp was a female robot with frayed purple wires for hair, purple lingerie. Her eyes lit up. "User detected. Unit Jezebel online. Would you like this unit to initiate Yuri Love routine?"

LaBarbara raised an eyebrow. "What is the Yuri Love routine?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

LaBarbara chewed the inside of her cheek. "Um… Oh, what the hell. Yes."

Jezebel's eyes flashed. "Confirmed. Initiating Yuri Love routine." The plates covering her breasts, ass, and vagina all retracted into her body. Gray silicone took the place of purple metal.

LaBarbara took off all of her clothes, leaving her bare. She and Jezebel hugged each other closely and leaned in to kiss deeply. LaBarbara's lips moved against Jezebel's faceplate. Their hands stroked over each other's bodies. LaBarbara felt all over the metal of Jezebel's back and Jezebel groped LaBarbara's curves.

Jezebel and LaBarbara kissed gently. Between their legs, their lower lips became lubricated with their juices. LaBarbara walked forward, making Jezebel walk backward until the robot's back hit the wall. LaBarbara shifted her leg so that her thigh was pressing between Jezebel's legs, making her moan. LaBarbara's moan followed when Jezebel did the same.

The two of them rocked their hips. Their juices coated each other's thighs. Their pace increased along with their moans, and soon they were vigorously humping each other. LaBarbara's hands stayed on Jezebel's artificial ass as Jezebel groped and squeezed her tits. Their kiss, although one-sided, was heavy. Jezebel's faceplate lit up with every sound she made.

LaBarbara groaned. "Yes. Fuck yes. It's been way too long since I've gotten any. I needed this."

Jezebel's eyes flashed. "Feedback received. Altering protocols." Her hands left LaBarbara's tits and moved to focus on the other erogenous zones of her body, her neck, her shoulders, her sides, everywhere that made LaBarbara groan and twitch, she ghosted her touch over.

LaBarbara bit her lip. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff!" Jezebel gave no response.

LaBarbara's hips moved faster as Jezebel stimulated her body. They both moved into each other eagerly. LaBarbara kissed Jezebel's faceplate as her hands squeezed the robot's ass tightly. Their juices dripped down their legs. Jezebel stroked one hand lightly over LaBarbara's erogenous zones as the other stayed on her waist. Their moans grew in pitch and volume.

LaBarbara's breath was ragged. "I'm gettin' close. I'm gonna cum soon!"

Jezebel's eyes flashed. "Understood. Initiating orgasmic finisher." The arm on LaBarbara's waist extended. She reached between her cheeks and let her metal finger press against her tight pucker.

LaBarbara moaned deeply. She thrust against Jezebel's leg as hard and fast as she could. She kissed the robot as deeply as she could as her hands left crescent marks on the silicone of her ass. Their combined lubricant formed a puddle at their feet. LaBarbara kissed Jezebel as deeply as she could.

LaBarbara's hips rocked against Jezebel faster and harder until she let out a strangled shout. Her body trembled as pleasure ran through it. Her juices flowed over the robot's leg as orgasm made her knees weak and her fingernails puncture Jezebel's silicone ass. Jezebel's eyes flashed rapidly and she moaned as her juices ran down LaBarbara's leg.

Human and robot came together as LaBarbara shuddered in pleasure. They squeezed each other tightly for a few minutes before LaBarbara sighed and panted. She backed away from Jezebel slowly and leaned back against one of the desks.

Jezebel's eyes flashed. "Yuri Love routine complete. Shutting down." Her eyes dimmed.

LaBarbara wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Sweet housefly o' Dubai. What just happened?"

Leela, Amy, and LaBarbara, all fully-clothed with disheveled hair, met back in the main foyer. "So… did anyone find anything?" Amy said awkwardly. Leela and LaBarbara replied in the negative. Amy coughed into her hand. "Well, I guess this was a dud, then. Let's go home."

A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said. "You know what to do."

Leela, Amy, and LaBarbara all left the Lemon Room. Roberta said, "So what now?"

"Now we spin the Wheels of Sex!" The Wheels of Sex appeared on the wall. "For our newest character, Roberta, the Wheels of Sex work like this. The first wheel decides which of you will be participating in the dare. The second wheel decides the sexual act being performed. Or, in the case of a special spin with the Wheel of Theme, the setting of the act. The last wheel decides the secondary participant, which is one of the other characters from one of your shows."

Linda said, "Can anyone who doesn't end up in this go to bed?"

"No," Indigo said. "Anyway, back to the Wheels. Lately we've been getting enough sex dares that they make a rare appearance, so I'm going to let readers vote on whether or not they want the Wheel of Theme in the future. But for now, we will be using it. Let's spin!"

The first wheel spun, clicked, and lit up. Everyone watched as all the faces on it went by. After a moment, it slowed down and landed on Roberta's face. "Nice," Roberta said.

"Hang on a second, how come whenever a new character they always end up getting picked for the Wheels?" Lois said.

"What do you mean?" Indigo said.

"I mean that every time you bring a new character into the story and then use the Wheels, the new character ends up getting picked?"

Indigo paused. "No comment."

"Hey, and don't you control everything and have everything written out? How can anything be random here?" Meg said.

"No comment."

Francine said, "And how can-"

"Can everyone just shut up?" Roberta said. "I ain't complaining about this, so why is everyone else?"

"Thank you," Indigo said. "Now for the second Wheel!"

The second wheel lit up, spun, and clicked. Roberta had a smile on her face as she watched all the symbols go by. It slowed down and landed on a symbol of a mobile home. "Now how do I know that that means I'll be having sex in a trailer park?" Roberta said.

"Reasons. Now let's see who you'll be doing it with!" The third wheel spun.

"So what, I'm just going to have sex in the middle of a trailer park? Like out in the street?" Roberta said.

"You'll find out. For now, I think we've got your partner."

The third wheel had stopped on Federline Jones. "Federline?" Roberta said.

"Oh, no," Donna said.

"Oh, yes!" Indigo said. "Let's bring him here!"

Federline dropped out of a portal. He looked up and got to his feet. "Yo, what the blap is this?" he said.

"Hello, Federline. My name is IndigoWerewolf and this is Adult Swim Sexy Truth or Dare, an erotic fan fiction story where women from shows like yours answer truths and perform dares for the entertainment of readers on the internet. You have been selected for a sex dare with our very own Roberta Tubbs!"

Federline looked to Roberta. "What? Girl, I was just textin' you like two seconds ago."

"Yeah, don't think about it too hard. Anyway, both of you will be having sex in a trailer park, which is in the Lemon Room. Go right ahead."

Roberta took Federline by the wrist. "Come on, Fed." She pulled him through the door of the Lemon Room. The inside was a single-wide trailer. Out the window, a trailer park could be seen.

"Dag, yo, this shit is whack," Federline said.

"Yeah, I ain't so sure about this," Roberta said.

Indigo said, "Think about it like this, Federline. You're a rapper, right? All rappers come from places like this. It's authentic."

Federline looked around. "Huh. Ya know, you right. This might be a'ight."

"Also, I can control your bodies at any time."

Roberta shrugged. "Ah, what the hell? Might as well see what Mama's always talkin' about when she says I'll end up in a trailer park someday."

Their clothes changed. Federline's chains disappeared and his fedora was replaced with a red bandana. Roberta's tube top and pants changed into a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Her hair gathered into a frizzy ponytail.

"So what now?" Roberta said.

"Just do what feels natural," Indigo said.

Federline went to another room. Roberta went to the stove. A joint sat next to it. She picked it up and put it to her lips. When she bent over to light it on the stove, Federline came up from behind her and smacked her on the ass. "'Ay, girl."

Roberta straightened up and smiled. "Hey, baby. You sure now is the best time to get handsy? I'm a mess."

Federline smirked. "Girl, you damn sexy. Don't matter whatchu look like, you got it goin' on."

Roberta chuckled. "Fed, cut it out."

"I'm serious. You look so fine, I could bend you right ova dis table, right now." He tapped the kitchen table.

Roberta giggled. "Then why don't you?"

Federline hugged her close. "That's a good question." They kissed deeply.

Federline and Roberta made out heavily. Their hands ran over each other's bodies through their clothes. Their bodies pressed as close to each other as they could. They moaned into each other's mouths.

Roberta pulled back. "Got somethin' in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Federline turned out his empty pockets. "Nothin', boo. Just real happy to see you."

Roberta licked her lips and pulled down his pants. One of her hands held the base of his five-inch dick and the other went down her pants. "Then let's get you ready to see a lot more of me." She ran her tongue over the head of his cock.

Federline had a grin on his face as he watched Roberta tease him with her tongue. She ran just the tip over his shaft and swirled it over his head. She worshipped his cock eagerly, covering him with her saliva. She held the head and licked up the underside. Federline groaned when she put her lips to his head and slid forward.

Roberta bobbed her head on Federline's cock. She hummed and moaned for extra stimulation as she sucked. The hand that had held his shaft was up her shirt, groping her breast. The other was beneath her waistband, working at her outer lips. She masturbated as she sucked her boyfriend off. Her labia loosened and moistened as her arousal grew. Her juices coated her fingers.

Federline groaned. "Girl, I'm 'bout to blow!"

Roberta immediately pulled off. "Not yet. I want this somewhere else." She stood up facing away from him.

Federline put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip and gently bent her over the table. He grabbed her ass with both hands. "Damn, girl. Your booty ain't never not poppin'."

Roberta snickered. "Really? In these ratty old sweatpants?"

"Hell yeah. You look fine in anything."

Roberta raised her hips. "Then show me how good you think I look in nothing."

"Now that's what you look best in." Federline pulled her sweatpants down and lined up his cock with her entrance.

They both moaned as he penetrated Roberta. He sunk himself into her until he was fully hilted. Federline held himself inside of her for a moment before pulling out. Roberta moaned when he thrust back in. He grabbed her hips. The table rocked as he thrust into her. Her hands were flat against it.

Roberta took deep breaths. She had an open smile on her face. She was rocked forward with every thrust Federline gave into her. She moaned with the pleasure filling her body. Her pussy clenched around him. Her eyes half-closed. Her hands curled into fists as his pace increased and his hips met hers faster and faster.

Federline groaned as he pumped into his girlfriend. His jaw was clenched. His hands were firmly gripping her hips. He angled himself differently with every thrust. His shaft twitched and leaked precum as it plunged into her repeatedly. He felt an irregular patch inside of her.

Roberta moaned deeply. "Fed, that was my G-spot! Hit it again!"

Federline angled himself to hit the irregular patch with every thrust, making Roberta gasp and moan. She tightened around him, making him groan. He thrust harder, fucking her with even more power. His hands moved to grope her squishy ass cheeks. She bucked backwards into him eagerly. The table rattled even harder.

Outside the trailer, an elderly man's voice shouted from somewhere far away. "For fuck's sake, will you two fuck off with the fucking! Some of us have to work in the morning!"

Together, Roberta and Federline said, "Fuck off, Donnie!"

They fucked each other even harder. Roberta rocked her hips back and forth, her inner walls almost milking him as he thrust as hard and fast into her as he could. They both groaned and gasped and moaned. Sweat dripped down their foreheads. Roberta's juices dripped around Federline's cock. Her eyelids fluttered. Her channel constricted around him as she squealed out in orgasm. Federline squeezed his eyes shut. He groaned and bottomed out inside of her, his testes tightening as he filled her with cum.

The two stayed completely still as pleasure washed over them for a few moments. Federline was the first to come down and pulled out of her before moving back to lean against the sink. Roberta trembled for a moment before sighing and relaxing.

They both panted. "So, believe me now when I say y'all smokin' no matter what?" Federline said.

Roberta chuckled. "Yeah, Fed, I believe you." She sighed. "Hey, what was up with that 'Donnie' shit?"  
Federline shrugged. "I dunno. Just felt right."

A ding went through the room. "And the dare is complete!" Indigo said. "That's the last one for the chapter, so Federline, time to send you home!" Federline fell through a portal. "Roberta, take as much time as you need to get ready and then rejoin the rest of us."

Roberta took deep breaths for a minute before pulling up her sweatpants and leaving the Lemon Room. Her clothes and hair returned to normal.

"So is that the end of the chapter?" Lisa said.

"It certainly is, Lisa," Indigo said. "But before the end, I'd like to make an announcement. I'm getting rid of the monthly deadline. I just don't have a lot of time to write right now, and this story is eating up a lot of the time I do have, so there won't be a strict deadline anymore. I'll try to have each chapter ready at the end of the month, but if it's not, it'll be ready when it's ready. Have a Happy Halloween, everyone. IndigoWerewolf out!"

The lights shut off. All of the women went to their beds in the corner of the room.

Roberta sighed. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Lois scoffed. "That makes one of us."

And that's the end of the chapter. Like I said, no more monthly deadline. If you liked this chapter, please send in a truth or a dare through a review or a PM. If you didn't, why did you read it up to this point? IndigoWerewolf out!


End file.
